Domina Morte
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Un Viaje en el tiempo, una atormentada Hermione, un Tom Riddle bajo arresto, un Harry Potter harto del papel de Héroe, un Draco Malfoy con demasiadas penas y un enloquecido Ronald Weasley y un futuro al que tienen que salvar a toda costa, el amor interrumpe en la vida de dos de ellos, mientras que el miedo y la muerte los acechan a cada paso, Todo es mucho peor de lo que creen...
1. 1

**¿Que tal, Cómo estamos? **Yo bien, aquí de regreso con algo que me pasó la cabeza en el presiso momento en que escrib**í FIN **en** _"Azucar Amargo" _**es otro Tomione con un inicio para nada parecido a los demás Fic's que eh escrito, espero logren entenderlo y si se confunden, no duden en preguntarme que yo se los aclararé... Saludos y no se olviden en obsequiarme un** "REVIEWS" **Gracias...

** Patricia **

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**1**

"_En la vida sólo hay una cosa segura, la muerte"_

**¿Qué es la muerte?** Se pregunta la joven al ver el cadáver viviente que se levanta de un golpe frente a ella, ve la neblina espesa que rodea el suelo, que abraza la mitad de sus piernas con su frío y suave tacto, provocándole escalofríos mientras la pregunta retumba dentro de su cabeza, sus ojos, cristalinos, luchando se encuentran por no llorar, ella es valiente, es fuerte y astuta, pero el aspecto de aquella horrenda cosa que le observa con sus huecos y vacíos ojos no le permite actuar como ella lo deseaba en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo le respondía las ordenes que dentro de su cabeza gritaba a pulso, y mientras aquella criatura se acercaba a ella cada vez más rápido, su propio miedo penetraba en sus poros nasales como un perfume de un extraño olor, era dulce pero amargo, suave pero rasposo, no sabía de qué manera describirlo, pero sus marrones ojos ahí se encontraban brillantes por las lágrimas que no podía derramar, reflejando al oscuro y esquelético ser que se había levantado de la tumba.

¡Hermione Jean Granger! – escuchó su nombre provenir de todos lados, la joven se estremeció, encogiéndose de hombros y dando vueltas a su alrededor, buscando el preciso lugar de donde provenía el llamado, pero al detenerse y sentir un frío aliento soplar justo en su cuello, fue cuando lo comprendió, lo que significaba y lo que se sentía ser la muerte.

Morir es el intermediario de la vida y la inmortalidad, mientras que en la primera se goza y se sufre en cuerpo y alma, en la segunda se disfruta simplemente con el espíritu purificado, Hermione lo entendió, aquel que respiraba tras ella, no era otra cosa más que la muerte misma, el mensajero de que su viaje apenas comenzaba, respirando agitadamente mientras la neblina se alzaba cada vez más, la joven de rizado cabello se estremeció al sentir las huesudas manos de la criatura tenebrosa rodear su vientre, el abrazo no tenía otro significado más que el corte del lazo que la mantenía viva.

El cuerpo de la castaña cayó de golpe sobre las viejas hojas secas, sus ojos, ajenos al brillo que antes poseía, seguían reflejando a la cazadora de vidas, observando bajo su huesuda cabeza cubierta con la capucha, mientras sus manos, extendidas a los lados, comenzaba a levantar la mirada vacía hacia el cielo, su misión había terminado, ahora era momento de partir, llevándose consigo la vida de Hermione Granger, dejando a su paso, el ahora pálido y frío cuerpo.

Y sus huesos se volvieron cenizas, amontonándose en el suelo sobre las hojas, la capa negra y gastada quedó flotando en el aire, el cual se encargó de arrastrarlo consigo en aquel viaje interminable.

Y ahí quedó, sobre la acolchonada alfombra de hojas viejas de otoño, muertas, sin vida, sin esperanzas de volver a enverdecer, igual que aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre ellas, el crujir de las marchitas hojas secas no se hizo esperar, rompiendo el tenebroso silencio que había reinado durante aquellos minutos, pies descalzos, fríos, blanquecinos se pudieron ver a lado del cadáver de la hermosa mujer, la leona que alguna vez y había sido, el personaje femenino miembro de un grupo llamado el trío de oro, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del inerte cuerpo, acuclillándose a su lado y pasando los nudillos de su mano, rozando las frías mejillas sin vida, sin color, sin palpitación, y lo supo, ahí no quedaba nada más que una cascara de lo que alguna vez había resguardado algo valioso, y sonrío, con sus labios teñidos de sangre, con sus perfectos dientes blanquecinos, se burló de la joven que estaba en el suelo, el bosque prohibido se llenó de un horrible grito de fría alegría, tan macabra fue la carcajada, que con su sonido había espantado a las aves que dormían en las ramas secas de los oscuros árboles que conformaban aquel bosque peligroso.

Tomó entre sus delgadas y bellas manos el cuerpo al que había visto morir momentos antes y se puso de pie, su rostro, ladeado y con la mirada abierta miraban algo más allá que la persona que la sujetaba, la luz se había ido, y fue atraída aún más cerca de aquel ser que se ocultaba bajo una opaca y sucia capucha, rota de varios ángulos de esta, no había ni un solo ápice de limpieza y elegancia en esas ropas oscuras, y sus labios rojos, ese color escarlata oscuro, acercándolos cada vez más hasta que la corta distancia también había muerto entre ellas, plasmó con sus labios en esa zona muerta, un beso, una sensación que la desgraciada muerta no volvería a sentir, dibujando sobre la piel grisácea la forma de unos hermosos labios rojizos, y le dejó caer, golpeando una vez más aquel cuerpo maltratado, herido, sonrío al ver la flor roja que se había secado ya, ella, la causante de esa herida dio un paso al frente, observando con sus ocultos ojos entre las sombras, la perforación, entre la tela rasgada y sucia pudo ver el circulo perfectamente hecho abriéndose sobre la piel, había clavado ahí su varita…

Polvo eres… y en polvo te convertirás… - la suave y femenina voz recorrió las tierras del bosque, haciendo eco a su alrededor, despertando a peligrosas criaturas sombrías e infernales, seres que en una tierra más allá del horizonte se consideraban como mitológicas, irreales para ellos, pero que a pesar de eso, existían; pero a pesar de lo peligrosos que eran esos seres, de lo mortales que podían llegar a ser, no había nada comparado a esa criatura que se encontraba en medio de un circulo de árboles, pisando sus hojas secas y observando el cadáver en proceso de desconoció de Hermione Granger, esa bella criatura con sus labios rojizos, era por mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otro, que con su soledad y su maldad, lo habían conquistado todo, que con su oscura presencia en aquel mundo había logrado opacar la poca luz que había quedado, se giró, dándole la espalda a la joven de rizos cabellos, dejando atrás el olor a muerte, crueldad, desesperación, dolor y entre otras emociones negativas que solo ella podía provocar con su sola presencia.

Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para darle un último vistazo, y ahí quedaba, tirada y abandonada bajo la luz de la luna, observándole con esos ojos ajenos de vida, con su oscura figura reflejándose en aquel par de espejos ya sin vida, y sonrío una vez más, despidiéndose de la persona a la que por tanto tiempo había querido asesinar, y lo había hecho, cumpliendo así su promesa, y su objetivo, acabar con cada una de las hermanas Granger, aunque, literalmente ese grupo biológicamente no eran ni cercanas a ser familia.

au revoir - se despidió mientras se lanzaba hacia el cielo envuelta en una oscura neblina y desapareció entre las grisáceas nubes que comenzaban a ocultar a la Luna llena que todo observaba.

Y lentamente, el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Granger, quedó cubierta bajó el cuidado de la sombra del momento.

La muerte, es solo una puerta, una entrada a algo más que no conocemos hasta que nos encontramos frente a ella y enfrentamos a la pérdida de lo que dejamos atrás, pero en esta ocasión, la muerte ha tomado un cuerpo, reclamando la vida que a ella se le ha negado siempre.

¡NOOOOO! – se levantó de un golpe, sudando y temblando, con sus ojos abiertos en son de sorpresa, su respiración agitada y el miedo emanando de cada poro de su piel, su pecho iba y venía, en un esfuerzo de sus pulmones por absorber más oxígeno, Hermione se llevó una mano a su costado derecho, juraba por Merlín bendito que había sentido un punzante dolor que había penetrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y con sus ojos aún abiertos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, la castaña vio a una desconcertada Ginevra Weasley, quien se acercaba a toda prisa hacia su cama, no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero supuso que intentaba tranquilizarla.

¿Te encuentras Bien, Hermione? ¿te duele algo, quieres que llame a mi madre? – preguntaba la preocupada muchacha de rojizo cabello, Hermione negó todas sus preguntas con un movimiento de cabeza, su cabello le provocó cosquilleo en el rostro al moverse, ella estaba bien, lo estaría, al menos eso era lo que la joven de marrones ojos quería creer.

Me encuentro bien, solo fue una pesadilla.- fue su respuesta mientras volvía a acostarse, su cabello quedó regado por toda la blanca almohada, se llevó el antebrazo a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, sintió el movimiento del colchón al acostumbrarse a otro cuerpo más sobre él, Ginny se acomodó a lado de su amiga.

Pues debió ser un sueño bastante intenso, Mione… ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – comentó la pelirroja mientras se acostaba de lado, observando a una oculta Hermione bajo el cuidado de su antebrazo.

Mi muerte…- susurró Hermione mientras apartaba el brazo y se giraba hacia su amiga.

Vi mi muerte… fue dolorosa, casi puedo jurar que sentí la sensación en la que mi espíritu abandonaba el cuerpo, sentí cada gota de mi sangre abandonar mis venas… fue horrible Ginny.- contó la castaña mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Ginevra lanzó su brazo hacia la joven y la envolvió en un semi-abrazo.

Todo fue un mal sueño Hermione… pasara, esa sensación pasara.- consoló la joven mientras miraba a la joven quedarse dormida poco a poco, hasta que los ojos de Hermione Granger no pudieron más y se abandonaron al sueño.

En un lugar lejano, donde el kilometraje no era suficiente para calcular su distancia, bajo la protección de una vieja casa que se encontraba oculta en la tierra, un grupo de cuatro personas se encontraba observando un cuerpo, el cual yacía sobre una vieja cama de paja, el silencio era atroz, mientras que el sitio era apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas encendidas que se encontraban apegadas a la pared.

¡Hija de puta! ¡Mil veces maldita! – explotó en llanto y gritos una joven mientras caía de rodillas justamente a lado de la cama, con sus manos extendidas por el cuerpo de la mujer que había muerto.

Ya cálmate, todas sabíamos que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.- respondió una segunda, todas ellas se encontraban con sus identidades ocultas bajo la capucha de la túnica negra, todas ellas observando la triste escena que estaban presenciando.

Esto no debió haber sucedido para empezar ¡Le dije que no fuera al antiguo Hogsmeade! ¡Pero no entró en razón, su testarudez ahora la ha pagado con su vida! – exclamó una tercera, con sus manos blancas sobresaliéndole de las mangas de la túnica, empuñadas con fuerza.

Debemos guardar la calma chicas, no es el mejor momento para comenzar a gritar y despotricar contra…ya saben quién.- intervino una cuarta mientras se acercaba a la joven que se encontraba arrodillada y en medio del llanto, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y le susurró algo a su oído.

Tenemos que ser fuertes, esta Guerra aún no ha acabado…

Y resulta tan fácil para ti decirlo ¿no? ¡Está muerta! ¡tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que esto significa! Muy pronto no quedará nada, no habrá a quien rescatar… si cada una de nosotras muere pasa que…

¡Cállate! – gritó la misma mujer que minutos antes había estado llorando la muerte de Hermione Granger.

¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Esto es culpa suya… el muy maldito con su guerra y su muerte, su esclavitud… ¡No hizo más que invocar algo mucho peor, pero me alegro que este muerto…ojala hubiera estado ahí para verle la cara que puso cuando le asesinaron…!

Nada podemos hacer, está muerta, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora tenemos que continuar… - fue la respuesta de algunas de ellas, sus voces eran todas idénticas, su estatura era la misma, el sentimiento era mutuo, ese día habían perdido a una compañera más, alguien a quien habían admirado y comprendido, la siguieron desde que aquella guerra había iniciado, algún tiempo atrás habían permanecido juntas, habían caminado únicas, habían luchado brazo a brazo, protegiéndose.

No queda duda ahora de lo que debemos hacer, está claro de _Domina_ no ha sabido controlar sus arranques de ira, mucho menos de su sed de muerte y corrupto gobierno… puede que Hermione esté ahora muerta, pero ha traído consigo el último ingrediente para comenzar con el hechizo… chicas, por favor, vayan por Mione y prepárenla para el ritual…

¡No podemos tener a Hermione delante de la niña! – gritó una de las encapuchadas mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

Ella tiene razón, será algo tráumate…dejémosla creer a Mione que Herms no ha regresado de su misión.- intervino una tercera.

Mentirle no va a ayudarle en nada, debe asimilar lo que está pasando, ya no es una bebita indefensa ¡Merlín tiene seis años!

Muy cierto, pero aun así... ella nunca ha visto un cuerpo sin vida…

Siempre hay una primera vez.

¡No! ¡No permitiré que le muestren a Herms sin vida a la pobre niña! ¡¿se han vuelto locas?! Traeré a Mione aquí después de haber sepultado a Hermione, mientras tanto, No….- el silenció reinó aquella parte de la vieja casa bajo tierra, todas se miraron unas a otras durante un corto periodo.

La pequeña niña veía la pintura colgada en la pared, podía apreciar con sus bonitos ojos marrones el cielo azul, las verdosas hojas de los árboles, montañas cubiertas de nieve en la lejanía y una pequeña silueta recargada en el tronco de uno de los enromes árboles, desde que había nacido esa obra de arte había estado ahí, en ocasiones se preguntaba quien había pintado aquel bonito paisaje, pero las hermanas no respondían nunca a ninguna de sus cuestiones, sonrío al escuchar la puerta de su bonita habitación abriéndose, sonrío al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Mione, necesitamos que vengas con nosotras.- escuchó la suave voz, la niña bajó de la cama, pisando el suelo de vieja madera con sus zapatos bien lustrados, sonrío mientras extendía las manitas hacia la mujer que aún conservaba la capucha negra.

¿Hermione ya ha llegado? – preguntó la niña de castaño cabello y de grandes ojos, lamentablemente no obtuvo respuesta.

Hermione no ha vuelto.- dijo por fin aquella mujer que la llevaba en brazos.

¿Cuándo volverá…?

Mione, por favor… sabes muy bien que Herms está de misión y que no sabemos cuándo vaya a regresar, así que por favor…

Mantente callada y no digas nada…- terminó de decir la encantadora niña mientras rodeaba el cuello de la mujer y sonreía.

Mione…- nombró la mujer mientras sentía que la pequeña niña le descubría la cabeza, dejando en libertad su esponjado cabello rizado.

No entiendo por qué tú y las demás hermanas tienen que cubrirse las caras… son muy bonitas.- comentó la pequeña mientras sonreía a la mujer adulta.

Sabes perfectamente por qué Mione, así que anda, no hagas más preguntas y vayamos con las demás.

Y dicho aquello, la puerta se cerró y se dirigieron hacia su destino…

Hermione se acomodó el cabello en una alta coleta, mientras que Ginny le veía alejarse del espejo y acercarse a la puerta, ambas muchachas salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, ese día, toda los miembros de la Orden habían sido llamados, en especial el grupo que conformaban al tan afamado trío dorado.

Ginevra y Hermione, una sentada a lado de la otra en aquella larga mesa de madera, se encontraban desayunando junto con los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, todos en completo silencio, la pelirroja más joven levantó la mirada hacia sus hermanos y sus padres, todos ellos con la vista puesta en el plato.

Escuché decir a Harry…que el profesor Dumbledore llevara a Hermione y a Ron a ver al ya saben quién.- la voz de la joven hizo eco por la pequeña habitación, su pregunta fue escuchada por cada persona que se encontraba ahí, Hermione dejó el tenedor en el plato, y se giró para ver a Ginny.

Ni irás.- respondió firmemente, la pelirroja se giró rápidamente hacia su amiga.

¡Pero Herms…!

¡Ginevra! ¡Ni lo pienses, no irás a ver a ese bastardo asesino! – gritó su madre desde el otro lado, sentada justamente a lado de su marido, todas las miradas estaban sobre la pelirroja.

Ginevra… ¿crees que esto es un juego o algo? ¿crees que ir a la celda mágica de ese vástago maldito es una aventura?

Mione, si no te gustaría ir, díselo a Harry, bien podría yo acompañarlo.- contestó la pelirroja con la barbilla en alto, Arthur soltó la cuchara de un golpe, el metal golpeando contra el plato, el ruido sacudió tanto a Ronald y los gemelos como a ambas jovencitas.

Ginny… hija, te amo mucho, demasiado diría yo…pero a veces no soporto ese comportamiento caprichoso el tuyo, así que te pido, No, te ordeno que dejes esas ideas, no irás con Harry a ver al ya sabes quién, Hermione apenas logra soportar la idea de verle de nuevo después de… de lo que pasó… Molly, querida ¿puedes servirme un poco más de sopa, por favor?

Por supuesto querido.- contestó la mujer mientras tomaba el plato y se ponía de pie, no antes de enviarle una severa mirada a su hija menor.

¿Por qué…Por qué siguen pensando que no lo soportaré, que no soy fuerte? ¡fui capaz de luchar contra los mortifagos cuando atacaron Hogwarts! ¡Vi morir a mis amigos en esa batalla, vi a Harry cambiar por completo gracias a ese hombre, puedo soportarlo, quiero ayudar a Harry a superarlo… yo…!

¡Ya basta Ginny! – gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie, tirando la silla de madera a su paso, la pelirroja levantó la vista perpleja, Hermione nunca le había levantado la voz, Ronald igual se puso de pie.

Tú no viste sus ojos, Ginny, ni la manera tan fácil que le resultaba torturar a inocentes, no viste el efecto que tenía sobre los demás ¡No estuviste ahí cuando le lanzó un Avada a Harry! ¡No! ¡No estuviste ahí en su mugrosa y húmeda celda, ni fuiste torturada, tampoco te enfrentaste a Lestrange cuerpo a cuerpo, no asesinaste a nadie Ginny…! ¡No hables de ello como si fuera tan fácil! ¡no es como estornudar y limpiarte la saliva!

Hermione, tranquilízate…- pidió Ronald mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la castaña, lagrimas gruesas comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas de la muchacha, Ginevra solo la veía asombrada.

Tú no tienes pesadillas, puedes dormir tranquilamente cada noche, amanecer cada día bien descansada, no has escuchado los gritos de tus hermanos por qué tu madre hechizó tu recamara, anoche escuchaste los míos… y aun así no logras comprender el daño que causa verle los ojos al innombrable… Tus padres te aman con toda el alma, con su dañado espíritu, por eso se empeñan en seguir protegiéndote… - la castaña se inclinó hacia el frente y recargó sus manos en la mesa, rodeando a la pelirroja, sus miradas estaban una fija a la otra, los marrones ojos de Hermione lo suficientemente endurecidos se habían oscurecidos.

Jamás, sobre mi cadáver Ginny, dejaré que veas esos azules ojos…te protegeré con mi vida de la pesadilla que estos resguardan dentro suyos… ¿Por qué sabes qué Ginny? Son hermosos… muy hermosos…son como una trampa para una presa, te engatusan, te atraen… y finalmente, cuando estas embelesada viendo su brillo encantador… ¡SAS! – Hermione se alejó de la muchacha, golpeando las palmas de sus manos una con otra, estremeciendo a la pelirroja. - te atrapa, apretujando tu vida con todas sus fuerzas, causándote dolor, angustia, divirtiéndose a costa de tu dolor, y mientras te tuerces en el suelo bajo su enorme poder, no hay nada que no pase por tú mente, pregúntaselo a Harry si te atreves, o a Ronald, por mi parte sabrás… que tu jodida vida pasa por tus ojos mientras tu cuerpo es bañado bajo pequeñas y punzantes pinchos causados por el cruciatus… y no te suelta, al contrario, te sigue envolviendo como una serpiente, buscando el dolor en tus ojos, olfateando tu miedo, gozando de ese momento en que te domina y te tiene en la palma de tu mano, Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, como gustes llamarle, es un monstruo sin alma, uno tan oscuro que causa pánico y escalofríos tan solo con escuchar su nombre… Ginny… ¿quieres acompañarme a ir a ver a Tom Riddle tras la celda? – la castaña extendió su mano hacia la joven, la pelirroja la veía con absoluta perplejidad, sus labios temblaban de miedo, sus ojos amenazaban con liberar las lágrimas, Ronald vio a su pobre y pequeña hermana, luego posó sus azules ojos sobre su amiga, ella había sido dura, muy dura, pero cada palabra era la total razón, él no lo hubiera exp0licado mejor.

¡Déjame en paz! – gritó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y salía del comedor a toda prisa, soltando el llanto, tras su partida, aquel lugar había quedado en completo silencio.

Hermione vio a Molly Weasley de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con el plato con sopa sobre la charola plateada, sus ojos demostraban lo asombrada que se encontraba al igual que los demás, excepto Ron.

Lo siento, no debí…- empezó a decir la castaña para ser solamente interrumpida por la matriarca Weasley.

Hermione, no te preocupes, estoy segura que tus…palabras fueron suficientes para convencer a Ginny que no debería meterse donde no le llaman.- dijo la mujer mientras dejaba la charola sobre la mesa, los gemelos observaban a la muchacha con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Arthur Weasley simplemente atraía el plato cerca suyo y comenzó a pasear la cuchara por el caldo, no dijo nada más, no añadió otra cosa, ni siquiera pensó en algo que pudiera servir en esa ocasión.

Hermione, tenemos que ir con Harry…- se escuchó la suave voz de Ron, la castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a moverse cuando la voz del señor Weasley retumbó por la habitación.

Tengan cuidado chicos, no se acerquen demasiado a esa celda… y Hermione, no le mires de nuevo a los ojos.- aconsejó el hombre sin siquiera mirarles, Ronald y Hermione tampoco lo hicieron, simplemente asintieron y salieron de ahí a toda prisa.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba justamente frente a la celda, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus ojos plateados observando cada movimiento de aquel que se encontraba tras la barrera mágica, a su lado podía sentir la presencia de Harry Potter, también en la misma posición que él, ambos muchachos habían sido asignados al cuidado de aquel monstruo, que lo único que merecía era ser castigado con la máxima pena, la muerte. Pero en cambio estaba vivo y coleando, disfrutando de sus vacaciones en una celda especial, en una prisión especial, todo bajo el patrocinio de Albus Dumbledore, que había insistido hasta el cansancio que lo mejor era mantener a Lord Voldemort aislado de otros prisioneros, pero especialmente apartado de los dementores, los cuales pronto iban a ser sustituidos por magos y brujas especializados, los famosos Aurores.

Harry lo veía ir de un lado a otro, con esa sonrisa de medio lado, no sabía en qué momento, tal vez fue cuando había ganado su duelo contra Voldemort aquel ser se había transformado, tras verle despellejarse poco a poco hasta volverse solo un montón de polvo, Harry jamás se imaginó que volvería a ver a aquel oscuro Mago transformado en humano, una versión muchísimo más tenebrosa de la que ya había sido antes, aquella criatura calva y de piel verdosa, con las fosas nasales casi inexistente era simplemente una sacudida de miedo ante aquello que veía delante suyo en esos precisos momentos.

El hombre resultaba ser hasta atractivo, sus profundos y brillantes ojos azules eran como la mirada del Basilisco, no podías apartar los ojos de ellos por más que lo desearas y supieras lo peligroso que resultaban mirarle, causaban un terror inmenso con solo recordar de qué color eran, Tom Riddle detuvo su marcha, acercándose aún más a la barrera que le impedía salir de ahí, posando sus manos sobre la pared invisible, sonriendo abiertamente al niño que vivió y logró vencerlo, Draco frunció el punto de su nariz, sentía asco puro ante aquella sonrisa, Harry se separó de la pared y descruzó sus brazos, el cuero de su chaqueta crujió ante el movimiento; Tom lo estaba retando con aquella mirada, sabía del poder que tenía en sus ojos, lo influyente que era la maldad que poseía dentro, recargó su frente contra la fuerza mágica invisible, y sin quitar la mirada de Harry simplemente continuó con esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Harry, deja de mirarle a los ojos ¿quieres? – la femenina voz a pesar de ser suave y triste, fue suficiente para llamar la atención del par de Aurores que se encargaban de vigilar a Tom Marvolo Riddle, máximo enemigo de la vida y del mundo mágico.

Hermione… al fin has llegado.- dijo el joven mientras lanzaba una mirada amistosa a Ron para luego abrazar a su amiga, esta no respondió al abrazo, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida por el rubio Malfoy.

Pues ya estamos aquí, el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo Harry, se encuentra en la planta de arriba.- intervino Ron mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

¿Y no sabes sobre que…? Es que… la verdad Ron, no quiero ver a ese hombre, mucho menos a Dumbledore…-confesó el joven héroe mientras se giraba para encarar a Malfoy, quien había carraspeado la garganta.

Malfoy, tú también puedes retirarte, Ron y yo vamos a relevarlos a partir de estos momentos…- informó la castaña mientras se acercaba al rubio, se detuvo frente al muchacho y lo miró, impidiéndole que los ojos acerados del joven continuaran vislumbrando la figura del Mago Oscuro.

Iré a dormir un par de horas Granger, pero no me iré de aquí… me aseguraré que ese hijo de perra permanezca tras de esa barrera el resto de sus días hasta que se pudra…- fue la respuesta del joven, Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tú y muchos otros deseamos verle morir lentamente Malfoy… pero Dumbledore junto con el resto de los Ministros, quieren mantenerlo con vida tras esa celda… necesitas descansar, tomate el día, Ronald y yo mantendremos nuestros ojos sobre él…- respondió la muchacha mientras veía al rubio separarse de la pared.

No le veas por demasiado tiempo, Potter y yo no lo hemos soportado por más de una hora… Comadreja, cuídala…- fueron sus palabras antes de alcanzar a Harry Potter y salir de aquella blanca habitación.

Ron dejó caer la espalda contra la pared, sus azules ojos se posaron en algo más allá que la persona del hombre que intentó asesinarlo en más de una ocasión, Hermione simplemente se sentó en una vieja silla a lado del pelirrojo y posó su mirada en el hombre.

Así que la sangre sucia y el traidor son mis guardaespaldas esta noche… interesante.- se escuchó la áspera y profunda voz de Tom Riddle, quien había reanudado su continua andar de un lado a otro por la pequeña celda en la que lo habían confinado para el resto de su vida.

No le respondas Ron.- intervino Hermione al sentir tenso al pelirrojo, quien simplemente empuñó las manos.

¡Oh, la inmunda haciéndose la fuerte…! Vamos Weasley, yo sé que quieres golpearme, hacerme sangrar por lo que hecho… siento tu odio, huelo tu miedo… me temes, aún me temes…. – comenzó a decir Tom mientras continuaba caminando en línea, regresando sobre esos mismos pasos, pero su mirada no la apartaba de Ron, pues sabía, que de entre aquellos dos, el más débil era el muchacho, si ponía todo su empeño, podría quebrarlo, solo era necesario un poco de tiempo.

¡Cállate! – gritó el muchacho, Tom sonrío satisfecho, un poco más, lo provocaría hasta que hiciera algo estúpido.

Ron… contrólate o mejor lárgate…- se escuchó la ruda voz de Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su compañero.

¡Maldita sea Hermione, no puedo! ¡No puedo! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras agitaba se larga melena rojiza, la castaña colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

Contrólate… está provocándote, divirtiéndose con tu dolor, quita esa cara y aparta esos recuerdos.- fueron las palabras que le dirigió la chica en voz baja, no necesitaba que Riddle escuchara aquello, necesitaba darle fuerzas a Ron para poder soportar aquel martirio al que, una vez más, Dumbledore había evadido majestuosamente.

La niña sangre sucia, aconsejando y consolando a un traidor sangre-pura…- el siseo de la serpiente volvía a golpear los oídos de la leona y el pelirrojo, Ron apretujó los puños mientras le veía por sobre la cabeza castaña de Hermione.

Ron…No lo hagas…. ¡Ronald Weasley! – pidió la joven, terminando por gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo al sentir como la apartaba de un empujón y se lanzaba con varita en mano, hacia el mago tenebroso.

¡Malnacido hijo de perra, te mataré no importa lo que diga el vejestorio de Dumbledore! – gritó el muchacho mientras apuntaba con su varita a aquel atroz hombre, este, sonriente y excitado por los resultados, dio un paso atrás, esperando a que el algún tonto hechizo del joven rompiera la barrera.

¡Petrificus! - el grito de Hermione fue lo único que detuvo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el cuerpo de Ron quedo inmediatamente congelado, ni siquiera podía mover sus ojos.

¡Agh, Inmunda! ¡Acabas de estropear toda la diversión! – exclamó un divertido Riddle, Hermione se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Ronald.

No somos tus payasos para divertirte… deja de provocar a Ron, que aquí estoy yo para asegurarme que permanezcas tras la barrera mágica hasta que no haya pulso en tu cuerpo…- la tranquilidad de Hermione era abrumadora, Tom se acercó a la barrera lo suficiente para estar lo más cerca posible de aquella sangre sucia.

Saldré de aquí, que no te quede duda maldita Sangre podrida… y cuando lo haga, la primera a la que haré sufrir será a ti…- le respondió antes de esbozar una sonrisa abierta, mostrando la perfecta dentadura blanca que poseía. Hermione también sonrió, ella no iba a dejar amedrentarse por un hombre que estaba tras la celda y que lo único que podía hacer, eran promesas, promesas falsas de una muerte eterna.

No me asustas… no te temo, puedo mencionar tú nombre sin que me tiemblen las piernas… tras esa celda no eres nada Tom Riddle…

Si, se nota que no me temes… dime una cosa…señorita Granger, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilamente después de la tortura que Bellatrix Lestrange te hizo pasar? Puedes despertar sin tener que recordar perfectamente las pesadillas, los recuerdos de la Guerra… ¿puedes? – sus ojos azules se volvieron cada vez más brillantes, Hermione no sabía si era por la impotencia que sentía ese hombre al no poder hacerle daño o por lo extasiado que se sentía, que después de una semana de ser vigilado por Harry y Malfoy, sin recibir palabra alguna por parte de estos, pudiera tener una conversación con alguien.

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, aún sigo sintiendo mi piel escocer por los cruciatus a los que me expusiste… pero ese dolor, ese sufrimiento de pérdida, de abandono… los recompensa por mucho, el hecho de que yo estoy disfrutando mi libertad… y tú… estás tras estos muros… sin derecho a ver la luz del día.- dicho aquello Hermione se giró, arrastrando el cuerpo petrificado de Ron mediante un Levicorpus que perfectamente podía controlar.

Draco le miraba despectivamente mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba la nuca, Harry aún se encontraba encerrado con el actual director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, al parecer el ya retirado profesor Dumbledore también estaba reunido con aquel par, ni Hermione ni Draco estaban interesados en saber de lo que hablaban, Ron por otro lado, estaba esperando a su mejor amigo para preguntarle de todo a todo.

Eres un maldito estúpido Comadreja… ¡¿Cómo has podido caer en su trampa?! - gritaba el rubio consiente de la mirada de Hermione y de la evasiva del pelirrojo, quien, aún sentado sobre la silla a la vuelta de la entrada de la recamara donde se encontraba la celda de Riddle, mantenía su mirada sobre el suelo, con sus manos temblorosas entrelazadas.

Lo siento… no quería pero era inevitable.

¡Excusas tuyas Weasley! ¡está claro que tú no estás capacitado para…! – pero los gritos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la castaña.

Ya basta Malfoy, es suficiente…- intervino la muchacha mientras bajaba la mirada hacia Ronald.

Será mejor que esperes a que Harry salga de la oficina, Ron, Malfoy y yo seguiremos manteniendo bajo vigilancia a Riddle.- la joven se acercó al pelirrojo y levantó su rostro por la barbilla.- no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, por lo menos una vez a cada uno de nosotros lo atormentará y nos quebrara…- fue su consejo antes de soltarle y darse la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la celda, el rubio lo miró un par de segundos más y fue tras la muchacha.

Vaya, vaya… si es el traidor supremo Malfoy… - Draco inhalo aire para retenerlo un par de segundos, al exhalarlo se sintió con más paciencia que con la que había entrado.

Ya cierra la puta boca… Riddle, de ahí no saldrás hasta que decidas morirte de una jodida vez.- comentó el rubio mientras arrastraba otra de las sillas y la giraba, sentándose frente al respaldo, Hermione sonrió al ver el rostro descompuesto por la ira de aquel peculiar prisionero.

Mira Malfoy… creo que los que nos divertiremos seremos nosotros ¿no Riddle? – el rubio miró con media sonrisa el rostro de la castaña, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto sonreír.

Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mecía las piernas de adelante hacia atrás mientras la piel de estas eran rozadas ligeramente por la delgada tela del vestido negro que usaba en esos momentos, se encontraba sentada en un trono de madera negra, rodeada de soledad y neblina espesa, y con el codo recargado sobre el brazo de la enorme silla, la figura femenina observaba través del espejo, un grupo de brujas a mitad de la noche, dibujando con fina sal un enorme circulo…

Estúpidas… todas ustedes son unas estúpidas ¡No van a detenerme! ¡NO LO HARÁN JODIDAS BRUJAS! – gritó mientras se ponía de pie, sus pies descalzos rozaron la neblina, la cual se había agitado cómo espuma de mar al llegar a la orilla, los claros ojos marrones de la mujer se volvieron casi dorados, la maldad brillaba ambarinamente mientras soltaba una carcajada, doblándose sobre sus brazos en el vientre, aquello era divertido.

¡Las mataré, las Mataré…a todas las mataré y al fin el mundo yo gobernaré! – gritó mientras extendía una de sus manos y rápidamente llegaba a esta una vieja escoba, la montó y salió disparada hacia el bosque Prohibido a toda velocidad.

La pequeña Mione levantó la mirada al cielo, un cielo que le hubiera gustado ver azul y despejado de tristes nubes grises, sus ojitos marrones se movían de un lado a otro mientras sus hermanas dibujaban el circulo de sal, sabían que aquel polvo las ayudaría a protegerse de la Domina, sonrío al ver un rayito de luz de luna colándose por entre las esponjosas nubes.

¡Mione, ven aquí! – gritó una de las hermanas, la joven se giró y corrió hacia la mujer, había un enorme pentagrama en medio del circulo de sal, la niña vio cientos de figuras extrañas que no logró comprender, no reconocía ninguno de ellas.

Por favor, Mione, colócate en el centro del pentagrama… - y dicho aquello, cada una de las cuatro mujeres adultas bajo las solapas negras tomaron su respectivo lugar, rodeando a la niña que se encontraba en medio, todas ellas extendieron sus manos hacia los lados, con sus rostros fijos en la pequeña, Mione levantó la mirada y sonrío.

Llegó la hora Mione… ya podemos recitar el llamado…- escuchó la indicación de una de las damas que le rodeaban.

¡Bien! – gritó emocionada la pequeña niña mientras cerraba los ojos y entrelazaba sus manos y las apoyaba en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

Y el sonido de varias voces, el cantico celestial comenzó a entonar, haciendo eco por todos lados, las vibraciones vocales estremecían a las criaturas que le rodeaban, las aves escaparon, el viento se volvió salvaje…

Es hora… de que todo esto acabe…- murmuraba una de las damas mientras se descubría el rostro, las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado hicieron lo mismo, mientras que la chica de enfrente, se deshacía de la capucha, ya había llegado el momento en que aquel mundo oscuro llegara a su fin, el infierno estaba por apagarse, de eso estaban seguras.

La pequeña Mione continuó cantando y recitando el Hechizo que había tomado mucho tiempo terminarlo, cientos de vidas habían sido sacrificadas, entre ellas varias Hermanas, las damas que rodeaban a la niña levantaron sus miradas al oscurecido cielo.

¡Malditas Brujas! – se escuchó el grito de su enemiga jurada, la bruja oscura se encontraba de pie sobre su escoba, mirándoles con odio puro, el sentimiento negativo podía notarse en sus ojos casi dorados, su cabello ondulado se mecía de un lado a otro con violencia a causa del viento. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse una vez más por el bien de la humanidad.

¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó la bruja llamada Domina, el rayo verdoso salió disparado hacia la pequeña niña que se centraba en cantar y llamar a la magia, pero la maldición imperdonable desapareció en el momento en que intentó cruzar la barrera mágica, las demás mujeres sonrieron, aquellas sonrisas idénticas.

Cuatro pares de miradas gemelas se habían posado en una perpleja bruja, que con sus pies descalzos sosteniéndose de aquella vieja escoba, simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado.

¡Está vez la que saldrá perdiendo eres tú Domina! – gritó una de las mujeres.

Domina, del griego que significa dominante, simplemente les miró con fino odio, se pasó la lengua por sus rojizos labios y levantó una vez más su varita…

Pues vamos a ver qué tan poderoso es su barrera, malditas Brujas…- susurró mientras lanzaba un nuevo hechizo, la bombarda explotó a unos cuantos metros sobre las cabezas de aquel grupo de brujas.

¡Desmaio! – gritó una de las hermanas, pero el hechizo fue ágilmente evadido, Domina había esquivado el ataque son suma rapidez, no por nada era la ahora Bruja tenebrosa de ese tiempo, miró a la niña, aquella misma que respondía a su nombre original, sus ojos vagaron por el terreno, observando a cada una de esas jóvenes a las que odiaba con toda las ganas del mundo.

¡Crucio! – gritó la Domina mientras volaba alrededor de aquella barrera que continuaba sin ceder a los golpes de magia que le daba, chistó la lengua al ver que esta no se quebrajaba, eran poderosas, lo aceptaba, pero juntas, pues separadas eran débiles, ella, al ir consumiendo la magia de cada una de las hermanas a las que iba asesinando, se volvía más y más poderosa, detuvo la carrera de la escoba y quedó suspendida, no se había percatado de lo que aquellas estúpidas brujas habían estado queriendo hacer hasta que leyó el escrito que se encontraba en el pentagrama.

¡NOOOOOO, NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡antes muerta a que realicen ese puto hechizo!- Gritó la mujer mientras de repente su cuerpo era envuelto entre una maltrecha y deshilachada capucha, ocultando su rostro pálido.

¡Maldición, se ha dado cuenta! ¡Refuercen la barrera, ahora! – gritó una de las cuatro.

Mione escuchaba gritos, pero sabía que no debía perder concentración mientras cantaba el hechizo, entendía a la perfección que muchas vidas se habían perdido para conseguir llegar a ese momento, sus hermanas mayores estaban ahora usando todo su poder para protegerla.

Y vio frente a sus ojos cerrados, buscando la imagen que ella sabía que tendría que encontrar, ese mismo rostro que todas sus hermanas poseían, pues si, lo sabía que no era normal aquello, Hermione se lo había dicho, que la Domina Original había desaparecido cuando todas ellas nacieron, cada una con el rostro de la primera, pero con distintas personalidades.

Eso significaba que en ese oscuro tiempo, había más de una Hermione Granger, cada una diferente de cierta manera a la otra.

"_Tú también eres una Hermione Granger, Mione…por eso tenemos que protegerte, por qué tú eres lo que representa lo más preciado de la primera…"_ – había dicho Herms, aquella misma que sabía que no iba a volver nunca, que su misión no simplemente era ir tras un ingrediente para crear el polvo de sal, sino que también era distraer a la Domina.

La pequeña niña sonrío al distinguir frente a ella un rostro bastante conocido, sus ojos alarmantemente oscuros, su brillo casi ausente, pero era ella, era la Hermione Granger que las salvaría de ese mundo, la que derrotaría a la Domina y haría que el sol saliera de nuevo.

Hermione… Hermione…- nombró entre canto y canto mientras las explosiones y gritos le hacían coro.

Hermione Jean se llevó la mano a la cabeza, de repente el dolor se había intensificado, el rubio se giró para mirar a una quejosa castaña.

Granger… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó un alarmado muchacho, quien inmediatamente se acercó a la leona.

Duele… duele mucho…- contestó la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada hacia un curioso Riddle, Malfoy se dirigió hacia el criminal y con su mirada anonadada en odio.

¡¿Qué le has hecho maldito gusano?! – gritó el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica, que para estos momentos ya había soltado chillidos de dolor.

No sabes cuánto deseo ser yo quien le cause esos dolores a la sangre sucia, Malfoy.- fue la respuesta del hombre mientras sonreía al ver entrar a un espantado Ronald Weasley.

¡Hermione! ¡¿Malfoy, que le pasa a Mione?! – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acuclillaba frente a una sudorosa Hermione.

¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE MUCHO! – gritaba la joven mientras aferraba su cabeza con las manos, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras que la puerta se abría una vez más de un solo golpe, la persona que había entrado no era más ni nada menos que Harry Potter.

¡Hijo de perra! ¡Deja de hacerle daño a Hermione! – gritó Ron mientras se separaba de la castaña y se dirigía hacia la celda mágica, Harry Potter, sin saber cómo o en qué momento Ronald Weasley había lanzado un Avada Kedavra, que en lugar de asustar a Tom Riddle, le hizo sonreír.

¡RON, DETENTE! – gritaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo mientras que Hermione Granger soltaba un grito aún mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta, un abismo comenzó a deformar el techo de aquella habitación.

La barrera se había roto, Domina sonrío al ver lo poderosa que era, lanzó varios Avada, pero solo a una puro darle en el pecho, quitándole la vida, rápidamente se lazó contra el cadáver y comenzó a absorber su poder mágico, las demás, sin poder detenerla, continuaban intentando asesinarle, mientras que en el centro, la pequeña Mione abría los ojos, levantó el rostro y vio el agujero negro formándose frente a sus cabezas. _**Hermione ya había sido llamada**_.

Riddle dio un paso fuera de la celda, había arrebatado a un perplejo Ronald la varita y ahora apuntaba al pelirrojo al que estaba a punto de matar.

Su risa, su mirada, la maldad que había dentro de él era inmensa al igual que el terror que comenzaba a inundar el pecho de los presentes.

¡Avada….! – gritó Riddle antes de ser sorprendido por el grito de la castaña, la cual había sido absorbida por aquel gusano mágico, Draco intentó atraparla, pero al tomarla por el tobillo lo único que logró fue ser arrastrado junto con la muchacha, el viento se volvió sorprendentemente violento y de un segundo a otro, la dirección del aire en lugar de salir, comenzó a entrar, atrayendo a todo y a todos los que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Harry Potter sintió la gran cantidad de magia rodeando su cuerpo y llevándolo a un rumbo desconocido, soltó un grito, un aullido de miedo que desde hace mucho tiempo no había escuchado, Ronald ya había desaparecido desde segundos antes, Tom Riddle mientras tanto, luchaba para no ser llevado sabrá Merlín donde, pero a fin de cuentas, aquel antiguo poder era mucho más de lo que Riddle poseía en el cuerpo, y con una expresión de asombro y confusión, el Mago Oscuro fue llevado tras el otro lado de aquel misterioso agujero negro.

Domina vio el cielo relampagueando con fiereza, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, aquello no podía ser cierto, la maldita mocosa había logrado terminar el encantamiento, soltó un grito de rabia y son sed de venganza, la Bruja oscura salió disparada en una dirección desconocida envuelta en nubes sombrías, el bosque por fin había quedado en completa Paz.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. 2

**¡...HOLA...!**

_Son las 11:56 de la Noche y aquí ando Actualizando por que no puedo AGUANTAR LAS GANAS de saber que piensan sobre este Fic tan... Bizarro por así decirlo, Bien, solo quiero explicarles unas cuantas cositas..._

**_1.-_ Domina tiene como significada "Dama" y Mortis significa Muerte:** Así que este Fic tiene cómo Nombre en Español "La Dama de la Muerte" 

_**2.-**_**También Hago mucha la mención de la palabra "**_Domina Prima**" que significa Primera Dama o Primera Mujer, conforme vayan leyendo sabrán por qué...**_

**_3._- Ya que este Fic es un **TOMIONE**, me temo decirles que este Romance no será amor sobre ojuelas, se darán cuenta conforme vayan leyendo.**

Sin nada más que mencionar, creo que son todas las aclaraciones en las que supongo tendrán preguntas, pero cualquier duda respecto a lo demás, pueden hacérmelo saber... dejo de molestar y las dejo leer... Saludos.

BlackAthena**/**Patricia

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**2**

_"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre"_

**_(_**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**_)_**

Hermione claramente podía sentir unas frías y pequeñas manos tocándole el rostro, intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus fuerzas habían fallado rotundamente, sentía como si el cansancio se hubiera adueñado de todo su cuerpo y no podía luchar contra ello.

- ¿segura que es ella? – escuchó claramente la voz de una mujer, el tono se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

- Es ella… es la Domina Original.- respondió alguien más, Hermione frunció el ceño a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, eran esas voces demasiado raras o ¿es que eran las mismas? Era casi imposible que dos personas tuvieran la misma voz, se movió inquieta sobre la que, hasta en ese momento, sospechaba que era una cama.

- Se está despertando, creo que deberíamos de levantar a los otros.- comentó una tercera.

- Se ve tan… bonita dormida… es idéntica a….- la vocecita de una niña penetró en sus oídos, la dulce voz suave y aterciopelada, llena de inocencia y encanto, Hermione quiso sonreír más no pudo hacerlo.

- Por favor chiquilla ¿por qué no te vas a otro lado a molestar al prisionero? – ordenó una cuarta voz.

- Por Merlín Bendito… ¿cómo le puedes decir a la niña que se acerque a un hombre tan peligroso? ¡Eres una inconsciente…! - regañó alguien más, Hermione, al no distinguir diferencias de una voz de otra, no sabía cuántas mujeres estaban a su alrededor, al principio había distinguido la de una niña y la de alguien más, pero por lo que decían y preguntaban, la joven castaña sospechaba que había más de dos personas a su lado.

- Deberíamos ayudarla a despertarse, no podemos darnos el placer de confiarnos, además, no tenemos el lujo de contar con el tiempo a nuestro favor, el hechizo puede quitárnosla de las manos de un segundo a otro…- Hermione se estremeció al sentir una fría mano en su frente.

- Es hora de que despiertes, Domina prima, es momento de que te enfrentes a tu nuevo destino…- Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras se desesperaba por inhalar aire que de repente ocupó respirar, abrió sus boca reseca mientras encorvaba la espalda y soltaba un gruñido ronco.

- Al fin…- escuchó la leona que le decían, la castaña se sentó en la cama de un golpe y turisteó sobre el lugar con la mirada, cuatro mujeres se encontraban frente a ellas y una pequeña niña que le sonreía tiernamente, las jóvenes adultas estaban cubiertas por las oscuras y sucias capuchas negras, Hermione solo podía distinguirles las manos y los rizos castaños que sobresalían por entre los gorros.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hago yo aquí? ¡¿Quién me ha traído?! – exigió por una respuesta mientras se ponía de pie, su mirada cayó al suelo al notar que estaba descalza, la frialdad del piso de madera le provocó ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo, una vez se hubo acostumbrado la joven levantó la mirada una vez más.

- Hermione Jean Granger, es un honor para nosotras tenerte ante nuestra presencia.- habló la mujer que tenía exactamente en frente y ante el saludo, aquella extraña se había reverenciado ante la leona.

- Les he hecho una pregunta… ¿Qué hago aquí y quienes son ustedes? – Hermione dio un paso al frente, buscando el rostro de la que se había reverenciado, más esta había dado un paso atrás.

- El mundo mágico nos conoce como las hermanas, nosotras te hemos invocado, Hermione Granger, por qué necesitamos de tu poder…- la castaña se estremeció mientras volteaba a ver a otra de aquellas encapuchadas mujeres.

- ¿Las conozco? – fue lo único que logró preguntar la castaña tras sacudirse al sentir a la más pequeña de las, mencionadas hermanas, abrazarla por las piernas.

- ¡Si, si nos conoces! – gritó la niña que se le hacía tan familiar.

- Hermione Granger…- empezó a hablar una tercera mientras levantaba sus manos y se apartaba la capucha, las demás la imitaron.- Nosotras….somos tú…- continuó diciendo para dejar en completa libertad su identidad, los ojos marrones de la joven se abrieron de par en par al ver a cuatro mujeres idénticas a ella justamente delante de sus ojos, bajó la mirada rápidamente y observó a la más joven.

- Oh Merlín… no puede ser posible…- susurró la joven al ver sus mismos ojos en aquella carita infantil, esa niña no era más que ella misma a la edad de seis o siete años aproximadamente.

- Así es Hermione… todas nosotras, somos tú en diferentes personalidades.

- Pero que… ¡¿pero qué significa esto?! - gritó la castaña mientras pasaba la mirada de una en una por cada aquellas mujeres, una de ellas sonrío dulcemente mientras se acercaba.

- Es una Historia larga, Domina prima, pero no inalcanzable de contar…

- ¿esto es una dimensión paralela, verdad? – preguntó la confundida Hermione.

- No, querida Domina, estamos a cinco años desde el encarcelamiento de Lord Voldemort….- informó la misma mujer que se había acercado a ella, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

- Esto… esto no es posible, no pueden ver cinco personas idénticas a mí al menos que hayan ingerido una pócima multijugos… ¡¿Quiénes son?!

- Estamos diciendo la verdad Domina prima… si nos dejaras contarte lo que ha pasado…- pero la joven fue interrumpida por una segunda que también era idéntica a Hermione.

- ¡¿Por qué mierdas no van al grano?! Domina, estamos en guerra nuevamente, después de que Lord Voldemort fue arrestado por la Orden el fénix, pasó un tiempo no más de un año cuando una nueva amenaza despertó… hemos luchado contra ella desde ese entonces… se hace llamar La Domina Morte, es una Bruja muy poderosa, muchísimo más poderosa y cruel de lo que han sido los Magos Oscuros antes que ella… hay muchas cosas que se te tienen que explicar, pero tienes que calmarte, Domina Prima…- Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar a la ruda joven, jamás en su vida se hubiera visto en ese papel, con esa endurecida mirada, con los labios ajustados, esa Hermione se veía un poco diferente a las demás, tenía una de sus cejas marcada por una cicatriz que cruzaba la línea de bellos.

- Está bien, lo eh entendido, solo una cosa más… ¿por qué me llaman Domina Prima si saben cuál es mi nombre? – los ojos marrones de Hermione divagaban entre una y otra de las jóvenes que estaban delante de ella, cada una un tanto diferente.

- Todas nosotras somos Hermione Granger, Domina…todas nosotras somos… derivadas de ti… tú eres la primera, la original, una sola…

- Una sola… - interrumpió Hermione.

- Fuimos separadas… ¡Merlín, no sabía que eras tan lenta! – gritó una de las Hermione con el ceño fruncido, la leona puso el mismo gesto.

- ¡Pues discúlpame por querer entender claramente lo que está pasando! ¡hasta hace unos momentos yo me encontraba vigilando la celda del innombrable…Oh, Dios mío…Tom Riddle está libre…! – para la sorpresa de Hermione, todo los acontecimientos antes de que ella despertara comenzaron a golpear su mente, la pequeña Mione levantó una de sus oscuras cejas.

- Tom Riddle también ha viajado por el tiempo, Domina prima…- intervino la Ruda Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante una anonadada Hermione Jean Granger.

- Pero… pero ¿Cómo?

- Por favor Domina… siéntese y déjeme a mi explicarle todo.- Hermione obedeció a la suave voz quien la obligó a sentarse sobre la cama mientras la empujaba por los hombros. – no quiero ser interrumpida, seré yo quien ponga al tanto a la Domina Prima…

- Me parece perfecto, nadie más que la sensatez poniendo orden…- intervino una divertida castaña con la ceja en alto.

- Hmp. Como si yo no hubiera podido hacerlo.- habló la Rudeza.

- ¡Silencio, ya terminen de explicarle para que pueda seguir con mis asuntos! – intervino la exasperante.

- Perfecto… bien Domina, ahora que todas estamos de acuerdo por fin en una cosa… estamos en el año 2003, cinco años después de que Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos fueron derrotados por la Orden del fénix y Harry Potter, antes de eso, durante la guerra fuiste secuestrada y torturada a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, dejando en ti fuertes efectos secundarias como desmayos, alucinaciones, fuertes dolores de cabeza, locura momentánea, pérdida de memoria espontanea, también debo mencionar sobre tus actuales pesadillas sin equivocarme…tú muerte es lo que sueñas ¿no es cierto, Doma prima? Recuerdas cada cruciatus y cada hechizo que usaron para hacerte daño, pero ninguno de ellos fue más doloroso que los que el innombrable usó contra ti… déjame mencionar también, que todo eso tuvo un mayor impacto en ti a nivel mágico, perdiste tus poderes durante un corto periodo, lo superaste o eso fue lo que creíste, recibiste ayuda de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott para escapar de Malfoy Minor y de las garras de Voldemort, dos meses después de acabar la guerra te recluiste en un hospital para enfermos mentales, del cual fuiste dada de alta seis meses más tarde, pero aun así, no estuviste preparada para lo que venía…- la mujer, con pura comprensión en su mirada observaba a Hermione, la joven ya había vivido gran parte de lo que esa joven estaba contándole.

- ¿Qué pasó…que es eso de lo que no estuve preparada? – preguntó Hermione mientras parpadeaba, estaba confundida y lo que quería era entender lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía demasiado irreal.

- No, Domina, tú aún no estás preparada… al traerte aquí rompimos ese eslabón en el tiempo, al encontrarte en este año, tú aún no vives la pesadilla, lo que dio inició a esta Guerra…

- ¿es culpa mía? – preguntó una aterrada Hermione.

- No, la responsabilidad es de la guerra, de aquellos que con su crueldad y su ambición te hicieron daño… Domina, dentro de ti está creciendo una oscuridad que ni Lord Voldemort junto a sus mortíos son capaces de igualar, cuando esa energía no pueda ser retenida por tu cuerpo mágico, será capaz de tomar forma y hacerte desaparecer…

- ¡espera, espera, espera! ¿hacerme desaparecer, de que estás hablando? – preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie, pero fue inmediatamente atraída hasta que volvió a sentarse.

- Me refiero a nosotras, las chicas y yo, junto a Mione somos el resultado de tus emociones quebrajadas y maltratadas, no fuiste capaz de ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ti misma, la depresión y la tristeza provocaron un desequilibrio en tu magia, comenzaste a actuar de diferentes maneras, fue cuando tu poder mágico comenzó a actuar y perdiste el control de tus poderes… y un día Domina prima, un día despertaste para encontrarte dividida pero no con una…si no con ocho personalidades muy diferentes…

- Merlín… ¿Ocho yo, pero…? Yo solo veo a cinco y…

- Hasta hace unos días éramos seis, es aquí donde el cuento se vuelve una pesadilla Domina… - la mujer se puso de pie y le miró con sus mismos ojos marrones.- te presentó a René Granger, es tú lado rebelde, la que te hace romper cada regla por el bien de los demás.- la mencionada sonrío de medio lado levantando la mano en son de saludo, Hermione se estremeció al verla.- La que está a su lado es Phoebe, la inseguridad que nunca supiste descubrir en ti, Domina, la que está tras de mi es Alice, la ingenuidad y yo soy Mary Jane…

- La valiente…- interrumpió aquella a la que respondía cómo René, las demás soltaron una fuerte carcajada, Hermione levantó ambas cejas.

- Muy graciosas, cómo vez Domina, tuvimos que elegir un nombre por qué todas no podíamos ser Hermione… pero somos las hermanas Granger…

- Eh… ¡se han olvidado de mí! ¡A mí no me has presentado a la Domina, Mary! – gritó la más pequeña de todas, Hermione sonrío al ver a la pequeña Mione saltar a lado de Mary Jane.

- Y esta chiquilla es Mione…le pusimos el diminutivo de tu nombre por qué durante estos cinco años no ha crecido… ella es, lo más poderoso que tienes, lo que la Domina Mortis teme, la única que puede casi vencerla…

- ¿y que parte de mi es lo que la adorable Mione puede representar? – preguntó Hermione.

- El amor, la fuerza, la amistad, la inteligencia…- comenzó a resumir Mary Jane mientras daba un paso hacia Hermione.- pero aun así, no podemos luchar contra Domina Mortis… te necesitamos.- aquellas últimas dos palabras se escucharon en un tono de lamento, Hermione vio su propia mirada llena de miedo frente a ella, recorrió con sus ojos a las demás.

Draco Malfoy asentó una fuerte patada a la puerta de metal, su rostro enrojecía de furia, habían despertado minutos antes, y lo único que sabían era que Hermione estaba desaparecida, una fuerte carcajada llamó la atención del rubio, Harry y Ron, quienes estaban de pie a unos pasos a lado del rubio, se giraron para dirigir su atención a un encadenado Tom Riddle, su mirada azul parecía brillar entre tanta sombra.

- ¡¿De qué mierdas te estas riendo maldito demente?! – gritó Ronald mientras se lanzaba contra el ahora joven Tom Riddle, Harry detuvo a su mejor amigo agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¡Detente Ron, no vale la pena! – gritó el castaño mientras sujetaba fuertemente al muchacho.- déjalo, quiere hacernos rabiar ya que él permanece encadenado y nosotros no…- continuó diciendo el joven de redondos anteojos, Draco simplemente apretujó la quijada, odiaba a aquel oscuro Mago, si pudiera ocuparía lo que quedaba de su vida para asegurarse de que ese asqueroso hombre sufriera lo más posible, había arruinado vidas, asesinado familias completas, en otras palabras era un maldito y jodido genocida que se divertía de lo lindo al ver los efectos que había dejado su guerra.

- Puedo estar aquí atrapado entre estas cadenas, Potter… pero ustedes están conmigo… esa es la cuestión.- cada palabra soltada por aquel ser tan perturbado provocó nauseas a Harry, quien simplemente se dedicó a ignorarle y apretar los puños fuertemente.

- Cierra la puta boca y me limitaré a intentar no matarte, Riddle…- intervino Draco mientras se giraba hacia la puerta y asentaba otra patada.

- Inténtalo Malfoy… eso quiero verlo.- Tom se puso de pie, apoyando la espalda con la pared, dio algunos pasos al frente hasta que las cadenas se estiraron, llegando a su límite, Ron apretujó la quijada mientras veía los grilletes oxidados rodear las muñecas de Tom Riddle.

- Si no le golpeas tu hurón, lo haré yo… - habló el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba hacia Tom, Harry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener a su amigo, Draco bufó alguna maldición al ver a la comadreja lanzar un golpe.

Todo fue tan rápido, llegó a su final en el momento en que Riddle detuvo el puñetazo rodeando la muñeca de Weasley con sus fríos dedos, dobló el brazo del muchacho, ocasionando que este soltara un aullido de dolor mientras que este le castigaba con una llave el brazo, Harry se estremeció al ver a Tom Riddle rodear el cuello del pelirrojo con la vieja cadena, Ronald simplemente permanecía perplejo quien era unos centímetros más bajo que Riddle, y siendo aprisionado por, valga la redundancia, prisionero.

Tom ajustó presión a las cadenas, apretujando el cuello del pelirrojo, Ronald soltó nuevamente un gemido lastimero, Draco maldijo al estúpido de Weasley pero aun así no dijo nada.

- ¡suéltalo Riddle! – ordenó Harry dando un paso hacia el frente, la sonrisa arrogante de Tom exasperaba a cualquiera, definitivamente no solo era él más poderoso Mago de todos los tiempos, sino que también era un excelente luchador y un perfecto estratega, conocía al derecho y al revés las reacciones de sus enemigos, podía manipularlos a su antojo, en este caso, Ronald Weasley era el eslabón más débil de aquella cadena, ya una vez había intentado debilitar a la sangre sucia Granger, pero la maldita Bruja resultó ser muy poderosa, por otro lado estaba Draco Malfoy, ese mocoso cobarde ya estaba más que roto, y Harry Potter, el niñito que sobrevivió a su macabro poder, ese chico no caía por qué simplemente tenía a Dumbledore para cubrirle las espaldas, pero el viejo ya no estaba ahí para cuidar a su precioso niñito dorado.

- Esto es lo que hubiera pasado Malfoy…- hablaba Riddle mientras torcía el brazo de Ron y con la otra apretujaba la cadena, este soltó un chillido más fuerte.

- Va a romperle el maldito brazo y a romperle el cuello.- masculló Harry realmente preocupado.

- La comadreja se lo buscó… Potter.- comentó el rubio.

- ¡puede matarle! – gritó el niño que vivió mientras volteaba a ver a Draco.

- No voy a desperdiciar mi energía en alguien tan… patético y débil…- espetó Tom Riddle mientras liberaba el cuello de Ron y después lo empujaba hacia un paliducho Harry, quien lo sostuvo en brazos para que no perdiera el equilibrio y golpeara el suelo.

- Hijo de puta… ¡espera a que tenga mi varita para azotarte a cruciatus, monstruo! – gritó el pelirrojo con la mirada enloquecida.

- Será mejor que te calles comadreja, no tengo ni tiempo ni el humor para escuchar tus gritos, menos para oírle hablar.- dijo Draco mientras veía cosas más interesantes en aquella puerta.

René Granger se cruzó de brazos al ver a Domina prima ponerse de pie, Mary Jane le había explicado lo que estaba sucediendo en ese tiempo, Hermione se giró para encarar a la joven, aquello tenía que ser una jodida broma demente de alguien, pues era como verse en cinco espejos diferentes.

- Cinco años de guerra con una Bruja que prácticamente es más fuerte que Lord Voldemort, yo no pude enfrentarme a él ¿Cómo esperan que yo…derrote a esa Bruja? – cuestionó la castaña mientras se acercaba a Mary Jane.

- Domina, no estás sola, nosotras te ayudaremos a derrotar a Domina mortis, cada una de nosotras te volverá el doble de fuerte, no dejaremos que la Bruja oscura salga victoriosa… además, tres de tus amigos están encerrados en el calabozo, con Tom Riddle.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿pero cómo han podido encerrarlos junto con ese hombre?! - preguntó una alterada Hermione.

- Alice, lleva a Domina Prima a la celda donde están los prisioneros…- ordenó Jane mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y observaba a la Bruja que había sido llamada del pasado.

Hermione acompañó a la castaña quien caminaba lentamente, entraron a un viejo pasillo abandonado entre las sombras, había tablas sueltas bastante peligrosas, las evitaron tranquilamente para luego detenerse frente a una puerta de metal.

- Creo que primeramente necesitas explicarle la situación Domina prima…- comentó Alice mientras sonreía, Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a lo que estaba pasando.

- Buena idea, Alice…- respondió Hermione al ver a la joven sacar su varita mágica y tocar con la punta aquella puerta, inmediatamente esta se abrió.

Lo primero que vio la castaña fue una melena blanquecina y una mirada platinada, Draco Malfoy la mirada sorprendido.

- Granger… - le nombró mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos, la chica sonrío percatándose de la cercanía de Harry y Ronald.

- ¡Mione, que bueno que apareces! ¡estábamos tan preocupados! – exclamó Harry apartando a Malfoy atrayendo a la castaña hacia sí, la puerta de metal se cerró, segundos después la habitación fue iluminada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione…? – preguntó Ron mientras tomaba a la chica por los hombros, la joven los miró a los ojos.

- Pero que tierno, el trío dorado de mocosos y el traidor Malfoy haciendo migas…- la áspera y ronca voz estremeció a los presentes, causando migraña al rubio quien ya estaba más que harto de la presencia de Riddle.

- Maldita sea, está volviéndome loco ¡¿Cuándo vamos a salir de aquí?! Maldita sea…- se quejó el rubio mientras se pasaba las manos por la melena blanquecina.

- Chicos, contrólense, Riddle es el menor de nuestros problemas.- informó la muchacha para la sorpresa de los cuatro hombres ahí presentes, si, Riddle incluido quien comenzó a prestar interés en la sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué está pasando Hermione, por qué estamos aquí? ¿Quiénes nos han…?

- Ya basta Harry, déjame hablar; primeramente tengo que informarles que nos encontramos a cinco años de nuestro presente…- comenzó a hablar la muchacha mientras suspiraba, y al levantar la mirada hacia sus compañeros, vio sus reacciones sorprendidas, más al pasar vista sobre Riddle, lo único que vio fue una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿en el futuro? Pero Hermione… tengo entendido que…

- Usaron magia muy, muy antigua Ron, no viajamos en el tiempo… más bien fuimos… o mejor dicho, fui invocada… ustedes más bien son meros inconvenientes…- dijo la muchacha sin un pelo en la lengua.

- ¿inconvenientes Granger? ¿Qué quieres decir con esa mierda? – habló Draco en un tono molesto.

- Que en realidad la única persona que debería estar aquí, soy yo… ustedes y Riddle simplemente están aquí por un accidente… además, hay otras cosas peores que eso…

- ¿Peor que estar en un tiempo al que no perteneces? Genial Mione, no puedo imaginarme que cosa hay peor que eso.- comentó Ron cruzado de brazos, Hermione intentó reír pero simplemente no pudo.

- Pues si una Guerra contra una Bruja oscura no es algo grave Ron, no sé qué es lo que consideras lo suficientemente malo…- fue la respuesta de Hermione ante cuatro miradas perplejas.

- Así que… Granger… nos has traído al futuro donde hay una nueva guerra, que interesante…- la voz de Riddle provocó ciertas incomodidades entre el grupo de Magos, Hermione apretujó los puños y fue tras el hombre que estaba recargado a la pared, con grilletes en las muñecas, la joven se detuvo a cierta distancia al ver las cadenas suficientemente largas para que este se moviera.

- Pues deberías estar contento Riddle, pero esta vez, lamentablemente tengo que darte la mala noticia… que no eres tú el Mago Oscuro al que estas personas tienen que vencer… tú ya no eres el enemigo, tú presencia en este mundo ya no es considerado un peligro.- las palabras de Hermione sacudieron a Draco, Harry y Ron, por otro lado Riddle pareció no inmutarse, pero Hermione vio en sus azules ojos algo que le indicaba que a pesar de la falta de emociones en ese atractivo rostro, había algo que logró mecerse en la mirada de aquel asesino en masa.

- Hermione… ¿Quién es ese Mago Oscuro? – preguntó Ronald bastante inquieto.

- Más bien es una Bruja, Ron… no se quien sea, probablemente ni la conozcamos.- contestó la muchacha mientras se apartaba de Riddle y se dirigía hacia sus amigos.

- Pero ¿Por qué te han invocado, Hermione? Es que acaso tu…

- Granger… si fuiste invocada a este tiempo, eso significa que tú ya no existes en esta época…- Hermione sonrío al escuchar las conclusiones del rubio muchacho.

- Ay Draco Malfoy, ojala estuvieras en la razón… eh ahí el meollo de todo esto, en realidad, sí que existo en este plano del tiempo…- la joven se detuvo ante la atención que tenía sobre ella.

- Continua Granger… estoy bastante interesado en todo esto del futuro…- se escuchó la voz burlesca del Mago tenebroso.

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! – gritó Ron.

- ¡Ronald, ya basta…no es momento ni el lugar para discutir…! Maldita sea… lo que quiero decir es que afuera de esta habitación están mi yo del futuro…- confesó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Genial… y quiere nuestra ayuda supongo… ¿No Hermione? – preguntó Harry, la castaña rodó los ojos, había esperado que esos tres entendieran lo que había dicho.

- Una pregunta Granger… ¿Cómo que a fuera _"están"_ tus yo del futuro? ¿quieres decir que hay más de una? – las preguntas de Riddle hicieron que aquel grupito se girara hacia él, incluyendo a la sangre sucia.

- Hermione… ¿por qué no contestas la pregunta de Riddle? – preguntó Harry.

- Fuera de esta habitación hay cinco Hermione Granger…- confesó de una vez por todas, la joven de rizado cabello ante cuatro pares de miradas perplejas.

- Hermione, no es momento de bromas…- intervino Harry Potter, la mencionada no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que su silencio respondiera a aquel comentario.

- ¡Joder Granger! ¡¿en qué maldita mierda nos has metido?! – gritó Draco mientras sujetaba a Hermione por los hombros y la obligaba a mirarle a la cara.

- En una en la que todos deberían empezar a salir…- la serena voz provocó un siniestro silencio, las miradas fueron a parar a la entrada de aquella habitación que más que nada parecía una celda, Draco abrió aún más los grises ojos al ver a la persona que tenía casi en frente, Riddle soltó una escandalosa carcajada, mientras que Harry y Ron pasaba su mirada de aquella chica a la de su amiga.

- De puta madre…- susurró el rubio mientras soltaba a Hermione y se acercaba a… la otra Hermione.

- Hola Draco…- saludó la joven mientras sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos, aquellos perfectamente idénticos a los de Granger, la Granger que Draco conocía, la de su tiempo.

- No era una broma, no era una broma ¡No era una jodida broma! – empezó a repetir el rubio subiendo de tono cada vez más.

- Contrólate Ron… tu histeria me pone de mal humor…

- Alice…- llamó Hermione mientras daba un paso al frente.

- No… soy René…- comentó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Oh, lo siento… - se disculpó la muchacha.

- ¿Alice, René…? ¡Granger, no has terminado de explicarnos! – intervino el rubio que seguía sin saber en qué clase de agujero se habían metido.

- Ya te lo dije Malfoy… hay otras cinco de mi allá a fuera, para evitar confusiones cada una de ellas escogió un nombre… ella es René…

- Domina Prima, como veo que tus amigos son de lento entendimiento, me temo que lo haremos a mi modo, ahora…- intervino René mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la barbilla, Draco casi se atraganta al notar la actitud de aquella Hermione.

- Joder… creo que me he vuelto loco…- susurró Ron.

- Loco ya estabas antes de venir aquí Ronald…- contestó René con una sonrisa de medio lado.- ahora, escúchenme bien por qué no voy a repetir… ¡Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme Ron!

- ¡Yo no estaba diciendo nada! – contestó el otro.

- ¡Pues ya lo hiciste imbécil! Ahora, muy bien… hay cinco Hermione en este futuro… cinco años después de haber vencido al imbécil que se encuentra al fondo.- el mencionado Riddle levantó una ceja al escuchar como le llamaban.- esto sucedió por ciertos traumas de la Domina Prima o sea la aquí presente Hermione Granger, cada una de las demás hermanas representamos a una de sus múltiples personalidades…-la joven se detuvo, pasando la mirada por los hombres, esperando algún comentario.

- ¿y tú quien se supones que representa? – preguntó Ronald.

- ¿Qué te parece, que soy, estúpido? – la pregunta quedó sin respuesta un par de segundos.

- Bien… ya sabemos que eres la Granger rebelde…- intervino Draco con una semi sonrisa.

- Genial, ya que esta todo claro, continuare… desde hace cinco años, cuando fuimos separados de la prima, lo mismo pasó con nuestra magia… lo siento Domina, esta es la razón por la cual no podemos vencer a la Domina Mortis….

- Por qué no están completas…- interrumpió un anonadado Draco.

- ¡que no me interrumpas maldito Hurón! – gritó la inestable Hermione. – Domina, te hemos invocado por qué tú aún estás completa, eres una sola… y con nuestra ayuda podremos vencer a la Domina Mortis.- continuó diciendo René mientras se relajaba.

- Dices que es mucho más poderosa que…. Riddle… ¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte? – preguntó Hermione.

- Al principio, cuando despertaste, Domina… Mary Jane te contó que al principio de todo éramos ocho…

- ¡Ocho Mione's! – gritó un sorprendido Ron, Harry le dio un codazo en la costilla al ver la dura mirada de René que les dirigía especialmente a ellos.

- Isabelle, murió defendiendo a Mione cuando intentamos recuperar el castillo Hogwarts para proteger a los sobrevivientes, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que la Domina Mortis podía absorber la magia de las demás, incrementando así sus poderes… y hace unos días, Herms, la única que decidió llevar tú nombre Domina, murió para traer a nosotras las cenizas de Fénix para crear el polvo de sal para la barrera y proteger a Mione durante el llamado… para traerte a nuestro presente… pero su muerte solo sirvió para distraer a la Domina mientras nos preparábamos, pero también para dar ventana a la Domina Mortis de volverse más poderosa… - el silencio pareció hacer nudo en la garganta de René, la mujer simplemente veía a Hermione, la castaña notó algo en sus ojos, algo que las demás no poseían.

- Y dime… sangre sucia René…- Riddle parecía bastante curioso respecto a los que estaba sucediendo, su decisión por intervenir se debía a eso simplemente.- ¿Quién es esa Bruja oscura a la que llaman Domina Mortis? – preguntó el Mago tenebroso mientras levantaba una oscura ceja, René frunció el cejo.

- A ti no voy a responderte ni una jodida pregunta… esto fue culpa tuya para empezar… ¡Torturaste a la Domina Prima hasta volverla loca, tú fuiste quien despertó sus deseos oscuros maldito Loco, desquiciado! – gritó la joven mientras sacaba su varita y la clavaba en el blanco cuello de Riddle, sus ojos parecían dos asteroides encendidos, Draco sonrío al ver la imagen de la misma Hermione enfrentándose sin temores al que alguna vez respondía como Lord Voldemort.

- Oh vaya… mira Granger, una versión atemorizante de ti misma…- dijo Tom mientras levantaba la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños y los dirigía a la Hermione. A la Granger que él mismo había tenido en sus manos y había hecho daño.

- Hijo de…. ¡Mierda! Si dependiera de mí ya estuvieras en el maldito suelo retorciéndote con el imperdonable…

- No sé qué esperas…

- No voy a gastar ni una gota de mi magia en un gusano repugnante como tú… mestizo de mierda.- respondió la joven mientras saltaba hacia atrás al ver a Tom Riddle lanzándose hacia ella, la joven soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver al furioso hombre.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia, inmunda asquerosa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó Tom con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira, Harry y Ron se quedaron impresionados, aquella versión de Hermione era… ¡era increíble! Draco soltó una risilla, no podía creerlo, nunca había conocido a alguien que siguiera vivo después de haber llamado de tal manera al Mago tenebroso, mientras tanto, una serena Hermione simplemente veía aquello como si fuera cualquier episodio de alguna novela más.

Harry y Ron, seguidos por Draco y Hermione, iba tras René, dejando encadenado a un iracundo Tom Riddle, quien aún no acababa de creer que aquella sangre sucia lo hubiera llamado de aquella manera; Y sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente cuando las luces se apagaron y se cerró la puerta, ya tendría él su revancha. **_Su venganza_**.

El caballo negro galopaba en el aire mientras sus oscuras alas aleteaban de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza, entretanto, su jinete, bajo el anonimato de la capucha de terciopelo negro, observaba el paisaje, el atardecer había llegado, y su luz se ocultaba tras la arbolada del bosque prohibido deteniendo su mirada en aquellas ruinas maltrechas a las que alguna vez había llamado Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, sonrío tristemente al recordar sus momentos de estudios en aquel lugar y durante ese momento de recuerdos, aquel misterioso hombre, apretujó entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero, las riendas con las que controlaba al pegaso azabache, los rojizos ojos del animal destellaban como dos estrellas de fuego.

- Ya casi….- susurró el hombre mientras obligaba a la criatura mágica a ir más rápido, tenía que llegar a la madriguera y alertar a las Hermanas Granger, frunció el cejo al recordar la ardua batalla que estaban luchando durante esos cinco años, si se hubieran percatado de lo que le estaba pasando a Granger, muchas muertes se hubieran evitado, pero la castaña había sido una egoísta al creer que podía luchar contra aquella oscuridad por sí sola, esos eventos simplemente confirmaron que la leona había cometido un error, una equivocación que le había costado la vida a muchas personas.

La criatura alada comenzó a descender hasta que con sus cuatro patas había aterrizado, el jinete inmediatamente reanudó el avance y rápidamente el pegaso comenzó a cabalgar lo más apresurado que podía.

El viento soplaba suavemente mientras que en la entrada de la Madriguera alcanzó a visualizar a una mujer bajo la protección de una capa, su rostro le era demasiado familiar, de hecho llevaba muchos años conociéndola, pero a la misma vez, le era toda una desconocida.

- Mary Jane…- saludó el hombre mientras el pegaso relinchaba y levantando sus dos patas delanteras al bajarlas golpeo el suelo, alborotando las hojas secas.

- Bienvenido… ya pensábamos que no llegarías a tiempo.- saludó la mujer mientras veía al hombre bajar de aquel hermoso y aterrador animal, la figura masculina se acercó a la joven y a escasos centímetros se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia?

- Ron se ha marchado… los Aurores le enviaron una carta afirmándole que han encontrado a dos de sus hermanos, los gemelos Weasley han sabido sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo… por otro lado, Harry se encuentra en Noruega, Ginevra está dándoles problemas a nuestros hombres en aquellas tierras…- fueron las palabras de la mujer mientras desviaba la mirada de aquel misterioso personaje.

- Hay algo más… que me estás ocultando…- aquello no era para nada parecido a una pregunta, él simplemente lo supo y ya, los marrones ojos de Mary Jane regresaron al rostro del hombre como un imán.

- Bueno, si…. Hermione murió…- anunció la castaña mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

- Murió… eso significa que… la Domina Mortis se ha hecho de sus poderes… Jane… ya estoy enterado de su muerte, pero sigo sin saber ¿Qué es lo que Hermione hacía en las tierras negras? – la pregunta no era algo para que a Mary Jane le tomara por sorpresa, sino el hecho de que él, en especial, lo supiera.

- Las cenizas de…

- Del Fénix.- la interrumpió vilmente mientras la joven soltaba un grito al sentir las manos del hombre rodeando su ante brazo.- ¡¿Ha ido por ese maldito polvo, no es cierto?! ¡¿Qué carajos fue lo que han hecho?! – preguntó el hombre mientras la observa a con los ojos llenos de enfado y algo más.

- ¡Teníamos que hacerlo, por Merlín! ¡Esto tiene que acabar de una maldita vez, la Domina Mortis está acabando con todo y nadie es capaz de hacerla retroceder…! – el inesperado invitado le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué…que han hecho, ustedes? – preguntó demasiado perplejo.

- ¿Por qué no lo vez por ti mismo? Estamos a un solo paso de ganar esta Guerra, solo es cuestión de tiempo.- respondió Mary Jane mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- Dissendium.- susurró Mary Jane mientras apuntaba con su varita un punto intermedio entre dos enormes árboles secos, inmediatamente tras aquel hechizo, comenzó a aparecer una vieja puerta de madera inclinada, esta daba hacia la vieja Madriguera que se ocultaba bajo tierra.

- Presiento que algo muy malo está por ocurrir…- escuchó Mary Jane aquella voz una vez más, y tras haber cerrado la puerta, a las afueras esta se volvió completamente invisible para cualquier ojo…

- Para ti tal vez… pero para los demás, tenerla aquí es un milagro.- fue la respuesta de Jane ante un par de ojos plateados abierto de par en par.

- ¿Qué rayos has hecho, Jane? – preguntó una vez más.

- Ya te lo dije, tienes que verlo para que entiendas…- contestó ella.

Ambos recorrieron el largo pasillo apenas iluminado por las antorchas que flotaban a lado de la pared.

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sentada en el sofá, la joven comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, se llevó las manos al pecho, no sabía él por qué, pero desde hace un tiempo, había estado teniendo demostraciones de una intuición bastante poderosa, Draco se puso de pie al ver a Hermione ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Granger? – preguntó el rubio mientras notaba a Harry acercarse a la muchacha.

- Herms… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba Harry mientras se escuchaba el crujir de una de las puertas, vieron a Mary Jane entrar rápidamente seguida de un hombre.

- Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba esperando a fuera a un amigo.- comentó la mujer mientras se hacía a un lado y dejar ver a aquel misterioso caballero que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por ropajes oscuros.

- Jane… ¿Qué mierdas has hecho? – preguntó el hombre mientras que veía a una Hermione sorprendida, la había identificado en el preciso momento en que puso un pie dentro del lugar, el silencio reinó por un par de segundos.

- ¿tenías que traerlo sin mencionarle nada, Jane? – preguntó René con los brazos cruzados.

- No hubiera entendido, fue mejor dejar que viniera para que la viera.- fue la respuesta.

- Hermione… la Domina Prima…- susurró el hombre mientras se acercaba a Hermione Granger a grandes zancadas, Ron y Harry se estremecieron al notar los mechones rubios blanquecinos sobresalir por entre la capucha.

El hombre se detuvo justo frente a la castaña, quien lo veía con suma perplejidad, la joven era la única que, por la distancia a la que se encontraba, le veía el rostro a aquel hombre, los ojos marrones de Hermione se desviaron un momento para ver a alguien más entre la multitud.

Y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse uno al otro, Hermione sintió la textura de unos guantes acariciando sus mejillas, mientras los platinados ojos le veían su cara, parecía que aquel hombre no la había visto durante años… **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? Bastante rara ¿cierto? **

**Y SIN MAS, DEJO MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS... **

**Yuuki Kuchiki **_Muchisimas Gracias, Si, también Yo espero que les Guste más, es como un reto para mi, que cada Historia que cree, supere a la anterios, Saludos :)_

**Claudia Patricia **Me halagas... :3 Gracias y espero sigas pensando eso de mi conforme vayan pasando los capitulos.

**Bloddy cherry** Y espero que te siga pareciendo cuando sigas leyendo :p

**Mareliz Luna ¡Hola! **Pues que bueno tener que leer tus comentarios de nuevo, espero no defraudarte con esta Historia, Gracias por el comentario, muchisimos saludos.

**lilazo **¡Me encantaría en serio! pero lamentablemente no puedo, no traería chiste... Gracias y espero que sigas atenta a la Historia... Saludos.

**SALUDOS A TODAS Y ESPEREMOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA CON BUEN RUMBO.**

**P. D.- **_Sé que es una Historia medio confusa, pero de verdad, pueden enviarme MP o dejar sus preguntad en un Review y yo intentaré resolver sus dudas, Gracias._


	3. 3

**¿Cómo estamos mis apreciad s Lector s? **

Bueno, creo que m,e estoy adelantando varios días, me prometí quen subiría cada semana un capitulo y heme aquí actualizando antes de lo acortado, pero en Fin, estamos en el 3 er Capitulo, espero les guste, y como digo, si tienen dudas, pueden enviarme sus Mensajes...

**_Por cierto, algo que se me olvidó comentar:_**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

_Esta Historia tiene contenido de lenguaje Vulgar así como violencia, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, favor de cambiar de Canal, Gracias..._

* * *

**Yuuki Kuchiki** Gracias a tí por Seguir Leyendo lo que escribo y por dejar tus comentarios que siempre son tan agradables de Leer, Saludos...

**Colmillos **Y yo amo más sus comentarios, que hasta la fecha son todos Positivos, señal de que voy por el buen camino, Gracias...

**Amy Tsubasa** Hola... Pues Gracias por tu comentario, Si, lo sè, es una Lata navegar por celulares... ja ja ja ja ja

**Orora97 **Gracias, es el reto de cada día que los escritores tenemos que superar, el crear una Historia del tipo que nunca antes se ha leìdo (o eso creo creer yo con este Fic) es algo que me motiva.

**Susan-Black7 **Linda, siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, Gracias por el apoyo... y aquí te dejo la continuidad para que la leas

**Mareliz Luna **Bueno, me ha sorprendido tus conclusiones... O.o ! ¡Merlín, no te desveles tanto por favor...! Bueno... em... tu lee y enterate mejor... ja ja ja ja ja Sludos y Gracias por el comentario... XD

* * *

DOMINAMORTIS

3

Su mirada grisácea recorrió el cuerpo completo de Hermione, no podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí, la verdadera Granger se encontraba frente a él, todos los presentes le vieron quitándose los guantes, arrojándoselos a Alice, quien los atrapó inmediatamente, Hermione levantó una ceja, sobresaltándose al sentir el frío toque de sus manos enmarcando su rostro.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó el hombre mientras la soltaba - ¡Ustedes, todas juntas son unas malditas sabelotodo insufribles, pero separadas son unas estúpidas! ¡¿Cómo han podido hacer esto?! – gritó el hombre mientras se giraba y encaraba a Jane, esta simplemente se mantenía en su posición relajada.

- Ya te lo he dicho… la necesitamos. – fue la única y tranquila respuesta de la muchacha.

- Maldita sea… ¡¿es que quieren que muera aquí?! No cabe duda que no se han puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría cuando regresara a su tiempo…

- Malfoy, contrólate…- intervino René ya cabreada por la actitud del hombre.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Draco, su voz pareció una corriente eléctrica que sacudió al encapuchado, quien se volvió hacia la dirección del joven.

- Tú…. ¡Jane! ¡Una cosa es que la hayan llamado a ella y otra es que este estúpido esté aquí! – gritoneó una vez más.

Nadie dijo nada, ni una sola respuesta ante aquello, Harry frunció el ceño y volteo para mirar a una sorprendida Hermione y unas tranquilas…. Fueran lo que fueran, clones de su amiga.

- ¡¿A quién dijiste estúpido, maldito imbécil?! – intervino Draco mientras daba un paso al frente, suficiente para que el otro hombre se girara hacia él y de un par de largos pasos se acercara lo suficiente.

- A ti maldito idiota…- respondió el otro mientras se descubría el rostro para descubrir su identidad, Ron soltó un jadeo al ver la cara de aquel rubio, Harry se sentó sobre la silla sin poder seguir manteniéndose de pie.

- Mierda… - murmuró Draco al verse así mismo justo frente a sus narices, más ese hombre se veía un poco más mayor evidentemente, su cabello más largo de lo permitido, su rostro apenas cubierta por una ligera barba.

- Jane….- nombró el mayor de los Malfoy.

- Ellos son solo un accidente…- contestó la mencionada.

- ¿ellos? ¿a quién más trajeron a este maldito infierno? – preguntó Draco Malfoy mientras se giraba y se lanzaba contra Mary Jane, tomándola por la barbilla y acercándola a su rostro.- ¡¿QUIÉNES MAS VIAJARON EN EL TIEMPO MARY?! – gritó, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

- Nosotros Malfoy…- intervino Harry con un Ronald a su lado, el rubio se giró lentamente, reconociendo la voz de carajada, el hombre se mordió la lengua al ver a la comadreja a su lado, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos…

- Puta madre… no lo entienden ¿cierto? ¡¿No entienden lo grave que es esto?! ¡si ustedes mueren en este tiempo lo cambiarán absolutamente todo!- gritó el rubio mientras se giraba, sus mechones rubios tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras el Draco del pasado seguía sin podérselo creer.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Hermione dando un paso al frente, todas las miradas fueron a dar hacia ella.- Ya no hay nada que hacer, no sirve de mucho que te pongas a gritar y a maldecir…Malfoy, estamos al tanto de la situación de este futuro, y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea…- dijo la joven mientras veía al hombre en el que, evidentemente, Draco Malfoy iba a convertirse tal vez, algún día no muy lejano.

- Domina…- susurró el rubio.

- ¡Me llamo Hermione! De verdad chicos, estoy harta de que me llamen de ese modo, me llamo Hermione… que les quepa bien en esas cabezas.- interrumpió la castaña mientras recorría con la mirada a todos ellos.

- Draco… hay algo más que tengo que decirte…- intervino una Nerviosa Mary Jane mientras daba un paso al frente, el rubio liberó un suspiro resignado.

- Por favor Jane, dime que no es peor que esto…- dijo señalando con el pulgar a su yo más joven y a Harry y a Ron, la joven levantó la comisura de sus labios, el rubio frunció el ceño.- Dime… que no…es peor… Jean…- continuó diciendo.

- Bueno… si, es peor, definitivamente.- dijo Alice un poco insegura, el rubio se giró por un momento para mirarle, luego volvió su mirada hacia Mary Jane.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber cuanto antes.

- Es… Tom Riddle, él también está aquí.- confesó la joven mientras suspiraba.

La carcajada que Draco Malfoy soltó en ese momento fue tan extraña y fuerte, el ronco sonido hizo eco por toda la habitación, el hombre se pasó la mano por la melena larga y casi blanquecina.

- ¿me estás queriendo joder, no? ¡me estás diciendo Jean, que además de haber traído no solo a la Domina Prima sino a los estúpidos de Cara rajada y la comadreja sino a mi yo del pasado! ¡¿HAS TRAIDO AL ANTERIOR MAGO TENEBROSO¿!

Hermione envió un vistazo a Draco, al chico que ella conocía, estaba tan perplejo como ella, Harry y Ron ni que decir, los gritos eran tan fuertes que casi podía sentir el dolor en los tímpanos.

- ¡Ya basta Malfoy, Harry, Ron y Draco junto con Riddle son meros inconvenientes! – intervino René empuñando las manos, nadie tenía ni idea de lo mucho que se le antojaba golpear a aquel cretino petulante.

- No entiendo.- dijo ya un poco más tranquilo, entrecerrando los ojos.- no entiendo cómo es que pueden estar tan tranquilas sabiendo que hay dos Tenebrosos en nuestro mundo… ¡¿Y dónde carajos está Riddle?! – terminó por preguntar.

- Lo tenemos encadenado en el calabozo.

- ¿encadenado?

- Así es, cuando llegaron aquí estaban inconscientes, nosotras obviamente sabíamos quiénes eran, pero no podíamos enviarlos de vuelta…

- Obviamente…

Draco se cruzó de brazos, observando como su alterno yo del futuro andaba de un lado a otro hecho un, valga la expresión, león enjaulado, no cabía en aquel espacio, de vez en vez le echaba una mirada, una que coincidía con el joven Malfoy.

- Jane, prepara habitaciones para nuestros… invitados… yo iré a echarle un vistazo al innombrable…- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta que daba hacia el calabozo.

- Al menos no nos fue peor…- se escuchó la voz de Phoebe, la chica aquella casi no hablaba, cosa bastante extraña para algunos.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar unos golpecitos provenir de la puerta, la castaña se puso de pie, más fue demasiado tarde para ir a abrir cuando dentro de la pequeña habitación ya se encontraban tanto Harry y Ron como Draco.

- Chicos…- susurró la joven mientras les miraba.

- No podíamos dormir Hermione…- habló primeramente el pelirrojo quien iba y tomaba asiento sobre la cama.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y le estudiaba cada movimiento.

- Creo que sí, un poco desconcertada por todo esto… ¿ustedes se encuentran bien?

- Claro Hermione, también un tanto sorprendidos pero, vamos a salir de esta, ya veremos… y evitaremos que pase lo que dijeron que te sucedería, lo prometo.- intervino un tranquilo Harry, la castaña no dijo nada, solo se les quedó mirando, Draco la observaba, ya había notado en la joven aquel cambio en su personalidad, Hermione Granger, cuando fue rescatada de las manos de Lord Voldemort ya no había vuelto a ser la misma, ya no sonreía y constantemente su mirada estaba perdida y opaca, le resultaba concentrarse para leer, sin mencionar sus constantes pesadillas.

- Hermione, creo que deberíamos quedarnos en tu habitación, ya sabes… por tus sueños.- Harry realmente se preocupaba por su amiga, sobre todo por qué desde hace algún par de meses, la joven no podía yacer dentro de una habitación sola, al menos no para pasar la noche.

- Todo estará bien, Harry… no te …

- ¿Preocupes? Lo dudo Granger, no estás bien… esas locas que están ahí a fuera lo han dicho, tus trastornos van a tomar forma y a desequilibrarlo todo… ¿Qué crees que va a pasar contigo cuando eso pase Granger? – el rubio se cruzó de brazos pero no quitó la mirada de la muchacha.

- Estoy bien… estaré bien, por lo pronto, mientras estemos aquí, ayudaremos en lo que podamos… - terminó por decir la joven mientras se sentaba a lado del pelirrojo.

- El problema aquí es la actitud de este arrogante hurón…- empezó a decir Ron.- no tengo nada en tu contra Malfoy, pero ese otro tu es un idiota.- continuó diciendo mientras se tiraba sobre la cama y usaba sus brazos como almohada, el rubio simplemente sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿a qué seré un cabrón? – preguntó el joven en tono de burla, Harry soltó un suspiro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Hermione solo observaba.

Mary Jane entró en la habitación de la Domina Prima y despachó a los tres muchachos, quedando solamente ellas dos dentro de la pequeña recamara.

- Puedo prepararte una poción soñolienta si lo deseas.- ofreció la joven mientras se recargaba en la orilla del tocador simple que adornaba en el espacio. Sus ojos, idénticos por demás, se miraban fijamente.

- Ya lo eh intentado, las pesadillas se vuelven peor cuando estoy bajo la influencia de una poción.- comentó Hermione mientras intentaba sonreír, la joven terminó por soltar un suspiro resignado, no podía, no podía sonreír, ni llorar, ni siquiera podía intentar salir de ese hoyo negro al que se había metido.

- Debes, tener paciencia…- aconsejó Mary Jane mientras la veía observadoramente, estaba estudiándola, Hermione lo sabía.

- Si, supongo que no es algo que vaya a superar de un momento a otro, Oye, Jane… ¿cuáles son los objetivos de esa…Domina Mortis? – Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a una ventana, el paisaje era falso lo sabía, era como esas fotografías con movimiento que se repetía a cada segundo.

- Matarnos a todos… ella no tiene como objetivo gobernar el mundo con todos los demás como esclavos, para ella no existe diferencia entre Magos y Brujas con orígenes Muggles o Sangre puras, la domina Mortis nos ve a todos por igual…

- Pero algo debe de querer…

- Si domina… disculpa, Hermione… ella quiere absorbernos a cada una de las Hermanas… estamos esperando la llegada de Neville y de Luna para confirmar unas sospechas…- respondió Jane mientras se alejaba del mueble.- será mejor que descanses, mañana partiremos a la mansión Malfoy, Draco ha ordenado que mantenerte a salvo es nuestra prioridad…

- Puedo luchar si es necesario…no quiero que…me vean como alguien que no puede pelear.- interrumpió la leona mientras endurecía la mirada.

- Nadie supo cuan dañada estabas hasta ahora, Hermione…has luchado tu sola con eso que crece dentro de ti… y si llegas a desprenderte en esta época, las consecuencias serán terribles ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

- Lo comprendo a la perfección, pero me has traído aquí para que los ayude a vencer a esa Domina Mortis, tengo unos meses que no toco una varita y que no conjuro ningún hechizo, pero estoy calificada para defenderme y defender a los demás si es necesario… - la voz de Hermione era suave, pero en ella no había fuerza ni determinación, había algo que a la castaña le hacía falta y que había perdido aquella noche entre los calabozos.

- Espero que así sea Hermione… pero bueno, no hablemos de ese tipo de cosas… espero que pases buena noche… nos vemos Domina Prima…- y dicho aquello, Jane pasó a retirarse, dejando a una pensativa Hermione.

_"…Hermione vio el enorme arco blanco que se levantaba a unos cuantos metros delante de ella, sintió el frío en sus descalzos pies y al bajar la mirada, vio las blancas piernas, se vio el cuerpo al notar el vestido negro rasgado por la falda dejando al descubierto sus muslos cremosos, se miró las manos algo curiosa, tenía las uñas de las manos y pies pintadas de rojo y al volver la mirada hacia adelante, siguió observando el arco, dio un paso al frente, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, el ululo de este parecía susurrarle cosas, la castaña se giró violentamente hacia atrás al sentir una mano en sus hombros, pero ahí no había nada, solo un bosque que desconocía le rodeaba, el cielo estaba gris, y comenzaba a sentir el frío, se volvió, el arco seguía ahí, de pie orgullosamente magnifico, comenzó a acercarse mientras extendía la mano hacia el frente, unas fuerte carcajadas la detuvieron… _

- _Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione! – la voz comenzó a llamarle lentamente, suave, comenzando a subir el tono de voz hasta que finalizó con un grito que causó que las hojas del suelo se levantara de un golpe, fue rodeada de hojas secas, fue ahí cuando comenzó a correr, el miedo se adueñó de ella al ver a Fenrir Greyback a un lado del camino, el hombre lobo le sonrío, mostrando sus sangrientos colmillos, la castaña continuó corriendo, aún más rápido que antes, vislumbró a Rebastan Lestrange a unos metros más adelante, no paró ni un metro y sintiendo su cabello golpear su desnuda espalda, Hermione siguió con su carrera, varios mortífagos conocidos, poco a poco fue pasando a Bellatrix Lestrange y a su marido, a Lucius Malfoy y su querida esposa Narssisa, ni que decir de los hermanos Carrow que le sonreían, todos ellos mantenían la mirada sobre ella, sonriéndole siniestramente como si sus penetrantes miradas no fueran lo suficiente, Hermione continuó corriendo, asustada, oliendo a miedo… pero el pánico se adueñó de ella al notar que se encontraba bajo el arco blanco, y con la boca semi abierta y los ojos de par en par mostrando sorpresa, Hermione se giró sobre sus pies hasta volver al punto en el que se había detenido, el arco blanco, no lo había notado pero aquel extraño arco poseía aquel inmaculado color por el material del que estaba construido, huesos._

_ Cientos de huesos, de antebrazo, piernas, hasta cráneos humanos estaban perfectamente acomodados, todos ellos con sus ojos vacíos y ahuecados dirigiéndose hacia ella, era como si la mirasen, reprocharan algo sobre su persona… _

- _Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione! – y se estremeció al escuchar su propia voz susurrarle al oído, se giró, pero ahí no había nada, solo el camino que había recorrido rápidamente, con todos esos mortífagos a la orilla, enmarcando la travesía que había recorrido._

_ Entonces se estremeció, la bruja que había peleado contra un mago oscuro, la que había sido torturada, la misma niña que acompañó al elegido en cientos de aventuras, la joven que vio morir a sus amigos uno a uno… se giró lentamente, sintiendo que algo liquido caía por su rostro y llevándose la mano hacia su cara, talló su mejilla, mirando la palma de su mano se asustó al ver sangre, lloraba. _

_ Y levantó la mirada, viendo un gran espejo rotador frente a ella, con su marco de negra madera, tallada, con cientos de figuras humanas en ella, dio un paso al frente, ahogando un grito de miedo y dolor al ver los rostros de sus más cercanos amigos, sus padres, Harry, Ron, Ginny, hasta Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, Luna, Neville, los gemelos Weasley, Molly y Arthur… _

_ Pero se tranquilizó al ver, con sus ojos abiertos por la perplejidad, la figura de una mujer, de pálida piel, y que vestía un desgarrado vestido negro, sin mangas, mostraba sus piernas, las aberturas tan arriba que casi podía distinguir esa línea en la que la cintura y la pierna se fundían… pero lo que más le había causado pavor, era aquel hombre que se encontraba recargado al espejo, con medio cuerpo oculto tras el hermoso mueble de madera oscura, él, con su siniestra sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos azules, le veía más allá de su físico, Tom Riddle miraba su alma, su espíritu quebrajado, a ella, su obra maestra… _

_ Y se estremeció al ver en el reflejo los pies, con las uñas pintadas de rojo._

_ Esa mujer era su reflejo y al volver a levantar la mirada, pudo notar sus labios rojos, tan carmesí como la misma sangre, y sus ojos, dorados, brillantes y llenos de odio… esa no era ella._

_ No era ella. Era algo más que le parecía familiar, pero aquella mujer que veía en el espejo definitivamente no era ella, no Hermione Granger…" _

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo se encontraba perlado de sudor y aunque esta vez no despertó dando un grito, sabía que el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche, no lo aprovecharía, se sentó sobre la cama y se puso de pie, aquello no acabaría, nunca…

Salió de su habitación, vestida únicamente con el pijama de blusa sin mangas y pantalón corto que se le había dado

Y recorrió a oscuras aquel pasillo, con la mirada ya acostumbrada a las sombras y con varita en mano, Hermione Granger buscó la puerta que daba al calabozo, se detuvo frente a la puerta…

Tom Riddle.

El nombre golpeo su mente, abriéndole paso a los recuerdos de aquella semana que había pasado en Azkaban, más un mes que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy, donde Lord Voldemort y su sequito de seguidores se habían turnado para torturarla… abrió la puerta lentamente.

Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente, todo estaba a oscuras, pero a pesar de eso, Hermione podía ver perfectamente, no sabía si por qué sus ojos se habían acostumbrado mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar o fue por las largas temporadas que había pasado entre las sombras dentro de las mazmorras, lo podía ver claramente, extrañamente respirando agitadamente mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo, cabizbajo…

Hermione, con sus labios entreabiertos, se acercó al que alguna vez había sido llamado Lord Voldemort, el tan temido Mago Oscuro, el más poderoso, el más cruel y despiadado; Había desperdiciado tanto, pero tanto tiempo temiéndole, odiándose por ser tan débil, por no haber luchado lo suficiente contra las pesadillas, contra el trauma que nació dentro de ella, continuó caminando, recordando las palabras alentadoras de sus amigos, de sus padres, del tiempo que guardó silencio, de esas lagrimas que hubiera servido si las hubiera dejado libres… Tom Riddle, aquel que la mantuvo cautiva, y que hizo y deshizo con ella cuanto lo deseaba, quebró su alma y la armó de nuevo para volver a desquebrajarla y volverla polvo…

Levantó su varita poco a poco, mordiéndose la lengua y la quijada apretada, pensó en el primer hechizo doloroso con que castigarle, pero se estremeció y sobresaltó al escuchar…

- Granger… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – las luces se encendieron, encandilando a la castaña, que poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luz, había reconocido la voz masculina, ese era Draco, más no él que ella conocía, ese era Malfoy simplemente.

- Lo mismo te pregunto…- respondió la joven mientras se giraba para encarar a Riddle, pero cual su respuesta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Pero… ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Malfoy? – preguntó la muchacha mientras daba un par de pasos al frente.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte Granger… está despierto y muy consiente… aún.- intervino el rubio de cabellos largos mientras se acercaba a la joven, deteniéndose a su lado, Hermione volteó a verle las manos, llenas de sangre, con los nudillos evidentemente lastimados y al volverse para observar a Riddle, se estremeció al verle levantar la mirada, el perfecto rostro lleno de sangre goteándole por la barbilla, sus ojos azules contrastando contra el color carmesí de la sangre y con ella ensuciando las ropas del Mago oscuro.

- Vaya… la sangre sucia ha venido a unirse al juego ¿no es así inmunda? – Tom se pasó la lengua por los labios, probando su propia sangre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Malfoy? Seguro que es desde esta tarde que preguntaste por Riddle ¿o me equivoco? - la pregunta iba para el rubio, pero los ojos de Hermione estaban puestos en Tom.

- Si ya lo sabes, no entiendo por qué preguntas…

- Es mío, Malfoy…- dijo de repente Hermione quien apretujaba la varita entre sus manos, la sorpresa inundó el rostro de ambos hombres.

- Granger…

- ¡Este Hombre es mío, el resto de su mísera vida me pertenece, yo voy a hacerle daño Malfoy! ¡Yo voy a ser la causante de cada gota derramada de su cuerpo! ¡No tenías derecho! – gritó la joven mientras se volvía hacia el chico. – y si no lo he hecho… fue por algo Malfoy… ahora limpia ese rostro y cúrale… por qué lo quiero sin un solo rasguño cuando yo me lance hacia él y le saque los ojos.- Draco Malfoy sonrío abiertamente al escuchar las palabras, la castaña no pudo evitarlo, pero las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas eran esas mismas que no había podido derramar.

- Al fin Granger… te habías tardado en regresar.- fueron las palabras de alivio de aquel hombre, Hermione le vio dirigirse a un anonadado Riddle, quien a pesar de la presencia cercana del Mago pura sangre, solo tenía ojos en la Bruja aquella.

- Volví Riddle… no más pesadillas… ya no vas a atormentarme en sueños… acabaré con la Domina Mortis y prepárate, por qué el que sigue eres tú…- amenazó la joven mientras se daba la media vuelta y abría la puerta, se detuvo justamente en la entrada, rodeada del marco, y le miró de soslayo, sonrío arrogante al notar la sorpresa de los dos hombres y se marchó.

- Yo que tú… iba buscando un lugar donde esconderme… Riddle.- murmuró el rubio mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a curar las heridas de Riddle, aquellas mismas provocadas por sus propias manos.

- Es ella la que debería temerme a mí, nadie me amenaza ¿por qué mejor no vas y se lo preguntas a tu….? - pero Tom fue interrumpido por un nuevo golpe en la quijada.

- Mi padre está muerto… fue asesinado por la Domina Mortis… él, Lucius Malfoy, tu fiel seguidor al que tú no pudiste matar… lo perseguiste, lo cazaste, acorralaste, Pero nunca le quitaste su vida ni la de su familia… pero esa mujer llegó, y su mirada fue más que suficiente para que se quitara la vida… estás en un mundo Riddle, donde tú ya no tienes futuro como Mago Tenebroso… ve buscándote otro empleo…- y dicho aquellas palabras, Malfoy comenzó a curarle los golpes mientras que aquel que alguna vez fue considerado el más poderoso de los Magos, le miraba con profundo rencor.

Tom Riddle sintió con desagrado el cosquilleo que le indicaba que sus heridas estaban siendo curadas, y mientras intentaba incendiar a Draco con la intensidad de su mirada, el rubio hombre se puso de pie al verlo ya con el rostro recuperado, le lanzó una última mirada con odio para finalmente retirarse.

Hermione se separó de la pared al verlo salir de aquella habitación, el hombre sabía perfectamente que ella no se había ido en todo ese tiempo, el rostro de un Draco del futuro, cansado y casi derrotado le observó fijamente.

- Deberías descansar…- pidió el joven mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, las sombras eran profundas y hacía bastante frío, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

- Eh tenido una pesadilla… no creo que pueda volver a cerrar los ojos, dime Malfoy…de la orden del fénix ¿Quiénes han sobrevivido? –preguntó la castaña.

- Además de Potter, Weasley y varias de ti misma… Yo, Neville, Theodore y Luna Nott…

- ¿Luna Nott?

- Si Granger… en medio de esta jodido infierno esos dos lunáticos se enamoraron, es lo único bueno de esta absurda Guerra…- fue la respuesta que obtuvo la castaña.

- Así que… todos han muerto…

- Cinco años de guerra, Granger… y esto apenas va empezando…- la joven desvió la mirada del hombre al escuchar aquello, todo aquello indicaba que era culpa suya, sus poderes se habían dividido debido a los traumas que había sufrido.

- Al parecer, todo lo que he hecho por enfrentar mi oscuridad, no ha hecho más que empeorar… será mejor que vayas a descansar, me quedaré aquí en el pasillo a vigilar a Riddle…

- Él no va a escapar, las cadenas están bajo un hechizo… además no conoce la salida… así que Granger, regresa a tu habitación, no me obligues a llevarte a rastras… - y tras esas palabras, Hermione sonrío, el rubio se le quedó mirando bobamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Parece que has visto a un fantasma ¿o es que tengo algo en la cara?

- No tienes nada… ¿me creerías si te dijera que… no te había visto sonreír desde hace tiempo?

- No…

- Pues así de perturbada estás Granger… es la primera vez desde hace cinco años… que te veo sonreír… de verdad que has regresado.

- Una parte, no te emociones tanto Malfoy…- contestó una sonriente Hermione la cual se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia su habitación, el rubio le vio alejarse poco a poco y a punto estuvo de ir a sus propios aposentos cuando escuchó un ruido provenir del piso de arriba, soltó un suspiro resignado.

La mañana llegó y con él, cinco personas que esperaban que aquello fuera un sueño, un muy loco sueño, Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que había dormido, al ponerse de pie lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, había descansado como nunca, durante los últimos meses, había hecho, sonrío para si misma al notar la verdad de las palabras de Draco de ese tiempo.

Ella había regresado.

Ronald y Harry ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor cuando Hermione apareció junto con Draco, el silencio no pudo evitarse al notar a ambos Malfoy uno al lado del otro prácticamente, aquello era bastante extraño, tener dos Draco Malfoy en la misma habitación.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó la pequeña Mione mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación y se le echaba encima a la castaña, René quien entraba tras la pequeña niña vio con la ceja alzada el tierno abrazo.

- Harry, no sé qué es más raro, ver un montón de Mione o dos Hurones…- comentó el Rubio mientras seguía desayunando, ambos rubios levantaron la mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿a quién has llamado hurón, comadreja?! – gritaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo, la cocina quedó en completo silencio.

- Tiene que ser por la costumbre.- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Yo y acariciaba su melena revuelta con una de sus manos.

Debía hacer algo y pronto, se puso a pensar la oscura mujer mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, tenía esa sensación de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, llevó su pálida mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo ese jodido órgano latir con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, la mujer se giró rápidamente con varita en mano, apuntando hacia la entrada en el momento en que escuchó está abriéndose…

- Domina Mortis… con su permiso.- se anunció una joven mujer, la cual se abrió paso a la sombría habitación, La Domina le vio dirigirse hacia ella, reverenciarse y luego se abrió paso hacia la ventana enorme, abriendo las purpureas cortinas.

- ¿Qué noticias me tienes, querida? Estoy impaciente por terminar con todo esto ¡Les di un mes para que averiguaran el maldito escondite de esas desgraciadas! – gritó mientras se giraba hacia la pobre mujer, la cual ya estaba quieta mirándole.

- Domina… aún no tenemos la localización del paradero de los rebeldes… es aún mucho mejor, Hemos encontrado el escondite de las Hermanas…- informó la mujer mientras miraba fijamente a la bella mujer, la cual sonrío abiertamente, con sus labios rojos se veía aún más siniestra.

- Al fin… ¡¿y en donde se encuentra?! – preguntó emocionada, pensando que al fin podría destruir a aquel grupo de Brujas y obtener más poder mágico.

- En lo que hasta hace unos años fue llamado… La Madriguera.

- La…Madriguera… ¡pero que estúpida! ¡¿cómo no lo había pensado en ese chiquero antes?! - se decía mientras se giraba y se llevaba las manos a su cabeza.

La fiel seguidora veía a la Domina Mortis andar de un lado a otro, envuelta en un vestido gris oscuro, con sus piernas desnudas, la mujer bajó la mirada, percatándose de la desnudes de los pies de la poderosa bruja, la Domina siempre se encontraba en tal estado, con ligeros vestidos largos y rasgados de las piernas, pies descalzos, mostrando su elegante y delgada figura, la domina Mortis era una mujer hermosa, extremadamente bella, pero al igual que era hermosa, su maldad era incluso más grande.

- Muy bien, Katie… prepara a las demás... iremos de caza…- anunció la Bruja mientras extendía la mano sobre su cabeza.- ¡Accio capa y antifaz! – gritó la tenebrosa Bruja y de inmediato el cuerpo de la Domina estaba bajo la protección de la capucha roja, Katie Bell le vio cubrir su precioso rostro bajo el blanco antifaz simulando tener sangre salpicada.

- Mínimo tenemos que asesinar a una Hermana… y de paso descubrir si su llamado ha dado resultado.- fue lo último que se escuchó por la habitación antes de salir de aquella recamara, Katie fue tras ella.

Domina Mortis, se puso de pie sobre la barda de mármol negro, allá abajo se encontraban sus brujas, sus niñas fieles que morirían por ella, y aunque solo era un pequeño puñado de mujeres sedientas de venganza y ambiciones egoístas, eran muy eficaces en lo que hacían, obedientes cómo perritos entrenados; sonrío al verlas emocionadas por ir a la batalla a su lado.

- ¡Domina Mortis! – exclamaron en un grito unísono.

Katie Bell le veía levantar las manos y escuchar complacida aquellos gritos, la joven aún no entendía él por qué de todo aquello, ni siquiera por qué estaba ahí a pesar de todo el mal que le había hecho aquella mujer, su novio había muerto en manos de una de las guardianas de la mujer, apretó las manos, tenía miedo de ella y no quería morir, ni ella ni su bebé, pero cuando la Domina se enterara, seguro ardería en llamas, pero por lo pronto tendría que hacer cada cosa que la Domina le ordenara, tal vez así y solo así, pudiera salvar a su hijo.

- ¡EL MOMENTO DE HACERLAS SUFRIR HA LLEGADO! ¡LAS HERMANAS SE ENCUENTRAN EN LA VIEJA CASA DE LAS COMADREJAS! – gritó la villana Bruja mientras llamaba a su vieja escoba, esta llegó más rápido que decir Accio.

Y la joven y futura madre vio al pequeño grupo de brujas alzándose sobre el despejado cielo, la mayoría de ellas vestían de negro, era muy temprano para iniciar una batalla, pero aquella que lideraba esa manada de brujas que más que eso parecían cuervos sedientos de sangre, era casi imposible de predecir.

Katie les deseo la muerte en el pensamiento al verlas alejándose.

- Katie, Katie, Katie… no deberías tener tan… oscuros deseos para tu señora…- la joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquella suave y aterciopelada voz, la joven se giró y encaró a aquella mujer, lo primero que Katie vio fueron los labios color cobrizos, poco a poco levantó la mirada.

- Mi Lady… yo no…

- Shhhh… no le diré nada a la Domina, no te preocupes…- decía la mujer mientras se acercaba, Katie se estremeció de pies a cabeza, la pelirroja mujer se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, era elegante, también bella, pero no se comparaba con la Domina Mortis, esa mujer siempre vestía elegantemente incluso en batalla llevaba puesto esos vestidos que no eran para nada modernos, al contrario, eran antiguos y conservadores.

- Tampoco le diré… sobre tu embarazo, Katie…- continuó diciendo la joven mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Katie.

- Gra…Gracias Mi Lady…- dijo la muchacha mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre, temblaba, y no era para menos, de entre todas las Brujas que se habían aliado con la Domina en busca de poder, sangre y sufrimiento, era precisamente a la que tenía en frente, a la que más temía después de la Domina Mortis.

- Oh… no te preocupes querida… no es necesario que le diga, pero la Domina ya no va a necesitar de tus… mediocres servicios…- le susurró al oído mientras le empujaba por el balcón; Katie soltó un bramido grito al sentir el fuerte impulso.

Y mientras el viento golpeaba con violencia su cuerpo, lo último que Katie Bell vio mientras se alejaba a grandes velocidades de aquel piso tan alto, fue el rostro de una hermosa chica, que antes de que toda aquella Guerra hubiera carcomido la belleza del mundo, había sido una chica demasiado buena, pero la principal virtud de Domina Mortis era esa, corromper los sentimientos de los inocentes, meterse a sus mentes y dañarlos con sus crueles pensamientos, sonrío al recordar el rostro de su amado y aunque nunca podría ver el rostro de su pequeño, sabría que después de eso lo haría, más tarde, se encontraron con el cuerpo de Katie Bell sin vida bajo el balcón de la recamara de la Domina.

- Estúpida, solo yo puedo desear tales cosas a la Domina.- susurró la pelirroja mujer mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba.

Hermione se abrazó al sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, algo estaba a punto de pasar, pensó…

Draco y Harry acompañaron a René y a Phoebe hacia el calabozo donde tenían a Riddle, era la tímida Phoebe quien llevaba la platinada charola.

- Sería mejor si lo dejáramos morir de Hambre…- comentó Draco mientras le abría la puerta a las chicas.

- Mary Jane ha ordenado estrictamente que le diéramos de comer…

- ¡Pero está encadenado! – gritó el castaño mientras iba tras los demás quienes ya habían penetrado en la oscura habitación, René encendió la Luz.

Y ahí estaba Riddle, con una oscura mirada llena de odio, Harry infló el pecho, a pesar de jurar y perjurar que ya no le temía, había algo en ese hombre que seguía incomodándole de sobremanera.

- Pero que sorpresa, pero si es Harry Potter, Malfoy y el par de copias de la sangre sucia…

- Cierra la boca maldito hijo de perra, te traemos el desayuno, cómetelo que más tarde vendré por los trastos.- respondió René mientras se acercaba.

- Oh vaya, que considerada Granger… - comentó divertido el hombre mientras veía a la chica acercarse.- pero… lamentablemente no podré hacerlo cómodamente…- continuó hablando mientras levantaba las manos, mostrándole los grilletes en par, la castaña bufó algo inentendible.

- Tengo que soltarle las cadenas, pero tendrán que sujetarlo para realizar el hechizo que vuelva a encadenarlo.- dijo René mientras dirigía a la mirada hacia los dos hombres.

- Muy bien, Potter, sujétalo de la izquierda… yo iré por la derecha.- ordenó el rubio mientras se acercaba a Riddle, el cual fue levantado de un jalón por el rubio.

- Anda… mira cuantas molestias se toman por mi… voy a llorar por la emoción.- comentó sarcásticamente el hombre mientras veía a los demás con brillo en los ojos, su atención fue a dar a la reservada Phoebe; el hombre le sonrío diabólicamente y la joven se sobresaltó al notar la mirada.

- Deja de mirarle, Phoebe… - intervino René mientras se interponía entre el Mago y la inocente muchacha.- y tú deja de provocarme… - siguió diciendo la ruda muchacha.

Malfoy y Potter mantuvieron a raya a Riddle, quien simplemente observaba los grilletes liberar sus manos, para pronto volver a ser las prisioneras de aquellas férreas y oxidadas cosas.

- Querida… ¿no pensarás que me alimentaré en el suelo, verdad? – y una vez más, aquella sonrisa atravesó a aquel atractivo rostro, René cerró los ojos y liberó un suspiro de exasperación.

- Tú… - empezó a decir la joven antes de ser interrumpida.

- Claramente recuerdo una ocasión en la que tú y la demente de Lestrange acompañaron a un elfo que llevaba alimento para mí…- Draco y Harry junto con las dos hermanas y Riddle se volvieron para mirar a Hermione.

- Domina Prima…- llamó Phoebe mientras sonreía.

- …tiraron el plato frente a mí, mientras las sobras de sabrá Merlín cuantos días se regaban por el suelo húmedo y sucio… no estás de vacaciones Riddle… - y dicho aquello, Hermione invocó con su varita una mesa y una silla para la sorpresa del hombre y los que presenciaban la escena.- pero no soy cómo tú…- y dicho aquello, la castaña se giró y se marchó, dejando a un silencioso Tom y a unos sorprendidos Harry y Draco.

- Oh vaya… Gracias Granger…- susurró por lo bajo el hombre mientras continuaba sonriendo.

- Hijo de puta…- masculló René mientras salía tras la domina prima.

Tom tomó asiendo y tomó la charola, atrayéndola aún más cerca de él, lo había notado claramente, la chica sangre sucia no solo había invocado una silla y una pequeña mesa para él, sino que había calentado la comida.

_Esta vez sonrío involuntariamente._

Hermione se acercó a Mary Jane quien estaba en la sala de estar con un par de cartas regadas por toda la mesita de centro, tenía entre sus manos un pergamino bastante largo.

- Es un reporte que envía Neville, no van a poder venir, al parecer continúan persiguiendo a….- pero la joven se detuvo al escuchar a Harry Potter y a Ronald Weasley entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿a quién está persiguiendo Neville? – preguntó Hermione, Harry y Ron dejaron su charla al escuchar a su amiga preguntar aquello, Draco, quien estaba recargado a la pared observando la escena se despegó de esta y se acercó, casi de inmediato, el más joven de los Malfoy había llegado junto con René y Phoebe.

- Si… ¿a quién persiguen ahora? – preguntó un entusiasmado Ron, Mary Jane y Malfoy se miraron cómplices.

- Hay algo más que debemos decir…- intervino el de largos cabellos rubios.

- Déjame adivinar… es otra de sus inesperadas sorpresas.- intervino Draco.

- Lamentablemente esta noticia no va a gustarles nada…- dijo Mary Jane mientras dejaba el pergamino sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie.

- Hace dos años el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba bajo el resguardo de Malfoy Minor, fuimos terriblemente atacados durante la madrugada del veinticuatro de diciembre durante las fiestas navideñas, no sabemos cómo fue que rompieron las barreras pero Domina Mortis y sus Brujas entraron a los terrenos de mi familia y la masacre dejó una gran baja entre los miembros del ejército del Fénix…. Cuya batalla fue la causa de la muerte de la Orden del Fénix Original, los profesores, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape fueron secuestrados durante la batalla… la Domina Mortis no acudió a la enredada y el pequeño grupo de brujas estaba siendo comandado por alguien más… alguien que estaba infiltrada dentro de la orden…- Malfoy se detuvo y pasó la mirada platina sobre los viajeros del tiempo, Hermione entrecerró los ojos, Harry y Ron optaron por sorprenderse mientras que Draco, al igual que su yo del futuro, se encontraba tranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Hermione.

- Después de lograr escapar a penas, los sobrevivientes nos trasladamos al viejo Hogsmeade y nos ocultamos ahí el resto de la madrugada, al llegar la tarde, los aurores en una expedición encontraron los cuerpo de los profesores sin vida, con evidencias de tortura por todo el cuerpo, Snape murió bajo el influjo de la maldición asesina, fue el único que obtuvo clemencia… Dumbledore murió a puntas de Sectumsempra…- Malfoy detuvo una vez más su relato ante ahora sí, un perplejo Draco, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿y qué pasó con la gata y el traidor? – preguntó Ron.

- Traidora…- corrigió Jane en un tono enfadado.

- McGonagall o lo que quedó de ella, indicaba que había muerto incinerada.- confesó Malfoy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- y la traidora…- continuó diciendo mientras miraba fijamente a Ronald Weasley.

Pero cuando el nombre de la persona que había causado tales actos inhumanos sobre aquel trío de Magos y bruja iba a hacer revelado, una fuerte explosión seguida por una sacudida estremeció a todo el mundo, interrumpió al narrador de aquel cuento de horror.

- ¡MIERDA! – gritó René mientras sacaba su varita, Mary Jane y Malfoy se miraron uno al otro, ambos pensando en lo mismo.

- ¡¿pero qué está pasando, que fue eso?! – gritó Harry.

- ¡Phoebe, ve por Mione y alerta a Alice y prepárense! – ordenó una histérica Jane quien igual que los demás sacaban sus varitas, todo el mundo se tambaleo al sentir nuevamente cómo el terremoto lo sacudía todo.

- ¡NOS ATACAN! – gritó René quien se asomaba por la puerta, las demás se encontraban dentro de aquella habitación. - ¡Tranquiliza a la jodida niña ya! – volvió a gritar, Alice le contestó, más su respuesta no fue escuchada por nadie, los llantos de Mione hicieron eco por todo el lugar.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Malfoy! – pidió Jane mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba al pasillo de la salida.

- ¡Están esperándonos afuera maldita sea! – respondió el rubio mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

- Tenemos que luchar…- dijo Hermione en el preciso momento en que las sacudidas se detenían y las explosiones guardaban silencio, todos la escucharon.

- Domina…- llamó Jane.

- Tenemos...que luchar contra eso… o ellos… para eso me llamaron ¿No? ¡Querían ayuda, pues se la daremos maldita sea! Saquen a Mione, Yo y los chicos los distraeremos…-

- Yo te acompañaré Domina….- se ofreció René quien se acercaba.

- No… no podemos actuar sin un plan…

- Jane… ¡La maldita casa nos caerá encima tenemos que salir, ahora! – gritó René, ambas castañas se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Bien… Harry Potter, Ron y Draco Malfoy, saquen a Alice y a Phoebe y protejan a Mione a toda costa… Domina, tú vendrás con el resto de nosotros… saldremos por el frente, Malfoy, tus Bombardas son más intensos y peligrosas, atácalas primero… yo verificaré si la Domina Mortis está entre las brujas, René… te encargarás de la seguridad de la Domina prima…- Jane guardó silencio el grupo se volvió a tambalear por la sacudida… esta vez lograron escuchar un grito aterrador proveniente de afuera.

- Creo que ya no vas a necesitar buscar a la Domina… ella nos ha encontrado…- dijo una muy seria René.

- Nuestra suerte está de puta madre…- se escuchó la voz de Draco.

- ¿Qué haremos con Riddle? No podemos… dejarlo aquí…- intervino Harry quien miraba fijamente a Hermione, esta se volvió para mirarle.

- Vayan y hagan lo que Jane ha dicho, yo iré a hablar con Tom Riddle, puede sernos de ayuda,..- comentó la castaña ante las miradas perplejas de los demás.

- Hermione… no pensaras que…- habló un incrédulo Ronald.

- Tenemos que sacarlo, me encantaría dejarlo morir bajo los escombros… pero esa no es la muerte que quiero para él... ¡Ahora vayan! – gritó la joven mientras se diría hacia el calabozo, René fue tras Domina Prima.

Draco junto a Harry y Ron fueron tras la niña y las hermanas, mientras que Jane y Malfoy salían por el frente, la casa continuaba sacudiéndose ante el constante ataque de las brujas. Por lo pronto, René abrió la puerta del calabozo de una patada, la chica estaba sedienta de pelea, Hermione lo había notado, más que ser el lado rebelde de ella misma, esa chica también representaba esas enormes ganas que tenía por usar su varita contra otros, era inestable y bastante agresiva, la joven se abrió paso y se dirigía rápidamente hacia Riddle pero la mano de Domina prima le detuvo por el hombro.

- Déjamelo a mí.- pidió la mujer mientras se acercaba a un ya de pie Riddle, el hombre sonreía abiertamente, presumiendo de sus blancos y alineados dientes, sus ojos azules fijamente puestos en los marrones de Hermione.

- Granger… justamente te estaba esperando… ¿es hora de un trato, no es así, querida? – decía bastante divertido mientras levantaba sus manos encadenadas, Hermione frunció el ceño y René se ponía en alerta máxima.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**N/A.- **

No se Ustedes, pero a mi la Actitud de Tom ¡M e encanta! Ylas sorpresas Seguirán, seguirán y Seguirán...


	4. 4

**Hola...!**

Y he aquí de nuevo publicando antes de tiempo, Pues Bien dejenme decirles que a cada Capitulo descubrirán cosas nuevas, el Romance todavia no será el Tema primordial, pero dejenme Informarles, que ya voy en el CAPITULO 6 donde la cosa ya está en estado **"Sospechoso"** pero no añadiré nada más... recuerden, esto es un TOMIONE por ciero ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! las dejo leyendo mientras me pongo a escribir, Saludos y Muchisimas Gracias por leer y por dejar Review...

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**4**

"_La muerte es la única enfermedad que no tiene remedio alguno."_

Una nueva sacudida estremeció los cuerpos de las dos personas que se encontraban en medio de la habitación, la luz parpadeaba constantemente, ocultándolos en pequeños fragmentos de tiempo entre luz y sombra, Tom sonreía de medio lado, Hermione le observaba fijamente, no tenían tiempo que perder, la Madriguera o lo que quedaba de ella estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

- René… ¿Puedes ser nuestro testigo…en un juramente inquebrantable? – preguntó Hermione ante una sorprendida Bruja idéntica a ella, Riddle frunció el ceño.

- Granger, hieres mis sentimientos al no confiar en mi.- intervino el Mago tenebroso mientras dramatizaba, llevando sus manos a su pecho y fingiendo una mirada dolida.

- Guarda tu actuación Riddle… no voy a negar que necesitamos ayuda allá a fuera, pero también puedo optar por dejarte aquí y dejar que quedes sepultado vivo bajo tanto escombro…. Juramos ayudarnos mutuamente mientras termina la Guerra o mueres aquí abajo… tómalo o déjalo.- las palabras de la Bruja hicieron sonreír al hombre, quien levantó nuevamente sus manos encadenadas.

- Te estas tardando, Granger…aunque tengo una condición…- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó bruscamente la castaña.

- Jurarás sacarme de cualquier problema en el que me meta y yo prometeré ayudarlos en…Esta… curiosa Guerra.- condicionó el hombre mientras levantaba la barbilla, René iba a decir algo pero la voz de la Domina prima le interrumpió.

- Bien… René, empieza…-pidió la muchacha.

Hermione se mordió la lengua tras sentir el lazo quemando su brazo, René había pronunciado el hechizo que ataba a aquel par al juramento inquebrantable, Hermione juró solemnemente sacar a Riddle de cualquier problema en el que se metiera y Riddle juró ayudar a la castaña en lo que se pudiera para acabar con aquella absurda Guerra.

Un trato escalofriante, un pacto de paz momentáneo, Hermione y Tom Riddle sabían que aquella asociación acabaría pronto, y que en el momento en que la Guerra acabara, la Batalla entre ambos daría un nuevo inició.

Las cadenas golpearon el suelo de madera estrepitosamente, René dio un paso al frente, apuntando a Riddle con su varita.

- Baja tú varita Bruja, recuerdo haber jurado ayudar a Granger en esta Guerra… más no dije que no dañaría a los demás…- tras decir aquellas palabras, Hermione levantó la mano y obligó a René a bajar su arma mágica.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, no tenemos tiempo para estas riñas… René…Riddle, compórtense.- dijo Hermione mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de aquella celda, Tom fue tras la leona pasando por un lado de la ruda versión de la domina prima, por un par de segundos esos dos se miraron fijamente.

- Te mantendré bajo vigilancia, Riddle.- amenazó la muchacha mientras iba tras del hombre, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, cosa que agradeció la muchacha sin saber él por qué.

Hermione se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta, siguiendo a René quien se giró bruscamente, y con aquellos ojos marrones le observó tanto a ella cómo a Riddle.

- Fuera de esta puerta encontraremos tantas brujas cómo las moscas volando alrededor de una mierda, son molestas pero mucho peores que estas, ellas asesinas, las moscas no lo hacen… Domina, tome su varita.- ofreció la muchacha mientras que la castaña tomaba el arma entre sus manos, el carraspeo de una garganta llamó la atención de varias.

- ¿y usted que cree que yo puedo asesinar con la mirada, Granger? – intervino Riddle mientras alzaba una de sus oscuras cejas, ambas castañas se lanzaron una mirada.

- Tengo que confiar en usted, Riddle… pero recuerde que su vida ahora depende de si cumple con el juramento inquebrantable que le ha hecho a La Domina Prima… en cuanto usted rompa ese juramento caerá muerto… ¿me eh explicado con claridad? – las palabras de la mujer entraron perfectamente en los oídos de Riddle, quien simplemente miró fijamente a la muchacha.

- Yo he hecho una promesa a Granger… y no es ti precisamente… mataré tantas Brujas cómo me plazca ¿Quedó Claro…Granger? – los azules ojos de Tom destellaron en un brillo muy parecido al de la pasión, pasión a la muerte, al asesinato, a la crueldad, Hermione sonrío y se estremeció de pies a cabeza al descubrir que le encantaría ver a Riddle matando a aquellas Brujas.

- Maldito hijo de perra.- susurró René mientras veía al hombre abrir la puerta de una patada, las dos muchachas se estremecieron al ver a una mujer vestida de negro sobre una escoba volando a velocidades extremas hacia ellas, Tom sonrío con asco.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó el Mago tenebroso moviendo ágilmente la mano que sostenía el arma de madera mágica, la mujer cayó de un golpe sobre la tierra, levantado polvo y hojas en el transcurso.

Hermione y René se detuvieron una a lado de Tom Riddle, dejándolo en medio de un macabro y extraño triangulo.

- ¡Hermanas a la vista! – se escuchó un chillido grito que hizo eco por todo el bosque.

- ¡Mierda, a la izquierda Herm….! – pero la muchacha se vio interrumpida por la sorpresa, no había terminado de advertir cuando un rayo verdoso Salió disparado, la maldición asesina provenía de Hermione, quien llevó la varita hacia sus labios y simuló apagar una velita.

- Y es así como se hace, Riddle, supéralo.- presumió la joven mientras daba un paso al frente y salía a la Caza de Brujas, la estruendosa carcajada de Tom Riddle fue ronca y llena de diversión.

- ¡Granger, te apuesto a que hago caer más brujas que tú! – gritó el hombre mientras levantaba la azulada mirada y se percataba de la horda de hechiceras desquiciadas lanzándose hacia el grupo de tres.

- ¡Joder, no es momento de bromear! – gritó René mientras lanzaba Expulsos, Desmaios y Avadas Kedavra, la castaña se giró después de derribar unas cuantas parías de la Domina Mortis, la joven se quedó congelada en su sitio al ver a Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger usando sus mágicos poderes dándole la espalda uno al otro, estaban… **_protegiéndose_**.

- Mierda… esto no está nada bien…- susurró la joven mientras se estremecía después de escuchar una poderosa Bombarda a unos metros a su izquierda.

- ¡Tenemos que ir tras Malfoy y Jane! – gritó la joven mientras sentía a Hermione y Riddle correr hacia ella.

Draco se mordió la lengua al ver al grupo de Brujas rodeándole, todas ellas levitando sobre sus escobas, apuntando con sus varitas; Harry abrazaba a Mione que no paraban de llorar, Alice y Phoebe cuidando las espaldas de Harry Potter, Ron se encontraba a las espaldas del niño que vivió, todos ellos intentando cubrir cada ángulo.

- Estamos rodeados… van a matarnos.- susurraba Phoebe quien temblaba de pies a cabeza, Alice sintió pena por la muchacha, bien se sabía que esa joven era la más insegura.

- Todo va a estar bien… - susurró Malfoy intentando tranquilizarla.

- Vaya, tenemos a tres Hermanas juntas, la domina se pondrá complacida con nuestro hallazgo ¡¿Qué pensaban asquerosas Brujas?! ¡nadie es más poderosa que la Domina, deberían entenderlo de una vez y entregarse voluntariamente! Y si lo hacen… tal vez, pero tal vez la Domina muestre piedad…

- Pero aun así nos mataría ¡¿No es así?! – gritó Alice con el ceño fruncido, ella no era valiente, ella no gritaba a nadie, ella simplemente intentaba hacer las cosas por el bienestar de otros, ella no había asesinado nunca durante esos cinco años y no sabría si sería capaz en esa ocasión.

- Somos diez brujas contra seis de ustedes… ríndanse… y morirán rápidamente.- la que parecía la comandante de aquel grupo de Brujas les miraba divertida.

- Maldita sea… tenemos que hacer algo…- murmuraba Draco mientras volteaba a todos lados, fue en ese momento cuando una fuerte explosión más allá de unos enromes arbusto les hizo estremecer, unas cuantas brujas se distrajeron al escuchar la carcajada de la Domina, fue en ese instante en que Draco vio una oportunidad para atacar y salir ilesos.

- ¡Ahora, ataquen ahora! – gritó el rubio mientras lanzaba un Avada Kedavra seguido por un confundus de Ron, por primera vez había actuado en el momento preciso, enviando una Bombarda tras las brujas, estas salieron lanzadas hacia los lados, el ataque sorpresivo había reducido a aquel grupo de brujas a la escasa cantidad de tres brujas, las cuales, en el preciso momento de querer actuar, fueron derribadas por tres Avadas mortales.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Harry quien corría con toda y niña en brazos hacia su amiga, los demás se quedaron de piedra al ver a Tom Riddle dándole vueltas a su varita entre sus dedos, el hombre parecía bastante divertido con la situación crítica en la que se encontraban.

- ¡Harry, tenemos que ir a buscar a Malfoy y a Jean! – dijo la castaña mientras se detenía frente a su amigo.

- Pero… Hermione ¿y él? – preguntó Harry mientras señalaba a Riddle con un movimiento de cabeza.

- En estos momentos no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por él, tenemos que salir de aquí si quieren conservar la sangre dentro de sus venas ¡Vámonos a….! – pero René fue interrumpida por un chillón grito.

- ¡Brazos, Brazos! – gritó Mione mientras extendía sus manitas hacia Tom Riddle, quien continuaba observando la varita que se le había dado.

- ¡Mione ya basta! – regañó René mientras tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

- ¡No, brazos, él! – gritaba la niña mientras señalaba a Riddle, pataleaba y pegaba de manotazos a la joven, Hermione y los demás veían la escena.

- ¡Tenemos que movernos! – gritó Ronald sin entender lo que pasaba.

- ¡Joder, Mione, no puedo darte en brazos de este desquiciado…!

- ¡Quiero ir con él! – gritó aún más fuerte la niña.

Tanto Harry, Draco y Ron se quedaron petrificados al escuchar como aquella Mione insistía en ir en brazos de aquel Mago que estaría encantado de apretujar su pescuezo pequeño y romperlo en miles de trocitos.

- Riddle…- llamó un indeciso Harry mientras los gritos de Mione y los de René le hacían de fondo, Tom levantó la mirada pero primero observó a Hermione intentando convencer de algo a la mocosa, el hombre había estado embobado con su varita.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó con tono de desprecio.

- Bueno… tenemos que irnos y…

- Yo solo estoy esperando a que muevan sus patosos traseros, date tú por bien servido de que haya hecho un trato con la sangre sucia, por qué si no ya estarías bien muerto y en proceso de putrefacción, Potter.- explicó Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro, Draco soltó un suspiro y se lanzó hacia Mione, la tomó en brazos y la lanzó cómo pelota hacia Tom, quien por inercia no pudo evitar tomarla en brazos, la niña había soltado un grito alegre durante el viaje en el aire.

- ¡MALFOY PERO QUE MIERDAS! – gritó René.

- ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí maldita sea, esas desgraciadas ahí vienen en manada! – gritó el rubio mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo, Hermione envió una mirada preocupante a un desconcertado Tom Riddle quien miraba a una alegre Mione, quien no paraba de sonreír.

- Esto va a hacer divertido.- susurró la joven mientras levantaba su varita y atacaba a varias brujas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Con un avis perfectamente conjurado por Hermione y por Ron, quien para su suerte, lo había aprendido aquella vez en que Hermione lo había atacado en el colegio, habían lanzado hacia las desquiciadas mujeres que los habían atacado con varios bombardas dirigidas hacia ellos, la gran cantidad de aves revoloteaban alrededor de las seguidoras de la Domina Mortis, fueron picoteadas, arañadas por las pequeñas garras de estos animales, sus molestos aleteos distraían a las mujeres, muchas de ellas se desviaron de su camino, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra los altos árboles.

- ¡Corran, yo las distraeré! – gritó Alice mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, Hermione intentó decir algo más fue interrumpida por un jalón de brazo, Draco estaba llevándola a rastras, poco a poco fueron dejando atrás a la castaña.

- ¡No podemos dejarla atrás! – gritó Hermione con desesperación, Phoebe le miraba de reojo, preocupada por la Domina y por aquella que había quedado atrás.

- Domina, yo iré a asegurarme de que vuelva…- susurró la joven mientras se regresaba por donde había venido.

- ¡Phoebe, regresa aquí! – ordenó René.

- ¡Sigue corriendo maldita sea! – intervino Draco dando un empujón a la chica, Riddle no sabía lo que hacía, escuchaba los grititos divertidos de la mocosa que cargaba en hombros, sosteniéndola con una de sus manos, con la libre sujetaba fuertemente la varita mágica, por lo pronto tenía que seguir corriendo, eran demasiadas las brujas que le perseguían, podía incluso escuchar sus carcajadas, las bombardas le estaban pisándole los talones y si no fuera por el Avada Kedavra que Granger había lanzado hacia atrás, una de aquellas locas Brujas hubiera chocado contra él justo con la escoba.

Alice se quedó de piedra al ver a la Bruja de sonrisa cobriza, sus azules ojos resaltaban enormemente entre tanta sombra oscura rodeando sus ojos, era altiva y hermosa y al igual que aquella intensa mirada, la profundidad de su maldad era como un pozo sin fondo.

Phoebe se encontraba escondida tras un grueso tronco, observando cómo su Hermana se enfrentaba ella sola a la asquerosa mujer aquella.

La pelirroja bajó de la escoba mientras su vestido largo se mecía de un lado a otro, las mangas de aquella vestimenta rosaban la cara superior de sus manos, se dirigió lentamente hacia Alice quien temblaba de pies a cabeza, Phoebe no sabía qué hacer, estaba indecisa, sabía que Alice podía enfrentarse a la mujer, pero la pelirroja Bruja era muy poderosa.

- Al fin…desde hace mucho que no veía a una de las tan famosas hermanas Granger en persona.- comentó la joven mujer tan tranquilamente como si aquello fuera una excursión más, Alice veía a todos lados, el grupo de Brujas riendo a carcajadas y cuchicheando, buscando una probabilidad aunque fuera mínima, de salir viva de ahí.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, querida… no saldrás con vida de esta… no está vez.- decía la joven pelirroja mientras andaba de un lado a otro, avanzando poco a poco hacia Alice quien apuntaba con su varita, siguiéndole los pasos.

Tres pasos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, uno al frente y repetía el procedimiento, llegando lentamente pero eficaz hacia la bruja, aquella misma que su Domina le exigía darle caza y llevar su cuerpo sin vida hacia su presencia.

- Puedes matarme de una vez… pero no te diré nada más…mis hermanas me vengaran ya lo verás…- contestaba Alice mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Mi pobre e Ingenua Alice…- el nombre sorprendió a la muchacha, no había esperado que aquella Bruja llegara a identificarla.

- Oh, pero no pongas esa cara, cariño…llevo mucho tiempo estudiándolas en la distancia, observando cada paso y gesto de sus cuerpos, su risa, su llanto, su ira… ¡Todo cuanto cambio en ustedes logro percibirlo! Y por fin he dado a la manera de poder identificarlas a cada una de ustedes… pero dime querida… ¿Quién era esa Hermione con la mirada tan decidida…con valor invaluable? ¿Era la valiente Jane, la salvaje René? Phoebe no creo, Hermione ya murió, la pequeña Mione no es tan alta ni tan madura… dime Alice querida ¿Quién era esa Hermione? – las preguntas martilleaban dentro de la cabeza de Alice y de Phoebe quien presenciaba la escena en completa clandestinidad.

- …Esa Hermione a la que has visto y observado apenas, no es otra más que la peor pesadilla de la Domina Mortis y la tuya, evidentemente, QUE-RIDA…- Phoebe quedó en una pieza al escuchar el tono que Alice usaba para aquella mujer, era increíble el valor que había acumulado, sonrío al notar lo mucho que logró parecerse a Jane y a René en esos momentos.

- Maldita tonta… ¡en este mundo no hay nada que la Domina Mortis y yo le temamos!

- ¡Pues es hora de que le tengan miedo a algo! ¡Porque es bien sabido que la Domina Mortis hay algo a lo que teme! ¡Y ESE ALGO MALDITA BRUJA ES LA DOMINA PRIMA! –gritó Alice con toda sus fuerzas, brillando con enorme valor ante los ojos perplejos de Phoebe.

- ¡CRUCIO! – gritó la enrojecida Bruja, Phoebe cerró los ojos y desvió el rostro al escuchar los adoloridos gritos de Alice, la castaña se retorcía sobre el suelo, moviendo hojas y ramas mientras sufría sobre ellas.

- Así que era cierto… lo que la Domina Mortis tanto temía sí que existe y ustedes la han llamado…- decía la pelirroja mujer mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro.

- Ella está aquí… ella ha venido a destruir a tu jodida Domina…- lograba decir a duras penas Alice tras sentir los espasmos de dolor provocados por el imperdonable.

- Malnacidas…- masculló la pelirroja mientras levantaba una vez más su varita en contra de la débil castaña, Phoebe se mordió el labio, sollozando en silencio, envidiando el valor de Mary Jane y René, admirando la fuerza de voluntad de Alice, y ahí estaba ella, acobardándose tras un árbol, temiendo por su vida mientras una de sus Hermanas arriesgaba la propia para salvar a las demás, no era justo, no era justo que ella fuera una miedosa, una cobarde sin remedio…

- Maldita sea… si tan solo yo…- se decía mientras apretujaba los puños.

- ¡Pues Muere y únete con la Domina Mortis! –gritó la Bruja de cabello de fuego, fue en ese momento cuando Phoebe abrió los ojos de golpe, lo sabía, cuando Alice muriera su poder iría a parar a manos de la Domina, la mujer que traía muerte, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas gruesas.

_Todo pasó tan rápido._

Alice se sorprendió al verse arrastrada por algo invisible que la llevó a rastras por todo el suelo, vio la imagen de la mano derecha de Domina alejándose a grandes velocidades, y con sus marrones ojos pudo distinguir a Phoebe saliendo de su escondite, mirándole con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- _"Sobrevive, Hermana"_ – pudo entender sus palabras murmuradas de aquellos labios idénticos a los de ella.

Y finalmente, la imagen se perdió con la lejanía.

- ¡PHOEME, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó al acabar la velocidad de aquel hechizo y tras identificar un brillante rayo verde en la lejanía del bosque.

El silenció reinó, su voz calló mientras sus su alma era arrebatada de su cuerpo, el cuerpo inerte de Phoebe Granger golpeó el suelo mientras las hojas eran levantadas, el viento sopló suavemente meciendo los mechones castaños de la muchacha.

Y su asesina se acercó lentamente al cuerpo y con sus azules ojos le observó, y lentamente, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a elevarse, hasta que un escandaloso ruido salió de su garganta, liberando una molesta carcajada, se dobló mientras abrazaba su vientre y seguía riendo por lo sucedido.

- ¡Tonta y mil veces tonta! ¡Tú vida por la de la otra maldita miserable, listilla de mierda! ¡ALICE, TE BUSCARE Y TE ATRAPARE Y MUERTE TE DARÉ! – gritó aquello rabiando completamente.

Hermione se ocultó tras un centenario árbol, la cual le protegía, las explosiones y los gritos continuaban haciendo eco por todo el bosque, mientras que, de repente una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo, Riddle, quien estaba en una misma posición no muy lejos de la castaña, le miró de soslayo, la mocos Mione le miraba con curiosidad mientras el hombre le cubría la boca con su mano libre.

Los azules ojos de Tom observaron a Granger, la joven estaba perpleja y había palidecido de un segundo a otro, la castaña se llevó la mano al pecho, había pasado algo que la había asustado, sintiendo una terrible sensación de… ¿pérdida? Tal vez, pero ella no lo sabía, los marrones ojos de Hermione se levantaron para encontrarse con unos curiosos ojos azules.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.- escucharon la voz de René que parecía demasiado tranquila, Hermione volteo a mirarla y lo supo al mirarle los ojos cristalinos de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba, no había rastro de ni una bruja alrededor, los demás hicieron lo mismo hasta rodear a ambas Granger.

- ¿de qué…?

- Esa sensación, tú también la sentiste… ¿Qué fue? – preguntó Hermione bastante molesta.

- Domina…

- Fue como… si algo que hubiera tenido, ya no estuviera… ¿Qué carajos fue eso? – Hermione puso sus manos sobre los hombros de una preocupada René.

- Lo sentiste… lo sentiste Domina…- susurró la joven para el desconcierto de los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger…? – preguntó un Tom ceñudo.

- Domina Prima…- interrumpió René mientras levantaba sus manos y los colocaba sobre los hombros de Hermione, esta le prestó atención.- lo que tú has sentido, lo que yo eh sentido, lo que ambas sentimos… fue la muerte de una de las mías…una de mis Hermanas ha perdido su vida.- anunció René mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, luchando con las ganas de llorar.

Phoebe.

El nombre llegó a la mente de ambas como por arte de magia, Hermione no entendió aquel lazo tan extraño que compartía con aquel grupo, eso se debía a que todas ellas eran la misma, el mismo poder, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo espíritu, la castaña bajó las manos y las dejó caer a su costado pesadamente.

- ¡Domina Prima! – se escuchó el grito de su propia voz, René y Hermione se giraron para encontrarse a lo lejos a Alice, quien cojeaba, la joven estaba evidentemente herida.

- ¡Alice! – gritó una preocupada René mientras corría hacia la ya mencionada.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – preguntó Hermione quien iba tras la chica.

Alice tropezó con alguna rama, su cuerpo lastimado por el cruciatus no pudo soportar más el equilibrio y se fue de bruces hacia el suelo, pero fue detenida por las manos de René, quien la mantuvieron de pie, los ojos marrones de ambas se miraron fijamente.

- Lo siento… lo siento…- se disculpó la Ingenuidad mientras dejaba caer el llanto, Rene no se había percatado de ello, pero ya estaba llorando en silencio, Hermione se detuvo, sintiendo que aquel momento no le pertenecía.

- ¿Quién… fue? – preguntó una muy serie René, el escalofrío recorrió por los cuerpos que escucharon aquella voz aquella pregunta, Alice se enderezó y endureció la mirada, sus labios se volvieron una línea.

- Fue ella, la maldita mierda pelirroja…la Bruja mano derecha de La Domina Mortis.- contestó Alice mientras elevaba las manos y con ellas se cubría el rostro, un doloso llanto hizo eco por aquella zona silenciosa. René se giró sobre sus talones y encaró a Hermione, Tom Riddle estaba sorprendido más aquello no lo demostró, pues aquella dura mirada penetrando y oscura le había congelado por un momento y el hombre no se había percatado, que al igual que aquellas tres Granger, la pequeña Mione, también poseía aquella oscura mirada.

- Domina Prima… me temo decirte que la mujer que prácticamente te asesinó, no es otra más que una a la que apodamos la ramera de fuego…- empezó a decir René mientras se acercaba a los viajeros del tempo.

- ¡¿Y quién carajos es esa maldita puta roja?! – gritó Ronald ya exasperado por todo eso, los ojos marrones de René se detuvieron para mirarle, sonrío arrogante.

- Esa Puta roja a la que has llamado, no es otra más que la mierda de tu hermana… Ginevra Weasley, la gran traidora.- confesó la joven mientras levantaba la barbilla y enviaba una mirada de odio puro hacia el pelirrojo.

- Hija de puta, tienes que estar bromeando…- se escuchó la voz de Harry Potter.

Hermione se volvió para encarar a Ron, quien simplemente se había quedado quieto, aquello no podía ser verdad, Ginny no podía haberlos traicionado de aquella manera tan vil, la castaña dirigió su atención hacia Alice y René.

- No tenemos por qué mentirte, Domina Prima.- intervino René mientras envolvía a Alice en un abrazo, la pérdida había sido, de una manera u otra grande.

- ¿Por qué, porqué Ginny nos ha traicionado? – preguntó Ron, todos ahí notaron la voz temblorosa del muchacho mientras daba un paso al frente Hermione simplemente ponía atención, por otro lado, Tom Riddle, que aún cargaba con Mione, estudiaba cada gesto de aquel grupo de Brujas y Magos.

- ¿La pecosa traicionando a Potter? No me lo puedo creer, si lo hizo fue por una buena razón…- comenzó a decir Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Si hay una buena razón.- contestó René mientras veía a Hermione.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver…Hermione con que Ginny nos haya traicionado? – preguntó Harry.

- El odio, Ginevra Weasley… odia a Domina prima…- contestó una seria Alice.

Jane y Malfoy se encontraban frente a frente al grupo de brujas, todas ellas riendo a diestra y siniestra, como si morir y ver fallecer unas a otras fuera cosa de diversión.

Domina Mortis, caminando como una leona en pleno acto de cacería, observando fijamente a las dos presas que desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido el antojo de tener entre sus manos, quería tomarles por el pescuezo y apretujar poco a poco y ver el cambio de color en sus caras; un pie delante del otro, una y otra vez, meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, sus hombros desnudos moviéndose perezosamente al compás de andar sensual y salvaje.

Malfoy apretujó la quijada, no tenían demasiadas opciones de sobrevivir ante la presencia de aquella maligna bruja, Jane levantó su varita y apuntó a la Domina Mortis, la cual sonrío, el rubio simplemente observaba esos labios rojizos que jamás cambiaban de color.

El antifaz blanco con salpicadura hacía destacar los dorados ojos que le veían con burla y determinación, Jane estaba a punto de romperse los dientes por la presión puesta en ellos, la odiaba, la odiaba de sobremanera al ver como su mundo se desplomaba y se sumergía en la oscuridad gracias a aquella mujer.

- Y una vez más, mi querida Jane, nos encontramos todos reunidos ¿Quién va a morir está vez, a quien vas a sacrificar para seguir protegiendo a la mocosa? Acaso… ¿será Phoebe o Alice? Quizá y con un poco de suerte, será la impertinente de René… pero tú, Mary Jane… tú eres el premio al final de la batalla… tus hermanas caerán una por una y serás testigo de su muerte…- decía la Domina Mortis mientras andaba de un lado a otro, acercándose a un árbol delgado y verde, Jane le prestó atención, ella estaba jugando con ellos, divirtiéndose a costa suya, frunció el ceño al verla dar vueltas alrededor del árbol, mirándole a través del antifaz, no podía evitar sentir asco al verla disfrazada de aquella manera tan descarada, lo recordaba, aquella salpicadura que adornaba aquel objeto.

**_Isabelle_**. La Hermana había sacrificado su vida para ponerlas a salvo, y lo único que encontró fue la muerte más lenta, ella y René habían encontrado el cuerpo de Isabelle Granger tirado como un sucio trapo viejo sobre las escaleras de Hogwarts, aquellas mismas que alguna vez habían sido insoportablemente movibles.

Y recordó la primera vez que sintió aquel infernal sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo, de lo mucho que le lloraron su muerte, esa maldita conexión que había entre ellas que las obligaba a sentir la muerte tocándoles.

- Pagarás Domina Mortis, algún día tú… pagarás por cada lagrima de tú víctima, cada grito…

- Pero no hoy…- interrumpió la mujer mientras se alejaba del árbol y levantaba su varita.- no tienes oportunidad contra mí, Mary Jane… tú no eres capaz de derrotarme.- anunció la malvada mujer mientras sonreía, Jane apretujó la mano con la que sujetaba la varita, estaba tentada en lanzarle un Avada Kedavra pero sabía que la maldición asesina no surtiría efecto en aquel despreciable ser, si tan solo…

- Anda… vamos… verifica una vez más que no pueden matarme… ni tú ni el patético de Malfoy.- El mencionado lanzó una mirada de reojo a la castaña, quien mantenía la quijada fuertemente apretada.

Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Draco y a Hermione, y les hicieron una señal de que podían acercarse, el pelirrojo y el castaño estaban ocultos tras una pequeña colina, Tom Riddle ya harto de su papel de niñera soltó a la pequeña Mione, pero en el instante en que la chiquilla iba a soltar el llanto, el Mago Oscuro se la cerró con una mano, enviando su peor y más profunda mirada de odio, intentó intimidar a la niña, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Mione estaba encantada con aquel hombre.

- Maldita mocosa del demonio…- masculló el hombre mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba.

- Tus ojos… son como dos zafiros.- dijo Mione mientras levantaba la mirada, Riddle respondió a aquel, según él, el ataque visual.

- Si, pero cállate ya…- le respondió ariscamente.

- No.- dijo la niña mientras sonreía, Tom le observó sin responder a aquello, el joven tenebroso simplemente se preguntó cuál de todas las atrocidades que había cometido antes fue lo suficientemente mala como para merecer tal castigo.

Hermione y Ronald compartieron miradas incrédulas después de ver a la supuesta Domina Mortis, René se las había señalado mientras Jean y Malfoy se enfrentaban a la mujer.

Draco se estremeció enormemente al ver a su yo del futuro caer al suelo estrepitosamente debido al cruciatus, los gritos del hombre solo provocaron en él una sensación de emociones que golpearon su pecho.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Jane mientras se lanzaba al suelo y abrazaba a un muy herido Malfoy.

- ¡No interfieras! ¡Crucio! – gritó Domina mientras se acercaba lentamente, Jane soltó el grito mientras caía de espaldas a unos metros tras Malfoy, el hombre intentó ponerse de pie, pero al mover sus manos, fue interrumpido, la mujer enmascarada pisoteó su espalda, enviándolo nuevamente al suelo, Hermione apretujó las manos, su varita por poco y cruje ante aquello, Malfoy estaba siendo usado como alfombra por aquella oscura mujer quien sonreía y giraba sobre la espalda del rubio.

- Maldita hija de puta…- se escuchó el poco educado vocabulario de Draco, Hermione endureció la mirada.

- ¡Pero miren quien viene ahí! – gritó Domina ante los gritos de las brujas que le acompañaban esa mañana, en el cielo despejado sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas Ginevra Weasley, Ron no podía creerlo, su hermana, en verdad era una traidora; el escalofrío cubrió sus cuerpos al ver el cuerpo inerte de Phoebe, quien levitaba de cabeza a mando de la varita de la pelirroja.

- ¡Domina Mortis, le traigo un obsequio! – gritó la desquiciada Weasley mientras liberaba el cuerpo sin vida del hechizo, dejándolo caer. Domina sonrío abiertamente, satisfecha por aquella muerte.

Y del cielo cayó el cuerpo, el cual llegó a tierra y golpeo fuertemente, Hermione se estremeció a más no poder, vio los cabellos rizados regados por entre las hojas, las manos extendidas a los lados, las piernas de aquella mujer dobladas de una manera estremecedora, y sus ojos, lo peor de aquella escena macabra era la mirada de aquella mujer.

- Phoebe…- se escuchó la vocecita de Alice, que más que un tono triste aquello sonó como un lamento.

- Lo pagará… lo juro por mi vida… que lo pagará.- prometió Rene para luego estremecerse y darse cuenta de que la Domina Prima se dirigía hacia aquella escena.

- Granger… ¿pero qué haces, regresa aquí? – gritó en un susurro el rubio quien se puso de pie e intentaba ir hacia la castaña, pero fue detenido por la mano de René.

- Si vas a ahí… morirás… y lo echaras todo a perder.- dijo la joven.

- Pero ella…- intervino Ronald.

- Domina Mortis pensará que es una de nosotras… eso quiero creer.- comentó la muchacha mientras observaba a una Hipnotizada Hermione ir hacia el cuerpo, sus marrones ojos no miraban otra cosa más que su mirada idéntica observándole, tan opaca, tan vacía, sin vida…

Tom Riddle empujó a Mione hacia Potter y fue tras la sangre sucia de Granger, ya había escuchado lo poderosa que era aquella Bruja que se hacía llamar la Dama de la muerte, la mujer que jugaba a quitar la vida por diversión.

- Joder… ¡Riddle, vuelve aquí! – exclamó René al ver al imprudente hombre ir tras la domina prima, Mione le agarró de la manga de la capa y negó con un movimiento de mirada.

- Déjalo ir…- dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, René no entendió a que se debía aquella demostración de felicidad por parte de la mocosa pero algo le decía que esa niña tenía ya sus propios planes, su cuerpo sufrió bajo el efecto de un escalofrío, algo muy pero muy dentro de ella le advertía que no era algo que quisiera saber.

- ¿Qué haces siguiéndome, Riddle? – preguntó Hermione mientras continuaba caminando de frente.

- Hicimos un juramento ¿lo recuerdas, Granger? Si algo te pasa y yo no te ayudo, moriré junto contigo y no puedo permitirme tener que compartir un infierno con….tigo Granger.- respondió el hombre mientras levantaba su varita, ambos caminando tan sigilosamente como podían, ambos mirándose de soslayo para luego volver sus respectivas miradas hacia el frente.

Domina Mortis observaba a una irritable Mary Jane, la ahora cabecilla de las Hermanas a las que poco a poco terminaría por aniquilar, sonrío al darse cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de hacerse del control de aquel poder, una vez muertas aquel grupo de idénticas Brujas, lo demás sería pan comido.

- Una vez intenté hacerte reaccionar, te llamé para que me siguieras… a mí, no a esas… tú poder, curiosamente siempre fue más fuerte que las de tus otras hermanas, me pregunto ¿por qué…que es lo que te hace más especial que las demás? – preguntaba la Domina tras bajar de la espalda de un adolorido Malfoy.

- Al fin, no eres precisamente una pluma ¿sabes? – bromeó el hombre mientras enviaba una mirada a Jane, quien lo observaba sorprendida.

- Jodido idiota demente, solo a ti se te ocurre bromear en esta situación.- le dijo la muchacha mientras observaba a la domina girarse hacia el hombre, una vez más, las atenciones de la bruja tenebrosa, estaban sobre él.

- Te encanta estar bajo mis delicados cuidados ¿no es así, Draco Malfoy? – la voz de Domina Mortis sonaba a cansada, estaba más que aburrida de aquel Mago que solo le ocasionaba problemas, aquel que había asesinado a más de sus brujas que cualquier otro, sonrío, le daría una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, fue por esa razón que levantó su varita.

- Siento que… hace mucho que no apago una vida, me temo Malfoy, que serás tú el que tenga el honor de morir bajo mi mano…- y la mujer se arrodilló frente al rostro del rubio hombre y le miró a los ojos, los platinos de Malfoy reflejando la mirada dorada tras el antifaz blanco.- pero antes, tengo que absorber más poder, pero no te preocupes, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi mirada sobre ti, pronto mis atenciones las tendrás por completo, querido.- y susurrado aquello, la mujer se puso de pie.

- Jódete maldita bruja…- fue la respuesta al verla alejarse de él y apuntándole con el arma mágica, pero la mujer se giró.

- ¡Levicorpus! – gritó; Hermione y Riddle se detuvieron al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Phoebe levantarse al aire, los ojos opacos de aquella muchacha seguían observándola.

Hermione frunció el ceño preocupada, esa escena ya la había visto antes, durante mucho tiempo había estado soñando con su muerte, se estremeció al pensar que tal vez aquellos sueños no se trataba de cierta manera de ella, sino de aquellas muchachas, ella, en esas pesadillas causadas por sus traumas podía percatarse de las diferentes maneras en las que moría una y otra vez, eran ellas, Phoebe, Mary Jane, Alice y René a las que en realidad soñaba con que fallecían de tal manera tan sangrientas…

- Maldita sea, jamás se trató de mí en realidad.- susurró la castaña mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba, Riddle le miró de reojo y con su mano, hizo que la leona bajara la varita.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber… que es lo que va a hacer ahora esa Bruja…- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver su mirada hacia aquel escenario.

- ¿pero qué diablos hacen? Tienen que evitar que absorba la magia de Phoebe…- masculló una molesta René, la joven se tranquilizó en el momento en que Mione le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto…René.- fue su comentario.

Por otro lado, Ron y Harry observaban atentamente a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de la Domina, quien seguía cubriendo su rostro con aquel antifaz.

Hermione le vio levantar el cuerpo, este reaccionó al encantamiento Levicorpus tras un suave movimiento de varita, Domina la atrajo hacia sí y le observó.

- Que hermosa es la muerte, no cabe duda…- se dijo más para sí misma que para los demás, los presentes, tanto los descubiertos como los infiltrados, le observaban atentamente. – Ven a mi…- susurró a escasos centímetros del rostro del cuerpo de Phoebe, y poco a poco, Hermione, Riddle tanto cómo Harry, Ron y un perplejo Draco Malfoy, observaron el destello dorado que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo sin vida.

Riddle jamás lo había visto, sabía muy bien que el poder mágico podía permanecer vivo durante días, tal vez semanas después de la separación del alma y del cuerpo, pero jamás había sido testigo del acto de presencia de tal cosa en físico.

- La magia debería ser como el espíritu.- comenzó a decir Riddle sin un motivo en especial, Hermione le puso un poco de atención sin dirigir su mirada hacia él.- debería sentirse, más no verse… ¿qué mierdas significa esto? – preguntó el Mago tenebroso mientras observaba las partículas doradas desprendiéndose unas de otras y entrar por la boca de la otra Bruja; Hermione dio un paso atrás, aquello no debería ser posible, alimentarse de la magia de otras personas era imposible…

- Tenemos que hacer algo…- dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a ver a Tom, este solo levantó la mirada, luego hizo ademán de dejarla pasar primero a ella.

- Adelante Granger… yo te cubro… la espalda.- dijo en un tono burlesco, la castaña le miró fijamente.

- Morirás si te atreves a traicionarme Riddle y puede que yo también al no hacer nada por ti.- fueron sus palabras tras dar un paso al frente con varita en mano.

- No lo haré… mi vida es lo más preciado que tengo.- aquel ataque de sinceridad sorprendió a la castaña más no lo demostró, ni siquiera estaba segura de que Riddle se hubiera percatado de aquello.

Mery Jane la observaba con los ojos de par en par, con sus labios entre abiertos y con la perplejidad obviando en su rostro, Ginny se acercó a la muchacha, la pelirroja le observó seriamente.

- No me encantaría nada más que matarte con mis propias manos, Granger... pero tú vida le pertenece a la Domina Mortis… - fue su comentario venenoso tras la mirada de la castaña.

- Y aunque tú tuvieras la autorización de esa Bruja, para que me mates, serías incapaz Ginny, por más incompleta que esté ahora, sigo siendo más poderosa que tú… - respondió Jean mientras apretujaba las hojas secas entre sus manos.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! – gritó Ginevra mientras levantaba su mano hacia la castaña, fue en ese preciso momento cuando la menor de los Weasley salió lanzada hacia el otro extremo, las demás Brujas se sobresaltaron ante el expulso lanzado hacia la segunda de Domina.

- ¡eres patética Ginny! – gritó Hermione quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas, Tom fue rápido, lanzó un Avada Kedavra seguido por un Crucio y tras la maldición torturadora, el hombre recibió a pecho lleno un confundus que le aturdió demasiado, esta vez Hermione se quedó sola, evadió varios hechizos, Malfoy le vio deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, rodar por el suelo y enviar un Crucio que golpeo de lleno el pecho de una de las brujas.

- ¡LEVANTATE! – gritó una furiosa Hermione, Jean recibió el impacto de su voz, lo que provocó que despertara de lo que sea en lo que se había sumergido, Malfoy sonrío, no tenía su varita pero recientemente podía conjurar hechizos no verbales, dejó inconscientes a varias brujas que comenzaron a sobrevolar en sus escobas, estas cayeron al suelo y no despertaron.

- ¡USTEDES! – gritó la Domina mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo de Phoebe, sus ojos, tras la mascada, visualizaron a otra más de las Hermanas, pero su cuerpo se estremeció al verla.

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras sus rizados cabellos se mecían de un lado al otro al compás de los desmarañados de aquella Granger, algo era diferente, algo le hacía peculiar entre todas las que había cazado y de las que aún le faltaba por asesinar. _Sus ojos._ **Esos ojos.**

Hermione y Domina Mortis, mirándose fijamente, sin si quiera parpadear, la castaña sintió las explosiones demasiado cerca, gritos, hechizos flotando por el aire, Brujas sobre sus escobas atacando a sus amigos, Jean y Malfoy defendiéndose uno al otro, Harry, Draco y Ron corriendo hacia ellos con varitas en manos, René pateándole el trasero a alguna Bruja… y ella, ella miraba al nuevo terror; Ambas levantaron la varita al mismo tiempo, apuntándose una a la otra.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritaron ambas, sorprendiéndose al escuchar el hechizo de la otra, intentando desarmarse.

El mundo se volvió puro silencio, uno aterrador y macabro, el cual aturdió de sobremanera a ambas Brujas, todo a su alrededor se quedó quieto, sintiéndose observadas, Domina Mortis y Hermione se debatían entre una asombrosa batalla que no daba ventaja a una sobre la otra, los rayos destellaban, pero más bien parecían dos polos idénticos que se evadían, el hechizo de Hermione y el de la Domina Mortis no golpeaba al otro de ninguna manera, ambas mujeres apartaron la varita de un golpe, Hermione sintió el dolor inmediatamente en la muñeca, el golpe se lo había propinado su propio poder, el gesto de dolor no pareció desapercibido en el rostro de Domina, lo mismo había sucedido con ella.

- ¡Desmaio! – volvieron a gritas ambas Brujas a la par, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado, una vez más, sus varitas les impedían dañar a la otra.

- ¿Por qué… por qué? – preguntaba una anonadada Domina - ¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HACERTE DAÑO?! – gritó finalmente mientras se lanzaba contra Hermione, la castaña, aún perpleja no le vio venir con varita en mano.

- ¡Expulso! – La ronca voz de Tom Riddle despertó a Hermione, la castaña vio a la Bruja oscura Salir volando por los aires y golpear el suelo, la joven inmediatamente sintió a Harry y a Draco a su lado, apuntando con sus armas mágicas a aquella mujer.

- ¿pero qué diablos sucedió, Granger? – preguntó Draco.

- Mierda… eso fue muy extraño.- comentó Harry mientras se sobresaltaba al ver a la malévola bruja ponerse de pie de brinco.

- Joder… está mirándonos, nos va a matar, pero no antes de que nos torture y nos haga…

- ¡Cállate Comadreja! – interrumpió Draco con un grito.

- Granger… ¿Qué fue eso? – Tom quería una explicación, aquello era bastante inusual, solamente una vez había visto que dos varitas se negaran a atacar al oponente de su dueño. Y eso fue cuando él y Harry Potter se enfrentaron y fue por el hecho de que sus varitas eran gemelas, pero lo que había pasado entre la Domina y Granger había sido un tanto diferente, los hechizos ni siquiera habían chocado.

- No tengo ni idea, Riddle…- respondió Hermione mientras veía el pequeño trozo de rostro de Domina, el antifaz se había desquebrajado de una parte, dejando ver solo una parte de su ojo izquierdo, Hermione nunca había visto una mirada de tal magnitud, tan profunda, tan dorada, tan llena de un sentimiento que le parecía tan conocida.

- Vas a pagar por esto… ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡vas a pagar por esto! – gritó la Bruja mientras hacía reconocimiento por la zona con la mirada, sus brujas habían sido prácticamente aniquiladas, de repente, y para sorpresa de los sobrevivientes, Domina Mortis se lanzó al cielo envuelta en una espesa nube oscura.

Tom sonrío; lo había reconocido en el momento en que su hechizo había golpeado el cuerpo de aquella mujer, era una Bruja asombrosamente poderosa, de eso no le quedó duda, pudo medir su poder mágico, abrió los labios en una sonrisa abierta, sería bastante interesante enfrentarse a aquella dama oscura.

- Tenemos que irnos.- interrumpió Mary Jane mientras veía a las pocas Brujas que habían quedado, escapar como unas cobardes.- tenemos que llegar a Grimmauld place, por el momento no creo que nos persigan… la Domina Mortis está muy enfadada…

- Y herida…- interrumpió Riddle mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Malfoy.

- Granger… ¿Por qué no se los explicas tú? – el hombre se dirigió hacia una despistada Hermione quien reaccionó dando un pequeño salto.

- Eh… Bueno… por qué al atacarnos nuestras varitas nos golpeaban antes de dañar a la otra….- contestó la muchacha ante una perpleja Jean.

- Es como… ¿si tu varita estuviera defendiendo a la Domina Mortis? – preguntó Jean.

- Si, lo mismo pasaba con la varita de esa mujer… es como si…

- Sus poderes mágicos se reconocieron a través de las varitas…- volvió a interrumpir el Mago tenebroso pero esta vez, una sonrisa surcaba en su rostro.

- ¿de qué mierdas te ríes maldito idiota? – preguntó Draco quien hizo el intento de irse en contra de él, pero Malfoy lo detuvo por el hombro.

- Deja que se explique….- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.- no seas impaciente.- continuó diciendo.

- Bueno, Granger… tengo la sospecha de que esa mujer… es más parecida a ti de lo que crees…- comentó Riddle mientras se dirigía hacia la muchacha y le veía a los ojos.

- No entiendo… ¿estas queriendo decir que la Domina y Hermione son…? – pero Harry no pudo terminar aquella pregunta

- De hecho… creo que deberíamos ir al cuartel de la resistencia, Malfoy, tenemos que hablar con la única persona que logró ver cara a cara a Domina Mortis…

- Ella jamás ha hablado, Jean…- contestó Malfoy, los castaños ojos de Jean le miraron.

- No a nosotros…- dijo mientras volvía sus ojos a Hermione.- pero cuando vea a Domina Prima, creo que soltará todo lo que sabe.- continuó diciendo la joven mientras se giraba y partía hacia Grimmauld Place.

- ¿de quién están hablando? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Harry.

- Estamos hablando de Luna Lovegood.- respondió Malfoy.- ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Domina se observaba en el espejo mientras se apartaba lo que quedaba del antifaz, arrojándolo a un lado y terminando de romperlo, se miró al espejo, sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que había pasado, levantó sus manos y miró las palmas de estas, estaban temblorosas y eso jamás le había pasado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó mientras apretujaba las manos y los volvía puños, dolía, lo que haya pasado en el bosque, le había lastimado, y de repente sacó la varita de sus ropas y le observó, esta temblaba a causa de sus heridas manos. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién diantres era ella? ¡Hija de puta, me pagarás por haberme lastimado! – gritó mientras arrojaba la varita contra el espejo, este se agrietó por el impacto.

- Domina… ¿puedo pasar? – la voz de Ginny le hizo calmarse un poco, la mujer se acercó al armario y abrió las oscuras puertas, sacando una de las tantas máscaras que usaba para mantenerse en el anonimato, nadie sabía él por qué lo hacía.

- Pasa…- ordenó mientras se acercaba a la silla que estaba a lado del enorme ventanal, se sentó y acomodo las piernas sobre uno de los brazos de esta, estaba cansada, sorprendida, enojada, muchas emociones cruzaron su pecho ese día.

- Mi señora… ¿se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas a unos cuantos metros de la Domina.

- No, no estoy bien Ginevra… ese ataque de esa maldita Bruja me ha dolido ¿pero por qué mi varita me ha traicionado de tal manera? ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó desesperada, Ginevra le observó sorprendida, no había tenido idea de lo sucedido durante aquella batalla entre la Domina y aquella Granger.

**CONITNUARA...**

* * *

**P.D. - **_Antes de despedirme por completo por esta ocación, quiero hacerles un comentario, espero recibir algún Consejo de alguna de ustedes y si es posible de todas las que me han leído... _

_Esto e slo que pasa; Antes de subir el Capitulo actual, me he leído un FanFic de Harry Potter como pareja protagonista DE (Fenrir Greyback y Hermione Granger) al principio estaba renuente a seguir leyendo por qué el Hombre Lobo es para mi, un personaje Ruin, de lo peor... luego me puse a pensar **¡PERO SI YO AMO A LOS HOMBRE LOBO Y A LOS VILLANOS! riendome por mi estúpidez, me di cuenta que Fenrir Greyback cumple ¡CON TODOS LOS REQUISITOS QUER PIDO PARA UN BUEN PERSONAJE!** y leí y leí más Fic's... y me enamoré del Licántropo... :) si escribo una Historia GreyNger... ¿Lo leerían? Les pregunta por qué sé lo fanaticas que son de los Dramiones, Tomione y Salmione... y no me gustaría disgustarlas._

_de verdad, me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto, de igual manera, ya inicie la Historia solo para sacarme la espinita... por cierto se llama **"CANTICUM LUNAE"** XD ja ja ja ja ja Saludos, nos leeremos la próxima semana (en realidad espero seguir soportando hasta el fin de semana...) :) Saludos y buena suerte con sus actividades de Verano :p _

_BlackAthena66._


	5. 5

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

_Muy buenos días, Tardes, Noches de Madrugada y lo que sea...!_

Les traigo el siguiente Capitulo, eh estado MUY INSPIRADA estos últimos días así que he aquí la Actualización, Ay, cómo me gustaría adelantarles tantas cosas ¡PERO NO PUEDO! pero bueno, en este Capitulo aparecera un "Nuevo personaje" bueno... no es mío pero su aparición es muy importante... Por cierto... EL CAPITULO 6 CONTIENE LEMMON así que vayanse preparando esas menores de edad o esas personas no aptas para ese tipo de Lectura... Saludos y muchas Gracias...

**P.D. - La muerte se acerca... el Fic no será Muy largo, si a caso 10 Cápitulos o poco más... XD**

* * *

**Susan-Black7 **_Ja ja ja ja ja Bueno Linda, aquí te dejo el Cápitulo para que Sigas leyendo, es un gusto enorme que te guste... Saludos. _

**Orora97 **_Dejame decirte que "MIONE" es el lado amoroso de Hermione, es lo que la Domina Mortis busca asesinar con desespere, Por otro Lado, ya sé que el Hombre Lobo es aterradoramente Feo... pero yo haré que te paresca lo contrario XD Saludos ja ja ja ja espero leer tus comentarios eh... :)  
_

**Mareliz Luna ** _Si, en realidad poco a poco iré revelando que fue lo que volvió a Ginevra Weasley una Traidora y él por qué lo hizo, la razón está al principio del Fic, pero dudo mucho que alguien tenga una ligera idea, aunque con lo dicho supongo que las haré pensar... Saludos y Gracias por tu Review._

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**5**

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_

**(**Khalil Gibran**)**

La noche y su frío aroma cubrieron el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, la joven de rizos castaños se encontraba sobre la enorme cama, con sus cabellos regados por la blanca almohada, oculta bajo el cuidado del mundo de los sueños, Hermione Granger comenzó a soñar…

"_…Estaba encadenada, con sus piernas colgando, rodeada de pura oscuridad con aroma a humedad, temblaba, mucho, y sentía su cuerpo convulsionándose y sentía mucho miedo, Hermione levantó la mirada y lo primero que logró vislumbrar fueron las rendijas de la puerta lo cual era el único medio por el cual se colaba la Luz, sintió aún más temor al ver una sombra detenerse frente a la puerta, podía verlo a través del espacio de los barrotes de la rendija, y la llave giro, chirriando el metal, y empuñó las manos al ver como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando entrar a un hombre alto, de oscuro cabello largo, su rostro cubierto por una espesa barba oscura, pero lo que más impactó a Hermione fueron sus ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos a los que tanto temía… _

- _Sangre sucia…- saludó el hombre mientras sonreía abiertamente._

- _No… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Hermione mientras le veía acercarse, se sacudió y pataleó para defenderse, para detener su avance e impedir que continuara acercándose a ella tan rápidamente, pero sus movimientos se vieron detenidos, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, el rostro de su captor estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. _

- _Sangre sucia… jamás saldrás de aquí con vida…- le susurró al costado mientras pasaba su áspera lengua por su mejilla._

- _¡DETENTEEEE! – gritó la joven mientras seguía luchando, la carcajada burlesca de Tom Riddle fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser despertada por unas sacudidas…" _

- ¡Granger, maldita sea, despierta, es un sueño joder, solo un sueño! – le gritaba Draco mientras la tomaba de los hombros e intentaba sentarla, la sacudió varias veces para que despertara, la joven estaba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, cuando por fin hubo abierto los ojos, se percató de lo que sucedía.

- Draco…- susurró su nombre como si hubiera esperado a que llegara a salvarla, la castaña se echó encima del rubio para abrazarle y continuó llorando.

- Sólo fue un sueño, un sueño…- le decía él intentando consolarla, el joven rodeo su espalda con la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, arriba hacia abajo con movimientos perezosos, la joven se tranquilizó casi de inmediato.

- Una pesadilla Malfoy… una pesadilla de algo que realmente sucedió.- dijo ella casi en un susurro, el rubio cerró los ojos.

- Lo sé… lo sé.- fue lo único que dijo el joven mientras ella se separaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí además de callar mis gritos, Malfoy? Deberías estar durmiendo.- dijo ella mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara, Draco sonrío de medio lado.

- Acabábamos de llegar, pero Potter y Weasley se encuentran hablando con… sus yo de este presente.- contestó el joven, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho.

- Ya han llegado…- susurró ella mientras se ponía de pie, iba a ir a verles, quería conocer a Ron y a Harry del futuro, pero no hubo dado ni un paso cuando la puerta ya abierta a causa de las prisas de Draco, se vio de nuevo golpeada por la mano de Ronald Weasley, Hermione le vio perpleja, mientras que los azules ojos de aquel pelirrojo la veían de pies a cabeza.

- Hermione… Hermione… ¡HARRY, ES NUESTRA HERMIONE! – gritó un sorprendido Ronald que se había lanzado contra la castaña, envolviéndola con sus fuerte brazos, Hermione no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero escuchó pasos veloces que se acercaban, ese debía ser Harry; las luces se encendieron y fue en ese momento cuando la castaña, apartándose de Ron, pudo verle claramente.

Hermione abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro del pelirrojo, se estremeció al sentir la apenas notable barba rojiza que comenzaba a cubrir la barbilla del muchacho, tenía el cabello más largo de lo que normalmente Molly Weasley le hubiera permitido tener y estaba enorme, más alto de lo que ella… bueno, era extraño, pero el Ron que ella conocía era por lo menos quince centímetros más bajo que ese pelirrojo que tenía en frente.

- En realidad… eres tú.- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

- ¡por supuesto que soy yo Mione! ¡¿a quién más esperabas?! – gritó el muchacho mientras volvía a abrazarla y la levantaba en brazos.

- ¡Ron, bájame ya! – gritó la joven mientras sentía como le daban vueltas.

- Ya para Ron, le vas a marear.- se escuchó la ronca voz, Hermione fue bajada al suelo y mientras giraba, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

- ¡Merlín Bendito! ¡¿Harry?! – preguntó la joven sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a Harry Potter con medio rostro cubierto por barba, su cabello castaño seguía estando corto y ya no llevaba gafas.

- Hermione… el sorprendido soy yo, no tú…- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba y posaba sus manos en sus hombros, Draco les miraba, se sintió fuera de lugar pero sonrío al ver a cara rajada acariciar el rostro de Hermione.

- Y acabas de despertar de una pesadilla Granger… me alegro que estés bien.- comentó el rubio interrumpiendo.

- ¿Pesadillas…y quien eres…? ¡Oh, él Hurón! ¡Mira Harry, ES Malfoy con veinte Kilos menos de cabello blanco! – gritó Ronald tras soltar una escandalosa carcajada.

- ¡Eh Malfoy, cuando no parecías muñeca de…! – pero Harry Potter se interrumpió al sentir la punta de una varita en su nuca.

- No me causa gracia que se metan con mi cabello ¿lo saben, verdad, comadreja…cara rajada? – la ruda voz de Malfoy les sacó un buen susto a aquel par, Draco soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que odiaba verse así mismo con el cabello tan largo, se veía tan… tan… Lucius.

- Ya basta chicos… Por dios… ¿Dónde están mi Harry y mi Ron? – preguntó la castaña.

- Cara rajadita y la comadrejita están asaltando la cocina, Granger.- contestó Malfoy, Hermione levantó la ceja.

- Malfoy no te pases…- amenazó Ron.

- Ya basta ¡Pero parece que nunca van a cambiar ustedes tres! – exclamó la muchacha mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

- Vamos Hermione… extrañaba yo esas peleas, después de…tanto tiempo sin encontrarnos los cuatro en una misma habitación.- comentó Harry mientras la veía, Hermione descubrió desde que el niño que vivió había aparecido, de lo triste que eran sus ojos.

- Harry…

- Tuvimos que separarnos Herms… después de que la Domina Mortis apareciera de la nada, las Hermanas se marcharon para enfrentarse a la Bruja mientras que nosotros intentábamos erradicar a su ejército de enloquecidas mujeres…- informó Ronald mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cómoda cama, Draco ya estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados al igual que su yo del futuro.

- Ya veo… pero aun no entiendo… en que me diferencia a mí de las demás si somos completamente idénticas.

- Tú y las demás definitivamente se ven hasta diferentes… Hermione, ya deberías saber que la actitud que cada una de ustedes tienen son distintas, es más que suficiente para diferenciarlas… no podemos comparar tus regañinas con las de Mary Jane, ella es más suave, más comprensiva, tú… bueno tú eres tú y punto.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó una divertida castaña.

- Bien Hermione, creo que Jane y Malfoy quieren que hables con Luna ¿cierto?

- Tengo una duda que ha surgido durante la corta batalla que mantuve con… Domina Mortis…- contestó la joven mientras se abrazaba.

- Granger… ¿Aún te duele… la muñeca? – preguntó Malfoy, Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No, pero a un tengo la sensación de entumecimiento en ella.- fue su respuesta mientras Ron y Harry se apartaban.

- Bueno, creo saber por qué fue lo que pasó aquel fenómeno.- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba, Draco prestó atención, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

- Malfoy… ¿a qué se debe eso, tú lo sabes, por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana?

- No estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a decirte… pero pregúntale a Jane y a René… sobre la octava…- las palabras de Malfoy sorprendieron a Hermione y a los demás.

- ¿La Octava…octava que…? – preguntó Draco quien se acercó y detuvo a lado de Hermione, los platinos ojos del Malfoy se posaron en su yo del pasado, luego volvieron a los marrones de la muchacha.

- Mary Jane, Isabelle, Hermione, René, Phoebe, Alice y Mione… Siete Brujas que deberían ser una sola, cada una con diferentes personalidades que te caracterizan a ti, la Domina prima, la primera… la única- las palabras de Malfoy causaron dudas en la castaña.

- Siete… son siete… ¡Jane dijo que fueron ocho al principio! – gritó Hermione recordando aquella parte de la información.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir, Malfoy? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Pregúntale a Luna que fue lo que vio aquella noche bajo las mazmorras…- y dicho aquello por el rubio, este pasó a retirarse.

- ¿Mazmorras? – preguntó Draco.

- Si Huroncito…- dijo Ron en tono de burla, si ellos eran cara rajadita y la comadrejita entonces ese rubio sería el huroncito.- hace ocho meses, cuando Luna y Nott viajaron al norte de Londres en búsqueda de aliados, ambos fueron capturados tras una redada, Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood fueron encontrados en pésimas condiciones, en especial ella, pero será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Hermione, estoy segura de que a Luna le encantará volver a verte…- tras aquellas extrañas palabras, Hermione acompañó a Harry al primer piso.

Ron y Harry se vieron así mismos acompañar a una recién levantada Hermione, algo bastante extraño y escalofriante, el pelirrojo aún no se acostumbraba a verse así mismo con la apariencia de su hermano Bill.

Jane se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquella alejada habitación cuando Potter y Weasley se acercaron con Hermione en medio de los dos, la castaña sonrío, esos dos siempre eran tan sobreprotectores que dolía.

- Es hora… - dijo la joven mientras daba tres golpecitos a la puerta, un minuto después la puerta se abrió, Hermione abrió los ojos, al parecer ese día no iba a parar de sorprenderse, ese hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta era Theodore Nott, un antiguo Mortífago, uno de los dos que la habían ayudado a escapar de las manos del Lord Tenebroso.

- Potter…Weasley y Gran….- pero el hombre se detuvo al ver más detenidamente a la castaña, luego se giró para mirar a Jane.

- Es ella… la Domina Prima y quiere hablar con Luna.- informó Jane mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No estoy seguro de…

- Ella ha venido a ayudarnos… a impedir que tantas atrocidades sigan cometiéndose… ha obligado al innombrable a ayudarnos, se ha enfrentado esta mañana a la Domina Mortis cara a cara…. Salió herida por algún tipo de fenómeno ocurrido durante la batalla que tuvo con la Bruja oscura… no me vengas a decir que es imposible que Luna y ella hablen… apártate antes de que patee tu trasero…- la amenaza de Jane provocó una sonrisa en el hombre, los azules ojos de Theo eran casi de la misma tonalidad que los de Riddle, pero los de este último no eran tan oscuros ni tan opacos.

- Así que… has traído a Lord Voldemort a esta pocilga de futuro… además que le has obligado a ayudarnos ¿Cómo ha sido eso, Domina prima? – preguntó Theodore mientras daba un paso al frente, la castaña le miró fijamente.

- Con un Juramento inquebrantable, yo le ayudaría a escapar de cualquier problema y él iba a ayudarme a acabar con todo esto.- contestó la muchacha mientras veía aquellos ojos llenos de dolor.

- Luna no se encuentra bien desde que regresamos de aquel castillo, habrá preguntas que no va a contestarte… puedes pasar.- y el alto hombre se apartó para dejarle pasar, pero levantó la mano al ver a Ronald y a Harry dar un paso al frente.

- Ustedes amigos míos, no están invitados, ahora lárguense… Jean, puedes quedarte tras la puerta.- dicho aquello, Theo desapareció junto con Hermione.

Hermione entró a la habitación, sobresaltándose al escuchar a la puerta cerrándose tras ella, la habitación no era ni pequeña ni muy grande, era espaciosa y perfecta para dos personas, la castaña entró más profundamente dentro de la recamara, había una enorme cama matrimonial acompañada por una mesita de noche, más allá había una puerta, seguro que aquello daba al baño.

La habitación no estaba adornada, no había espejos ni cuadros, ni alguna otra cosa, Hermione se estremeció al ver a una rubia muchacha saliendo del baño, los azules ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par al mirarle.

- Luna…- llamó Hermione al ver el corto cabello de la muchacha, la cual dio un paso hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a la recién cerrada puerta.

- Luna… tranquila, no va a hacernos daño.- intervino Theodore mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, Luna estaba que temblaba Hermione se había dado cuenta del miedo que le tenía.

- Es ella, Luna… es Hermione, la Hermione que te arrebataron de las manos… es la Domina Prima…- le susurró Theo Nott al oído, tras aquello, Hermione se sorprendió al ver a la rubia de cabellos cortos cruzar por la cama y saltar hacia ella.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡Eres tú, eres tú! – gritó la joven mientras golpeaba contra la castaña, se envolvieron una a la otra en un fuerte abrazo, Luna comenzó a sollozar contra el cuello de la castaña, Hermione sintió las suaves caricias de Luna le daba a su cabello enmarañado.

- Luna… - llamó Hermione.

- Merlín… tú, has vuelto a nosotros…- dijo la muchacha mientras se apartaba, enmarcaba con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de la leona, quien seguía sin poder creer lo que veía.

- Luna… Hermione quiere hacerte unas preguntas… sobre Domina Mortis.- la ronca voz de Theodore provocó un escalofrío en Hermione, Luna, aún con su tierna sonrisa en sus labios, no dijo nada, pero Hermione notó la tristeza en sus ojos, aquel opaco brillo que comenzaba a morir dentro de sus ojos, esa misma mirada la poseía ella, por eso era capaz de reconocerla, antes de que Luna se diera la media vuelta, Hermione la tomó del rostro y la obligó a que la mirara.

- Escúchame Luna, yo también estuve bajo las mazmorras, fui torturada, manipulada, humillada, golpeada, entre otras vejaciones… ahora estoy trabajando mano a mano con el hombre que me provoca pesadillas…- las palabras de Hermione sorprendieron a Luna, quien volteo a ver a su marido, él simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Hermione…

- Luna… háblame sobre la octava… ¿Quién es la octava, Luna? – preguntó Hermione, la rubia se pasó la mano sobre su corta cabellera.

- La Octava…- comenzó a decir una triste muchacha de grandes ojos, Luna se sentó a la orilla de la cama y levantó la mirada hacia la castaña.

- La Domina Mortis me hizo esto, Hermione, nos torturó a mí y a Theo durante semanas, es su pasatiempo favorito, ver el sufrimiento de los demás, torturar es su mayor don, asesinar simplemente es un trabajo que se ha tomado personalmente, ella es malvada, es oscura… ni siquiera el innombrable se compara con ella, Voldemort por lo menos tenía un objetivo, tenía planes…ella no los tiene, solo quiere hacer sufrir a los inocentes, se divierte con la desgracia ajena como nadie lo hace… sus ojos brillan como dos monedas de oro bajo el sol, su maldad es la que provoca ese efecto… es extraño, Tom Riddle y Domina Mortis demuestran tanto odio y repulsión, pero son hermosos, con miradas irreales… ¿por qué Hermione? ¿qué la maldad tiene una cara bonita? - la pregunta que Luna le hizo al final hizo estremecer a Hermione.

- Por qué son cazadores Luna, como tales, tienen que poseer algo que llame tanto la atención, que haga que sus presas se arrastren hacia ellos… pero dime una cosa Luna, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la octava?

- La octava es la Domina Mortis, Hermione… - interrumpió Luna para la perplejidad de Theodore y Hermione, la castaña supuso que ni el mismo hombre sabía aquello.

- Luna… repite lo que dijiste…- pidió Theo con desesperación.

- La octava Hermana es la Domina Mortis… el lado oscuro de Hermione.- la muchacha se puso de pie y se acercó a la castaña, la joven levantó su mano y con su dedo índice presionó el lugar justo donde guardaba su corazón. – aquí Hermione, dentro de ti, muy profundamente en el centro de tú corazón, está la Domina Mortis, creciendo poco a poco… Hermione ¿continúas teniendo pesadillas?

- Si, Luna… tengo pesadillas aun…- contestó la castaña involuntariamente, las fuerzas abandonaron las piernas de la leona, fue un rápido Theo quien la sujetó entre sus brazos y la sentó en la cama.

- Hermione… lo siento.- se disculpó Luna.

- ¿Por qué Luna, por qué te disculpas? Soy yo la que destruirá el mundo mágico, soy yo la que traerá oscuridad con mis tormentos, traeré muerte y dolor, me odiarán, asesinaré y torturaré…

- ¡No! – gritó una desesperada muchacha de grandes ojos azules, Hermione tenía la mirada perdida.- ¡Tú no eres ella, tu eres una bruja fuerte y poderosa, eres noble, inteligente, harías cualquier cosa por las personas a las que amas y por las que no, eres una justiciera Mione! – gritó la rubia mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pálidas, los ojos de la castaña se levantaron para mirarle.

- Tengo que matarle y acabar con esto… pero no estoy segura de cómo si no puedo dañarla… ahora entiendo, ahora comprendo por qué no fui capaz de desmayarla ni empujarla con mis poderes… no pudo hacerme daño ni yo a ella a causa de que…. Nuestras varitas, por qué supongo que son las mismas, nos han reconocido como dueña… ¡Maldita sea! Luna… era yo ¿verdad? Ella…

- Ella usó mi leal amistad hacia ti para torturarme Hermione.- dijo de repente la rubia mientras se arrodillaba frente a la castaña y desde el suelo le miraba.- se quitó la máscara por primera vez desde que nuestra lucha contra ella comenzó… y le miré Hermione, te miré… entre todas las Hermanas… esa mujer es la que más se parece a ti a pesar de sus ojos…- Luna se cubrió la mano tras sentir las lágrimas caer sobre sus ojos, Hermione se inclinó hacia ella y envolvió a la delgada muchacha con sus brazos.

- Lo siento Luna… perdóname por tus heridas…

- ¡No, tú no tienes la culpa Hermione! – gritó la muchacha al separarse, Hermione le observó.

- Tú y ella no son la misma…

- Pero yo permití que naciera… que ellas se separaran… fui yo la que me sumergí en mi tristeza y mi dolor… me olvidé de mis amigos, de mi familia…y mírate ahora Luna… ¿ella cortó tu cabello, verdad? Sin oportunidad de que crezca de nuevo…

- Hermione…

- Duele Luna… duele saber que no lo superé a pesar de mis intentos, duele recordar cada noche todo lo que me hizo… pero duele aún más ver a mis amigos con tristeza en sus ojos… sufrir por mí, duele saber que soy la causante de tanto sufrimiento.

- Podemos detenerle Hermione… ¡Si podemos! ¡es su debilidad, pero también es la tuya! – gritó la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

Theodore solamente escuchaba los gritos y las palabras de su mujer y la de Hermione, era cierto, la Domina prima estaba ahí para ayudarles, pero era una mujer dañada, profundamente dañada, entrecerró los ojos, una macabra idea cruzó sus pensamientos.

- Luna, ya basta, no puedes meter ideas a la Domina, no sabemos si esto va a funcionar…- intervino el hombre mientras se acercaba.

- Theo…- llamó la muchacha mientras volteaba a ver a una confundida Hermione.

- ¿Qué es de lo que hablan, que es lo que no va a funcionar Luna? – preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

- Hermione… tenemos a un poderoso Aliado… pero él está en prisión, es la mascota personal de la Domina Mortis… - comentó la rubia.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Theo y luego a Luna y así sucesivamente.

- Bueno Yo… déjame verificar algunas cosas y te lo contaré más tarde, Domina prima ¿Quién más la acompaña en este infernal viaje?…- preguntó el muchacho mientras abrazaba a Luna.

- ¿Además de Ron y Harry? Draco y también Tom Riddle nos acompaña… me alié con él cuando llegamos aquí, bajo un inquebrantable…- contó la joven para la sorpresa de la pareja.

- Hermione…- nombró una feliz Luna.

- No…no puedo creerlo - intervino Theo tras pensarla unos momentos al escuchar el nombre del Mago oscuro.

- ¿Qué pasa Theo? – preguntó la rubia mientras le miraba curiosa.

- No pasa nada, por favor chicas, las dejaré a solas mientras voy y busco a Malfoy a Potter y Weasley…- y dicho aquello, Nott le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y salió de la habitación, Hermione y Luna se sonrieron, abrazándose una vez más.

Jean vio a ambas muchachas sonrientes y abrazadas antes de que Theodore cerrara la puerta.

- Lo ha dicho… ha confirmado nuestras sospechas…- informó Theodore con su rostro ensombrecido, Jean iba a decir algo pero simplemente no pudo hablar. – No cabe duda ahora, Jean, la Octava…. Es la Domina Mortis.- dijo en un susurro antes de seguir con su camino, ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a una perpleja Jean, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y mientras las risas de Hermione Jean Granger y Luna Lovegood resonaban dentro de aquella habitación, el alma dividida de Jean, se estrujaba dentro de su cuerpo.

- _"¡Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita….tú eres, la Hermana que nos ha estado cazando y asesinando, alimentándote de nuestros poderes para engrandecerte…! ¡¿Pero qué rayos buscas de todo esto, maldita sea?!_ – gritaba la castaña mentalmente, no quería arruinar la felicidad que la domina prima había obtenido en su visita con Luna Nott, la joven apretujó sus manos, volviéndolas puños, ahora que se había confirmado que la Octava Hermana era la Domina Mortis, no cabía duda que esa Guerra iba a ser más dura de lo que se creía.

La hermosa mujer se colocó sobre su rostro, la brillante y plateada mascara, una extraña reliquia que había obtenido de las pertenencias de una afamada Bruja, sonrío al verse frente al espejo llevándola puesta, el plateado objeto destellando magníficamente, la Domina Mortis levantó su mano y trazó con sus dedos, las figuras dibujadas sobre ella.

- Magnifica.- susurró la mujer mientras levantaba la capucha oscura, ocultando su rizado cabello. - ¡Ginevra! – gritó la mujer mientras se dirigía a la gran silla de madera a la que era llamada el trono; después del grito, la pelirroja entró apresuradamente a la habitación.

- ¿Me ha llamado, mi señora? – preguntó la bruja mientras hacía una reverencia, Domina le miró simplemente.

- Tráelo ante mi… y no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, Ginevra por qué te costara la vida, bien sabes el peligro en el que estaríamos si ese hombre fuera puesto en libertad, y no se te olvide traer a Bellatrix….- fue lo que dijo mientras indicaba que se fuera sacudiendo la mano, después de eso, la Bruja se quedó sola, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El molesto chillido metálico le sacudió los sentidos cuando la puerta cedió ante la presencia de una Bruja, por entre los largos mechones negros pudo vislumbrar la presencia femenina, quien son su varita le apuntaba, sonrío arrogante, sabía quién era la mujer a pesar de que no podía verle y era regocijante saber que aún le temían.

- Mujer, estoy encadenado… ¿Por qué me temes, a mí, un pobre desdichado andrajoso que sufre las torturas de tu ama? – por primera vez, después de tantos mese, Ginny escuchó su voz, era áspera, ronca, y le gustaba, había algo en ese tono de voz que le atraía que le hipnotizaba, pero no iba a volver a dejarse manipular por aquel hombre, sus rojizos labios sonrieron ante el pensamiento, la bruja bajó la varita con cuidado.

- Sabes por qué eh venido… ponte de pie, ahora…- ordenó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la pared de a lado, no iba a cometer la misma desfachatez de confiar en las cadenas que lo ataban y lo mantenían cautivo, Ginny dejó de sonreír cuando le vio ponerse de pie, y con los ojos celestes, la Bruja pelirroja le miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

Ese espécimen masculino era único entre todos los hombres, si no fuera por el enmarañado y húmedo cabello, podría ver claramente la razón por el cual dos meses antes casi lograba escapar de sus manos, frunció la cejas rojizas al recordar la manera en que recibió su castigo, de hecho, ambos sufrieron los cruciatus de la Domina Mortis; el hombre era alto, demasiado para ella, quien apenas media 1,67 de altura, Ginny levantó la varita, era imperdonable que ese prisionero se presentara ante la Bruja más poderosa con aquellos andrajosos trapos; él hombre sintió el cosquilleo del hechizo golpear el cuerpo, dándose cuenta de cómo sus rotas ropas comenzaban a repararse poco a poco hasta quedar decentemente vestido.

- Debería cortarte ese cabello tan largo, pero la Domina es muy impaciente… al parecer tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte después de tanto… vamos… camina.- ordenó la pelirroja mientras se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida.

La luz golpeo su rostro y aunque sus cabellos aún le protegían la cara, estos simplemente se infiltraron por los negro mechones, golpeando sus ojos con fuerza, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y después de varios metros andando, pudo ver claramente, la cadena que lo mantenían sin oportunidad de escape, flotaban de manera en que sus brazos se mantuvieran extendidos, observó a la pelirroja, la Bruja mano derecha de la tan llamada Domina Mortis, si tan solo los grilletes no estuvieran tan ajustados o las cadenas no ejercieran tanta fuerza contra sus brazos, tal vez pudiera lanzarse contra el blanco cuello de aquella Bruja y rodearlo, presionar un poco las cadenas en contra de este y quitarle la vida, Oh, pero no antes de arrebatarle la jodida varita y hacerla sufrir un rato, se mordió la lengua, guardando su furia por qué sabía, que algún día tendría que salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

Recorrieron los pasillos a pasos largos, fue cuando la pelirroja Bruja se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta.

- Ella se encuentra aquí, ¿sabes? Me das tanta pena, pronto podré escuchar la sonata de tus gritos llegar hasta mi habitación…- comentó mientras sonreía perversamente, mostrando los blancos dientes, Ginny empujó la puerta de madera, y extendió su mano. – Adelante, después de usted.- indicó la joven, pero él no se movió, simplemente le observó.

- Ten por seguro, maldita niña, que cuando salga de aquí, lo primero que haré es arrancarte esa cabellera rojiza…- amenazó mientras penetraba en los aposentos de la Domina.

- Eso jamás va a suceder, existen dos maneras para que logres salir de aquí, una, es siendo un cadáver, cosa que dudo, la Domina no permitirá que mueras ante nada, eres demasiado valioso y su odio hacia ti es eterno y perenne…- le dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

- ¿y la segunda… cuál es? – preguntó curioso.

- Con ayuda… ¡¿Pero quién va a querer ayudarte a salir de aquí?! – se burló la Ginny mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada; el hombre simplemente se limitó a enviarle una de sus famosas miradas, Ginny sintió el escalofrío sacudirle y él, satisfecho por el miedo que le provocó, sonrío arrogante.

- Hijo de perra…- masculló Ginevra al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Diría que fue un placer, pero estaría mintiéndole, jamás es un gusto verte… Zorra…- fueron las últimas palabras que Ginny le escuchó decir la bruja iba a lanzarse hacia él hombre pero la puerta se cerró de un golpe, no pudo evitar darse de cara contra la madera.

- ¡Me las pagarás! – gritó la bruja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tom Riddle abrió los ojos lentamente, era extraño, algo muy inusual en él había sucedido en el transcurso de la noche, los diferentes sucesos del día anterior cruzaron por su mente, frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado mientras dormía, sueño, un maldito sueño… ¿desde cuándo el señor tenebroso dormía para soñar? Nunca, pero había sucedido, el jodido sueño o pesadilla había envuelto su mente como una espesa neblina que le impedía dirigirse.

Se movió en la cama, sintiendo un pequeño bulto tras de él, lentamente se movió y giró la cabeza, se sobresaltó al ver una mata de cabello rizado.

- ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – gritó el hombre mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, tenía el torso denudo.

- Ah, buenos días, Tom…- decía la pequeña Mione mientras bostezaba y se estiraba en la cama, el hombre le veía con asombro.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta maldita mocosa! – exasperado, Tom no pudo evitar seguir gritando, esperando para que el miedo y el pánico se apoderaran de aquella niña, se vio desilusionado, pues para eso Mione se encontraba sonriéndole.

- Tuve un mal sueño y tenía miedo… no me gusta dormir sola en una cama tan grande.- confesó mientras se recostaba de lado y le miraba con sus ojitos brillosos, Tom seguía con el ceño fruncido.

- Miedo… tu… maldita niña…apártate…- ordenó el joven hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- ¿tú no tienes sueños? – preguntó de repente Mione, los ojos azules de Tom le observaron detenidamente, algo le decía que aquella niña estúpida no era tan normal como parecía, algo ocultaba, lo sentía.

- Si…por primera vez soñé.- se sinceró mientras relajaba sus facciones faciales, Mione dejó de sonreír.

- Te torturaban ¿verdad? Azotaban tu espalda con un látigo mágico, y encadenado como estabas, sufrías por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.- para la edad que Mione aparentaba tener, Tom sabía que aquella plática que estaba teniendo con esa mocosa no era para nada normal para una niña de esa edad.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? – preguntó agresivamente, Mione se sentó y comenzó a jugar con las orillas de la sabana.

- Veo cosas, a veces puedo leer la mente de las personas cuando están dormidas, hoy pude ver tus sueños, estabas encerrado en un calabozo, húmedo y muy oscuro, la Bruja Roja te maltrataba, te torturaba, pero tú lo soportabas, nunca gritaste de dolor, tú orgullo y tu soberbia son tan grandes, mucho más grandes que tu cuerpo y no ibas a permitir satisfacer a la bruja roja, pero había algo que no podías soportar, no podías evitar el dolor, aquel que la Domina Prima te infligía una y otra vez, tu cuerpo fue marcado de las diferentes maneras posibles… y la odias, la aborreces, quieres venganza, pero estas solo, abandonado y no hay nadie quien pueda sacarte de ahí, por qué la Domina Mortis se encargó de asesinar a tus fieles hombres… ella, lo mismo que tú, está vengándose…- Dicho aquellas palabras, Mione bajó de la cama, dejando atrás a un perplejo Tom Riddle.

- ¡Espera! ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie, Mione sonrío dulcemente.

- Te lo dije, veo cosas dentro de la mente de los demás mientras duermen.- contestó mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba, Tom pasó su mano por la cabellera negra, había algo en aquella niña que le estremecía, por primera vez había dado a parar frente a alguien que le provocaba escalofríos.

La Domina se pareaba alrededor del trono de madera mientras su prisionero caía de rodillas, agitado, con su pálida piel perlada de sudor, Domina sonreía, gustosa, henchida de felicidad si se le podía llamar de tal manera, y todo por ese hombre, su sufrimiento le llenaba de satisfacción, elevaba sus ganas de seguir torturándole todo el día tan solo con escuchar sus alaridos.

- Grita Tom… grita… ¡GRITA TAN ALTO QUE PUEDA SONREIR DE NUEVO! – gritaba la mujer mientras extendía las manos a los lados y giraba sobre sus pies, soltando una fuerte carcajada.

Tom Riddle, el Mago tenebroso que más daño causó, al menos antes de que ella apareciera, antes de ella había sido el terror del mundo mágico, el monstruo que utilizaban los padres para asustar a sus hijos y mandarlos a dormir, el Mago Oscuro que a punto estuvo de gobernar el mundo, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veía a la encantada Bruja festejar el poder que tenía sobre él.

¿Quién era ella, quien era tras la maldita máscara? ¿Cómo eran sus ojos, su boca, su rostro en general? La curiosidad comenzaba a carcomerle, y eso era mucho peor que recibir los crucius que su cuerpo ya de por si maltratado, recibía cada tanto tiempo a manos de aquella Bruja; era poderosa, muy poderosa, ni siquiera él podía infligir tanto dolor como lo hacía ella, eso significaba que el odio que poseía dentro de su cuerpo no era más que una sombra tenue a lado de la de ella.

- Tom, mi querido Tom Marvolo Riddle.- comenzó a decir la Bruja mientras bajaba lentamente los escalones que daban a la silla de madera, su trono, el lugar donde observaba el sufrir de sus prisioneros, sus esclavos, y él le vio, sus largas y pálidas piernas bien formadas y siguió subiendo la azulada mirada, tenía que admitir, aquella Bruja se veía exquisita, siempre caminando como una felina enfurecida pero cautelosa, vestida siempre con aquellas ropas ligeras pero elegantes, se preguntó él por qué siempre andaba descalza.

- Mírame Tom… y dime que vez…- ordenó la mujer mientras se detenía frente a él, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo masculino, la mujer levantó la cara del hombre con la varita misma, sonrío bajo la máscara al ver su mirada sorprendida bajo la cortina de cabello.

- Oh, si… te has dado cuenta cómo pensé que lo harías…

- La máscara de…

- Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom… tú perra fiel, la sarnosa que tengo como sirvienta ahora, ella misma me es útil, debo añadir… la mejor asesina debo comentar, pero demasiado astuta, demasiado fiel a ti… ¿sabes? Ella te ama tanto que… ha habido ocasiones que ha ofrecido su cuerpo para su tortura y para mi deleite… en lugar de saber que es a ti al que estoy haciendo sufrir… jodida mujer… tan bajo ha caído por un hombre…- las palabras de la Domina Mortis no le sorprendieron a Tom, él más que nadie conocía la lealtad siempre fiel de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Pero hoy no… Bella cometió un error imperdonable, hoy al dejar que me hirieran…- Domina ladeó el rostro y observó el indemne rostro de Tom Riddle. - ¡Ginny, deja pasar a nuestra querida Bella! – ordenó la mujer, Tom miró de soslayo la puerta, la cual se había abierto de un golpe, causando un estruendoso golpe contra la pared, la pelirroja llevaba a Bellatrix atada por las manos, la enloquecida Bruja le miró sorprendida.

- ¡Amo! – gritó Bellatrix mientras salía corriendo hacia Tom.

- ¡CRUCIO! – gritó Domina, Tom vio a la pobre bruja enloquecida de amor por él, caer al suelo tras un grito de miedo y dolor, sacudiéndose y convulsionando por el crucio, sobre el fino piso de mármol negro, Ginny sonrío encantada por el espectáculo.

- La única ama de ti… soy yo… ¡CRUCIO! – tras decir aquello, una cadena de hechizos de tortura se vieron involucrados en una pasarela de dolor, del cual, Ginevra y Tom eran simplemente espectadores.

- ¡Mi señora, por favor, ya basta, duele….no volverá a pasar, esas Brujas no volverán a tocarla nunca… pero por favor ama, no siga, pare…! – gritaba Bellatrix tras sentir nuevamente los efectos del cruciatus cruzar su cuerpo como miles de agujas clavándose en su carne y penetrando sus huesos.

- Ginevra… sal de aquí, ahora mismo.- ordenó la mujer.

- ¡Pero, mi señora yo…!

- ¡ ¿QUÉ TE LARGUES AHORA, HE DICHO?! – interrumpió en un grito mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix.- ¡Levicorpus! – Ginevra se vio momentáneamente ignorada, pero a pesar de eso, obedeció las ordenes de la Domina.

- Si, Domina… con su permiso.- susurró tras levantar la mirada y ver a un sonriente Riddle.

- Maldito…- se dijo así misma mientras cerraba la puerta.

Domina soltó un suspiro tras dejar caer el cuerpo de Lestrange frente al de Tom, el hombre bajó la mirada, Bella le observaba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, su maquillaje se había chorreado por completo por las dolosas gotas.

- Mi señor… perdóneme…- susurró la mujer mientras soltaba un grito al verse por los aires.

- Yo, no perdono un error, Bella, ya lo sabes ¡Eh tolerado tus impertinencias por mucho tiempo, tu amor enfermizo por este hombre también…pero ya basta! ¡BASTA DE TANTA ESTUPIDEZ DE TU PARTE! – gritó la Bruja mientras sonreía enormemente.

- ¡NO, MI SEÑORA, POR FAVOR! – gritaba la mujer mientras se sacudía en el aire, Tom Riddle observaba la escena con lujo de detalle, él, sin varita y sin fuerza no podía hacer nada más que observar, sus azules ojos fijaron su vista en el rostro de la mujer, eran tan dorados, tan profundos y llenos de dolor, lo sabía, podía identificar aquella sensación o emoción dentro de la mirada de la Bruja Oscura, se estremeció al percatarse de que ella lo miraba.

- Te has quedado solo, Riddle…ya no hay nada en este maldito mundo quien quiera ayudarte a escapar de mis manos, querido… ya no hay nada que pueda aliviar el dolor que yo engendro en ti… - cada palabra que escuchó provenir de aquella mujer había sacudido un poco su cuerpo, no sabía cómo era, ni si quiera su nombre, no sabía a qué se debía todo aquel circo, sonrío al ver a Bellatrix alzándose sobre sus cabezas aún más alto, fue un segundo en que Domina la había dejado caer….

- ¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! – gritó la mujer con gran fuerza, Tom Riddle abrió sus ojos de par en par, perplejo por la acción.

El estallido hizo eco por toda la elegante habitación, los cristales de las ventanas habían explotado, las puertas se sacudieron y el chorro de sangre caía sobre sus cabezas como lluvia ligera de verano; Tom observó con perplejidad a la bruja acercándose lentamente, tallando con su mano la sangre de la máscara.

- Ahora si Tom… ahora si te tengo completamente entre mis manos…- le dijo mientras enmarcaba el rostro del hombre con sus empapadas manos.

Y le vio levantándose la máscara, dejando ver sus rojizos labios sonrientes, sus blancos dientes perfectamente alineados, Tom Riddle levantó su mano y acarició aquellos labios con su pulgar, embarrando sus dedos con el labial, la bruja se acercó aún más a él, Tom estaba seguro de que podría aprovechar aquel momento, podría arrebatarle la varita a la mujer y asesinarla de un solo golpe; conocía perfectamente el efecto que causaba entre las féminas, ese atractivo tan encantador que debió haber heredado de su padre, pero de repente, sus sueños de ser libre se fueron por el drenaje, Domina se apartó bruscamente de él y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de él a largos pasos, la mujer se sentó sobre su trono, con sus pies colgando.

- Tom… tu no aprendes…- dijo la Bruja mientras se llevaba el índice de su mano hacia su cien, dando golpecitos sobre el metal platinado de la máscara, Tom Riddle se sobresaltó al entender lo que la mujer había querido decir con aquello. Le había leído la mente.

- Eres… un completo estúpido ¡CRUCIO! – gritó la dama de la muerte ante un anonadado Riddle.

Los gritos llegaron a los oídos de Ginny, quien sonrío con gracia mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios, le dio un sorbo y soltó la carcajada al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la garganta de aquel al que alguna vez había temido tanto.

- La vida es tan… pero tan irónica.- decía mientras levantaba la mirada y veía el enorme cuadro que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de piedra, su mirada azul se volvió triste y opaca de un segundo a otro.

- Ginny, querida, ya deja esta vida, mi amor… arrepiéntete de todo lo que estás haciendo, estoy segura de que tu hermano…

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Yo no tengo hermanos, ni padres, ni amigos! ¡No tengo nada! – gritó la pelirroja mientras arrojaba la taza hacia la pared de alado, los ojos azules de Molly Weasley miraban con pena a su hija más pequeña, su esposo, Arthur Weasley, seguía sin querer moverse, para él, aquella pequeña embustera, traidora y manipuladora ya no significaba nada para él, lo mismo pasaba con las imágenes a oleo hechizado de Bill y Percy y Charles, quien seguían inmovibles ante cualquier cosa, Ginny les miraba uno a uno, deteniéndose en los ojos llenos de dolor de su madre.

- Yo no quiero el perdón de nadie… ¿entiendes madre? No quiero nada, de nadie.- fue lo último que los Weasley ya fallecidos escuchaban mientras la pequeña Ginny salía de aquella habitación.

Theodore observaba a Malfoy, quien se encontraba sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado de los labios de aquel hombre, tanto Harry y Ron, como Draco, se encontraban en presencia de sus Yo, del futuro discutiendo sobre la identidad de la Domina Mortis.

- Siempre vimos a una Hermione inocente e insegura, otra ingenua, una valiente, otra indecisa, el amor y la rebeldía también, pero jamás nos detuvimos a pensar que podría haber una oscura y tenebrosa, olvidamos que Hermione había estado sumergida en la tristeza y el odio, el miedo y la penumbra…- Theo se detuvo mientras observaba a los presentes, incluso Tom Riddle se encontraba ahí, con media sonrisa, algo le decía a Theodore que ese hombre ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que la Domina Mortis era o más bien quien era.

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Hermione es la enemiga! – gritó Ron, poco después recibió un golpe en la nuca.- ¡Oye no hagas eso, duele! – le gritó a Draco.

- Granger no es nuestra enemiga… nuestra adversaria es la Domina Mortis, comadreja… solo que tiene el mismo rostro de Granger, es todo.- explicó el rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer, Nott? No tenemos gente, poco a poco todos hemos ido cayendo, ella siempre está a un paso de nosotros hagamos, lo que hagamos…- decía un preocupado Potter.

- Hay alguien… que nos daría una enorme ventaja…- dijo de repente y para la sorpresa de los demás.

- ¿Quién, quién es? ¿él está dispuesto a ayudarnos? – preguntó Weasley.

- Ni idea… pero por cómo lo vi aquel día bajo las mazmorras… puedo convencerle, pero tenemos que sacarle de ahí.- contestó Theodore mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿De quién mierdas se trata? Por tu cara deduzco que es igual o más peligroso que la Domina Mortis…- intervino Malfoy.

- Más peligroso… No lo es… pero si más dañino que nosotros juntos, esa Bruja ha estado alimentándolo con odio y rencor, lo tortura por satisfacción propia, su cuerpo no termina por curarse cuando de nuevo está sobre él con varita en mano… si le ofrecemos un trato y oportunidad para vengarse… estoy seguro de que nos ayudará.- las palabras de Theo causaron una enorme curiosidad en Tom más aún cuando los oscuros ojos de aquel muchacho se posaron sobre él mismo.

- ¿Quién… quién es? ¿Quién es el que odia incluso más que nosotros a la Domina Mortis? – preguntó Potter.

- Lord Voldemort….- contestó Tom ante los ruidos de asombros que provocó a los demás con su confesión, todas las miradas ahora estaban fijas en Tom. **_Lord Voldemort_**. Pensó Tom en aquel título que ya no merecía, entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba y veía a aquel grupo haciendo planes para un asalto a cierto lugar.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra la prisión? – preguntó de repente el Mago tenebroso, las miradas se posaron sobre él como imanes.

- En el peor de los Lugares… en Nurmengard – contestó e muchacho ante varias miradas perplejas.

- ¿Cómo diablos llegó a ese lugar? – preguntó un Harry perplejo.

- Ni idea, la pregunta aquí es ¿cómo vamos a llegar sin que se den cuenta? - respondió Malfoy en lugar de Theo, el silencio se volvió de pronto insoportable, nadie supo que decir, pero si una cosa era lo que entendían a la perfección, es que tenían que tomar el control de Lord Voldemort y usarlo en contra de la Domina Prima costara, lo que les costara. **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**¿Y, Que tal, como quedó? **_ ¡Santisimo Merlín, eh estado escribiendo alrededor de 20 hojas en Word! un record personal dejenme decirles... Ah pues tenemos la dicha de contar con la presencía del Predecesor Mago Tenebroso _

_**¿Ayudara Lord Voldemort a derrotar a la Domina Mortis?** _

_Están advertidas (os) del Lemmon eh, para la próxima semana estaré actualizando,las cosas ya se están poniendo buenas para nuestra pareja protagonista, pero... ¡Bah! se los diré, tengo pensado Jugar con dos papeles masculinos, el de Tom Riddle y el de Lord Voldemort... saquen sus conclusiones... les adelanto un trocito de algo que leeran por allá en el octavo o Noveno capitulo..._

_- _**" No puedo creer... que estés celoso de ti mismo..."**

:) Saludos y muchas Gracias a todas (os) por Leer.

**BlackAthena**


	6. 6

**Hola...!**

Y eme aquí actualizando, con los dedos cruzados esperando que les guste el Capitulo... que por cierto ¿recuerdan lo que les advertí anteriormente? **¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON** y creo que... mucho, pues la mayor parte del Capitulo contiene escenas eróticas...

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Si eres menor de edad y de mente inmaculada, este capitulo no está recomendado para Ti, en cambio si eres menor y gustas de este tipo de lectura, lees bajo tu propios riesgo, no me hago responsables de traumas sufridos después de LEER... XD _

**P. D.- **Realmente no se si sea demasiado explicito, ni siquiera estoy segura de que les guste, intenté hacerlo de la manera mas sutil posible, además hay una doble situación en este Capitulo ojalá le entiendan... :) Sin más, les dejo agradecinientos y muchos Saludos...

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**6**

_"El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo"_

**(Víctor Hugo)**

Luna sonreía, todo el mundo, al menos de ese presente, estaban sorprendidos y todo gracias a la Domina Prima, en otras palabras, la presencia de Hermione, había traído de vuelta a la Luna Lovegood que habían conocido antes de la tragedia y eso, en parte era bueno, Theodore estaba demasiado agradecido con Hermione por haberle devuelto a su Luna, a la chica excéntrica y de pensamientos extrovertidos que alguna vez había sido…

- Tenemos que averiguar cómo vamos a entrar a ese sitio.- comentó Malfoy mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro dentro de aquella habitación, los hombres se habían reunido dentro de una de las habitaciones desocupadas, la cual Potter y Malfoy habían tomado como una oficina.

- Nurmengard es… en otras palabras un callejón sin salida, es fácil entrar, pero nunca salir…- empezó a decir Harry ante las miradas de los demás.

- De hecho, si hay una salida, pero en el momento en que entremos, seremos detectados… hay ciertos puntos dentro de la prisión Bosniana, trasladores solo hay uno… y debe encontrarse escondido en una de las oficinas principales… - la información proporcionada por Nott preocupó al resto de los presentes.

- En ese caso Nott… no solo es entrar, sino también tomarnos el tiempo para averiguar donde se encuentra el maldito traslador… - comentó Draco mientras daba un paso al frente.

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil… otra cosa, Nurmengard es una prisión flotante, rodeada por kilómetros de agua… seremos detectados en el momento en que entremos en el área… solo espero que la Domina mortis sea tan malditamente confiada que no tenga a sus brujas vigilando los alrededores…- las palabras de Malfoy dieron en que pensar.

- Tenemos que pensar muy bien si esto vale la pena ¿de verdad Voldemort va a ayudarnos? – preguntó un Harry bastante dudoso.

- Ya lo está haciendo, Potter… bajo un inquebrantable pero lo está haciendo… tenemos que arriesgarnos, él poder junto con el odio que Riddle de este tiempo le tiene a la Domina Mortis, será una gran oportunidad para vencerle.

- Lo dudo… una vez libre corremos el riesgo de que nos ataque después…- interrumpió Draco, quien con sus brazos cruzados, aún parecía dudar del plan de Nott.

Tom, quien se había mantenido al margen durante todo ese tiempo, simplemente observaba, se descruzó de brazos y dio un paso al frente, las miradas se posaron sobre él.

- Bueno, cómo veo que Dumbledore le hizo falta enseñarles cómo utilizar su maldita imaginación, permítanme ayudarles… pueden tentar… a mi yo de este tiempo, seducirlo con la libertad y la venganza…atarle a un inquebrantable como Granger hizo conmigo y yo hice con ella, es la mejor opción que tenemos… - el hombre guardó silencio mientras pasaba su mirada sobre los demás hombres, quienes le miraban sorprendidos.

- Aquí la pregunta es… ¿Qué estás planeando, Riddle? – preguntó Harry; Tom sonrío de medio lado, ese chico lo conocía demasiado bien, para mal suyo.

- Harry Potter… muy buena pregunta, yo no gano nada más que continuar con vida, hice un trato con Granger… si algo le pasa a ella… yo muero, pero si algo me sucede a mí, ella irá al infierno conmigo… ¿entiendes?

- En estos momentos no hay nada más importante para ti más que conservar tu vida… pero estoy seguro de que están planeando algo Tom, no estoy seguro de que… pero estás al pendiente de todo demasiado bien que hasta da miedo.- fue la respuesta del joven Harry, Tom soltó una carcajada fuerte y burlona.

- ¡Potter, Potter, Potter! Deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con el demente de Dumbledore… esa paranoia acabará por volverte loco.- contestó el hombre mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de aquel lugar.

El silencio reinó dentro de aquella habitación en cuanto Riddle desapareció tras la puerta, Malfoy soltó un bufido y mientras miraba la puerta recién cerrada, añadió…

- Por muy macabro que sea ese jodido loco, tiene razón, tenemos que seducir a Voldemort con la libertad y la oportunidad de vengarse de la Domina Mortis…- el comentario del rubio hizo sobresaltar a varios.

- ¡No podemos confiar en Voldemort! – gritó Ronald mientras los demás le veían sobresaltarse.

- Pues tenemos que… por qué es la mejor idea hasta el momento ¿o que, comadreja, a ti se te ha ocurrido algo mejor?

- Ya basta chicos… Malfoy, creo que debemos ir pensando cómo es que vamos a entrar a Nurmengard…

- A mí se me ocurre algo… - comentó Weasley mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el pelirrojo al ver que nadie decía nada, optó por proseguir con lo que iba a comentar.- tenemos que dividirnos en dos grupos, uno pequeño y otro grande, jugaremos a distraer y a infiltrarnos…

- El pequeño grupo entrara a Nurmengard mientras que los demás atacamos la estructura de la prisión… distraeremos a las brujas… pero ese es un plan muy peligroso, donde muchos podrían morir…- interrumpió Potter adivinando las intenciones de su amigo.

- ¡Vaya Weasley, hasta que usaste la cabeza! – exclamó un divertido Malfoy quien palmeaba la espalda del pelirrojo, este simplemente negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Bien, bien… Potter, tiene razón, es una plan descabellado donde podríamos perder la vida todos, pero es la única manera ahora hay que ver quiénes serán los valientes en ir a las mazmorras….- la diversión murió en el momento en que Nott mencionó aquella zona de la prisión de Nurmengard.

Hermione dejó a Luna dentro de la habitación de esta para que la joven descansara, ya habían sido muchas emociones por un día para la rubia y para ella misma, la castaña comenzó a subir las escaleras, sabía que los chicos tramaban algo y que su próximo movimiento era atentar contra la Domina, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse cada vez peores.

La joven de rizados cabellos se detuvo a mitad de los escalones al encontrarse con Tom Riddle, los azules ojos de este reflejaban su delgada figura.

- Granger…. Vete preparando, por qué dentro de poco estaremos hasta las narices de hechizos y brujas sobre nosotros.

- ¿Vamos a atacar, tan pronto? – preguntó la muchacha, Tom se recargó en el barandal de madera oscura.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Y será mejor que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte, al parecer esos amiguitos tuyos no quieren involucrarte demasiado, ni a ti, ni a la Lunática y mucho menos a tus….excéntricos clones tuyos… - Tom sonrío de medio lado al ver el notable enfado de la joven. No sabía él por qué, pero sentía una extraña satisfacción verla enfadada, había algo en su mirada que le gustaba, una especie de fuego y entre ese intenso brillo se reflejaba él, sí, eso era, le gustaba verse plasmado en esos ojos.

- ¿de qué diablos estás hablando Riddle? –preguntó la muchacha, él por otro lado comenzó a bajar el resto de los escalones que lo separaban, situándose a un lado de la castaña, giró su rostro hacia ella y le observó detenidamente.

- Nurmengard es la prisión donde se encontraba Gellert Grindewald, el Mago Tenebroso anterior a mi… él mismo fue quien construyó su propia prisión, irónico ¿No, Granger?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo demás? –preguntó la muchacha mientras le veía sonreír.

- Bien, acompáñame, te lo explicaré...- fue lo único que dijo Tom mientras dirigía su mano para sujetar a Hermione por el antebrazo y obligarla a bajar los escalones, pero algo pasó, algo sucedió que provocó una fuerte sacudida entre la Bruja y el Mago, ambos se sobresaltaron, observando la zona en la que aquel electrizante escalofrío había iniciado, los blancos dedos de Tom rodeaban fuertemente el antebrazo de la muchacha, ambos levantaron la mirada y por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella sensación tan incómoda se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué…que fue eso? – preguntó una desconcertada Granger, Tom no respondió, simplemente apartó la mano y sé le quedó mirando.

- Vamos… necesito ponerte al corriente de lo que está pasando.- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de comenzar a seguir bajando las escaleras, Hermione sé quedó en su sitio, mirándole alejándose e inconscientemente la castaña se llevó la mano a aquella zona que aún resentía aquel recorrido electrizante.

- Granger… ¿vas a venir o no? No tengo todo tu tiempo. – la voz de Tom Riddle le provocó un escalofrío, despertándola de aquella desconcertante sorpresa, la joven terminó por bajar los escaloncillos y alcanzar al hombre.

La pareja se encontraban fuera de la casa, ambos, en cuanto vieron la vieja mansión Black habían sentido la gran cantidad de encantamientos que la protegían, seguramente nadie en el exterior sería capaz de verles o sentirlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? Según tú necesito actualizarme respecto algunas cosas, Riddle… ¿por qué debería escucharte y no salir corriendo hacia Harry y Draco y preguntarles yo misma?

- Por qué si lo haces, te excluirán del viaje que haremos a la prisión de Nurmengard, donde se encuentra la domina mortis… o preferiría yo llamarla… la Granger tenebrosa…- Hermione frunció el ceño, y ahí estaba de nuevo el desgraciado que le encantaba burlarse de ella.

- Así que, lo que me estás diciendo, es que harán una visita al escondite de la Domina mortis… la atacaran… pero aún no me dices que es lo que pretenden lograr….- Tom sonrío abiertamente, esa chica le… encantaba en cierta manera, no tenía que enfrascarse dentro de una tormentosa explicación sin sentido, era claro que podía ir directo al grano y que ella podía sacar sus propias conclusiones sin temor a equivocarse.

- Hay un hombre en ese… lugar… que a tus amigos les interesa rescatar y…hacer una especie de alianza con él ¿me entiendes?- fue su respuesta mientras que continuaba estudiando el rostro de la muchacha.

- Claro como el agua, Riddle… pero ¿Quién es ese hombre? – preguntó curiosa. Algo andaba mal, pensó Hermione, algo que comenzaba a no gustarle.

- Granger… ¿crees tú que valdría la pena ir a un sitio donde es muy difícil acceder y tal vez no haya salida solo por buscar a una persona enclenque, débil y con temor a perder la vida?

- Así que ese… hombre, supongo yo que será un Mago… es muy poderoso, tal vez sea astuto y ágil, excelente duelista y con conocimientos sobre la Domina Mortis… - empezó a decir la muchacha para el placer de Tom, quien cada vez sonreía más, la castaña le miró por un determinado tiempo, el hombre le miraba fijamente, con esa enorme sonrisa abierta, mientras que los hoyuelos profundos en sus mejillas resaltaban atractivamente.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo…? ¡¿QUÉ TE CAUSA TANTA DIVERSIÓN?!– preguntó la muchacha, extrañada por tanta sonrisa y exaltándose a último momento por tanta risa de parte de Tom, lo que la desconcertaba aún más, por qué en su opinión, a ella la parecía una risa varonil, encantadora… pero ¡Era Tom Riddle!.

- Bueno Granger…- empezó a decir Tom mientras daba un paso hacia la castaña y se inclinaba un poco hacia ella, sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca…

- Me alegra que tengas tan buen… concepto de mis habilidades.- contestó el hombre, dejando a la castaña anonadada por la confesión.

- ¡Tú! … es a ti… a quien irán a rescatar…- susurró la joven y tras decir aquello, Tom soltó una fuerte carcajada llena de diversión.

- ¡Maravilloso, simplemente perfecto, Granger…! Me alegro no haberte matado aquella vez… ¿sabes? de haberlo hecho ya estuviera muerto del aburrimiento…pues déjame decirte que si, Granger… es a…Lord Voldemort a quien necesitan ¡querida, no pongas esa cara! Así como encontraste la manera de atarme a mí, puedes hacerlo con él… - le decía sin desvanecer la sonrisa y la diversión en su cara.

- Hablas de ese hombre como si fuera algo distinto a ti, Riddle…- interrumpió ella, fue en ese momento cuando la castaña le vio sorprendido, sus ojos azules albergaban un brillo distinto a la burla, el cinismo y la maldad.

- Granger… no cabe duda que eres una Bruja excepcional… sacas conclusiones cuando pienso que no descubrirás nada… y si… ese sujeto, por lo que tus amiguitos han contado, es diferente a mí, Voldemort, por no llamarlo como tú me llamas… lleva cinco años siendo torturado bajo las mazmorras, acumulando más odio del que ya posee dentro del cuerpo…soñando con una venganza aún más cruel de lo posible… dime Granger… ¿serás capaz de controlar a ese monstruo? – las palabras de Riddle parecían querer sorprenderla, pero al parecer eso ya no era posible, ese hombre ya no era capaz de causar perplejidad en ella, o eso creía Hermione.

- Tú eres un monstruo Tom… tales criaturas tenebrosas no pueden ser controladas ni domadas, pero he pactado contigo y estamos en un...periodo de no violencia… atados uno al otro…quiero sacarte los ojos y las tripas por lo que me hiciste, quiero hacerte sufrir y quiero ver como la vida se te escapa del cuerpo… y sé que tú quieres lo mismo de mi… y si puedo seguir aguantándote… seguro puedo soportar tener a tu otro yo, cerca de mí, y si los chicos piensan que Voldemort es una pieza clave para vencer a la Domina Mortis… entonces yo también lo creeré, así tenga que vender mi alma al diablo para vencer a esa mujer, tenlo por seguro que lo haré…- dicho aquello, Hermione Granger se dio la media vuelta y entro a la vieja casona, dejando atrás a un serio Tom, quien poco a poco fue bajando el rostro pero con ojos fijos en el cuerpo de aquella muchacha, su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando su dentadura blanca y perfecta, no cabía duda de que era una Bruja poderosa, capaz de volverse en un alma aún más oscura que él, era por eso, sabiendo de lo que estaba pasando en esa época, consideraba a aquella bruja, en su primordial obra de arte, si, Granger era su obra perfectamente moldeada por él, se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo de la izquierda, aún sentía cosquillas en esa zona, y lo supo, algo extraño había sucedido en el momento en que la había tocado, soltó una maldición, aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

_Su magia la había reconocido._

La brisa golpeaba su cuerpo con fuerza mientras que sus rizos enmarañados se mecían con lujo de violencia sin un lugar fijo a donde ir, levantó las manos al cielo y con el rostro libre de la máscara plateada, la figura oscura y tenebrosa de Hermione Granger, se encontraba de pie en la cima de aquel sombrío y frío edificio.

Nurmengard; el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, donde el grupo de rebeldes no se atreverían a venir por ella, cerró los ojos y dejó que las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearan su rostro, ese rostro que odiaba enormemente, el que juró no mostrar a nadie.

Abrió los ojos, el fuego dentro de ellos estaba tan vivo cómo el espíritu de venganza que yacía dentro de ella, apretó los labios hasta volverlos una delgada línea, los odiaba, los odiaba fuertemente, a todos y cada uno de los que habitaban el mundo…

La luna llena sobresalía de entre las grises nubes, la Domina bajó las manos, observando al astro nocturno brillar con su lúgubre luz y sus ojos quedaron atrapados en aquel hechizo.

- Algún día… todos entenderán mi odio.- se dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sintiendo la fuerza del ceño fruncido.

Ginevra Weasley echó el cuadro a la chimenea, su madre gritaba al igual que sus hermanos, estaba harta de tener que escuchar las patéticas suplicar por parte de la mujer que le había dado la vida, cada día, ¿Cuándo iban a entender que sus patéticos ruegos no servían de nada? Su vida ya estaba demasiado hundida dentro del mar de sombras, su espíritu corrompido por el odio; y mientras las cálidas llamas envolvían el lienzo mágico, Ginevra Weasley veía cómo las figuras de sus padres y algunos de sus hermanos, ya todos ellos muertos, comenzaban a desfigurarse lentamente, la pelirroja se estremeció al ver la mirada de su padre fija en ella, el hombre no decía nada, ni se movía, simplemente la observaba.

Su rostro desapareció casi por completo…

- Algún día Ginny, algún día sabrás lo equivocada que estas y te dolerá hija mía, cada muerte que causaste con tu varita…- aquellas fueron las suaves pero a la vez firmes palabras de Arthur Weasley antes de ser consumido por el fuego, Ginevra entrecerró los ojos, no, ella no se arrepentía de nada que había hecho durante los últimos años, ni siquiera haber matado a su familia.

- Por qué los odio…- dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, mirando las cenizas de aquel retrato.

Domina Mortis andaba por los fríos y solitarios pasillos a pasos lentos, se había cubierto el rostro con la platinada máscara mientras que a cada paso que daba dejaba un chorro de agua, estaba completamente empapada, con su cabello pegado al cráneo, sus ojos marrones vislumbrando el camino hacia su habitación.

Estaba cansada, harta… y todo por culpa de ella, y mientras pensaba en el enorme odio que seguía creciendo dentro de su pecho, comenzó a empuñar sus manos, sus filosas uñas clavándose en la carne de la palma de su mano, causándose una herida no más dolorosa de la que tenía dentro del pecho.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, golpeándose con la pared, la mujer entró a sus aposentos hecha una furia, antes de llegar a la habitación había enviado un patronus a Ginny, la pelirroja de su mano derecha ya se encontraba ahí tal y cómo lo había ordenado.

- Mi señora…- la llamó en forma de saludo, Domina mortis se acercó a la enorme cama y se sentó.- si gusta, puedo secar su cuerpo.- continuó diciendo la pelirroja.

- No, me gusta sentir la sensación de algo cubriendo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera bajo la protección de algún escudo…

- Por supuesto mi señora.- contestó la pelirroja mientras se reverenciaba, Domina le volteo a ver, estaba aburrida, no había nada que hacer y torturar a Lord Voldemort a mitad de la noche, no le apetecía, además que el hombre estaba a un paso de la inconsciencia total.

- Ginevra… ¿Qué te parece…organizar una fiesta? – preguntó la dominante Bruja Oscura, Ginny le observó sorprendida, las únicas fiestas que Domina Mortis había hecho eran aquellas en las que salían todas a volar y cazar a la muerte.

- ¿quiere que de aviso a las chicas? – preguntó la pelirroja saliendo de la sorpresa.

- ¡No, tonta! Una fiesta ¡Una fiesta de verdad! – exclamó extasiada mientras se ponía de pie y extendía los brazos al cielo, al bajarlos se acercó a la chica.

- Una fiesta ¿con música, comida y todo? – Domina sonrío al notar que después de todo, su asistente no era tan estúpida.

- Si… y un poco de espectáculo ¿Qué te parece?

- Podría usted, mi señora presumir a las demás del dominio que tiene sobre Tom…

- ¡NO! No… Riddle es mío… su dolor solo va a satisfacer mis necesidades… no la de las demás ¿entendido? - la pregunta causo escalofrío a Ginny, no entendía por qué la Domina Mortis estaba tan obsesionada con Lord Voldemort.

- _"Quizá ella y Voldemort tengan un pasado en común"_ Como usted lo desee Mi señora, Voldemort permanecerá bajo las mazmorras.- el pensamiento de Ginevra Weasley no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, efectivamente, Lord Voldemort y Domina Mortis estaban unidos eternamente por un lazo de sangre, dolor y venganza, una venganza que para Domina Mortis sería eterna.

- Entonces querida… ve preparándolo todo… yo me encargaré de mis ropas… por cierto, quiero que sea un baile de disfraces… envía invitación a todos esos repugnantes sangres puras… a los ministros, Aurores… ¡Todos! Quiero que vean el poder que tengo sobre ellos, cómo soy capaz de mangonearlos y usarlos como títeres a mi antojo… vamos Ginevra… ve y comienza con los preparativos…- La orden estaba dada, una mortífera Fiesta sería llevada a cabo en la prisión de Nurmengard, Domina Mortis se dio la media vuelta, acercándose al enorme ventanal que tenía justo al lado de la enorme cama.

La mujer se giró después de escuchar el golpe de la puerta, estaba sola, dentro de aquella enorme habitación una vez más, Domina se quitó la máscara, sonriendo enormemente, si esa chica supiera realmente quien era ella, entonces no estaría tan campante cumpliendo con sus caprichos y sus órdenes, se giró y observó la Luna observándole con su único ojo blanco.

- Oh basta… hasta yo tengo derecho de divertirme ¿no, su majestad? – dijo la bruja mientras soltaba la carcajada.

El vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, cayendo de un golpe fuerte sobre el suelo de oscuro mármol, las blancas piernas de Domina se liberaron de la pesada vestimenta, pasó por encima del ropaje grisáceo y se dirigió hacia el espejo que estaba al otro lado, el objeto que hasta hace unos momentos había protegido su identidad, cayó sobre el frío piso provocando un agudo ruido metálico, y se miró al espejo…

- Un día, no falta mucho…te vengaré, juro que te vengaré…- decía la mujer mientras se miraba el cuerpo casi desnudo de no ser por las pantaletas que llevaba puestas aún, observó sus pechos, sus brazos, su abdomen y muslos, se giró y observó con ira acumulada, con odio incalculable cada centímetro de su espalda, apretujó los labios y se mordió la lengua, se volvió a girar para quedar frente a frente al espejo, pasando lista con la mirada por cada una de las cicatrices que habían sido dibujadas en su cuerpo aquella fría noche de hace casi seis años, Lord Voldemort, recordó su rostro, aquel mismo que no podía olvidar, aquella misma cara que veía en pesadillas cada maldita noche, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando cierto suceso había llegado a su mente, no, eso sí que no podía recordar una vez más, y así como era tan fácil respirar, Domina Mortis olvidó el recuerdo, levantó la mirada y se encontró frente al reflejo de un par de ojos dorados, esos ojos, esos malditos y jodidos ojos…

- Esto es tú culpa… ¡Tú jodida culpa! – se gritó mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al espejo, rompiendo quedando gravado una grieta en forma de circulo, Domina Mortis vio su reflejo salpicado de sangre, su sangre, se estremeció al ver algo en aquella figura, recordando cosas que no quería, dio un paso hacia atrás…

- No… ¡No vas a derrotarme, encontraré la manera de matarte, ya lo verás! – gritó mientras se daba la media vuelta se llevándose las manos al rostro e intentó respirar calmadamente para tranquilizarse, al levantar la mirada y descubrir su rostro, atrajo con magia no verbal una bata color escarlata, la cual cubrió su desnudez, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de ir a dormir, por qué eso sí, ser la Villana del cuento agotaba demasiado.

Lord Voldemort levantó la mirada, estaba agotado, adolorido, los músculos de su cuerpo aún se encontraban entumecidos por el cruciatus, ya estaba acostumbrándose al punzante dolor, dentro de poco sería capaz de ser inmune al imperdonable, sonrío al preguntarse en la cara que pondría la Domina Mortis cuando se enterara de curioso acontecimiento.

La puerta de metal se abrió de un golpe, cosa que sobresaltó al antiguo Mago tenebroso, sus ojos se posaron en la delgada figura que se encontraba justo en la entrada, solo podía ver la oscura silueta, la luz golpeaba sus claros ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad, quien quiera que fuera aquella persona que se acercaba a él, comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo con su propia sombra Voldemort se enderezó al descubrir de quien se trataba.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿a qué se debe su honorable visita, Domina…? – la pregunta no fue respondida, pero aun así, la tenebrosa Bruja se acercó al hombre, apuntando con su varita, el Lord apretó los dientes unos con otros al sentir el fuerte golpe en sus rodillas, la mujer lo había obligado a arrodillarse.

- Cuando te dirijas a mí, Tom, deberá ser en esta posición…- respondió tranquilamente para la sorpresa del prisionero, nunca desde que había llegado a ese sitio, había escuchado hablar a aquella bruja tan suavemente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse de que ella no llevaba la máscara o ningún otro artículo que protegiera su identidad.

Pero aun así, debido a la cantidad de sombras, Voldemort no podía ver su rostro más que aquel dorado brillo proveniente de sus ojos, la mujer sonrío.

- Te mueres por saber quién soy ¿no es así? Tu curiosidad es tan grande cómo cuando descubriste los Horrocruxes… - Domina se acercó al hombre y llevó su mano al rostro masculino, acariciando la suave piel de la cara, Riddle continuaba intentando ver más allá de las sombras, era su oportunidad para saciar curiosidad de aquella indómita identidad, la carcajada de la Domina Mortis hizo eco por toda la celda. – Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle… la curiosidad mató al gato… ¿quieres sufrir un poco más de mi indolente poder? - la mujer se inclinó hacia él, casi podía sentir la respiración fresca, su perfume otoñal, Voldemort frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien, para empezar, la Domina jamás se había presentado ante él en su celda, algo estaba a punto de pasar.

- Infringirme más dolor… a cambio de ver tu rostro… interesante trueque.- comentó el mientras seguía forzando a sus bellos ojos por atravesar las sombras, tenía que saber quién era ella, tal vez si lo descubría, podría darse cuenta del por qué estaba él ahí, aunque sus antecedentes criminales ya hablaban por si solos.

- No es un trueque, querido…- contestó la Domina Mortis mientras enmarcaba el rostro de Voldemort con ambas manos y lo forzó a acercarse a ella aún más. – tus gritos de dolor jamás serán suficientes para mí, pero ha llegado la hora, querido Tom… de que sepas con quien te has metido, el juego ya casi llega a su fin, tú serás el primero en caer… pero no antes de que me cobre lo que me debes…- tras aquellas palabras y ante un sereno Voldemort, Domina Mortis se alejó del hombre, soltando su rostro y dando unos pasos atrás.

La mujer levantó su varita y apuntó a una parte de la húmeda y oscura celda, poco a poco, la sólida pared comenzó a removerse, creándose una pequeña ventana con barrotes del mismo material que el muro, la luz comenzó a colarse dentro del cuarto que mantenía prisionero a Lord Voldemort.

Tom se puso de pie poco a poco, sus ojos agrandándose por la sorpresa, el rostro de aquella mujer comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco, la luz y la oscuridad en una constante lucha mientras la figura de la mujer era el campo de batalla.

El Lord tenebroso pudo descifrar aquel rostro en medio de la blanca luz y las sombras frías, y las razones del por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar, recibiendo tales castigos a diario, cruzaron por su mente.

- Granger…- nombró el hombre mientras daba un paso al frente, no podía creerlo, aquella bruja era... pero detuvo sus pensamientos al escucharla carcajeándose de él, la muchacha dio un paso al frente mientras le miraba con aquel par de ojos dorados.

- Una parte de ella… la más oscura…- comenzó a contar la Domina mortis mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Así que esto es una venganza, eh, Granger…- Voldemort sonrío de medio lado, arrogante, intentando tomar aunque sea un momento de total control.

- Claro… ¿Qué más iba a ser? ¿querías una fiesta?

- Nadie sabe que eres tú…

- ¿además de ti? Si, la Loca de Luna Lovegood sabe quién soy, pero me he encargado personalmente de que nadie más lo sepa, será un secreto de… nosotros tres, Tom…- le dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a pasear por la pequeña celda, Voldemort no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, así que la pequeña sangre sucia amiga de San Potter era la causante de tal infierno, sonrío, esa mugrosa impura era una Bruja muy poderosa, no le extrañaba que hubiera llegado tan lejos pero… ella había dicho que una parte, eso significaba que…

- Puedo leer tus pensamientos Tom, eres tan claro cómo el agua, tu mente tan abierta cómo un libro… sí, soy solo una parte de Hermione Jean Granger, tú, la sometiste a una ardua sesión de tortura, marcaste… su cuerpo sin la oportunidad que se desvanecieran esas cicatrices…- Domina dejó de sonreír y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse de nueva cuenta a su prisionero favorito.

La mujer acudió una vez más a su varita, apuntó a Riddle y de inmediato las cadenas se expandieron, los brazos del Mago oscuro se estiraron lo más que podía, Domina sonrío al escuchar un gemido de dolor.

- Pronto cantarás para mí, mi oscuro canario, canta a tu dueña sonatas de dolor… comenzó a decir la mujer mientras llevaba una de sus manos al mudo de la bata.

La sedosa tela escarlata resbaló por su cuerpo, Voldemort se estremeció de pies a cabeza al notar el desnudo cuerpo de la Bruja, las largas piernas de la Domina eran tan blancas, pero aquellas pequeñas cicatrices que las surcaban hacían contraste contra la piel sana, sus ojos continuaron vagando por el cuerpo descubierto de la mujer, brazos delgados, marcados por siempre, con el título de su origen, _"Sangre sucia"_ causadas por Bellatrix Lestrange recientemente asesinada, Domina sonrío abiertamente, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y girándose, aquello parecía una pasarela, ella le estaba presumiendo la obra que él había hecho de ella, Mortis había escuchado la sacudida de las cadenas, él estaba desesperado, sabía lo que iba a pasar; Tom vio las cicatrices en su espalda, latigazos que él mismo le había propinado bajo la celdas de la Mansión Malfoy.

- Bien mi querido Tom… no cabe duda que ya has comprendido que es lo que quiero de ti, que es lo que haces aquí y quien soy yo…- y dicho aquello, la Domina Mortis levantó su varita y se acercó lo más que pudo al Lord Oscuro, Voldemort era una o dos cabezas más alto que aquella bruja, pero no se movió al sentirla cerca de él, no dijo nada, no pensó en nada, simplemente la observaba, la Bruja levantó la mirada mientras posaba sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, los azules ojos del hombre le miraron fijamente, y de un suave movimiento de muñeca y varita, la Domina Mortis arrancó la ropa de Tom Riddle.

- Es hora… de que tú y yo… seamos iguales.- la voz suave de la Bruja penetró los oídos del Mago, quien apretó la quijada al sentir la punta de la varita clavándose en el pecho, los dorados ojos de la Domina se levantaron hacia él, mirándose fijamente; Tom Soltó un grito más fuerte mientras la vara de madera se movía de arriba a abajo por su pecho, la jodida Bruja lo estaba usando como lienzo, las cadenas se tensaron al aferrarse a ellas ante un nuevo trazo, mordió su lengua para no soltar un grito, no, esta vez no iba a satisfacerla con sus gritos, y sin que él se diera cuenta, sus azules ojos se oscurecieron, profundizándose de tal manera que si ella hubiera visto su rostro, se hubiera estremecido, y bajó la mirada, viendo el desnudo cuerpo demasiado cerca del suyo, se preguntó en lo que estaba escribiendo, Domina soltó un grito divertido al sentirlo tensarse cuando clavó la varita una vez más, la mujer dio un paso atrás, y observó lo que había hecho…

- No cabe duda que tengo una caligrafía preciosa… ojala pudieras ver mi nombre tatuada en tu piel, mi Lord.- dijo la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Tom entrecerró los ojos, el dolor se volvió agudo, la herida se estaba enfriando, volviéndose más dolorosa, sentía el líquido rojizo resbalar por su pecho, aquello no había hecho otra cosa más que empezar.

- Bien Tom… ya pagaste la marca que me hiciste… ahora faltan las demás.- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba una vez más hacia él, Voldemort no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y dirigirla hacia los pechos de la mujer, su nombre gravado en aquellos preciosos senos…

**_"Tom Riddle…"_**

Su cuerpo se estremeció al verla nuevamente muy cerca de él, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por la Bruja, quien simplemente sonrío, la mujer se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su oído.

- Falta mucho para llegar a esa parte, Mi Lord…- susurró seductoramente la bruja mientras envolvía el cuello del Mago con sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo al del hombre…

Sus labios rojos por el labial rozaron su fría mejilla, el escándalo de las cadenas sacudiéndose hicieron eco por la celda, Lord Voldemort, encadenado como un perro, azotado como un esclavo, observando a la sangre sucia acariciar su mejilla, se estremeció en el instante en el que su piel entró en contacto con la de la Domina Mortis o mejor dicho, el lado oscuro de Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia a la que…

¡Merlín Bendito! Lord Voldemort cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el sofocante calor que comenzó a inundar por todo el lugar, el hombre se sacudió, la Domina soltó una fuerte carcajada y retrocediendo un paso, los ambarinos ojos de la joven Bruja, se posaron en el rostro de un perplejo Tom Riddle.

- Ah, Mi Lord… ¿le sorprende reaccionar así ante el cuerpo de una mujer? – preguntó la Domina mientras enmarcaba el rostro del hombre con sus manos, deslizándolas suavemente por su blanco cuello, acariciando los hombros y deteniéndose en su pecho, el Lord tenebroso se estremeció ante el contacto, aún sorprendido ante la reacción de su cuerpo ante el contacto de aquella Bruja, la Domina, Hermione Granger o una parte de ella, sus azules ojos estudiaban a la muchacha, su cuerpo desnudo frente a él, lleno de cicatrices que él mismo había dibujado sobre su blanca piel, la Domina Mortis sonreía satisfecha por lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba divirtiendo y la sonrisa se volvió aún más grande cuando continuo bajando sus manos, sintiendo la fría piel del Mago oscuro que la procedía, el hombre se estremeció.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Voldemort no soportando las caricias, y no era por el hecho de que sabía quién era la Bruja que le provocaba esas eróticas reacciones, su respiración estaba agitada, la temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado, apretó la mandíbula casi podía jurar que había escuchado el crujir de sus dientes.

- ¿Basta de que, Voldemort? De que… - susurró la mujer mientras bajaba la mirada, observando la reacción del hombre, y sus ojos se dilataron, el calor se volvió insoportable, la Domina se acercó lentamente mientras sus caricias continuaron viajando hacia el sur, Tom cerró los ojos mientras un suave beso se le fue depositado en sus labios.

El grito del hombre salió de su garganta ronco y agudo, su cuerpo se meció buscando más, la Domina soltó una fuerte carcajada.

La Bella mujer abrazó al tenebroso hombre, quien con su cuerpo tembloroso por la excitación provocada por la bruja, sintió el abrazo frío de la mujer, las miradas de ambos estaban fijos en el otro, la Domina sonreía ligeramente, y Lord Voldemort lo supo, ese brillo siniestro en sus ojos no podía traer nada bueno, el hombre arqueó la espalda y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás en el preciso momento en el que un fuerte latigazo golpeo su espalda, el grito masculino no escapó de aquella celda, ella había hechizado el escaso espacio donde mantenía cautivo al Mago oscuro, la respiración era agitada, La domina abrazándolo mientras mantenía su varita en el aire a espaldas de Tom Riddle, quien continuaba sacudiéndose por el golpe.

- Oh, vamos mi Lord… solo faltan unos cuantos latigazos más…- decía la Bruja mientras tomaba al hombre por los extendidos brazos, clavando sus largas y rojizas uñas, los azules ojos del prisionero brillaron aún más, intentó jurar vengarse de esa Bruja malparida cuando saliera de ese lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de la Domina sobre los suyos, se sacudió bajo custodia de los grilletes y las cadenas, de nuevo ese dolor caliente punzando entre sus piernas, debía admitirlo, era asombroso la manera en que el cuerpo de aquella sangre sucia podía provocar en él, las caderas de la Bruja oscura se contorneaban de un lado a otro, frotándose con aquel cuerpo masculino y mientras le besaba, ordenó a su varita soltar otro golpe mágico, lo que provocó en el hombre una nueva sacudida, él interrumpió el beso para soltar un desgarrador grito, y la enloquecida mujer apretó aún más el abrazo, ella respiraba rápidamente, se sentía sofocada, separó un poco sus pechos desnudos del tórax de su prisionero, y ahí estaba, la virilidad despierta del mago más temido de todos los tiempos, pasó su húmeda lengua por sus ya, despintados labios, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los furiosos ojos azules de Tom Riddle.

- No se queje Mi Lord, los dos estamos sacando una gran ventaja de esto…- contestó la mujer mientras acariciaba la lastimada espalda del hombre, quien se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos tocar las heridas.

- Mierda…- masculló la bruja, Riddle simplemente intentaba soportar el ardor que sentía, apretó los dientes al ver a la mujer clavando las uñas en su espalda baja, apretándose a él, haciéndole sentir una enorme urgencia por introducirse en ella, no iba a negarlo ahora, la jodida sangre sucia estaba provocándole un enorme deseo por poseerla ¿pero en que diantres estaba pensando la loca Bruja? Un nuevo golpe cruzó su espalda, abriendo su carne, mientras la sangre caía deliberadamente por su espalda, goteando el suelo poco a poco, un nuevo grito salía de su garganta.

- Se siente bien…¿no? ahora entiendo por qué te empeñabas tanto en hacerme daño…- susurró la mujer mientras se apartaba y levantaba las manos hacia el rostro de un mareado Lord Voldemort, él simplemente le observaba, su piel blanquecina estaba perlada de sudor y estaba perdiendo visión, apenas y podía ver a la Domina y sus apenas enrojecidos labios.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi Lord? ¿está usted a punto de perder el conocimiento? No lo voy a permitir… a usted le falta muchas cicatrices que pagar…- susurró la mujer mientras abandonaba un profundo beso en los labios del hombre, Voldemort no tardó en responderle.

Tom abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente, había estado aguantando el aire dentro de él sabrá Merlín por cuanto tiempo, se llevó la mano al cabello y lo peinó con sus dedos, ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó Tom Riddle mientras se ponía de pie, sus atenciones se desviaron de aquel extraño sueño para ver a la niña que dormía a su lado, frunció el ceño ¿y esa a qué hora se coló dentro de la habitación? Se preguntó el mago, pero si más recordó la pesadilla, Tom se dirigió a la salida, necesitaba aire fresco, las imágenes de aquel sueño erótico habían parecido tan reales.

Apretó los labios, había visto claramente el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, que yacía con él sobre su regazo, sintió cada roce y cada beso como si realmente aquello hubiera pasado, respiró profundamente para luego exhalar lo más tranquilamente posible, se dirigió hacia la puerta y mientras tomaba entre sus manos la perilla, recargó la frente en la madera fría, se maldijo una y otra vez, de nuevo las imágenes de aquel dulce cuerpo volvían a su cabeza, llamó a su varita y con ella salió de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta, Tom se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir al amigo que tenía entre las piernas, soltando otra maldición comenzó a andar por el pasillo, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un trago de agua muy fría.

El hombre dio vuelta y entró en la cocina, se sorprendió ver las luces encendidas, pero lo que más le asombró fue ver a la sangre sucia de Granger, tomando agua como si la vida dependiera de ella, la castaña se percató de su presencia y se sobresaltó al mirarlo, Tom sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, sigo dándote miedo? – preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la amiga de san Potter, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro denotaba burla y descaro total.

- No me esperaba verte… a estas horas de la noche, Riddle.- contestó ella desviando la mirada, estaba evitando mantener contacto visual con él, Tom entrecerró la mirada, a él en lo particular le pareció demasiado extraño el comportamiento de la muchacha, Granger era de esas mujeres duras que te miraban fijamente a los ojos, que le evadiera era algo que le provocó curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger…? – empezó a decir Tom mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde Hermione se encontraba y recargaba la cadera a la orilla de la mesa.- ¿…te pongo nerviosa? – continuó preguntando, su sonrisa arrogante seguía en su hermoso rostro, la castaña inmediatamente se dirigió a él, sorprendiéndose por la corta distancia que los separaba.

- Riddle… deja de decir estupideces… y mejor me iré a dormir, mañana llega Neville y hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle… buenas noches.- declaró la castaña mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y luego pasaba a retirarse, Tom levantó la mano…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Granger…? Tengo algo que…- y todo pasó tan rápidamente que ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de evitarlo, en cuanto los dedos largos de Tom envolvieron la muñeca de Hermione, aquella misma energía que habían sentido antes de la cena, había vuelto pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, la mirada marrón de Hermione se fijó firmemente en los azules de Tom Riddle, y fue como una película corriendo frente a sus ojos o mejor dicho una visión que ambos compartieron.

La energía había cruzado nuevamente de un lado a otro la espalda de Lord Voldemort, el hombre lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, liberando un fuerte grito de dolor, a esas alturas ya era insoportable, ya no aguantaba aquello, sus mechones largos y negros golpearon su espalda en el proceso, su cuerpo estaba empapado y estaba completamente desnudo, mientras las risas de una mujer hacían eco a su alrededor, el hombre perdió fuerzas en las piernas y se dejó caer, colgando solamente por las cadenas, sus ojos azules estaban fijamente puestos en la Domina…

- Ese fue el último, mi Lord…- contestó la mujer mientras que con la varita bajaba un poco la altura de las cadenas, las rodillas del Mago golpearon el suelo, la mujer se acercó, abrazando la cabeza humedecida del adolorido hombre y recargándola a su cadera, y le miró esforzándose por levantar la mirada, ella lo permitió, sonrío dulcemente al ver sus intensos ojos a través de largos mechones oscuros, podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de una agitada respiración, sus labios, pensó la Domina Mortis, era una línea apretada que se abrió lentamente en busca de aire y él le vio arrodillarse frente a él, sus rostros estaban ahora al parejo.

- Shhhhh. – le calló ella al verlo que diría algo, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.- ya pasó Mi Lord…- continuó diciendo mientras acariciaba los labios masculinos con la yema de su dedo pulgar, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del hombre.

- Granger…- murmuró Tom y Voldemort a la vez, el par de ojos azules, uno bajo el cuidado de una cálida casa y el otro bajo las mazmorras, observando con los ojos dilatados a la Domina Mortis y a Hermione Granger, dos diferentes mujeres pero a la vez tan contradictorio pues tanto Domina como Hermione eran la misma…

- Tom…- le nombró la castaña al verlo sumido en algo en lo que ella estaba prontamente sumergida, y él con un ligero movimiento la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, el pecho de la muchacha se estrelló contra el duro tórax de él.

Se sentó sobre su regazo mientras fundía sus labios contra los del Lord Oscuro, el beso fue, extraordinariamente arrebatador, con un hambre abrumador que comenzaba a carcomerle por dentro, la Domina se aferró al cabello de Tom en un intento de profundizar el beso, las cadenas rechinaron, la mujer sonrío, él debía estar desesperado, y así cómo ella había iniciado el beso, así lo había detenido, los ojos de Voldemort brillaban en pura excitación, la maldita bruja comenzó mecerse sobre el Mago, sonreía, satisfecha en lo que estaba provocándole al pobre infeliz al que tenía prisionero, tan tenso como estaba, una vez más intentó liberarse de las cadenas mágicamente aferradas a sus muñecas, la Domina volvió a sus labios, besándolo de un modo u otro, salvajemente, él correspondía al afecto, mordió los carnosos labios de la mujer, la cual soltó un chillido, apartándose de él de inmediato, y con sus ojos mostrando perplejidad, la Bruja sonrío.

- Eso me gustó… ¡vuelve hacerlo! – gritó mientras volvía a estampar sus labio sobre los de él, esta vez, el Lord mordió aún más fuerte, causándole una herida a la mujer, la sangre brotó por su carne lastimada y las pequeñas gotas hicieron un viaje entre boca y boca; La Domina Mortis abrazó aún más fuerte el rostro de Riddle, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a amenazar con estallarle, se meció aún más fuerte contra la elevada erección del Mago, y comenzó a gemir entre beso y beso… algo estaba… pasando.

Algo ajeno al odio y la venganza que le tenía; la mujer alejó sus labios del hombre, quien había lanzado una mordida en busca de la carne, Tom estaba admitiéndolo, aquella Granger era una enorme caja de monerías, realmente lo había sorprendido cuando se quitó la máscara frente a él, y aún más cuando la bata rojiza se deslizó por su cuerpo, ya conocía él cada curva de la Bruja, pero estando ahí, bajo ella, sintiendo la humedad entre las piernas de la Domina Mortis.

El golpe de las cadenas contra el suelo hizo eco por la celda.

Por otro lado, a cientos de miles de Kilómetros, dentro de una vieja casa que antiguamente había pertenecido a una familia de linaje mágico demasiado puro, se encontraban dos seres Mágicos, en una batalla que involucraban las manos y los labios.

Aberrante, Repugnante, atroz, inimaginable e indeseable, había pensado la castaña en el preciso momento en que sintió a Riddle atraerla hacia su cuerpo ¿por qué no lo evitó? Por la razón que la había despertado a ella, se negó a pensar en el calor abrazador que la había invadido todo el cuerpo, necesitaba agua y fue a la cocina, pero encontrarse a Tom Riddle en aquella habitación no era algo que había siquiera sospechado.

La sensación que le provocaba el beso era atronadora, era una energía que había nacido en su pecho y viajado por las venas de todo su cuerpo, golpeó su cerebro fuertemente haciéndola incapaz de reaccionar cómo normalmente lo había hecho ¡Por Merlín, se estaba besuqueando con el ser más peligroso del mundo Mágico! Pero eso no era lo peor, lo malo era que a ella le gustaba, esa fricción salvaje que había entre sus labios y los de él, él elevó la mano y enredó sus dedos sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, presionando y obligándola a acercarse más a él, ambos, con sus ojos cerrados, continuaban mirando aquellas imágenes que había golpeado sus cabezas.

Sintió las pequeñas y frías manos de Granger rodear su cuello, estaba la bruja participando en lo que sea que se llamara eso que estaban haciendo, era agradable, el cuerpo de la sangre sucia Granger era… cálido, fuerte, su energía mágica era transmitida a su cuerpo, enviaba ondas mágicas al suyo propio, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza, y lo degustaba, saboreando el poder de la Bruja amiga del niño que vivió de sus propios labios, y sintieron al unánimemente, aquella explosión de calor que se extendió rápidamente por sus cuerpos, Riddle se giró, llevándose a Hermione de paso, recargando a la castaña a la mesa, apretándose a ella, buscando más, la joven enredó sus dedos en los oscuros mechones de Riddle.

La espalda de la Domina se estrelló contra el frío suelo y sobre ella la pesada humanidad del Lord le acompañaba, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda lastimada, Riddle ya se había desecho de esa molesta pantaleta, y para cuando las cadenas hubieras aflojado el agarre y los grilletes habían desaparecido, el hambriento Mago se había lanzado contra el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de la Domina, ella se enroscó contra él, las manos del hombre se habían aferrado a sus muslos, apartando las piernas de par en par y abriéndose camino entre ellas, apoyó su peso con sus antebrazos para no aplastar a la Bruja, sus labios eran como imanes en polos opuestos, se atraían deliberadamente, aferrándose uno al otro sin oportunidad de liberarse, la Domina liberó un gemido entre dientes al sentir la invasión masculina, clavó sus uñas en la carne…

- No se detenga mi Lord… más fuerte… ¡más….fuerte! – ordenaba la mujer mientras movía las caderas, buscando aquel calor que solo aquel que se encontraba sobre ella estaba proporcionarle.

- Domina…- nombró el agitado hombre mientras sujetaba a la bruja por las muñecas y las colocaba sobre la cabeza de la mujer, el hombre la observó, su rostro bañado en cientos de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, su cabello rizado y enmarañado se encontraba regado por el suelo, sus labios entreabiertos invitándolo a probarlos una vez más, había fuego en los puntos más sensibles de ambos adultos pero no más abrazador del que había dentro de sus ojos.

Hermione y Tom cayeron de golpe sobre la cama, la habitación donde la castaña había estado durmiendo en solitario desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld place, la puerta se cerró despacio para no despertar a alguien, los hechizos de seguro y silencio se habían esparcido por toda la recamara, Tom era un Mago habilidoso, aún más por estar pensando en otra cosa y poder efectuar los encantamientos; Hermione se arrastró en la cama, observando a un cazador Riddle mirándole con ojos encendidos, la joven apenas y lograba respirar, sabía que lo que ella miraba en los ojos de él, Tom podía observarlo en los de ella; el colchón de la cama se meció de un lado a otro al recibir el peso del joven sobre ella, Hermione se encogió en el lugar donde estaba, siendo arrastrada por los pies para quedar recostada sobre el mueble…

- Riddle… - llamó la muchacha para ser interrumpida por los labios del joven, Hermione respondió inmediatamente, penetrando la boca de aquel hombre con su lengua, era feroz, pensó Hermione mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros de Tom.

- Maldita seas Granger… ¿Qué está…pasando? – preguntó Tom mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la heroína, cubriendo de besos aquella blanca y suave zona, Hermione no quería saber nada más de aquello que Riddle le hacía sentir, de repente, de un segundo a otro, el calor se volvió insoportable, era como si estuvieran en el mismísimo infierno, él simplemente se separó de la muchacha, estaba sobre ella, de rodillas una a cada lado de sus caderas, Hermione se estremeció al verle quitarse la playera intima que llevaba puesta esa noche, eran las dos de la mañana, no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el acto aberrante que estaba por cometer, la castaña logró sentarse, llevando sus manos al blanco pecho de Tom, este, ni lento ni perezosos, estrelló sus labios contra la muchacha, las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer, el calor aumentó demasiado rápido, ni siquiera la ventana abierta les suministraba suficiente aire fresco; la cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre la almohada, estaba ya completamente desnuda…

Las embestidas iban y venían, cada una superando a la anterior, los gritos y gemidos se volvieron roncos, desesperados, arañó su de por si su ya dañada espalda, pero a él parecía no importarle, continuaba penetrando el cuerpo de la Bruja más temida en los últimos cinco años, sintiendo las piernas de la Domina envolviendo sus caderas, profundizando los golpes, se mordieron y arañaron, meciendo caderas, empujándose uno al otro a cambio de placer, se gritaron, se golpearon, y continuaron con el acto erótico que parecía no tener fin.

La magia los había envuelto, era tan caliente y sofocante que parecía que morirían por falta de oxígeno, Hermione se aferró a la espalda de su amante y se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo invadir su intimidad, cerraron los ojos fuertemente, intentando gravar en sus memorias aquella sensación de placer y poder, era increíble cómo la fuerza mágica que poseían cubrían el cuerpo del otro, cubriéndolos cómo un manto invisible, que no podía verse, pero podía sentirse, Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, él por fin había entrado en ella por completo, Tom abrió los ojos para mirarle recargando su frente en la de la muchacha, se miraron profundamente, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando y en lo arrepentidos que estarían cuando todo eso llegara a su fin, él sonrío mientras doblaba una de sus piernas y ejercía fuerza para embestir a la dama una vez más, Hermione lazó la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando la mirada y extendiendo el cuello entretanto liberaba un ronco gemido de su garganta…

El estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo varonil de ambos Riddle, el orgasmo nuevamente estaba por llegar, pero extrañamente este traía más fuerzas, las paredes vaginales abrazaron finalmente su miembro, instantáneamente el placer provocó que sus cuerpos se convulsionaran, y en un grito conjunto, Hermione y Tom, liberaron la energía sexual aferrándose ella a la espalda de él sintiendo las manos del hombre aprisionando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que dejaría marca y finalmente ambas parejas cayeron rendidos; Acariciaban la melena oscura de sus amantes con suma suavidad, sus ojos observando la techumbre de sus respectivos lugares de encuentro y mientras una sonreía con satisfacción, la otra liberaba amargas lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

- _"¿Lo has sentido, verdad Domina prima? Cómo lo eh tomado cómo mío, dime ¿Qué se siente haberte revolcado con el hombre que tanto daño te ha causado? "-_ pensó la malvada Bruja mientras sonreía abiertamente, sintiendo la respiración del Lord en su pecho, el hombre se había quedado dormido apenas unos minutos después de haber llegado al clímax.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, no dejaba de sollozar en silencio, se preguntó varias veces en que había estado pensando, ahí, sobre su pecho descansaba el hombre al que había jurado matar, dirigió la mirada hacia su bien jurado enemigo, no sabía ni él por qué ni él cómo pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a crecer desesperadamente, la castaña cerró los ojos y obligó a sus rebeldes lagrimas morir sobre su piel, dormiría un poco y despertaría antes que los demás, tenía que dirigirle a Riddle unos cuantos insultos, aquello era inaceptable y estaba segura de que él sabría algo, y fue así como la castaña, la bien llamada Heroína de Guerra, se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños y sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus dedos siguieron acariciando los oscuros mechones negros de Riddle, quien permanecía con los ojos abiertos, había sido testigo del amargo llanto de la Bruja.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**O_O ! **

**Y em... em... em... ¿Que les pareció? :O ! Yo se que es un poco em... No se como decirle, a mi me ha gustado pero se me hace un poco fuerte ... o no se YO ustedes den su OPINION... **

**Ah, esa Domina Mortis es muy Mala... Ella sabía de la conexión que existe entre ella y Hermione... ¿Y que opinan de Lord Voldemort? recibiendo lo que se merece XD ja ja ja ja ja **


	7. 7

**Hola...!**

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por el atraso, pero es que... me fui de Vacaciones ! y era necesario, las cuales han dado sus frutos por qué llegue bien inspirada :) Pues bien, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo el cual considero un poco largo, espero les guste... por cierto, espero sus Reviews, Saludos y muchisimas Gracias... _

_**B**lack**A**thena._

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**7**

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro"_

**_(Friedrich Nietzsche)_**

La mañana llegó tan rápido que ni cuenta se había dado, los marrones ojos se abrieron poco a poco, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la joven soltó un bostezo perezoso mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, el enmarañado cabello le estorbaba la vista así que lo apartó con un movimiento de mano, parpadeo un par de veces antes de buscar con la mirada al Mago Oscuro, no encontró a nadie.

La pequeña Niña de aparentemente seis años, bajó de la cama, sonriente, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba Tom Riddle, le había visto salir durante la madrugada de la habitación y estaba segura de que no había vuelto.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y volteo a ver la ventana, debían ser las cinco o seis de la mañana, no había demasiado luz todavía y el viento frío había cubierto toda la habitación, y al volver la mirada hacia el peso que tenía sobre ella, se sobresaltó al ver la mirada azul que parecía taladrarla.

- Buenos días…Granger- saludó Tom con una sonrisa de medio lado, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse, los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza.

- Apártate…- dijo ariscamente la muchacha, quien tenía planeado ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible por el peso del varón.

- Vamos Granger… que mal educada eres…- contestó él mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba, intentando cubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, levantando las manos y posarlas sobre el pecho de Riddle y evitar el contacto de su piel.

- Dije que te apartaras… ¡aléjate ahora mismo de mí Riddle te lo advierto! – gritó la joven mientras hacia el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero Tom seguía sobre ella, impidiéndoselo.

- ¿O si no que, Granger? ¿vas a hechizarme? Te recuerdo que no puedes hacerme daño sin morir en el intento… - le recordó el hombre mientras se apoyaba con las manos y rodillas a los costados de la leona, Hermione levantó la mirada, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no observar el desnudo cuerpo masculino.

- Aléjate Riddle… alguien puede entrar en cualquier maldito momento…- le dijo mientras se encogía bajo el hombre, Tom sonrío burlesco.

- Me pregunto qué dirán tus amiguitos si se llegan a enterar de que tú y yo…

- ¡Cállate…! – ordenó ella ya bastante fastidiada, Tom guardó silencio.- Cállate… lo de esta madrugada no debió pasar… ¿me oyes, te odio, me odias y…?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver Granger… puedo odiarte, repudiarte y pude haberte cazado como la presa que siempre consideré que eras, te torturé, te secuestre y te mantuve cautiva bajo mis dominios… pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya deseado… después de todo, eres una mujer hermosa y yo un hombre con necesidades… - le decía el hombre mientras apartaba las manos de la cama y se mantenía sentado en rodillas, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo libre de ropas, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, las palabras de Tom Riddle habían dejado estupefacta a Hermione, quien apenas recordaba respirar después de haber escuchado aquello, no le importó que él hombre estuviera estudiando su cuerpo.

- Tú… eres un jodido cerdo, demente ¡Psicópata, aléjate de mí ahora mi….! – pero los gritos de la castaña fueron irremediablemente interrumpidos, nadie podía escucharlos, nadie podía siquiera imaginar lo que había y lo que seguía pasando dentro de aquella habitación, Hermione soltó un sutil gemido al sentir el impacto de los labios de Riddle contra los de ella.

- …Puede ser que sea todo lo que dijiste…. Pero tú, mi querida Granger… no vas por mal camino para alcanzarme…- le susurraba al oído mientras le rozaba la mejilla con la punta de su nariz, la joven se estremeció al sentir las frías manos cubrir sus pechos.

- Jodido idiota…- susurró la castaña al levantar las manos y atrapar unos cuantos mechones negros, apartó el rostro del hombre lejos de ella al dar un jalón, Tom soltó una carcajada divertida.

- ¡Oh vamos Granger, no digas que no te gustó lo que te hice! – dijo él mientras sacudía la cabeza y se deshacía del agarre de la muchacha, Hermione le vio ponerse de pie.

- ¡Por lo menos cúbrete, degenerado! – le gritó ella mientras tomaba la sabana y cubría su cuerpo.

- No hay nada en mí que no conozcas a estas alturas, deja el papel de mojigata para cualquiera de tus clones mágicas…- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

La castaña le vio buscar sus ropas, el hombre terminó por vestirse y le envió una última mirada, y mientras ella le enviaba una furibunda mirada, Tom soltó la carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par al sospechar lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Riddle! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se envolvía en la blanca sabana y se ponía de pie, Tom, ya en la ventana con una pierna de fuera volteó a mirarle.

- Me largo… pero si quieres que me quede, solo tienes que decírmelo Granger y podemos retomar lo que…

- ¡Ya lárgate maldita sea! – contestó la joven mientras tomaba una almohada y se la lanzaba, lo último que escuchó Hermione antes de verlo brincar del segundo piso, fue una pícara risa, la joven simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero lo que la dejó aún más perpleja, fue la risa que había levando las comisuras de sus labios.

- Estúpido Mago…- masculló la leona mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Tom entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una malhumorada René, cruzada de brazos intentaba reventarle la cabeza con la profunda mirada llena de odio.

- Te busqué en tu habitación y no estabas… ¿Dónde te metiste eh? – declaró la joven mientras daba un paso al frente, se descruzaba de brazos y preguntaba sobre su paradero, Tom levantó la ceja oscura y espesa.

- ¿y a ti que carajos te importa, Granger tercera? Ya tengo más que suficiente que Hermione me esté acosando con sus amenazas de no ayudarla y lo otro… ahora vienes tú… déjame en paz tengo sueño.- contestó Tom mientras pasaba por un lado de la muchacha, René puso cara de indignación total.

- ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?! – gritó mientras le seguía con la mirada, girándose sobre sus pies y siguiéndolo.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – gritó Riddle mientras sacudía la mano en el aire.

- ¡Oye tu maldito idio…! – pero la muchacha se vio interrumpida por un empujón que la envió a la pared fuera de la cocina, los ojos de Tom estaban sobre su cara, René quedó sin movimiento al verle la mirada.

- Déjame… en paz…- ordenó el hombre mientras apretaba sus dedos sobre los hombros de René, la chica simplemente le miraba.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Pensándolo bien… tuve anoche un sueño bastante erótico con unos pechos idénticos a los tuyos… tal vez tú quieras… - entre sonrisa y sonrisa, Tom vio el rostro de aquella agresiva Granger cambiar drásticamente del enojo a la sorpresa para terminar en un grito que le había interrumpido y aturdido.

- ¡AH! ¡Maldito infeliz! – gritó la muchacha mientras lo empujaba, la carcajada de Riddle resonó por todo el pasillo, se llevó la mano a los negros cabellos y observó desaparecer a la joven.

- Bueno… quieres deshacerte de una mujer… préstale atención a sus atributos.- se dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a su habitación, al dar con ella simplemente se detuvo, ahí frente a la entrada estaba la molesta mocosa, quien le sonreía.

- Ni intentes leer mi mente si quieres continuar inocente, niña.- advirtió el mago mientras se acercaba.

- Lo siento, buenos días señor Riddle… por cierto, no puedo leer tu mente esta vez…que cosa tan rara.- contestó la niña mientras lo observaba, Tom tuvo que bajar la mirada para verle a la cara a la mocosa.

- Bien por ti… no te pierdes de mucho de todas maneras.- mintió descaradamente mientras sonreía ligeramente, Mione sabía que ocultaba algo, pero misteriosamente no podía acceder a los recuerdos de lo que sucedió durante la noche.

- ¿se siente bien, señor Riddle? Parece que no durmió nada bien…- Tom se detuvo en la entrada de la recamara que le fue asignada.

- No seas entrometida, niña…- contestó el hombre, la risita de la pequeña Granger causó curiosidad al hombre.

- Dormir poco le afecta a su humor…- dijo la desgraciada mocosa mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo, Tom lanzó la mano para agarrar a la cría por los cabellos, pero evidentemente era ya viejo para la habilidad de la mocosa.

- Maldita niña…- masculló el hombre, quien inmediatamente entendió las palabras que le había dicho.- ¿en realidad no puede saber lo que pasó anoche….cierto? – se preguntó mientras veía el pasillo solitario, justo en ese momento iba a cerrar la puerta cuando fue interrumpido por una mano.

- ¡Eh, Tom, que bueno que te has levantado, los chicos y yo vamos a la cocina y…! – ese era Harry Potter intentando interactuar con Riddle.

- ¡No me interesa, ya bajaré cuando me de hambre, Potter, ahora déjame en paz! – y dicho aquello cerró la puerta, aplastándole los dedos al niño que vivió, afuera de la habitación se armó un barullo de gritos, la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa pedazo de mierda?! ¡¿Qué no viste que Harry tenía la mano entre la puerta y el marco maldito bastardo?! –gritó un enloquecido Ronald después de ver a su mejor amigo ser atropellado de una mano.

- ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí antes de que te convierta en una maldita comadreja! – gritó un molesto Tom quien buscaba su varita, soltó una maldición al recordar donde se encontraba.

- Eso es imposible Riddle… Weasley ya es una comadreja… de dos patas pero lo es.- intervino Draco con una sonrisa en la cara, Ron deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder fulminar a ese hurón con solo mirarle.

- Maldita sea… ¿no van a largarse, verdad? –preguntó un Riddle bastante resignado.

- No…- contestó Harry quien seguía sobándose la mano.

- Tsk…- chistó la lengua el hombre mientras pasaba lista con la mirada.- Bueno… o ustedes son tontos o mejor se van largando para que pueda cambiarme… o tal vez a ustedes tres les gusta…

- ¡¿Pero qué estás insinuando?! - exclamó Draco adivinando lo que aquel iba a decir.

- Solo es una teoría Malfoy, es que… desde que llegamos aquí ustedes tres, no se separan de nada… nomás falta que duerman los tres juntos abrazados y…

- Cierra la jodida boca Riddle antes de que use tu piel para hacerme un bolso…- comentó el rubio.

- Qué lindo, Draco Malfoy queriendo adquirir un bolso… ahora salgan de aquí trío de afeminados…

Pasó media hora desde que Draco, Harry y Ron salieran de aquella habitación, uno de ellos muerto de la risa mientras que el otro par hacía planes para asesinar a dichoso mago oscuro.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, degustando el sabor salado de los huevos revueltos que Luna había preparado, Theo, Potter y Weasley estaban perplejos ante la actitud alegre de la rubia, cuando la joven había pasado tanto tiempo recluida dentro de su habitación, con un triste aspecto y una mirada desoladora, realmente resultaba increíble que con la simple presencia de Hermione Jean Granger, la real, fuera suficiente para que la joven volviera a ser la misma de antes.

- Egtoo egsta diglisioso .- comentó Ron entre bocado y boca.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Harry…! – exclamó Weasley mientras volteaba a ver al más joven de los Potter.

- Así es amigo, así te vez cuando hablas con la boca llena.- contestó el niño que vivió.

- Qué asco.- murmuró cierto Mago tenebroso mientras desviaba la mirada, sonrío burlescamente al notar los marrones ojos de Granger sobre él, la chica entrecerró los ojos y clavó fuertemente el tenedor en el desayuno, aquello, para Riddle fue un claro ejemplo de una vil amenaza, no dejó de sonreír a pesar de eso.

- Neville ha llegado, Domina Prima…- Mary Jane estaba en la entrada del comedor, todos voltearon a mirarle, la mujer estaba demasiado seria en opinión de Hermione.

- ¡Jane, ven a desayunar con nosotros! – gritó Mione quien estaba sentada a lado de Tom Riddle, a Mary seguía pareciéndole demasiado sospechoso que la mocosa se hubiera encariñado con el hombre, la niña había tomado la mano del oscuro Mago y la levantó, señalando que se los acompañara exactamente a ese hombre y a ella, Mary levantó una ceja, curiosa al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Riddle, aun así, no hizo no se apartó de Mione, extraño, pensó Jane.

- Otro día será pequeña, Domina prima… ¿puede acompañarme por favor? Malfoy tú presencia también es requerida…- y dicho aquello, Mary Jane se dio la media vuelta.

Hermione y Malfoy se miraron uno al otro, aquello era bastante sospechoso, la castaña supuso que algo grave había pasado así que sin más se puso de pie y fue tras su doble, el rubio de largos cabellos le siguió, los demás simplemente habían guardado silencio.

- ¡Neville! – gritó la muchacha en el presiso momento en que notó la presencia del joven, quien poco a poco se puso de pie, los ojos claros del muchacho la enfocaron, Longbottom se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado muy lentamente, la imagen de Hermione Granger ir hacia él fue cómo un rayo golpeando su mente.

- Hermione…- nombró el muchacho mientras sentía a la castaña abrazándolo efusivamente, poco a poco Hermione sintió los cálidos brazos de su querido amigo rodeándole la espalda. - ¿en verdad…eres tú? – preguntó el castaño mientras se apartaba de la muchacha para verle más claramente.

- Es la Domina prima…- anunció Mary Jane quien ya se estaba poniendo cómoda sobre el sillón.

- Longbottom, has tardado demasiado…dime que traes noticias buenas…- intervino Malfoy quien no apartaba la mirada del par que aún permanecían abrazados.

- Eh… bueno… no sé si sean buenas noticias.- contestó el joven mientras Hermione se apartaba de él y tomaba asiento donde antes él había estado sentado.

- Maldita sea… ¿qué información has traído? – preguntó un desesperado Malfoy.

- Tranquilo Draco… Neville… ¿tan grave es? – preguntó Jane un poco preocupada.

- Ni idea, solo sé que nuestra Hannah Abbott está desaparecida, Lavender y las demás creen que fue descubierta por la bruja roja…

- Ginny…- interrumpió Hermione.

- Si… pero su nombre ya no es mencionado Hermione, nos ha traicionado a todos y sus acciones nos duele aún… más después de que ella misma asesinó a parte de su familia.- contestó Neville mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, entrelazando sus manos y realmente sintiendo una gran pena.

- ¿Quiénes, a quienes asesinó a Ginny? – preguntó una aturdida castaña.

- ¿además de su madre y padre? A Charlie, Bill y Percy - intervino Malfoy con una mirada dura ante una perpleja Hermione.

- Merlín… ¿pero que le ha pasado?

- Ya se le informó a la comadreja menor lo sucedido, Hermione, Longbottom ¿Qué averiguaste que eres incapaz de saber si es importante o no? – la voz de Malfoy fue tosca, la castaña simplemente lo ignoró.

- Lo último que supimos de Hannah fue que la Domina Mortis estaba planeando una fiesta, una enorme fiesta en su guarida…- comentó Neville mientras abría y cerraba las manos, era evidente que estaba nervioso, Hermione solo lo observó.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¡esa mujer se ha vuelto loca! – gritó un desesperado Draco.

- En realidad, creo que es nuestra oportunidad para entrar a la prisión, Malfoy…- intervino Jean mientras se ponía de pie.

- Muy buena idea… durante el evento podemos aprovechar para infiltrarnos dentro de Nurmengard, no tendremos que iniciar una batalla aéreo contra la Domina y sus brujas….- comentó Hermione mientras los tres pares de ojos la observaban.

- Tú no irás, Domina Prima…- después de un silencio, voz de Jean resonó por la habitación.

- ¿¡Que?! ¿pero… pero qué?

- Es demasiado peligroso…- intervino Malfoy.

- ¡Lo es para todos! – gritó Hermione bastante indignada.

- Domina… si tu muer…- empezó a decir Jean.

- ¡NO! – gritó Hermione mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a su idéntica.- ¡Me trajiste a este infierno para que los ayudara, y lo haré, así que no me vengas con esta tontería ahora! – Jean simplemente no dijo nada, pero se notaba por su expresión que estaba sorprendida.

- Bien dicho Granger…- la masculina voz proveniente de la entrada del salón atrajo las miradas de los presentes, Hermione se estremeció al ver a Tom Riddle en medio de la puerta. – estamos atrapados en este jodido tiempo, bajo un juramento que nos obliga a Granger y a mí a mantener alianza, no podemos regresar hasta que el llamado se vea completo…- el hombre guardó silencio, acercándose lentamente hacia el grupo.

- ¿de qué hablas, Riddle? – preguntó Malfoy.

- Granger, tanto tú como yo y el trío de idiotas a los que llamas amigos, no podremos volver a nuestra época debido al llamado, no es el típico portal del tiempo… el hechizo utilizado es tan antiguo como el castillo Hogwarts, pero si una cosa se es que el llamado no nos dejara volver hasta que cumplamos el cometido por el cual fuimos atraídos por la persona quien nos invocó…- la información proporcionada por Tom dejó helada a Hermione, quien volteó inmediatamente hacia Jean, está ya estaba observándole.

- Domina prima…- llamó Jean.

- Vine a ayudar…. No vas a impedírmelo.- dijo fríamente la joven mientras se dirigía hacia Neville.- Neville… iremos a esa fiesta y sacaremos de ahí a Lord Voldemort…- fueron sus palabras antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, Malfoy libró un suspiro resignado mientras seguía con la mirada a Hermione.

- Neville… será mejor que envíes una lechuza a los gemelos y a los demás… tenemos que reunirnos ¿Cuándo es la dichosa fiesta? – preguntó Malfoy, Neville se estremeció, el chico andaba raro.

- Eh… bueno… será mañana en la noche, tengo entendido.- respondió el muchacho mientras se tallaba las manos en los pantalones, Jean frunció el ceño, nunca antes había visto a Neville Longbottom tan nervioso.

- Bien, tenemos el resto del día y de mañana para organizarnos.- dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Mione se encontraba saltando por los pasillos tarareando alguna tonta canción cursi, palabras de Riddle al verla venir hacia él, Hermione iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de él, la castaña se detuvo al encontrarse con la niña.

- ¡Hermione, Tom! – gritó la niña mientras los miraba de uno al otro con sus grandes ojos marrones.

- Mione. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías ir a desayunar.

- De ahí vengo… pero no es divertido ver a Draco y a Ron tratando de matarse…- comentó la niña bastante seria.

- ¿Qué… que ron y Draco que? – preguntó la castaña algo sorprendida.

- ¿por qué ya no puedo leer sus mentes? – preguntó Mione mientras miraba a Hermione y luego a Tom, el hombre levantó una ceja.

- ¡¿Podías leernos la mente?! – gritó Hermione algo perpleja.

- Si… hasta ayer… pero ya no puedo… ¿por qué? Me aburre leer la mente de Draco, es un cerdo… Ron debería ir pensando ir con un terapeuta… y Harry… bueno, jamás pensé que Harry Potter odiara ser tratado como un súper héroe…- contestó la niña mientras parpadeaba, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Jane estaba de brazos cruzados en medio de la entrada de lo que antes era el hogar de los Black, los marrones ojos de la mujer observaron a Neville subir al carruaje mágico y desaparecer por la fría y abandonada calle.

- Estuvo nervioso durante toda la noche.- comentó la muchacha sin voltearse, sabía muy bien quien estaba tras ella.

- Neville siempre ha sido así, Herms, nervioso hasta la medula.- contestó Weasley mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, la joven cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza y para colmo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con la Domina prima sobre algo, Ronald, apártate.- ordenó Jane mientras apartaba las manos del pelirrojo de su cuerpo.

- Jean…- nombró el muchacho mientras la miraba girarse hacia él.

- No lo digas… no te atrevas a hacerme esto Ronald Weasley…- interrumpió la castaña mientras pasaba por un lado del pelirrojo, los azules ojos del muchacho le siguieron hasta que le perdieron de vista tras la puerta.

Hermione se encontraba en la ducha, el agua caía deliberadamente sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel blanca, la joven suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba el rostro, el agua fresca parecía tranquilizarle, había pasado media hora tallándose los brazos y las piernas, pero no podía quitarlas, no podía deshacerse de las caricias gravadas en su cuerpo, se mordió la lengua, le lastimaba pero le dolía aún más recordar el placer que había sentido, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas ni un segundo más, caían rebeldemente sin el consentimiento de su dueña, Hermione sentía la espalda convulsionándose por el aumento del llanto, se abrazó e intentó consolarse, pero era imposible, nada ni nadie ni siquiera ella podía aliviar lo que sentía ¿cómo actuar, a quien castigar por lo que sentía? Sabía quién era el culpable, pero entendía perfectamente que ella tenía la misma culpabilidad que él, no por el hecho de haberlo permitido… si no por haberlo disfrutado.

Jean se encontraba justamente frente a la puerta del baño, escuchaba el llanto de la Domina Prima, la mujer cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro, apretujando los puños fuertemente, no podía evitar sentir el lamento de Hermione por más que hiciera el esfuerzo, tampoco sabía cómo aliviar su dolor, ni siquiera entendía por qué era que lloraba…

- Será mejor que vayas al salón de reuniones…- la vocecilla infantil de Mione llamó su completa atención, Jean volteó a mirar a la niña quien le observaba seriamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la castaña mayor.

- Bueno, es raro… pero ambos Dracos están peleando con ambos Ronalds.- contestó la niña mientras se encogía de hombros, Jean soltó un suspiro resignado y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está René? Nadie más que ella puede detener semejante estupidez.- preguntó Mary mientras se dirigía hacia la niña.

- Em… pues bien, déjame explicarte que ahí está el problema… René es parte de la discusión no de la solución.- dijo la versión infantil de Hermione, Jean cerró los ojos fuertemente y contó hasta diez mentalmente.

- Maldición… - soltó la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la salida a toda prisa, esos cinco en especial eran todo un peligro cuando estaban unos contra otros.

Hermione salió del baño otra media hora más tarde secándose el cabello con una toalla, al retirarla se sobresaltó al ver a Mione sentada sobre la alta cama, meciendo las piernas disparejamente adelante y atrás frenéticamente, la sonrisa en la niña la había enternecido por unos instantes, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado sobre aquella enorme cama.

- Creí escuchar la voz… de…. Alguna de las chicas.- empezó a decir Hermione sin saber realmente a quien había escuchado, la pequeña dejó de patalear.

- Era Jean… pero tuvo que salir por un asunto que no podía…dejar sin resolver.- contestó la niña al dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cómoda cama.

- Ah…- Hermione realmente no sabía de qué podía hablar con Mione, se acercó a la cama y aún con el cuerpo envuelto con la blanca toalla, optó por imitar a la niña, se recostó a su lado, dejando colgadas sus piernas.

- Estas triste Domina prima… ¿por qué? –preguntó la niña mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a la mujer, Hermione hizo la misma acción, una levantaba la mirada y la otra la bajaba.

- Han pasado muchas cosas horrible en mi vida, nuestra vida y no he podido manejarlo del todo bien es por eso que estamos en esta situación ¿no es así? No espero que lo entiendas, después de todo solo eres una niña… mi yo infantil.- contó la castaña mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, dejando los mechones oscuros por la humedad regados por la colcha.

- Yo sé todo acerca de ti, Domina prima, recuerda que somos parte de ti… y no soy una niña.- contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa en los labios, terminando por confesar algo que nadie se había molestado por descubrir.

- ¿a qué te refieres con que no eres una niña? - preguntó Hermione fijando su vista en los ojos de la pequeña Mione.

- Que sea pequeña, no significa que sea infantil… tengo la misma edad que las demás… la única Niña aquí… eres tú…- contestó Mione mientras se levantaba, quedando sentada a la orilla de la cama, seguía mirándole, con su cuello un tanto torcido por la posición, Hermione no se levantó, estaba tan sorprendida por la respuesta que realmente no sabía que hacer.

- ¿quieres saber por qué soy la más pequeña, Hermione? – por primera vez desde que ella había llegado a esa época, Hermione detectó su propia voz madura provenir de aquella pequeña Granger, fue en ese momento cuando ella se sentó y le miró anonadada.

- ¿por qué…por qué eres así de pequeña?

- Domina Mortis es la más alta… ¿sabes por qué ella es más alta que las demás y yo la más pequeña? – preguntó la seria Mione mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños, Hermione comenzó a temblar y no por el frío.

- No… no lo sé…- contestó la aparentemente mayor con voz temblorosa.

- Por qué yo soy lo bueno que queda en ti, soy el amor, la ternura, la responsabilidad, la inteligencia, el valor, soy la bondad, la nobleza, la responsabilidad… soy lo que estás perdiendo, lo que menos queda en ti… ¡POR ESO SOY LA MAS PEQUEÑA!

Hermione abrió aún más los ojos después de escuchar aquella acusación, la barbilla le temblaba y las lágrimas nuevamente habían escapado de sus ojos, Mione no era una niña, era igual de adulta que las demás, pero su cuerpo pequeño representaba lo poco que quedaba de todo lo bueno que había en ella…

- Y debo suponer.. que la Domina Mortis es más alta por que… - pero la castaña mayor fue interrumpida.

- Si… por qué hay más oscuridad dentro de ti que amor… ese es el único crimen del que te acuso, Domina Prima… permitir… que ella crezca dentro de ti… mientras que yo empequeñezco y voy muriendo poco a poco…- Mione bajó de la cama de un brinco, Hermione no se dio cuenta del momento en el que la niña había salido de la habitación, ella temblaba y las lágrimas se secaban fríamente sobre su piel fresca.

El amor, pensó Hermione mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, estaba muriendo dentro de ella, permitiendo que el odio, el rencor, la venganza y la oscuridad aumentaran dentro de su corazón, envió su mirada hacia la puerta de la recamara, estaba sola… y aunque sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para apoyarla, esa batalla interna que luchaba constantemente, era de ella misma, una guerra que ella debía combatir y tenía que ganar por el bien de muchos…

Mione iba con el ceño fruncido cuando sintió algo duro estrellarse contra su frente.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay…! – Se quejó la pequeña mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, el pasillo estaba solo a excepción de dos personas, ella misma y un burlesco Tom Riddle.

- Fíjate por donde caminas, niña…- le dijo Tom mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba altanero, Mione levantó la mirada, de repente, Tom, levantando una ceja oscura, le pareció haber visto un extraño brillo, la mocosa maldita estaba sonriéndole.

- Señor Tom… que bueno que lo veo… ¿está buscando a la Domina Prima? – preguntó una interesada niña mientras sonreía a diente pelado, Tom no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un gruñido, sin admitir pero tampoco negar nada.

- Ella está en su habitación…digo… por si quiere ir a verla…- le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo, Tom giró medio cuerpo y con el rostro sorprendido ¡¿Qué carajos estaba planeando esa endemoniada mocosa?! Se gritaba mentalmente mirando a la enana dar vuelta a la esquina del pasillo.

- Maldita niña…- masculló Riddle mientras se enderezaba y acomodaba la camisa, sonrío pensando en lo que había dicho la pequeña endiablada, y así, Tom Riddle se encaminó hacia la habitación de Hermione.

Por otro lado, un par de ojos marrones le espiaban mientras se asomaba apenas por el muro, sonrío al ver al hombre empujar la puerta de aquella recamara.

- Misión cumplida…- sonrío la niña mientras se giraba y comenzaba a ir hacia las escaleras.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, debía admitir que seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de descubrir, levantó la mirada al escuchar crujir la puerta de madera, sus marrones ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al atractivo hombre sonriéndole, Tom cerró la puerta tras él, recargando su espalda en esta mientras el cuerpo de Granger envuelta en una blanca toalla era lo único que llamaba su atención.

Mione entró a la biblioteca y tomó el primer libro que vio sobre el estante, luego de unos minutos de haberlo empezado a leer, decidió que no estaba de humor para eso, se puso de pie y se acercó a la enorme ventana, vio su propia figura reflejada en el cristal; no iba a permitir que las oscuras artimañas de la Domina Mortis ensombrecieran el alma de la Domina Prima, en donde la oscura Hermione era malvada y rencorosa, Mione era amorosa y perdonaba cualquier cosa, lo demostraba su actitud ante el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, sonrío al recordar al hombre sonriéndole de vez en vez mientras miraba a la domina prima.

¿Por qué, por qué había escogido a ese tenebroso hombre para llevar a cabo su misión? ¿Por qué no Ron, Harry o el mismo Draco Malfoy? Los tres eran por mucho mejores que Tom Riddle, simple, era muy sencilla la respuesta a aquellas respuestas, por qué Mione, siendo un espíritu libre de maldad pensaba en la libertad que tanto Hermione como Tom Riddle obtendrían si se enamoraban uno del otro.

- No lo permitiré Domina, sigue con tus trucos baratos, intenta despedazar a la Domina prima, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de volver a armarla, pieza por pieza…- decía la madura niña mientras veía a la redonda Luna.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta rápidamente, lanzándose sobre la cama y arrastrándose hacia la mesita de noche que estaba al otro lado en busca de la varita, Riddle soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Granger! ¿Buscas esto…? – preguntó el hombre mientras sacaba de la manga una conocida varita, Hermione se giró en la cama y vio su arma en la blanca mano del hombre.

- ¡pero qué…! ¡¿Qué haces con mi varita?! – gritó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, agarrando se la toalla para que esta no cayera descaradamente.

- La dejaste olvidada…- contestó el oscuro hombre mientras observaba la tira de madera rodar entre sus dedos, Hermione dio instintivamente un paso atrás…

- ¿Qué…que estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate! – gritó la muchacha, mientras usaba sus manos como escudo, impidiéndole a Tom acercarse aún más a ella, los azules ojos del hombre le observaban fijamente, ella temblaba, en sus ojos podía notar el miedo puro.

- Granger…- le nombró mientras levantaba la mano, la castaña se tropezó con la orilla del cómodo mueble, y mientras caía sobre el cómodo colchón, Hermione no dejó de mirarle.

Su cuerpo dio un par de cortos rebotes hasta que se quedó quieta, intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose con los codos, pero para esto Tom ya estaba sobre ella, empujándola con su cercanía de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.

No dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron uno al otro, ella con obvio miedo, él, simplemente curiosidad, el Mago oscuro quería entender ciertas cosas que muy de repente le habían golpeado, era la primera vez que se sentía tan desorientado respecto a algo, y ese algo era Granger.

- No voy hacerte nada Granger, quita esa cara de susto…- le dijo el hombre mientras bajaba el rostro y los grandes ojos de Granger se abrieron enormemente.

- Oh que mierda…- murmuró la joven mientras tomaba a Tom por el cuello de la camisa y lo atraía hacia ella…

Lord Voldemort abrió los ojos lentamente, un sueño, uno muy real había inundado su mente, envolviéndolo en una cálida capa nebulosa que confundía sus sentidos, se pasó la fría y blanca mano por la negruzca melena larga, bajó la mirada, él único prisionero en aquella cárcel libre de cadenas, al parecer haberse acostado con la Domina Mortis tenía ciertas ventajas, sonrío sin poderse creer el chiste, maldijo a la Bruja y mordiéndose la lengua pensó que, por muy bueno que fuera la sesión de sexo, el odio que sentía por ella era cada vez más profundo, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para hacerle pagar cada uno de los golpes y humillaciones, soltó una fría carcajada, era patético, esos mismos pensamientos debió habérsele ocurrido a Granger cuando la tenía en su dominio…

Granger…

Pensó en el nombre y en la sangre sucia a la que había torturado sin piedad alguna, por muy físicamente idénticas que fuera la Domina Mortis y la amiguita de San Potter, podía imaginárselas una a lado de la otra, eran demasiado diferentes, con distintas actitudes, donde la Domina era arrogante y absurdamente siniestra, Granger lo tenía de justiciera y protectora, cerró los ojos al escuchar la puerta metálica rechinar, la luz exterior se extendió en una línea hasta golpear su cuerpo e iluminarlo.

- Riddle… ponte de pie.- ordenó la chillona voz, el hombre abrió lentamente los ojos, esa era la Bruja roja o mejor dicho, Ginevra Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – preguntó ariscamente, la pelirroja levantó la barbilla.

- Has sido llamado por la Domina…- contestó mientras apuntaba con su varita.

Voldemort maldijo en silencio a la mujer y a la Bruja que lo invocaba ante su presencia, se puso de pie lentamente, su cuerpo aún continuaba adolorido y a saber qué era lo que la enloquecida mujer deseaba de él…

- ¡Camina más rápido maldita sea! – gritó Ginny mientras le empujaba, clavando su varita en la espalda, Tom se aguantó el grito de dolor, no iba a satisfacer a esa mocosa hambrienta de sangre.

Ginny de nueva cuenta fue excluida de aquella escena, la pelirroja maldijo su mala suerte, no había otra cosa que deseara más que ver a Lord Voldemort retorcerse en el suelo cómo la rata asquerosa que era, pero parece que la Domina Mortis tenía otros planes para él…

Y así, enfurecida como estaba, Ginny regresó a la solitaria habitación que le fue asignada.

La máscara cayó sobre el suelo, dejando ver el rostro pálido de la mujer, la bruja se puso de pie, había estado sentada sobre la gran silla durante un buen rato, los dorados ojos observaban detenidamente a Tom.

- Mañana por la noche… habrá una fiesta en la plataforma superior de Nurmengard, tengo… ciertas sorpresas para mis invitados, tú eres uno de ellos… Neville… querido ven a mi ahora mismo.- cada palabra dicha por la Domina Mortis desapareció para el Lord oscuro en el segundo en que el nombre de Neville Longbottom había sido mencionado, el chico responsable de la muerte de Nagini salió de la nada y se plantó a lado de la bruja.

- Mi querido Neville…- decía la cruel mujer.- ¿Qué información nos tienes? – preguntó finalmente, el joven, con un destello dorado en sus ojos a causa del maleficio imperius.

- Mi querida señora, el grupo de rebeldes atacaran durante el evento organizado por usted, no sé qué planean con ello… pero sé que Mary Jane, una de las hermanas fugitivas, intentará asesinarla…- reveló el muchacho, Voldemort por otro lado simplemente fingía no estar sorprendido.

- ¿Vez querido? Tengo el completo control bajo mi poder… atrapamos a Neville hace unos días, el muy idiota cometió el error de ir a uno de los lugares que frecuentan mis brujas, mañana… vendrán mis hermanas y pronto tendré sus vidas apagándose en la palma de mi mano y por fin… estaré completa…- la mujer se puso de pie, ordenando a Neville que se retirara.

- ¿y qué pretendes conmigo, que tengo que ver en todo esto? – preguntó el hombre, soltando un gruñido al sentir un golpe tras sus rodillas, cayendo sobre estas al suelo, Domina Mortis se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él y acarició su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Tú, mi querido canario… serás solo un bufón más en la corte de la reina.- le respondió mientras le levantaba por la barbilla con la mano. - ¿por qué diantres tienes que ser tan malditamente hermoso, Tom? – preguntó la Domina Mortis mientras clavaba sus dedos en las mejillas del hombre, Tom endureció la mirada.

- Dímelo tú…- contestó el hombre con un extraño brillo en los ojos, la comisura de sus labios rojos apenas se levantaron.

Y sin nada más que añadir, Tom se puso de pie de un salto, fundiendo su boca a la de la Bruja, esa extraña sensación de necesidad volvía a sus cuerpos de un jodido golpe, podían sentir la energía mágica envolviéndolos y estrujando sus cuerpos, haciendo con ellos lo que quería…

Hermione soltó un pequeño y apenas audible grito cuando sintió que era levantada, la castaña se acomodó en el regazo de Tom mientras la toalla caía suavemente por su cuerpo, casi de inmediato las manos del hombre habían recorrido la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sus labios no se habían apartado en ningún instante, la castaña en un arranque de lujuria había arrancado del cuerpo la camisa que cubría el pecho del Mago, una vez desnudo, este se le echó encima, enviándola de espaldas sobre la cama, la urgencia podían sentirla desde lo más profundo de sus cuerpos que comenzaban a arder en la necesidad.

Al diablo, había pensado Hermione con fuerza, enviando los miedos y sabrá Merlín que otra cosa a lo más profundo de su ser, y besó al hombre como si fuera él último día de su vida, le abrazó fuertemente, acariciando las piernas de su amante con las suyas, suspirando mientras él abría un camino de besos por el cuello, contorneó las caderas en busca de consumar aquel abrazador calor…

Hermione Granger y Domina Mortis compartiendo una unísona sonrisa de satisfacción mientras abrazaban al oscuro amante que a su vez resultaba ser la misma persona, la diferencia entre dos mujeres de igual poder era la profana alma de Domina, el oscuro espíritu mágico corrompido por el dolor, la venganza y el odio que lentamente va creciendo dentro de Hermione.

Tom le vio ponerse de pie y desaparecer dentro del cuarto de baño, la bruja le había lanzado una mirada indescifrable y él, a su vez sonrío complacido, era mucho decir que estaba feliz, Tom Riddle no era feliz, él no conocía semejante sentimiento, el hombre se peinó el cabello con los blancos y delgados dedos, terminó por vestirse y desapareció de la habitación, conocía a la sangre sucia mejor que la palma de su mano, y por ello sabía cómo se pondría si llegaba a verlo en la recamara.

Hermione salió de la ducha con el cuerpo rodeado por una blanca toalla y secándose el cabello con otra, soltó un suave suspiro al saberse sola dentro del pequeño espacio, se sentía aliviada pero a la vez decepcionada.

- Maldita sea Hermione… deja de sentirte así, es solo se…

- ¿es solo…que? – la vocecilla infantil de Mione provocó en Hermione un susto de muerte, la castaña pegó un salto hacia atrás mientras soltaba un grito.

- ¡¿Quieres matarme o algo?! ¡no vuelvas hacer eso! Merlín…- contestó la castaña mayor mientras buscaba algo en el armario con que cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, Mione sonrío aún más, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

- Vi a Tom salir de tu habitación Mione… ¿está todo bien con ese Mago? – la pregunta de la aparente niña tomó por sorpresa a Hermione quien con el rostro metido en el armario abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Eh… ¿A Riddle…? No… yo…seguro entró y yo estaba en la ducha…- contestó nerviosamente la muchacha, Mione dio un brinco hacia la cama y se sentó, meciendo sus cortas piernecitas.

- Bien… no se por qué pero me gusta…. – comentó Mione mientras miraba pícaramente a una sorprendida Hermione.

- ¿te…gusta Tom Riddle? – preguntó la castaña mayor, Mione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Me gusta…. Que a ti te guste.- contestó la niña dejando a una boca abierta Hermione, la joven miró a su yo infantil salir corriendo hacia la puerta y desaparecer.

- Merlín bendito…- susurró la joven mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Theodore Nott y su esposa Luna se encontraban en su habitación, la rubia se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, inclinada hacia el frente apoyando sus brazos en las piernas, los azules ojos de su marido estaban puestos fijamente sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

- ¿Has tenido otra visión, no es así cariño? – preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba a lado de Luna, esta levantó la mirada, su rostro estaba completamente empapado por las lágrimas.

- Te juro Theo….que este ha sido aún más oscuro que los demás y no se cómo interpretarlo…- contó la joven mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento en vano por contener el llanto, Nott abrazó a su esposa y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- Cuéntame… ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó Theo mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba a su mujer.

_"…La tierra había muerto, perdido fertilidad para siempre mientras que en el cielo surcaban cientos de luces brillantes y hermosas las cuales comenzaron a morir lentamente, nos encontrábamos en mi visión en el bosque prohibido, más peligroso, más oscuro, cientos de cadáveres cubriendo el suelo, pude sentir el frío suelo, mientras una espesa neblina comenzaba a rodearme, estaba sola, y lloraba, me sentía ahogada por la amargura que sentía en esos momentos… _

_Fue cuando alguien me llamaba, pude escuchar claramente mi nombre venir por todos lados, al principio creí que eras tú Theo, pero poco a poco pude reconocer la voz y ver al hombre que me llamaba, me detuve por instinto, pues un miedo abrazador cubrió mi cuerpo elevando cada bello de mis brazos, estremeciendo mi cuerpo y liberado en contra de mi libertad las lágrimas, el odio cubrió mi corazón, luchando con el miedo por la dominación de este…. Y lo miré, observé cada centímetro de su cuerpo, todo en él me provocaba asco y terror… era él Theo, era Tom Riddle con ropas oscuras, con una luz golpeándole por la espalda… y se veía tal y cómo un ángel caído, uno con una areola oscura…. Escuché gritos, de miedo, de muerte…. El hedor a sangre penetró mis fosas nasales y lo que hice fue correr, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero lo hacía hacia él…. Hacia Riddle…y sentí un enorme alivio cuando llegue a su lado y me dijo él que ya era tarde, que todo había acabado, fue cuando me percaté que el bosque ardía, todo el bosque estaba quemándose entre rojas llamas que se alzaban hacia el cielo y quedamos rodeados… no te veía por ningún lado, n ia ti, ni a Harry, ni Ronald… ni a Hermione… me estremecí de pies a cabeza al ver los intensos ojos de Tom, quien miraban a la nada, la oscuridad en esa mirada era evidente y obvia, había odio, rencor… y sorprendentemente… dolor, él sufría Theo, fui la única que lo vio… fue en ese momento cuando el cielo se oscureció, no había estrellas ni nubes, no había ni un rayo de luz en él, solo las llamas iluminaban el lugar… solo Tom Riddle y yo nos encontrábamos ahí… y de repente apareció, entre las llamas el cuerpo de la Domina Mortis que se abrió camino por entre el fuego, sonriendo altaneramente, orgullosa, digna del título que lleva, su rostro llena de sangre y sus ojos dorados resaltando entre el carmesí color…. Quise levantar mi varita, luchar contra ella, perlo lo único que hice fue gritar al ver los siete cuerpos de las hermanas esparcidas alrededor de la Domina, quien con sus descalzos pies comenzó a dirigirse hacia nosotros, Riddle levantó su varita y lanzó un poderoso hechizo mortífero que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la Domina, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, era como golpearla con el pétalo de una oscura rosa, y escuché su carcajada, era misma que caracterizaba a Bellatrix Lestrange… y voltee a mirar a Riddle, buscando una esperanza por segur viviendo, pero en su rostro solo vi tristeza, un vació que no comprendía, era como si él… como si él hubiera perdido algo… algo que necesitaba a su lado con urgencia… y después de entenderlo, escuché un grito, era ella, la pesadilla de la Domina Mortis, la mía…la de Tom Riddle…_

_Theo, había algo mucho peor que yacía entre las llamas que consumía el bosque, sé que era una pesadilla, no puedo llamarla visión por qué no sé qué signifique… pero entre las llamas pude ver un par de ojos rojos, más rojos que la sangre…y temí, temí por mi vida, temí por cada criatura que había ahí, temí por Tom Riddle e incluso por la Domina Mortis que tenía el terror dibujado en el rostro…." _

Theo conocía perfectamente cada sueño que Luna había tenido, su mujer se las describía perfectamente, algunos de esas pesadillas o visiones ya se habían cumplido, otras… simplemente eran eso, sueños y pesadillas, pero esta era diferente, cada palabra narrada por Luna causaron un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

- Todo estará bien Luna… solo era un mal sueño.- consoló el hombre mientras abrazaba a su joven esposa, pero él ni siquiera sabía si Luna podía creerle esta vez, pues ni siquiera él había creído en sus propias palabras.

Jean jugaba con una moneda de plata, sus marrones ojos estaban fijos en el objeto que desde hace algunos años ya no tenía valor alguno, la joven bruja levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la joven mientras guardaba la moneda en el bolsillo de la vieja gabardina, el rubio viajero en el tiempo se acercó a la muchacha.

- Granger… ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que sobrevivamos en la misión de mañana? – preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba sobre un viejo banquillo, Jean no respondió inmediatamente.

- Diez por ciento….- dijo finalmente percatándose de que su compañero se tensaba.

- Jamás imaginé que después de la guerra contra Voldemort, pudiera venir otra aún peor…- comenzó a contar el muchacho, Draco levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a la castaña.- y menos si esa guerra fuera provocada por ti Granger…- continuó diciendo mientras apoyaba sus brazos con sus piernas.

- Nadie imaginó semejante cosa, Draco…ni siquiera yo creí que alguna vez pudiera verme separada…

- ¿Qué piensan hacer después de derrotar a la Domina Mortis? ¿ya encontraron la manera de unirse de nuevo? – las preguntas de Draco hicieron que Jean sonriera.

- No se los dije antes por no preocuparlos… pero solo el método de la Domina es el único que podemos emplear para unirnos… para volver a ser la Domina prima…- la respuesta hizo que el rubio muchacho se pusiera de pie.

- Morir… la muerte es la única solución para esta pesadilla ¡¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?! – gritó el joven mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Tranquilízate Draco… debo confesar, que muchas veces estuve tentada en asesinar a mis hermanas y absorber sus poderes para así enfrentarme a la Domina….pero no pude aun sabiendo que somos la misma, comenzamos por tratarnos como si fueranos diferentes personas…

- Y de cierto modo lo son…

- Si, lo somos…las apareció y las admiro a cada una por sus virtudes, en verdad que ellas son como unas hermanas para mi… por eso no pude quitarle la vida… que a su vez era la mía también…no hay nada que pueda volver a unirnos más que la muerte...

- Entonces ¿después de acabar con la bruja oscura…que mierdas planeaban hacer? – los grises ojos de Draco echaban chispas, Jean sonrío.

- Dejar que el tiempo se encargara de nosotras…- fue la simple respuesta de la mujer antes de que ambos se sorprendieran al ver llegar a Potter, Weasley y hasta Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Jean… Neville sigue desaparecido… Brown acaba de llegar... el bastardo tiene bastante tiempo que desapareció….- comunicó el rubio mientras se acercaba a Mery Jean, quien se encontraba perpleja.

- Pero… pero él ayer… ¡Maldita sea esto no puede estar pasando! - empezó a decir la muchacha.

- Posiblemente Neville haya sido capturado Jean…- intervino Potter.

- ¿Qué significa esto…? – preguntó Draco bastante curioso.

- Significa que la Domina Prima tiene en sus manos a Neville… no me sorprendería que las malditas brujas estén en camino hacia el valle.- intervino Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces Jean…? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No correremos riesgos… tenemos que ir hacia el Valle, ¿Dónde está Lavender? No podemos permitir que la Domina llegue a la resistencia o todo estará acabado…. – Mary Jean salió rápidamente de la pequeña sala, la mujer tenía que hablar con Lavender Brown antes que nada.

- Estúpido Longbottom ¡Le dije que tuviera cuidado! – despotricó Malfoy mientras daba una patada a la mesita de centro.

- Ya tranquilízate ¿quieres? Ya todos sabemos que era jodida Bruja siempre está a un paso delante de nosotros, Neville estaba consciente de que era muy posible que lo atraparan… ¡Todos aquí sabemos que esta jodida guerra pude matarnos de un segundo a otro! Nuestras vidas no están seguras Malfoy… ni la tuya… ni la mía… ¡Mucho menos la de ellas! – gritó Potter mientras respiraba agitadamente, Draco observó a su yo del futuro apretujar la mano, nadie mejor que él sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le sermonearan.

- Cara rajada tiene razón…- intervino Draco mientras ocultaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones, Malfoy le envió una mirada severa.- y ni me mires así… también tú lo creer así… además…mañana en la noche podrás asesinar a diestra y siniestra a cuanta bruja te plazca… aprovecha el tiempo de vida que te queda por qué posiblemente mañana no regreses vivo…- el rubio más joven guardó silencio después de aquellas palabras, poco después salió de ahí a toda prisa.

- Vaya Malfoy… nunca pensé que fueras tan…

- Cierra la puta boca Comadreja…- interrumpió Malfoy mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- Uy, que volubles amanecimos el día de hoy…- comentó el pelirrojo, Harry se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se masajeó suavemente.

Ginevra Weasley sonrío al ver a la mujer más temida de todos los tiempos dar un giro frente al espejo, la pelirroja había organizado el tan esperado Baile además, que la fiesta de disfraces no era otro más que una trampa para la resistencia.

Domina se giró hacia su mano derecha, la bruja roja quien la observaba embobada, la joven de rojizos cabellos dio un paso al frente.

- Es perfecto…- dijo la malvada mujer mientras le daba la espalda, mirándose una vez más al hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo, sonrío mientras sus dorados ojos recorrían su figura en el espejo.

El vestido era una hermosa pieza, un conjunto de plumas blancas de cisne con incrustaciones de cristalería en el pecho de forma de corazón, sus hombros desnudos se veían más blancos de los que de por si ya eran, Ginevra deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer, era increble lo perfecta que era la Domina, una bruja extremadamente poderosa, un cuerpo envidiable y no dudaba en absoluto que fuera tan hermosa como se lo imaginaba, sonrío al verla dirigirse hacia ella, las plumas se mecieron de un lado a otro, su largo caía deliberadamente sobre el suelo, con un corte lo suficientemente corto para mostrar las largas piernas de la Domina, la bruja oscura se dirigió hacia Ginevra.

- Me gusta… es perfecto…solo falta el antifaz, de eso me encargaré yo personalmente… dime Ginny… ¿estás realmente lista para acabar de una vez por todas, con tu pasado? – preguntó la mujer mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañera.

- Absolutamente segura, Domina… mañana en la noche mi hermano Ronald y los gemelos caminaran hacia el hades…- respondió la muchacha ante una siniestra sonrisa de su señora.

- Muy bien…. Puedes retirarte, estoy segura de que tienes cosa personales que hacer… como hacerte de un vestido digno de una reina…- la mujer se giró y nuevamente se acercó al espejo, Ginevra se reverenció antes de dirigirse a la salida.

- _ "…Mañana en la noche, será la velada donde lloverá sangre, acabaré de una maldita vez con esos malnacidos rebeldes…"_ – los pensamientos de la mujer se concentraban entre su plan y aquel vestido largo, movió las piernas, modelando con ella de única espectadora, se maldijo al no poder hacerse de unas buenas zapatillas que hicieran conjunto con el vestido, recordó entonces él por qué siempre iba descalza.

- Tengo que matarlas…. Tengo que absorber hasta la última gota de su poder…- se dijo antes de quitarse la máscara que en ese momento llevaba puesta. - y cuando eso pase… no será necesaria mi anonimato, seré por sin imparable, invencible y acabaré con este estúpido mundo de una buena vez…- y así, con aquellas palabras, Domina Mortis se dio la media vuelta, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer esa tarde.

René se encontraba con escoba en mano cuando vio a Mary Jean y a Malfoy salir de la antigua Mansión Black, seguidos por los demás, sorío al ver a Mione y Hermione juntas…

- Debemos tener cuidado con cualquier cosa que hagamos a partir de este punto, Alice y Lavender ya han partido hace algunas horas, el plan es llegar al Valle de Griffindor antes del anochecer, así que tendremos que ir lo más rápido posible, no podemos detenernos a nada, Mione ya ha trazado un camino seguro en el que ni las Brujas de Domina podrán entrar… es peligroso las criaturas Mágicas que habitan el lugar son catalogadas como salvajes e indomables… tengan sumo cuidado… no podemos volar a gran altura, hay que evitar ser vistas… ambos Potter irán junto a René, Ronald y Draco acompañaran a Weasley, yo acompañaré a Malfoy y a Domina prima…. Por otro lado, en una sola escoba viajaran Mione y Tom Riddle…. ¿alguna objeción? - el plan de viaje de Jean era casi perfecto, casi….

- Si… yo…- intervino Tom Riddle mientras desviaba la mirada de la mocosa alegre que estaba a su lado.- no me parece que la mocosa deba viajar conmigo… ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo, como caerse misteriosamente de la escoba o…?

- ¡Mas te vale que no le pase nada! – gritó René ya alterada, Riddle sonrío al igual que Hermione, más nadie prestó atención en la castaña.

- Es obvio que no le hará nada René, relájate… Riddle… siendo tú más poderoso que muchos de los demás, es claro que estoy dejando bajo tu protección a la hermana más poderosa… y quita esa cara de satisfacción, no estoy halagándote…no creo que haga falta que te recuerde…que has hecho un trato con la Domina Prima- dijo inmediatamente la muchacha mientras levantaba su escoba y se posicionaba sobre ella, todo el mundo estaba preparado para marchar hacia el valle de Griffindor sin imaginar la sorpresa que les esperaba.

Alice y Lavender se protegían una a otra, espalda contra espalda mientras un circulo de brujas sobre su escoba las rodeaban, entre ellas estaba Ginevra Weasley y Parvarti, ambas Brujas son una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Te lo dije querida Alice…te dije que te encontraría y te mataría…- la amenaza de la Bruja roja no provocó el efecto deseado, Alice podía ser la ingenua y casi inocente del grupo, la que siempre buscaba el lado bueno a todo y la que deseaba anhelantemente verle positivo a todo, pero cuando se trataba de Ginevra era un asunto demasiado oscuro que transformaba a la muchacha, incluso Lavender se había percatado de ello.

- Yo también prometí matarme…. Por lo que has hecho a tu familia, a tus amigos… a Phoebe… inclusa a ti misma degradándote como mujer y como bruja prostituyéndote a la magia negra…- Lavender Brown dio un paso atrás, no quería morir, quería seguir luchando por su vida y por la de los demás, quería seguir diciéndole a Ronald su tan cursi sobrenombre, su cuerpo se sacudió en un ligero escalofrío, iban a morir, eso era seguro.

El grupo de brujas, suspendidas en el aire por medio de las escobas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, todas ellas riéndose burlescamente de la suerte de ambas muchachas.

- La domina viene en camino…- aquello no era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación proveniente de la pelirroja, Alice se mordió la lengua, aun apuntaba con su varita a Ginevra, quien era la única que no se movía de su lugar.

Lavender se sorprendió al sentir como la pequeña mano de la castaña la enviaba al suelo, sus ojos claros observaron a la joven enfrentarse ella sola al grupo de Brujas, Brown golpeó el suelo casi de inmediato y así como cayó, volvió a levantarse, enviando un par de hechizos asesinos, los cuales acabaron con la vida de sus blancos, las hojas secas comenzaron a revolotear por los suelos gracias a hechizos bombardas y otros cuantos, Alice y la rubia se ocultaron entre grandes árboles.

- ¡No vas a escapar Alice, lo juro… este día morirás! – la chillona voz de Ginevra hizo eco por todo el bosque.

- Maldita sea, vamos a morir… vamos a morir…- decía una nerviosa Lavender.

- No vamos a morir, Lavender, mejor cállate antes de que descubras nuestro escondite…- susurró Alice en tono dulce, la joven de rosos rubios le miró fijamente.

- Estoy embarazada…- soltó inmediatamente ante una perpleja Alice.

- ¿Qué…? ¿estas…embarazada? – preguntó la ingenua chica ante una triste Lavender.

- Iba a contárselo a Ron esta mañana pero… no creí que me quedara tan poco tiempo de…

- No vas a morir Lavender… tu y tú bebé estarán a salvo… por mi cuenta corre que ese niño llegara a nacer y tú estarás ahí… ¿entiendes? Ahora cálmate que no es bueno para el embarazo…- dijo la chica consolando a su amiga, Lavender sonrío tranquilamente.

- De todas las Granger… tú eres la que me caes mejor…- dijo mientras observaba a la muchacha intentando buscar un medio de escape.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa, y le molestaba el hecho de no saber él por qué, algo estaba a punto de suceder, se llevó la mano libre hacia su pecho mientras el viento fresco golpeaba su rostro, sus marrones ojos comenzaron de repente a desviarse del horizonte y poco a poco la figura masculina de Tom Riddle fue visible para ella, el hombre estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente, con sus ojos fijos hacia el frente, la joven sonrío al ver a Mione acurrucada en el pecho de Tom Riddle, siendo envuelta por el brazo libre de Riddle, aquello la desconcertaba, la enfurecía saber que la niña era ella misma, que Riddle no era el monstruo en libre albedrío que había atemorizado a todo un mundo por muchísimo tiempo.

Tragó en seco, sus emociones estaban luchando unas contra otras, los alegatos entre sus sentimientos y las razones estaban complicándole la vida, no sabía lo que pasaba, lo comprendía hasta cierto grado pero, su cerebro se negaba a procesar semejante información, él no era el tipo de hombre que una mujer, en especial una como ella, se fijaría, si, no iba a negar que era aterradoramente apuesto, un mago poderoso de inteligencia admirable y envidiable, pero lo que Hermione Jean Granger no necesitaba era precisamente eso lo que Tom Riddle, un Oscuro y tenebroso caballero de negra armadura, lo que ella ocupaba en esos momentos de su vida, era un hombre que la salvara, le sanara las heridas y le ayudara a olvidar.

Tom Riddle había hecho por ella precisamente todo lo contrario.

Desvió sus ojos marrones en el momento en que las perlas marinas se posaron sobre ella, una pícara sonrisa curvó los labios de Riddle.

Ese hombre, por más odio que le profesara desde lo más tenebroso de su alma, le gustaba, le gustaba pero le asustaba todo al mismo tiempo.

Alice lanzó una poderosa máxima bombarda, solo para distraer a las brujas mientras Lavender escapaba, las olas de polvo y hoja seguían en el aire a causa de un levicorpus que la misma Alice había convocado.

- ¡Vete ahora! – gritó Alice mientras empujaba a la rubia, la cual se negaba a abandonar a la castaña.

- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí, Alice…! – gritó la muchacha mientras se aferraba a la manga de la vieja gabardina.

- Tienes que hacerlo… ¿quieres que tu hijo viva, que su padre lo conosca? ¡¿quieres volver a ver a Ronald?! – gritó Alice con fuerza ante una perpleja Lavender.

- No es justo Alice… no es justo que me manipules con esas cosas…

- Vete… vive y sigue luchando por un mundo mejor para tu hijo… por favor Lavender aprovecha la oportunidad que te he dado… te dije que vivirías, que tu hijo lo haría… ahora ve y vive por mi…- las manos de Alice liberaron los hombros de Lavender, la cual había comenzado a llorar en silencio, y mientras corría lejos de ahí, Alice se dio la media vuelta, levantó la varita y lanzó un Avada Kedavra.

- Una menos…- susurró la castaña mientras daba unos cuantos pasos al frente, su mirada marrón era dura, sus labios apretados.

Malfoy se acercó a Jean hasta posicionarse a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para poderle hablar.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio mientras la veía de reojo, Jean volteó a mirarle.

- No debimos dejar que Alice y Lavender fueran solas…- fue lo único que dijo antes de fijar su mirada hacia el frente, Malfoy tampoco quiso añadir nada más, Jean estaba demasiado ausente en esos momentos.

Ginevra alejó el polvo y las hojas con un agresivo movimiento de varita, sus azules ojos estaban que echaban lumbre, ya una vez el espacio libre de basura, la bruja Roja se percató de lo sola que se encontraba ¡La estúpida Bruja había acabado con sus compañeras! Ahora estaba frente a frente ante una Alice dispuesta a morir con tal de llevarse su vida al mismo infierno.

- Solo somos tú y yo…- rompió el silencio Alice mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Crees acaso que puedes vencerme… a mí, la Bruja Roja? – la arrogante muchacha soltó una carcajada, pero aún así, Alice no se movió ni un ápice.

- No importa mientras alguien más pueda seguir viviendo…- susurró la castaña mientras enviaba un expulso, hechizo que Ginevra pudo evadir fácilmente y el cual respondió con un cruciatus, el encantamiento torturador golpeo un árbol, Alice se había lanzado hacia un lado, enviando hacia la Bruja pelirroja un desmaio…

Ni una ni la otra daban tregua a la batalla, Alice estaba agotada y a un paso de caer rendida, pero tenía que distraer más tiempo a a Ginevra para que Lavender pudiera escapar y alejarse por completo, la Bruja roja no estaba en mejores condiciones, ambas se habían herido y golpeado tanto como la otra, sonreían, nunca en su tiempo en ese mundo, Alice se había mantenido al compás de una batalla como en esos momentos, a ella no le gustaba asesinar personas, lo odiaba, pero si tenía que salvar a otra entonces lo haría, mil veces que lo haría.

- Esto ya ha terminado…- acusó Ginevra mientras apuntaba con su varita, Alice sonrío abiertamente.

- No… esto apenas ha comenzado…- contestó Alice apretujando la varita, la joven bruja sintió el fresco viendo golpearle la espalda, la sonrisa de Ginevra se volvió aún más grande mientras el olor a rosas muertas profanó las fosas nasales de Alice…

- Querida… esto ya ha acabado desde que puse un pie en estas tierras…- la amarga y profunda voz de Domina Mortis hizo eco por todo el lugar y mientras Ginevra Weasley sonreía con locura, Alice quedaba perpleja, la bruja se giró lentamente con sus labios entreabiertos…

- Domina… Mortis…- susurró Alice mientras una vaga lagrima caía por su mejilla.

- Si… soy yo…- respondió la bruja mientras daba un paso hacia Alice y la abrazaba con una sola mano, acariciando la melena rizada y castaña, Ginevra cruzó los brazos al ver a la enmascarada bruja recargar el rostro cubierto en la mejilla de aquella hermana.- La muerte.- continuó susurrándole al oído mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente bajo la máscara.

Ginevra se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver a Alice, una de las hermanas restantes dar un pequeño salto, el quejido no pasó desapercibido y aunque a la pelirroja le gustaba la idea de ver morir a aquella presumida bruja, la crueldad de la Domina… había evolucionado.

- Adiós mi querida Alice, quisiera decir que fue un placer… pero no es así…- le siguió diciendo la Domina mientras se apartaba de la bruja, Alice le miró fijamente mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la mano de la Domina Mortis aferrada a su varita mágica, la cual estaba casi completamente dentro de su cuerpo…

- Veniat ad me…- susurró la bruja oscura mientras abría sus rojos labios frente a su nueva víctima.

Y Alice no pudo hacer nada más que salvar la vida de Lavender Brown y la de su hijo, más la suya propia tuvo que abandonarla a la muerte, sus ojos sonrieron en un brillo al saber que ese niño iba a crecer y que tal vez, pero tal vez, lograría ver un mundo libre de oscuridad, sintió que de su cuerpo escapaba algo esencial, algo con lo que había nacido y que no podía vivir, cayó al suelo y de un golpe quedó sobre las secas hojas, sus castaños cabellos desparramados alrededor de su rostro, el cielo, lo miró, era tal claro, sus nubes tan blancas, era una lástima que no le había prestado más atención pues era hermoso…

- Ahora muere… basura…- insultó Ginevra mientras le daba una patada en el costado de la muchacha, pero Alice no la escuchaba, ella solo admiraba el cielo y sus nubes, esas mismas que eran esponjosas, inmaculadas y libres.

Y así, con sus ojos admirando la belleza del cielo y sus nubes, Alice Granger murió, mientras una rojiza flor de sangre abría sus pétalos sobre su vientre, donde un arma mágica había sido utilizada no con fines para los que había sido creada… sino para arrebatarle la vida lentamente…. **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? Si, si, si ya se... a mi también me urge que Lord Voldemort aparesca, por cierto recuerden que este Fic no será muy largo, ademas traigo otro proyecto en mente, luego les platico de que va todo...**

**Pero en fin, me ha costado terminar este capitulo debido a que... durante mis Vacaciones en Puerto Vallarta se me han perdido mis lentes :( y pues en fin... les dejo Saludos y recuerden que enviar un Review no mata a nadie pero si es necesario... :) XD nos leeremos la próxima semana.**


	8. 8

**Hola...**

Bien, Aquí de regreso con Capitulo Nuevo, y bien saben que me eh esmerado mucho por subir lo más rapido posible las Actualizaciones, espero que el siguiente capitulo les gusto... Ja ja ja ja ja ja Ya viene lo bueno eh... ya viene lo bueno... XD saludos y Gracias por Leer...

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LAS SIGUIENTES LECTORAS:**_por qué sus Comentarios Alimentan mis ganas de seguir Leyendo, Ustedes también son una Inspiración, Gracias a todas (os**) **_

**Sara-Black7** Me alegra Mucho que te esté gustando cada vez más, en realidad es un reto que me he impuesto a mi misma, escribir cosas mejores al igual que cada capitulo, Saludos y ojalá que la Actualización también sea de tu agrado, Gracias, saludos.

**Bride2685 **Si te gusta el Lado Oscuro de Hermione, espera a ver lo que le espera más adelante, :) Gracias por el comentario, Saludos y espero seguir leyendo tus Reviews.

**Mareliz Luna** Jajajajajaja, si, me ha pasado, La Lap de mi casa no esta descompuesta pero mis hermanos no me dejan ni tocarla cuando se les pone usarla, y hay que recordar que Neville fue atrapado por la Domina, no es que sea traidor pero es algo que describiré más adelante, que bueno que te guste y pues espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, nos leemos la siguiente semana con el proximo capitulo... Saludos.

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**8**

**"El Odio no Disminuye con el odio, El Odio disminuye con amor…"**

(Buda)

Jean lanzó un golpe a la pared mientras se mordía el labio inferior, habían llegado sanos y salvos al Valle de Griffindor, pero llegar ahí había significado la muerte de la pobre de Alice, Lavender estaba sana y salva todo gracias a la Hermana, la castaña intentó relajarse pero era imposible, el dolor era aún más fuerte en el alma que en el cuerpo y precisamente por ello es que Jean tenía que actuar rápidamente.

René estaba recargada al marco de la puerta mientras veía a Jean descargar su ira, ella misma en esos momentos hacía lo igual, pero para René despotricar contra las cosas no era precisamente algo liberador, su silencio lo decía todo.

- Ella murió salvando a Brown, Jean…debemos estar orgullosa de ella.- las palabras de René eran suaves y para nada agresivas, Mary Jean se separó de la pared y con una fuerte exhalación, la tranquilidad pareció volver a ella.

- Mañana en la noche René…mañana le daremos una lección a esa mujer… con la ayuda de Lord Voldemort todo esto simplemente en algunos años será solamente un suceso en la historia oscura del mundo mágico.- comentó la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada hacia su hermana.

- Mañana no seré René… seré una bestia que solo va a asesinar… no intentes detenerme…- fue la cruda respuesta de la muchacha antes de darse la media vuelta , cerrando la puerta a su paso.

- No te preocupes… tu idea me es muy tentadora, pero alguien tiene que mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos…- se dijo más para si que para alguien más, Jean se sentó sobre la cama, la muerte de Alice había sido un golpe bajo que no perdonaría a la Domina Mortis, se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar unos fuertes golpes llamando a la puerta, ella no dijo nada, quería estar a solas, pero aun así, esta cedió ante Malfoy, quien entró a la recamara a grandes pasos.

- Mione se ha quedado dormida, la Domina prima ha hecho un gran trabajo con ella…

- Pobre niña…. Entre todas nosotras es ella la que menos debería sufrir, pero ni René ni yo podemos evitar sentir esta conexión…- respondió la muchacha, Malfoy ya sabía perfectamente a que conexión se refería Jean, el rubio se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

- Vamos a vengar sus muertes Jean, la de Isabelle, Hermione, Phoebe y Alice… esta Guerra no será eterna, ni la dictadura de Domina Mortis…- Jean levantó la mirada hacia Malfoy y sonrío.

- Gracias Malfoy… sé que con la ayuda de Domina Prima lograremos vencer a la Domina Mortis, pero me preocupa el hecho de que ellas no sean capaz de hacerse daño una a la otra… - comentó la joven mientras veía los grises ojos del rubio Hombre.

- Eso es lo que eh estado pensando mucho, la Domina está a tres personas de convertirse en la Domina prima, Jean, una muerte más entre ustedes… y ya nada podrá evitar que la Domina se convierta en una bruja completa… - aquella información era cosa de la que Jean y las demás ya tenían conocimiento, no era necesario que Malfoy les recordara que poco a poco todas ellas estaban siendo parte de la Domina.

- La inocencia de Alice y Phoebe se ha corrompido en el momento en que su magia forma parte de la Domina, es algo que no voy a perdonarle… nunca, por más hermana que sea.- respondió Jean mientras se ponía de pie, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente la imitó, acercándose a ella y envolviéndola entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Todo irá bien, Granger encontrará la manera de derrotar a la Domina Mortis…- le susurró mientras levantaba la barbilla de la muchacha y la miraba a la cara.

- Malfoy…- le nombró Jean mientras elevaba sus manos y enmarcaba el aristocrático rostro, si no fuera por aquella barba, Draco Malfoy se vería más guapo de lo que ya era.

- Solo deja que yo… - empezó a decir el hombre mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven.

Hermione se detuvo en el momento en que estaba lavando un vaso, se giró sobre sus talones al sentir el suave estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda, ahí en la puerta se encontraba Harry y Ronald con cara de aburridos.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el niño que vivió.

- Hasta que no aparezca Lavender y los gemelos, no hay mucho que hacer.- contestó la castaña mientras cerraba el grifo y colocaba el vaso en su lugar, Ronald y Harry ya se habían sentado en la pequeña mesa redonda.

- Lavender… eso me recuerda a algo que… escuchamos.- comentó Harry ante un sorprendido Ron, Hermione soltó una corta carcajada al ver a su amigo estremecerse y abrazarse.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron, que fgue lo que escuchaste, Harry? – preguntó la joven bruja.

- Bueno verás…. El Ron de este tiempo y Lavender…

- Detente.. ya no digas más… son novios o están casados o algo parecido.- interrumpió la astuta Bruja.

- Si y No…. estamos juntos pero ella…

- Seremos tíos Hermione…- interrumpió Harry ante una perpleja Hermione y un enfadado pelirrojo.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Claro… hay que felicitar al correspondiente padre…- comentó una feliz Hermione.

- A mí no me parece que…

- Ronald no lo sabe aún, al menos es lo que Jean nos ha dicho…

El beso apenas podía llamarse así, era fresco y suave, estaban estudiándose y probando el sabor del otro, pero conforme la fricción carnal aumentaba, al mismo tiempo lo hacía el deseo, la relación entre Jean y Malfoy se había mantenido en completo secreto a excepción por René y Mione y las demás hermanas, quienes estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía entre el rubio y la castaña, quien junto a Draco, había decidido que por el bien de los demás debían verse como dos simples colegas de guerra, pero tras las pared y cuando las circunstancias lo permitían, algo más aparecía entre ellos.

Malfoy se aferró a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola lo más posible hacia su cuerpo, quería compartirlo todo con ella, desde el más mínimo detalle, todo aquello había dado inicio pocos meses después de que Hermione Granger se hubo dividido, ahora lo recordaba, cuando Potter, Weasley y él las encontraron a mitad del bosque prohibido…

El besos se volvió profundo, sus manos se desesperaron y recorrían sus cuerpos, la necesidad de ir más allá de simples abrazos y besos crecía a cada segundo, Jean abrió los ojos, descubriendo la mirada platinada sobre ella.

La gabardina cayó sobre el suelo pesadamente y aun así, ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de detener el beso, Jean rodeo el cuello de Malfoy con sus delgadas manos, el rubio la atrajo aún más a él, ambos liberando un ronco gemido de placer.

A punto estuvieron de tirarse a la cama cuando un par de golpecitos leves llamaron su atención, Jean empujó a Malfoy lo más lejos de ella, a saber quien era el que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

- Jean ¿estás ahí? Ninna Lafayette ha llegado – aquella no era otra más que René, para suerte de Malfoy y Jean quien ya se encontraban acomodándose las ropas.

- ¡En un momento voy! – gritó Jean mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un burlesco Draco Malfoy.

- Ni se te ocurra comentar algo estúpido…- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

René se encontraba recargada a la pared frente a la puerta de entrada de aquella habitación, sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo tras aquellas paredes.

- Así que… Ninna ha llegado…- habló Jean un tanto nerviosa, la ruda muchacha simplemente levantó la ceja.

- Si… y trae con ella los dichosos disfraces para mañana en la noche…- comentó René alejándose de la pared e iniciando la caminada, pero no antes de lanzarle una dura mirada a Malfoy.

- Ella lo saber… ¿cierto? – preguntó el rubio mientras miraba de soslayo a Jean, quien le envió una sonrisa.

- Lo sabe… no lo aprueba pero…. Eso a ella no le importa, vamos, a Lafayette no le gusta esperar…- fue la simple respuesta de la mujer.

Hermione veía el hermoso vestido que la morena ojos verdes había puesto entre sus manos, era increíble como algo tan precioso pudiera ser algo tan delicado y firme a la vez.

- Este vestido es… demasiado, yo no puedo usar esto…- comentó Hermione mientras devolvía la prenda a la morena.

- Es una grosería enorme que me estés devolviendo la prenda que eh diseñado especialmente para ti, Domina Prima…- contestó la mujer mientras daba un paso atrás, Hermione envió una mirada de súplica a Draco y a Harry, quienes simplemente se encogieron de brazos.

- Pero es que… es demasiado bello y se ve muy…

- Tu misión es salvar al mundo de la loca demente de la Domina… este vestido es solo el más mini precio que estoy dispuesta a pagarte…. Estás aquí arriesgando tu vida por nosotros… y ese vestido te quedara fabuloso…quisiera poder verte con él puesto mientras das muerte a esa mujer…- las palabras de Ninna Lafayette causaron escalofríos a los presentes… claro, a excepción de otro demente llamado Riddle.

Las plumas negras cosquilleaban las manos de Hermione, la pieza era larga y un poco estrecha, sospechaba la bruja que había sido diseñado para que se adhiera a su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no vas y te lo pruebas, Domina Prima? – la voz de Jane interrumpió aquel frío silencio, las miradas fueron a parar al trío que acababa de llegar.

- No olvides el antifaz, Domina prima…- recordó Ninna mientras sonreía abiertamente, Hermione no había conocido a mujer más hermosa que aquella, que con su cabello oscuro y ondulado, hacían resaltar aquellos ojos gatunos.

- Gracias Miss Lafayette…- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba el fino ropaje entre sus manos para no arrastrarlo.

René y Mione fueron tras Hermione quien simplemente no apartaba la vista de aquella pieza negra.

- Parecen plumas de cuervo…- se escuchó la quejosa voz de René.

- Tal vez lo sean…- contestó Mione con una enorme sonrisa.- es precioso ¿Verdad Domina? Ya quiero ver el disfraz de Jane y Malfoy… Ninna dice que los ha hecho a juego ya que ellos son…

- ¡Mione! – interrumpió una alarmada René.

- Ellos son… ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione.

- Nada… ellos no son nada Domina Prima, olvide las tonterías de esta mocosa impertinente…- contestó una seria René, Hermione le vio sospechoso todo aquello pero no dijo nada más.

Tom Riddle dejó el traje oscuro sobre la cama individual, frunció el cejo al escuchar la puerta crujir al ser abierta, se giró y se encontró con la miniatura de Granger.

- Jane ha dicho que yo no puedo ir a ese baile… me gustaría ir de verdad…

- Apenas a ti se te puede ocurrir desear acudir a un campo de batalla, no cabe duda que estas mentalmente dañada.- comentó Riddle mientras veía a Mione extendiéndole una pequeña caja, el hombre tomo entre sus manos el objeto, retirando la tapa, sorprendiéndose por el contenido de dicha caja, Tom levantó la mirada y observó a la pequeña niña.

- Pude repararla, Ninna dijo que esa máscara era especialmente para ti…- comentó la pequeña Mione mientras se daba la media vuelta y desaparecía al otro lado de la puerta.

Tom sostuvo entre sus manos la plateada máscara de mortífago que alguna vez había usado para ocultar su identidad, sonrío de medio lado, a veces las vueltas que daba la vida le provocaban gracia.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en un medio giro de izquierda a derecha para apreciarse mejor en el espejo, definitivamente Ninna Lafayette había tenido toda la razón, aquel vestido había sido hecho para ella, solo para ella, el corte de corazón en el pecho de era demasiado prominente pero si lo suficientemente sensual, la castaña sonrío…

- Ejem… ejem….- la muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar el carraspeo de garganta y al darse la media vuelta descubrió a Harry y a Ron mirándola desde la entrada de la habitación.

- Chicos… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunta Hermione mientras se lleva las manos a la cadera.

- Bueno Herms, déjame añadir que te vez preciosa con ese vestido…- agrega Harry dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

- Si… em… lo que dijo Harry…- coincide el pelirrojo mientras se rasca la rojiza cabellera, Hermione simplemente los observa y sonríe.

- Gracias chicos… ¿ya se midieron sus disfraces? – preguntó la castaña mientras se vuelve una vez más hacia el espejo, ella puede apreciar las figuras de ambos muchachos a través de dicho objeto.

- Si… todo perfecto… me siento incómodo con el antifaz pero creo que es cuestión de que me acostumbre a él. – respondió Harry, Ronald afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Chicos ¿están conscientes de que….mañana en la noche… tal vez no regresemos con vida? – de repente, aquella pregunta salió de los labios de Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron uno al otro, ellos conocían a su amiga desde siempre y ese tipo de preguntas era bien característico de ella, pero en esta ocasión, tras aquel cuestionamiento había un tono de voz que jamás habían escuchado. Hermione tenía miedo.

- Lo sabemos Hermione… y cómo tú es algo que nos preocupa…- contestó Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Harry simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si morimos Hermione, si algo nos pasa… significa que nuestro futuro se verá irremediablemente destruido…

- Es lo que he estado cuestionándome Harry… tal vez es mejor que ni tú ni Ron vayan mañana a la prisión…

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el pelirrojo molesto por el comentario.

- ¿y dejarte sola? ¡Ni locos! – contestó un alarmado Harry Potter, la castaña se giró hacia el espejo, mirando el reflejo de sus amigos.

- Nuestra misión será entrar y salir lo más rápido posible, pero he estado nerviosa desde la mañana, algo va a suceder, estoy segura… ¿Ustedes no se sienten de igual manera? - comentó la muchacha mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa, mas su intento fue en vano.

- No… yo solo… estoy preocupado por volver sanos y salvos…- respondió un sonriente Harry.

Después de que sus amigos la hubieran dejado sola, Hermione siguió observando su figura en el espejo, después de unos segundos recordó la presencia del antifaz, el cual descansaba sobre la cama, tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo miró detenidamente; era una pieza plateada realmente preciosa y aunque era una serie de raíces, su identidad lograba quedar oculta entre ellas, los dedos de Hermione acariciaban cada centímetro de aquella extraña pieza, lo que le pareció aún más singular, eran las plumas negras que sobresalían al costado izquierdo de esta, tantas plumas le pareció algo chocante para Hermione, pero aun así, se colocó al antifaz, el cual encajaba perfectamente sobre su rostro, la joven sonrío al notar cómo sus ojos cambiaban mágicamente después de colorearse la mascarada…

_Dorados._

Dio un paso hacia atrás al recordar la mirada de la Domina Mortis, sorprendiéndose por el cambio que veía en ella con solo ver sus ojos de distinto color, su piel igualmente se había aclarado, había perdido brillo, era casi como si fuera un cadáver viviente.

Levantó sus manos y se las observó, las uñas se habían oscurecido ligeramente, fue en ese momento cuando pensó en el significado de "Domina Mortis"

- La Dama de la muerte…- la castaña se estremeció al escuchar la masculina y sedosa voz, frente a ella se encontraba Tom Riddle, él, recargado al marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un pie ligeramente doblado sobre el otro, aquel hombre simplemente era un enorme cofre de sorpresas para la Bruja, y aun así, con esa arrogante sonrisa en los labios y esa profunda mirada, Tom Riddle parecía, en aquella posa, creerse el Rey de todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven mientras se giraba hacia él, el cosquilleo de las plumas recorrió sus piernas cómo corriente eléctrica, la joven levantó la barbilla y encuadró los hombros, nunca debería verse débil ante aquel oscuro hombre. **_Nunca_**.

- Bueno… tu Clon mágico me ha… pedido….que viniera a buscarte…

- No te creo… dudo mucho que Jean te permita estar a solas conmigo…- respondió ella interrumpiéndolo a la vez, Tom desdobló los brazos y se apartó.

- No es la primera vez que tú y yo estamos a solas Granger…. Por cierto… bonito color de ojos…- las palabras del hombre provocaron en Hermione un ligero sonrojo que fue visible para Tom, el cual simplemente dio un paso hacia ella, Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres? – preguntó la joven mientras con sumo cuidado tomaba la varita de la mesita de a lado, y de un momento a otro, cuando el hombre estuvo a escasos centímetros lejos de ella, Riddle soltó una carcajada al sentir el punzante dolor en la garganta.

- Aléjate Riddle, no estoy de humor…- le espetó ella endureciendo aún más la mirada, la sonrisa de Riddle se borró casi de inmediato, pero muy poco le duró el gusto a la castaña.

- No me digas…- respondió el hombre roncamente mientras movía el cuello, jugando con la delicada y blanca carne.

- Eres… ¿a que viniste realmente, a molestarme? Bueno déjame decirte que…

- ¿quieres callarte Granger…? Hablas demasiado…- interrumpió el hombre mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la mano con la que la Bruja usaba para amenazarle; y un chillido agudo salió de la garganta de la joven al verse fuertemente empujada hacia la cama, Hermione intentó ponerse de pie tan rápido cómo pudo, pero el peso de Riddle cayó sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, con su rostro dándole frente a la cama, la Leona le sintió moverse sobre ella, acercando su rostro a la de ella y apartando la melena indomable que tenía por cabello.

- Es muy fácil dominarte cuando te enfureces, Granger… todo lo demás en ti está muy bien…- empezó a susurrarle al oído, los ojos de la Bruja volaron hacia la puerta, esperando a que alguien entrara, pensó en soltar un grito, pero la verdad es que le interesaba bastante lo que ese Mago estaba a punto de decirle.

- ¿Vas a hablar o solo te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada? – cuestionó la joven mientras recargaba la mejilla sobre el colchón, Riddle sonrío de medio lado, triunfante.

- Es sobre… mañana en la noche… Granger.- empezó a decir Tom mientras acariciaba la mejilla con la puntilla de su nariz, el ojo libre de Hermione lo miraba cuidadosamente.

- Mañana en la noche iremos a mitad del mar y de la nada a rescatar a un patético Mago…- respondió la joven intentando una vez más librarse de él, Tom ejerció un poco más de presión.

- Muy graciosa… muy graciosa... pues bien Granger, este es mi plan respecto a mañana en la noche…

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, Jane y Malfoy se encontraban con Lavender en la sala de estar, la joven había estado demasiado alterada desde que había aparecido en mitad de la nada, era evidente que la muerte de Alice le había afectado de sobremanera.

- Los chicos están buscando su cuerpo, más no han encontrado nada, aún.- comentó Seamus Finnigan quien acababa de llegar.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Malfoy mientras observaba al recién llegado.

- MacLaggen y sus chicos están buscando a Alice, aunque de regreso nos encontramos con un grupo de hadas…. Me temo que la Domina Mortis se ha llevado el cuerpo de Alice…- le murmuró el muchacho a un Malfoy un tanto molesto.

- Angelina… lleva a Lavender a su habitación… tiene que descansar…- la voz de Jane fue clara y fuerte, la orden de apartar a Lavender fue más bien que bajaran la voz, la pobre muchacha estaba escuchándolo todo.

- Me pregunto para que quiere el cuerpo de Alice… - mencionó Seamus mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Jean y Malfoy se miraron de soslayo.

- No tengo la mínima idea, pero esto no me está gustando nada… Ni siquiera Neville ha dado luces de seguir vivo… - comentó la castaña.

- Concuerdo contigo Granger… pero ya no es el momento para deshacer el plan, es hoy o no es nunca…- los grises ojos de Malfoy miraron fijamente a Jean, Seamus simplemente se preguntaba si había algo entre esos dos, eran de repente demasiado informales y de un momento a otro, parecían querer tratarse de manera intima, cosa bastante sospechoso.

- Bueno yo… em… tengo que volver con los chicos ya saben… tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche, por favor, salúdenme a la Domina Prima y a los chicos…- y diciendo aquello, el pobre de Seamus salió disparado de aquel lugar.

- ¿qué vamos hacer? ¿crees que la Domina haya averiguado sobre nuestro ataque? – preguntó Jean, el rubio se giró hacia ella.

- Si es así, entonces tenemos que ir pensando en un plan B, Jean…- y dicho aquello por el hombre, decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había besado.

- ¡Eh… chicos….! – Malfoy y Jean Granger se separaron abruptamente al escuchar un par de voces hablando al unísono, ambos se giraron para enviar una mirada asesina a dos mayores gemelos, los cuales para su mala suerte, tenían una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

- Mira George con lo que nos hemos encontrado…- decía Fred con malas intenciones, Malfoy endureció la mirada.

- ¿Qué carajos quieren ustedes dos? – preguntó el rubio mientras se interponía entre los pelirrojos y la castaña.

- Bueno….

- Nosotros…

- Queríamos…

- ¡Ya dejen de jugar y digan que mierdas quieren! – Malfoy era bien conocido por su poca paciencia, especialmente hacia aquel par de Hombres adultos que seguían comportándose como niños.

- Bien, bien… Malfoy eres un amargado…

- Fred, seguro es porque interrumpimos su…

- ¡Por Merlin Bendito, Fred… George! ¿que han venido a buscar? – intervino Jean haciéndose a un lado para enfrentarse a aquellos dos.

- ¡Tranquila, tranquila princesa guerrera! – respondió rápidamente uno de los gemelos mientras levantaba sus manos intentando usarlas como escudo protector.

Jean salió rápidamente de aquella habitación, Fred y George podían ser a veces un par de pelirrojos molestos, pero conocían bien sus intenciones, lo habían dicho aquella vez que vieron morir a sus padres a manos de su pequeña Hermana.

- _"Nuestro objetivo será poner una sonrisa en sus caras…"_ – había jurado Fred y George esa misma noche.

Jean vio a Mione brincar a la cama y ver los vestidos que yacían sobre esta, René estaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera ponerse ningún tipo de ropa provocadora.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jean a su igual, Mione levantó la mirada para ver a ambas muchachas.

- Sabes perfectamente que me pasa ¡No voy a ponerme ese diminuto trozo de tela, Jean! – exclamó la joven mientras señalaba un vestido tinto, largo y de un escote pronunciado que haría que hasta Fenrir Greyback babeara.

- Oh por Merlín René, solo es un vestido, si tienes complicaciones puedes modificarlo con magia…- le había dicho Jean mientras sonreía de medio lado, René levantó una ceja.

- Ya lo intenté, la maldita de Lafayette lo ha hechizado para que no intentemos nada con su obra maestra… jodida bruja de modas…- se quejó la muchacha mientras bajaba la mirada y veía la elegante prenda cómo si fuera cosa del demonio.

- Oh Merlín… Mione… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mary Jean al ver a una entristecida niña.

- Quiero ir al baile…- susurró despacio mientras veía a las mayores con una mirada de cordero a medio morir.

- ¡Oh, ni lo pienses señorita, esa mirada no nos va a convencer ni ahora, ni nunca! Usted se queda aquí…

- ¡Pero…!

- Es muy peligroso Mione… recuerda que la Domina Mortis no debe encontrarnos juntas, nunca… ya es demasiado arriesgado que René y yo estemos en el mismo lugar estando tan cerca de la Domina…- fue la escueta respuesta de Jean, Mione pareció comprenderlo pero aun así ella quería participar en aquella batalla, disfrazarse y llevar una máscara.

- Lo sé… sé que es peligroso… pero todos están arriesgándose… ¡Hasta la Domina Prima irá…! – gritó la pequeña Hermione mientras se bajaba de la cama y salía corriendo.

- Déjala Jean…- intervino René al ver que la mencionada tenía pensado ir tras la menor.- recuerda que es una niña…- continuó diciendo mientras tomaba su ropa entre las manos y salía de la habitación.

Hermione se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama, lo que Tom Riddle le había planteado parecía muy convincente, ambos irían directamente a las mazmorras, pero como no tenían ni idea en que parte de la prisión Nurmengard aparecerían, tendrían que lidiar con un plan para pasar por desapercibidos.

- Ninna me ha dicho antes de irse que el antifaz me proporcionará cierto parecido con la Domina Mortis, cambiará el color de mis ojos y mi piel… creo que podemos andar libremente por los pasillos sin problema alguno…- comentó Hermione.

- Interesante… ¿pero qué va a pasar si nos encontramos con tu lado tenebroso, Granger o con tu amiga la pelirroja? – preguntó Tom mientras se encontraba recostado de medio lado sobre la cama, con el puño soportando el peso de su cabeza, Hermione le observaba detenidamente mientras se miraban fijo.

- Lograré engañarla…

- ¿Segura…?

- Como el cielo es azul…- contestó la castaña mientras giraba la cabeza y dirigía su atención hacia el antifaz que se encontraba sobre el tocador.

- Hablando de disfraces… me parece bastante irónico que esa bruja Lafayette me vaya a disfrazar de… Mortífago…- habló Riddle, rompiendo el corto periodo de silencio que había reinado entre ellos, la castaña se giró hacia él, Riddle sonrío al saberse con la atención de la Bruja.

- Pero Riddle…- Hermione comenzó a decir en un tono de sarcasmo…- Si ese es el mejor papel que puedes interpretar.- respondió Hermione tras sonreír ante su propio comentario, Riddle se estiró sobre la cama, extendiendo su mano hacia una sorprendida Hermione, tomándola por la muñeca la obligó a caer sobre su pecho; ella intentó luchar contra él, pero el hombre había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para envolverla con sus brazos, obligándola a girar junto con él, Riddle se posicionó sobre la Castaña.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Apartate! – pedía la bruja mientras se retorcía bajo el peso del hombre, intentando no gritar, lo que menos quería era que Harry, Ron y Draco Malfoy se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Quiero que quede bien en claro Granger…- empezó a decir un serio Riddle quien peligrosamente acercaba su rostro al de ella.- Tu y yo seremos los únicos que lidiaremos con mi yo de este tiempo… tú harás un trato con él, en caso de que él se niegue yo intervendré…. ¿queda claro?- cada palabra dicha por aquel hombre le pareció a Hermione de lo más sospechoso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la listilla Bruja, Riddle sonrío ligeramente.

- Por qué necesito comprobar una cosa…- le contestó para luego estampar salvajemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Draco se acercaba peligrosamente a la habitación de Hermione, había querido hablar con la joven sobre una cosa que había creído ver mientras caminaba por entre los pasillos, medio mundo ahí estaba arreglando sus cosas para esa noche, nunca se había sentido así, con ese miedo creciendo dentro de su pecho.

Los últimos rayos del sol indicaron el casi final de aquel día, Domina Mortis se encontraba fuera en el balcón, observando morir al atardecer y con el rostro completamente ajeno a alguna emoción, los ojos dorados de la Bruja oscura, simplemente reflejaban la luz rojiza de los últimos rayos del sol.

La temida mujer se encontraba envuelta ya con aquel hermoso vestido de plumas blancas, mientras que el antifaz plateado ocultaba su identidad que para algunos ya había sido, recientemente descubierto, pero eso a ella poco le importaba, recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal de mármol blanco y se inclinó al frente, faltaba poco para concluir con su venganza, el odio continuaba creciendo insistentemente dentro de ella, inhaló un poco de aire y después de unos segundos exhaló, estaba desesperada, llena de un rencor indescriptible, por sus venas corría la venganza en su máximo esplendor, la muerte era lo único que poseía en su alma, y lo último que sus víctimas obtendrían de ella.

Se giró sobre sus talones con violencia mientras apuntaba hacia el frente, justo en la puerta del balcón se encontraba Ginevra, la Bruja Roja que siempre había estado a su lado desde el principio, sonrío abiertamente mientras pensaba en lo perpleja que iba a estar la pequeña Weasley cuando supiera quien era realmente, conociendo perfectamente la Historia de la pelirroja.

Ya quería verle la cara cuando se enterara quien se encontraba bajo el nombre de Domina Mortis, bajo el frío nombre del anonimato y muerte, sería toda una obra maestra verla desfallecer poco a poco mientras el miedo, la sorpresa y la furia, decepción y la ironía se vieran reflejadas en aquel rostro lleno de pecas.

Draco y Hermione se observaban limpiamente atrás del espejo, la muchacha tenía la parte superior del vestido abierto, al parecer Granger estaba en medio de una lucha campal con aquellas ropas.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme, Malfoy? – preguntó una serena joven mientras giraba el rostro y lo miraba, el rubio avanzó hacia ella en silencio, tomando el cierre entre sus blancas manos, poco a poco Hermione fue sintiendo cómo el vestido iba ajustándose al pecho; por otro lado, Draco simplemente admiraba la suave piel blanca de Hermione, sonrío al encontrarse con una pequeña peca justamente entre los omoplatos.

- Gracias Malfoy…- contestó ella mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- Te vez… bien Granger…- halagó el muchacho mientras se pasaba la mano por la lacia cabelle platinada, Hermione sonrío.

- Tú también te vez bien Draco… - contestó ella mientras se dirigía hacia la cama y tomaba el antifaz entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Jean y los otros sobre el horario? – aquello que Draco preguntó no iba al caso, pues ya sabía bien que a las nueve en punto tenían que estar frente a la prisión de Nurmengard.

- Que tenemos media hora para estar en la entrada de la casa… ¿Dónde está tú máscara Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña después de contestar la falsa duda del rubio.

- Debí dejarla en la habitación… ¿Has visto a Riddle, Granger? Me pareció muy sospechoso que no lo haya visto desde el desayuno.- aquel comentario había puesto a Hermione instantáneamente nerviosa, la joven sonrío.

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo debería saber dónde está ese hombre? – contestó un tanto agresiva la joven, Draco levantó una ceja, curioso, había pensado.

- No lo sé… tal vez supieras algo, no me gusta mantener a ese tipo lejos de mi vista… no después de lo que te…

- Ya basta… bien puedo arreglármelas yo sola aun estando Riddle dentro de esta habitación. – contestó la joven mientras volvía hacia el espejo y se veía el cabello perfectamente peinado en un alto moño, Draco objservó los rizos rebeldes rozándole la nuca, sonrío, deseando pder acariciar aquella parte del cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Yo solo… decía…- contestó el muchacho mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación, Hermione le vio desaparecer, pensando en lo extraño que se había vuelto aquel arrogante hombre.

- Bastante extraño déjame añadir….- Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos al escuchar la vos de Tom Riddle provenir tras la puerta abierta, donde se había mantenido oculto durante todo ese tiempo.

- Será mejor que te largues, Riddle… dentro de dos horas partiremos hacia Nurmengard…- respondió evasivamente la castaña, Tom la observó de pies a cabeza, acercándose lentamente a la Bruja.

- Si…- empezó a decir mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de la castaña, ambas miradas se cruzaron por medio del espejo, ninguno fue capaz de apartar los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Riddle…? ya te dije que estoy de acuerdo en tú estúpido plan. – Hermione se giró para encarar a Riddle, ambos estaban peligrosamente cercas del rostro del otro, Hermione vio al hombre haciendo ademán por acercarse a ella aún más, si es que era posible, Hermione usó sus manos cómo barreras, deteniendo con ellas a Riddle, se aferró a mantenerlas en el pecho de su mayor enemigo.

- Apártate… no tengo tiempo para caer en tus tontas trampas, ahora lárgate que aún no estoy lista.- Riddle sonrío tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el hombre deslizó las frías manos por los hombros de la castaña, bajándolos suavemente por sus brazos, separándolo por escasos segundos para atrapar la estrecha cintura de la Bruja, un paso al frente y rodeó por completo el cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciando la espalda en un vaivén lento y estremecedor, Hermione entreabrió los labios y comprendió algo en lo que no había recaído desde que su extraña aventura pasión-odio había dado inicio y mientras ella le sentía acariciándola, la joven de rizados cabellos le miró sonreía traviesamente, habiendo descubierto dentro de su mirada lo poco le a él le importaba quien era ella y de dónde provenía su origen.

- Ahora lo entiendes ¿cierto, Granger? – aquello entraba en la categoría de pregunta y afirmación, Hermione soltó un gemido mientras su cuerpo era atraído de un golpe hacia el de Tom, quien sonreía cómo si fuera el dueño de todos y de todo.

- Maldición Riddle… lárgate antes de que alguien llegue…- decía la castaña mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre.

- Si… claro… ¿Cómo si a mí me importara lo que tus amiguitos llegaran a pensar de mi…? – fue la simple respuesta que Tom le había dado mientras la liberaba de su agarre, y con una última mirada y una para nada sutil sonrisa de burla, aquel Mago tenebroso se giró y se alejó de ella, deteniéndose

- Hijo de….- iba a reprochar Hermione al verlo lamerse los labios, tras aquello, Hermione Granger se quedó sola.

Jean y los demás esperaban a René y a Hermione, ya había pasado media hora desde que la ruda Hermana la había llamado a gritos para que le ayudara con el _"estúpido e inservible cierre"_ de la prenda; Ronald, Harry y Draco casi se atragantan al ver a la representante del lado agresivo de Hermione bajando los escalones de madera, Jean sonrío enormemente al ver a la joven sonrojándose.

- ¡Te vez fantástica! – exclamó una emocionada Mione.

René se detuvo cuando hubo bajado el último escalón, definitivamente el color verde esmeralda iba con ella, su rostro se encontraba bien protegido bajo una máscara dorada, la joven llevaba el cabello suelto, cascadas castañas lizas y bien peinadas, Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley voltearon a mirarse.

- Esto es asqueroso…- tras aquella máscara emanó la ruda voz de la joven quien caminaba a paso lento hacia Jean, Potter y Weasley soltaron una fuerte carcajada mientras los gemelos liberaban suspiros románticos.

- Te vez preciosa…- alagó Mary Jean mientras sonreía.

- ¡Lo dices porque soy exactamente igual a ti! – exclamó la joven, los demás soltaron la risa tras aquello.

Hermione salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, el antifaz que traía puesto en ese momento pesaba un poco, no llegaba a molestarle por el momento, pero sospechaba que sería pronto, caminaba lentamente pues sabía que la cola del vestido iba arrastrándose y no quería estropearlo, escuchó risas y gritos en la planta de abajo, sabía que era la última en llegar al punto de reunión, se estremeció cuando los gritos venían de afuera, estaba segura que el ejército blanco, como Mione había apodado al ejercito de rebeldes, se encontraba a fuera…

Y el silencio se hizo sepulcral cuando ella y Tom Riddle se encontraron en la cima de los escalones, el grupo los observaba con perplejidad.

Riddle llevaba colocada la platinada máscara mientras la oscura Túnica cubría su cuerpo por completo, y sus ojos se recorrían descaradamente mientras él sonreía bajo la protección que su disfraz le proporcionaba, Hermione por otro lado, estaba luchando por mantenerse al margen, pero no pudo con la batalla y sus labios se curvaron, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta…

Mary Jean y los demás abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al Mago tenebroso extendiendo su brazo hacia la Bruja, ambos Harry no podían creer lo que estaban mirando ¿desde cuándo Tom…? Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire al observar a Hermione abrazando a Tom por el antebrazo, y ambos, lado a lado, comenzaron a bajar los escalones con lenta sensualidad de pareja.

- Pero que… mierdas….- masculló René al ver las blancas y bien torneadas piernas de la Domina Prima mientras la cola del vestido se arrastraba en los escalones.

Mione sonreía tontamente mientras miraba a la pareja bajando e hiendo hacia ellos con plena lentitud, se veían, bien, había pensado mientras seguía con la mirada fija en aquellos dos.

Aquello era, aterrador, había pensado Ron mientras se estremecía al ver a Hermione tomada del brazo de Tom Riddle, quien no se sabía que cara traía debido a la máscara de metal.

- Lamento la tardanza… pero ya podemos irnos…- anunció la joven un tanto nerviosa, Riddle lo sabía y precisamente por eso, se aferró fuertemente a ella, Hermione volteó a mirarle.

- Pero… pero… ¡Hermione suelta a ese monstruo ahora mismo! – soltó el grito el pelirro0jo, su yo del futuro simplemente intentaba salir del shock y apoyarse mutuamente.

- Ron… ya basta…

- ¡Basta nada, mírate…te vez muy bien pero esa cosa lo arruina todo! – contestó el muchacho.

- ¡No es ninguna cosa, se llama Tom…! – gritó Mione en defensa del Mago tenebroso, el lugar se volvió en un completo silencio.

- Ronald Weasley, será mejor que te controles…. Debemos recordar que es lo que estamos haciendo y a donde vamos,….- intervino Jean mientras se acomodaba el antifaz, la joven llevaba puesto esa noche un vestido color rosa pastel sin mangas ni tirantes.- Domina Prima, te falta algo…- comenzó a decir la bruja mientras tomaba una cajita de una mesita y se acercaba a la muchacha, la caja era de terciopelo negro, Hermione ya se imaginaba lo que sería y cuando Jean hubo abierto el estuche se sorprendió ver el precioso collar que era resguardado por este.

- Lo envió Ninna hace unas horas, dio órdenes específicas de que tenías que ponértelo para esta noche… ella lo ha llamado el ojo del fénix por su color… - comentaba Jean mientras tomaba el precioso collar entre sus manos, la joya consistía en un juego de Rubíes tallados en forma de romboide colgados en caía por el collar de oro, pero en medio de tanta piedra rojiza, Hermione vio a lo que Ninna llamaba el ojo del Fénix, igual, aquella obra de joyería era el rubí más grande que había visto en su vida, pero este era completamente ovalado y un tanto extraño, pues la bruja podía ver ese destello dorado brillar en medio de la piedra preciosa.

- Riddle… ¿quieres hacer los honores? – preguntó Jean mientras enviaba una extraña mirada a Tom Riddle, quien estaba segura que estaba mirándole a los ojos.

- Con gusto…- contestó el hombre mientras tomaba la costosa joya entre sus manos, Hermione le observó de soslayo colocarse tras ella, y mientras le pasaba el collar de un lado a otro, Hermione Granger vio los rostros de los personajes que se encontraban frente a ella.

Vio a un Harry Potter con la piel de gallina, seguro el chico se encontraba en un shock emocional del que le costaría salir, por otro lado Ron estaba entrando a la línea de querer romper todo lo que se le cruzara en la cara, pero el que más le preocupó fue Draco, quien le observaba intensamente a los ojos, aquello no era bueno, le recordaba a aquel rubio petulante y arrogante que solía insultarla entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Listo…- la castaña se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar la sedosa voz de Tom Riddle e instintivamente Hermione se llevó la mano hacia la enrome piedra que rozaba el canal de sus pechos, Jean sonrío.

- Bueno… creo que ya…- pero Jean fue interrumpida.

- Falta algo más todavía…- esa era Luna quien entraba al salón, ella y Theo ya iban arreglados, Luna se veía espectacular bajo el color azul marino.

- Luna pensé que tú….

- Iré Hermione… iré y lucharé ahora que estás con nosotros…- dijo la joven mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsita plateada un lápiz labial….- Vamos… para la trompita Hermione.- continuó diciendo la rubia mientras sonreía, Hermione río negando algo y luego hizo lo que la muchacha había pedido.

Jean bajó los escalones fuera de la enorme casa y pasó lista con la mirada ante los presentes, ahí estaba la mayoría de los alumnos con los que alguna vez Domina Prima había compartido estudios, frente a ella se encontraba Blaise Zabini junto a Vincent y Gregory, estos últimos dos era increíble el cambio que habían sufrido, eran dos enormes hombres corpulentos y dispuestos a morir por la causa, Jean sonrío mientras se percataba que clase de personalidades estaban frente a ella, incluso Pansy Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass se encontraban ahí, todos ellos a pesar de sus diferencias en el pasado, habían unido fuerzas para derrotar a Domina Mortis.

- Mierda… no sabía que el ejército blanco era tan grande…- decía Ron mientras se retiraba la máscara y veía con asombro la gran cantidad de personas, magos y brujas ahí presentes.

- Debería asombrarte más el daño que la Domina Mortis está causando.- contestó Weasley.

Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar aquella, la muerte siempre era incierta, tan sigilosa y misteriosa, ninguno de ellos podía saber quién regresaría vivo o quien moriría luchando.

Riddle envió una mirada de reojo a Hermione, a la cual Jean invitó con un movimiento de mano a que se posara delante de aquellas personas, a su lado.

- ¡Domina Prima está a nuestro lado, ella es la única que puede enfrentar a Domina Mortis sin morir en el intento…llevamos cinco años luchando en una Guerra donde una Bruja solo desea traer muerte y miseria al mundo mágico…! ¡Nuestra misión es simple….por el momento iremos tras el rescate de un Mago al que una vez le temimos, pero ahora planeamos hacerlo nuestro aliado, con un enemigo en común estoy segura de que no se negará al placer de la venganza! – Jean guardó silencio mientras miraba los rostros conocidos delante de ella, Hermione tenía el mismo gesto de observación.

- Ella es la Domina Prima… como saben, una vez, hace cinco años, Hermione Jean Granger sufrió un cambio que hasta ahora no hemos podido revertir con ningún tipo de hechizo, se dividió en diferentes personalidades, de las cuales Yo soy una… mi poder y la de mis hermanas es insuficiente para enfrentar al mayor peligro en estos tiempo, pero ella…. Ella puede ayudarnos…- Jean se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Hermione. – Domina Prima es Hermione Granger… así como lo es Domina Mortis…- confesó Jean ante las miradas perplejas de la mayoría ahí presentes.

- ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! – gritó una preocupada Parkinson.

- Lo que he dicho… ¡Domina Mortis también es una Hermana, una Granger! – gritó Jean mientras apretujaba la varita entre sus dedos.

- Oh mierda…- masculló Blaise mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Entonces… quiere decir que… Domina Mortis y ella son…

- Somos la misma…- intervino Hermione mientras se quitaba la máscara.

- Otra Granger más que añadir a la colección…- intervino Daphne Greengrass.

- Otra Granger que va a ayudarnos…- corrigió Vincent Crabbe ante una sorprendida Greengrass.

- Pero… pero…- balbuceó la rubia ante el atrevimiento del enorme muchacho.

- ¡Sé que todo es muy confuso pero ni siquiera yo estoy segura del por qué pasó lo que pasó conmigo! – gritó Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior.- pero no me importaría si alguien lanza un Avada Kedavra a la Domina Mortis…- añadió mientras se encogía de hombros, Pansy Parkinson soltó la carcajada.

- ¡Calla Granger, quien diría que algún día dijeras eso! ¡Por supuesto que me va a encantar lanzarte maleficios a tu jodido lado oscuro! - tras aquellas palabras varios rieron tras el comentario.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa…? – pero Ron se vio interrumpido así mismo al ver a Hermione reír de aquella manera, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto sonreír tan enérgicamente.

Draco observó a Hermione detenidamente, era increíble que después de todo lo que habían pasado, hoy, precisamente en el lugar donde se encontraban y en medio de una Guerra, la joven sonriera con tal sinceridad que incluso a él le parecía divertido fuera lo que fuera de lo que se estuvieran riendo.

- Bien, este es el plan…- comenzó a decir Jean con un Malfoy a su lado.

El Ejército blanco se dividió en cuatro grupos, Blaise lideraría el primer grupo que atacaría el lado sur de Nurmengard, las Hermanas Greengrass encabezarían otro de los grupos al igual que Vincent y Gregory, Parkinson por otro lado había decidido acompañar a Blaise en su grupo, tres grupos que atacarían a la prisión externamente mientras el cuarto se infiltraría en búsqueda de Lord Voldemort.

- Bien, ha llegado el momento, y tenemos que planear minuciosamente que es lo que vamos a hacer en cuanto nos aparezcamos en la prisión…- empezó a decir Malfoy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Riddle y yo iremos a buscar a… Voldemort…- interrumpió Hermione sintiéndose extraña al referirse a Tom y Voldemort como si fueran dos personas distintas.

- ¡Hermione te has vuelto completamente demente! – el primero en alzar la voz había sido Ronald, como siempre el primero en soltar el chillido.

- ¡No me eh vuelto loca! Es simple, sería muy extraño si un grupo de personas va a las mazmorras, es mejor que los demás se queden en la fiesta a hacerla de guardia y si es necesario distraer…- las palabras de Hermione tenían sentido, pero para Draco había algo extraño en todo aquello.

- Entonces deja que yo vaya contigo Granger… me parece que aquí Riddle no tiene nada que ver con el asalto a Nurmengard.

- Granger y yo seremos los únicos que trataremos conmigo de este tiempo… espero les quede claro…- intervino Riddle mientras intentaba fulminar a Draco con la mirada, los demás simplemente observaban y se miraban unos a otros.

- Domina….

- Convenceré a Voldemort de ayudarnos… sino, lo hará Riddle, precisamente por eso lo llevaré conmigo…- respondió Hermione mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, Jean asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si no hay nada más que añadir, creo que ha llegado el momento de aparecer en escena….- comentó Jean mientras ella y Malfoy se tomaban de la mano, lo mismo hicieron Harry y su yo del futuro, siendo Ron y Weasley quienes los imitaran, los Gemelos Fred y George se abrazaron, Draco dio un paso al frente pero fue detenido por René, quien levantó una ceja, la ruda mujer lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó a ella, el rubio tropezó por el jaloneo, por otro lado, Hermione vio la mano que Riddle le ofrecía, estaba segura de que ese hombre planeaba algo y no era nada bueno, pero aun así, sabiendo lo peligroso que este era, la castaña finalmente cedió y tomó la mano del hombre, y así fue como fueron desapareciendo en parejas en un repentino momento, finalmente Riddle y Hermione quedaron solos mientras Lavender Brown los observaba con curiosidad, la pareja se miraban uno al otro con curiosidad.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando con estos dos? – se preguntó la rubia mientras movía un poco más la cortina, la joven quedó impresionada al ver a aquel par estremeciéndose cuando sus manos se tocaron, ellos no lo habían visto pero ella sí, aquellas pequeñas y diminutas chispas que habían saltado en el momento en que la piel de sus manos se habían rozado.

- Eso es….- murmuró una anonadada bruja mientras se estremecía al verlos desaparecer frente a ella.- Won – won y los demás se van a poner de cabeza cuando se enteren de lo que vi…- se dijo a sí misma la joven mientras se apartaba de la ventana.

El ejército Blanco se dirigía hacia la Prisión de Nurmengard apenas sobre el nivel del agua, la fresca brisa golpeaba sus cuerpos, cosquilleándoles la piel por la velocidad a la que iban, Blaise sonreía como loco a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar, por otro lado, Vincent y Gregory soltaban sus tan planeados gritos de guerra, sus compañeros le hacían coro…

La luna observaba desde las alturas lo que estaba a punto de pasar mientras que en aquel extraño edificio que se encontraba en medio de las aguas impetuosas del Mar; azotaba con fuerza inminente contra la base de la prisión, las luces destellaban e iluminaban a Nurmengard como si fuera la gran mansión, era evidente que algo ahí estaba pasando, se llevaba pues, el gran baile en honor a la Bruja que gobernaba el mundo mágico con mano de hierro, la que traía muerte y miseria a los que se interponían en su camino.

La música, sonrío Domina al escuchar el tedioso vals retumbar contra las paredes de su guarida, la mujer, sentada sobre un trono platino, observaba a los invitados llegar, reverenciarse ante ella, mientras que otros tantos disfrutaban de la música y el licor, la mujer sonrío mientras olfateaba el Whisky de fuego para luego darle un sorbo al líquido, se puso de pie y bajó los escaloncillos que la elevaban más allá de los demás.

Dentro de un rato más su mascota haría su acto de presencia, mientras, Domina observó a las Familias sangre pura que se regodeaban de pertenecer a tal linaje.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frío, Riddle sonrío bajo el anonimato de su disfraz.

- Jamás me acostumbraré a aparecerme…- dijo la joven mientras intentaba recuperarse, la joven volteo para todos lados, percatándose que se encontraban en medio de un vació pasillo, sus paredes eran grises y el lugar estaba bastante frío.

- Es cuestión Granger…- añadió Riddle mientras comenzaba a andar, la castaña le siguió sintiendo el vestido aún más pesado de lo que era.

Blaise obligó a su escuadrón a detenerse a unos cientos de metros lejos de la vista de Nurmengard, donde no pudieran ser vistos, tenían que esperar a que Malfoy les diera la señal, lo que consistía en un rayo verdoso lanzado al aire, pero el moreno más por estar en la espera, estaba perplejo al ver lo que sus ojos habían captado en la lejanía.

- ¿Pero qué mierdas es eso, Blaise? – preguntó Parkinson, los demás comenzaron a inquietarse.

- Es una mujer…- contestó un apenas audible Blaise Zabini, la morena dejó de mirar al muchacho y dirigió su atención a aquel cuerpo femenino que se encontraba en la cima de la pared de la prisión, sus manos estaban extendidas mientras su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro, de repente Parkinson se sintió demasiado fría para el tiempo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Maldita sea Blaise…esa es…! – pero la joven mujer se vio interrumpida por el mismo hombre.

- Si Pansy…. Es el cuerpo de Alice Granger, una de las hermanas….- respondió el hombre de piel morena mientras veía con pena a aquella pobre bruja.

- Hija de puta… ya se ha hecho con otra de las hermanas… eso significa que…- pero Pansy no fue capaz de articular palabra más por la interrupción de Blaise.

- Si…. Eso significa que la Domina Mortis está a un pelo de convertirse en la Domina Prima…- fueron las secas palabras de Blaise Zabini, quien no podía esperar ni un momento más para atacar.

Los invitados danzaban, meciéndose de un lado a otro junto a sus parejas al son del vals melodioso y suave, todos ellos con sus rostros cubiertos bajo el anonimato de un antifaz, charolas de plata flotaban de un lado a otro con copas de vino y Whisky de fuego sobre ellas, repartiéndose y llenándose una vez más, mientras tanto, la festejada, danzaba con un importante Mago, sonriendo con sus labios coloreados de carmesí, con su dorada mirada ignorando el hecho de que su pareja era Draco Malfoy, aquel al que había odiado desde el momento en que se reveló contra ella…

- Bonita noche…. Domina…- empezó a decir el hombre mientras desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada y la dirigía más allá de los invitados, donde Jean, si querida Jean, lo observaba cuidadosamente.

- Una noche perfecta para un buen show….- respondió la Domina mientras giraba bajo el mando de su pareja, Malfoy se preguntó qué era lo que aquella mujer estaba planeando hacer.

Por otro lado, mientras a las afueras de Nurmengard el ejército blanco esperaba la señal, Hermione y Tom Riddle se dirigían hacia lo que ellos creían que estaban las mazmorras, Riddle ya conocía perfectamente aquel lugar, así que por lo menos ya deberían estar cerca de donde la Domina debía tener encerrado a Lord Voldemort.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, no cuando frente a ellos se encontraba Ginevra Weasley…

- Mierda….- masculló la castaña mientras la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, Riddle le miró de reojo.

- Tranquilízate Granger…. Tienes el aspecto de la Domina Mortis, tal vez corras con suerte y piense que eres ella…- le susurró el Mago Oscuro a la bruja, Hermione respiró tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja de Ginevra se acercaba aún más a ellos.

- Domina Mortis… ¿Qué está haciendo usted en las Mazmorras? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

- Apártate…- añadió Hermione de una manera un tanto cómo creía ella que hablaría aquella en la que corría el riesgo de convertirse algún día, los azules ojos de Ginny le miraron fijamente, algo no estaba bien, había pensado Ginevra mientras observaba a la disfrazada Hermione.

- Por supuesto Domina…. Me encanta como se ve el contraste de su piel con el vestido…. Pero pensé que usaría el color blanco para esta Noche, Domina…- tanto Hermione como Riddle se quedaron quietos ante aquello, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, intentando buscar una respuesta…

- ¿y desde cuando yo tengo que hacerte saber qué es lo que usaré o lo que no, Ginny? Ahora ve con los invitados que están esperando, yo en un momento más iré hacia el salón principal… tengo un asunto pendiente.- tras aquellas palabras el suspenso reinó entre el trío.

- Oh, el pendiente…. Si, si claro…- contestó Ginevra mientras se apartaba, enviando una mirada fugaz al extraño acompañante de la Domina, se preguntó quién era el misterioso hombre, y así fue cómo la pelirroja les vio pasar por su lado, no antes de enviar una mirada que recorrió la figura de la dama de la muerte, vio sus pies desnudos, su blanca espalda y su cabello castaño levantado en un alto moño, y así, Ginevra, mejor conocida como la bruja roja, continuó su camino, pero al dar la vuelta al pasillo se detuvo…

- De la que nos salvamos…- comentó Hermione liberando un suspiro de alivio.

- Tu nerviosismo casi nos delata, Granger… eres una pésima actriz, no cabe duda que si te dedicaras a eso te morirías de hambre…- acusó Tom mientras sonreía bajo la máscara de mortífago.

- ¡Pues lo siento! Lo que importa es que nos hemos desecho de ella…- respondió la castaña mientras seguían caminando y conforme avanzaban, aquel pasillo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

- Lumus…- en el momento en el que el hechizo iluminador fue conjurado, la punta de la varita de Riddle se iluminó instantáneamente, fue en ese momento cuando ambos se miraron al percatarse de la única puerta que se encontraba al final del corredor.

- Al fin….- susurró Hermione mientras continuaba andando; por otro lado, en medio del pasillo se encontraba Ginevra Weasley, quien se encontraba pensativa.

- Ella nunca… me ha nombrado por mi sufijo….- se dijo mientras fruncía el cejo, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pero aun así, la pelirroja continuó con su camino.

Tom giró el rostro para ver a Granger, esta mantenía su atención sobre la puerta de metal de la cual, tras aquella se encontraba el hombre al que tanto buscaban, Hermione soltó un suspiro y apuntó con su varita, murmurando el hechizo que le abriría paso hacia aquella celda.

El metal rechinó mientras se movía lentamente, permitiendo la entrada de una destellante luz proveniente de una varita; Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus preciosos y azules ojos, los cuales se fijaron detenidamente en la entrada, ahí había dos figuras, una más pequeña que la otra, la cual supuso que sería una mujer, el Lord tenebroso se puso de pie, apoyándose a la pared, sonrío de medio lado al distinguir el rostro cubierto por el antifaz de la Domina, ya sabía él a que venía, pero de inmediato se percató de la presencia de un varón, aquello no le gustaba ¿Quién era ese y que hacía a lado de la Domina Mortis?

- Voldemort… ¿Tú, eres…Lord Voldemort? - preguntó una confundida Hermione, la cual no sabía, por el aspecto andrajoso del hombre de quien se trataba en realidad, el silenció reinó entre ellos, Tom apretujó la varita entre sus manos, podía ver fragmentos iluminados del rostro de aquel hombre, de mirada profunda, el rostro cubierto por largos mechones oscuros, la castaña por otro lado, se estremeció al ver la sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- ¿Quién… lo busca? – preguntó roncamente el Mago oscuro, Hermione dirigió rápidamente una mirada hacia Tom, aquel hombre tenía que ser Riddle, su voz, lo había reconocido por su maldita y jodida voz.

- Soy…. Hermione Granger… y vine a sacarte de esa prisión…- respondió la castaña mientras daba un paso al frente y se retiraba el antifaz de la cara, dejando expuesta su identidad, Tom por otro lado, vio la perplejidad dibujándose en el rostro idéntico al de él.

La Bruja se acercó al prisionero un poco más mientras Riddle se encargaba de iluminarlos, los azules ojos del Mago tenebroso, al menos aquel al que habían hecho cautivo entre aquellos fríos muros, estaban puestos sobre los marrones ojos de Hermione.

- Vine a sacarte de aquí… pero con una condición…- continuó diciendo la muchacha mientras intentaba relajarse por todos los medios.

Lord Voldemort sonrío de una manera distinta a cómo lo hacía Tom, Hermione se estremeció al ver aquella larga y siniestra sonrisa, tras un par de segundos, se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada, incluso Tom Riddle se sorprendió ante aquel acto de burla.

- ¡¿Granger?! ¿Cuál de todas? – preguntaba el hombre entre risa y rosa, Hermione se giró para mirar a Tom, este le envió una mirada de precaución, la castaña se giró nuevamente para encarar al prisionero.

- ¡Ninguna Riddle…! ¡YO SOY LA DOMINA PRIMA! – exclamó Hermione Granger fuerte y claro, dejando aquella celda en un completo silencio después de su respuesta, los azules ojos del reo se abrieron de par en par al comprender la seriedad de aquellas cinco palabras.

- Tú….- señaló el maltratado hombre mientras se enderezaba y encuadraba los hombros, fue cuando le observó más detalladamente, esos ojos, ese brillo que podía confundirse con fuego, esa sensación de criatura salvaje que esa Bruja maldita tenía.

- Si… Yo...- dijo ella mientras daba un paso atrás.- …y vine a hacer un trato contigo, Voldemort…tú libertad a cambio de tu ayuda…- las palabras mágicas fueron dichas, Hermione quedó en una especie de limbo esperando una respuesta mientras que Lord Voldemort volvía a sonreír, pero aquella sonrisa era arrogante, presuntuosa, muy su estilo y la de aquel que se escondía bajo la máscara, por otro lado, mientras Ginevra Weasley se dirigía hacia los invitados, se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile, con su mirada azul abierta de par en par; frente a ella, bailando con un apuesto caballero de largos cabellos rubios, se encontraba la Domina Prima, fue entonces cuando le vino a la mente, esa palabra, ese nombre…ese sufijo, pues si bien sabía, la Domina Mortis, jamás le había llamado _"Ginny"_ solo había una persona que en un tiempo pasado se había dirigido a ella de tal manera.

- ¿Qué clase de trato…Granger? – preguntó un muy interesado Voldemort. **CONTINUARA...**


	9. 9

**Hola...!**

Y heme aquí de nuevo, con un capitulo más, pues en verdad les agradesco su pasciencia y tolerancia hacía mi, sé que esta vez me pardé unos días más de lo prometido, ¿Saben? Estoy un poco triste por que **MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS** no se han dignado a Actualizar sus Fic's :( así como a mi me gusta hacer feliz a mis Lectoras al subir capitulos semanalmente me gustaría que ellas me hicieran Feliz... XD pero les aseguro que un REVIEW me hace más Feliz que eso... bueno Pero mejor no les haré esperar y les dejo leer tranquilamente:

_**Pero antes que nada, pido disculpas a Susan-Black7** _

(Esta vez si me aseguré de escribirlo bien) XD ja ja ja ja

Y sin más que agregar, les dejo agradecimientos y muchos Saludos

**¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO HAGO ESCRIBIENDOLO!**

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**9**

**La oscuridad en el amor es la esclavitud, pero el amor en la oscuridad, es la Libertad.**

**(**BlackAthena**)**

Hermione lo pensó, lo pensó una y dos veces, incluso hubo una tercera, mientras sus ojos cruzaban camino con aquel par de perlas azuladas, la bruja no retrocedió, no le temía, no le debía miedo a aquel monstruo al que se había enfrentado ya una cantidad innumerable de veces, y Tom le vio encuadrar los hombros y levantar la barbilla, definitivamente la sangre sucia era una bruja poderosa, digna y gallarda, y de una manera y otra, él le respetaba por eso.

- El trato… es la venganza, Voldemort…yo te doy la libertad de hacerlo y tú nos ayudas a vencerla…- soltó la joven mientras endurecía su mirada, Tom vio el rostro de su igual, ahí no había nada, ni un ápice de emoción, pero en sus ojos, en aquellos mismos que él veía reflejados en el espejo, dentro, muy en lo profundo, había una marea de aguas turbias meciéndose de un lado a otro, definitivamente Granger le había tomado por sorpresa y eso, a él le desconcertaba.

Ginevra se acercó rápidamente a la Domina Mortis, Malfoy estaba a un lado de la dama de la muerte cuando la bruja roja interrumpió, maldijo mentalmente abrupta llegada de la Weasley…

- Ella está aquí Domina… ya han llegado… se han infiltrado entre los invitados…- le susurró Ginevra a la Domina mortis, quien inmediatamente se giró hacia todos lados, la bruja apretujó la quijada, Malfoy por otro lado, buscó con la mirada a Jean, quien estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile, tenía que llegar a ella y avisarle que la Domina Mortis ya estaba enterada de su presencia.

- Muy bien Ginevra… ¿Dónde están? ¿Los has visto? – preguntó la malvada mujer mientras ignoraba el hecho de que a su lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el líder de la rebelión y el ejército Blanco.

- Hermione Granger y un desconocido se dirigen hacia las mazmorras… aun no entiendo a qué…- comentó la mujer mientras señalaba a un par de brujas cómplices, que se prepararan.

- ¿Hermione Granger….que hace la Domina prima aquí….pero…? – la mujer guardó silencio mientras abría sus ojos desmesuradamente. - ¡Ginevra, alerta a tus hermanas y encuentra a esas malditas ratas de alcantarilla! – ordenó la mujer con un cambio brusco de actitud, la pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar la fuerte voz.

- ¡Pero Domina usted…!

- ¡AHORA TE HE DICHO! ¡de esa maldita de Granger me encargo yo! – gritó la bruja mientras se desvanecía en el aire dentro de una capa de humo, Malfoy y Jean se miraron a los ojos, el hombre salió corriendo sin importarle nada, nadie se había percatado de nada, ni escuchado los gritos de la Domina Mortis, todos ellos simplemente se encontraban perdidos entre la danza, la música y la comida.

Draco se reunió en el balcón con Harry y Ronald, quienes seguían hablando sobre el sospechoso comportamiento de Hermione y Tom Riddle, el rubio no dijo nada cuando el pelirrojo despotricó contra la castaña una vez más.

- ¡No la entiendo, definitivamente Hermione se ha vuelto loca, LOCA! – exclamaba el pelirrojo mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro por lo largo del balcón, el rubio y el castaño se miraron de reojo.

- Creo que estas exagerando un poco, Hermione sabe mejor que nadie como actuar y que hacer en situaciones delicadas… relájate Ron, relájate al menos una vez en tu vida…- aconsejó un apaciguado Harry, Draco solo escuchaba y observaba.

- ¡No puedo Harry, estamos en medio de algo y ella se va por ahí con esa cosa como si estuviéramos en receso! – exclamaba Ronald mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

- Estas exagerando comadreja… Granger sabe lo que hace, concuerdo p0or primera vez con cara rajada, deja de actuar tan paranoico…- la voz de Draco se escuchó lúgubre, apagada, también él sospechaba algo, lo había visto mientras observaba a Hermione y Tom desayunar aquella mañana, demasiado juntos, demasiado cómplices, él le susurraba cosas que nadie logró escuchar y percatarse, se observaban sigilosamente, cuidándose de los demás, y ahora esto, Hermione y Riddle en esos momentos deberían estar en las mazmorras, convenciendo a Lord Voldemort de ayudarles en su cruzada.

- ¡ENCONTRE A LOS TRAIDORES! – una chillona vez retumbó por todos lados, Draco y Harry junto a Ronald, se giraron para encarar a Ginevra Weasley, quien se quedó de piedra al ver a Ron, a un muy joven Ronald Weasley.

- Ginny.- nombró un impresionado Ron, Draco sacó rápidamente su varita, Harry ya estaba apuntando a las recién llegadas cómplices de la que se suponía era su novia, al menos en su tiempo.

- Soy Ginevra…. Ronald, métetelo en la hueca cabeza tuya…- contestó una muy seria pelirroja, Ronald se estremeció al ver los azules ojos de la muchacha, su misma mirada que habían heredado de su madre, su madre…

- _"Ginny asesinó a nuestros padres, a Bill y a Percy…"_ – recordó aquellas palabras provenientes de Fred, nunca antes había visto a los gemelos tan deprimidos, Ron levantó la varita con fuerza y apuntó a su hermana.

- ¡Mataste a mamá y a papá! – gritó un enloquecido Ron, Ginny sonrío ligeramente, sorprendida por la audaz reacción de su hermano.

- ¡Yo no tengo padres! – GRITÓ LA PELIRROJA MIENTRAS LANZABA UN CRUCIO, PERO Ginevra se quedó sorprendida al ver a Ronald, sus ojos, sus azules ojos se volvieron aún más profundos mientras el rayo verdoso, el color de la muerte, iluminaba su rostro lleno de pecas, ella solo quería dejarlo incapacitado, hacerlo sufrir pero é… pero él quería matarle…

Ambos hermanos evadieron el hechizo del otro mientras Harry y Draco se dedicaban a enfrentarse al pequeño grupo de brujas que acompañaban a la bruja roja, el escándalo y una estruendosa explosión estremecieron el suelo de la prisión de Nurmengard, los invitados y los indeseados rebeldes se movían de un lado a otro, unos en medio del miedo, otros en busca de muerte y un grupo más con el firme deseo de ganar una batalla por el bien de la humanidad mágica.

- ¡MUERAAAAAN! – gritó la Domina mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre, todos vueltos locos por salir de aquel sitio del infierno, lanzando un Avada Kedavra que dio de lleno a uno de los invitados, pero aun así la mujer continuo abría camino entre la gente.

Ella estaba ahí, en el mismo edificio, buscando lo que era suyo, cuando Ginevra le informó acerca de la presencia de los traidores y de la domina prima al principio no lo podía creer, pero poco a poco las piezas comenzaron a encajar como engranes…

**_Lord Voldemort._**

La mujer apretujó la quijada y sintió la textura de su varita rozar la piel de su mano, acabaría con ella, la haría pedazos, torturaría su cuerpo y la haría sufrir a cantidades inimaginables, pero la muerte Oh no, eso si que no le daría a ella, a ella, la principal culpable de su miseria…

- ¡DOMINA PRIMA! – gritó mientras se aparecía en medio de un desolado pasillo.

- Muy buenas noches, Madame…- por el pasillo apenas iluminado por las antorchas flotantes, hizo eco una reconocida voz, una suave, aterciopelada y sensual, la Domina Mortis sonrío arrogante, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, frente a ella se encontraba uun enmascarado, pero ella perfectamente reconocía lo que aquel disfrazado hombre significaba.

- Mortífago…- masculló la Dama que traía muerte y desolación, el viento se coló por un pequeño ventanal, meciendo mechones de cabellos y piezas largas de tela, el blanco vestido de plumas de la ama de la muerte ondeó de un lado a otro mientras sus dorados ojos se mantenían fijamente sobre aquel rostro de metal.

- Tú… debes ser el monstruo que cuida de ella… ¡Apártate antes de que te mate! – gritó la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño bajo el antifaz, Tom Riddle levantó la varita y apuntó.

- Granger no puede arrancarte ni un solo cabello, pero yo si…- las palabras de Riddle provocaron en la mujer una fuerte carcajada.

- ¡No me venció Lord Voldemort! ¡¿Qué te garantiza que lo harás tú?! – respondió mientras levantaba su arma y apuntaba hacía él, Tom no dijo nada aquello, solo lanzó un Cruciatus, su voz, resonando por todo el lugar, alzándose entre tanto silencio y el frío, la soledad del pasillo solo provocó que su grito se escuchara aún más.

Domina Mortis evadió la maldición con ágil habilidad, sonrío de medio lado mientras atacaba a su oponente, el expulso simplemente se estrelló contra la vieja pared, desquebrajándola un poco, Tom se tambaleó un poco, a punto estuvo de ser golpeado y mandado por los aire, la mujer jugaba con la varita como si esta fuera de juguete, la cambiaba de mano de un momento a otro mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha, Tom la comparó en sus pensamientos con una gata, un oscuro felino de movimientos agiles…

Jean vio a Weasley deshacerse de varias brujas mientras Potter le cubría las espaldas, no cabía duda que esos dos luchaban perfectamente cuando estaban juntos, pero la bruja se percató que algo había llamado la atención de ambos magos, más allá del salón se podía apreciar a Ronald luchando contra Ginevra, jamás había visto a Ron con aquel gesto en la cara, el muchacho del pasado veía a su hermana pequeña con un inmenso odio.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Ronald Weasley después de la muerte de Molly y Arthur su cuerpo se había estremecido al escuchar la promesa de sangre que había hecho los restantes de la familia Weasley.

- _"La mataré, juró que la mataré… haré que me mire a los ojos y yo los de ella cuando la vida se le escape como agua entre las manos…"_ – aquellas palabras las había repetido un corto periodo de tiempo mientras creía que nadie lo veía y lo escuchaba.

Jean se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando vio una masa de humo flotar por los aires, la prisión de Nurmengard ya había despedido a sus invitados, solo el ejército blanco se había quedado para luchar contra Domina Mortis, quien había desaparecido, hasta en ese momento, la mujer parecía estar enfrentando su propia batalla contra… ¿Tom? Jean soltó un chillido grito al ver el destello de la máscara plateada con la que habían disfrazado al mago tenebroso.

Y de repente, los rayos de colores causados por los hechizos enviaron con tanta fuerza a Riddle y a la Domina Mortis hacia el otro extremo de la sala, el mago y la bruja golpearon la pared con sus cuerpos, la mujer soltó un grito que más de dolor, había sido de frustración, Tom yacía sobre el suelo boca abajo mientras luchaba por respirar normalmente, Jean vio a la oscura dama correr hacia Riddle con varita en mano, el Avada Kedavra hizo eco por toda la sala, atravesando el enorme salón de par en par, cruzando cuerpos y golpeando inocentes a su paso, el mortal hechizo imperdonable arrebataba vidas con tan fuerza, que seguía su trayectoria hacia Tom, la intensa luz verdosa iluminó por un instante todo el campo de batalla, Jean salió corriendo y con varita en mano repelió el hechizo, Malfoy se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver a Jean intervenir, se deshizo de una de las brujas y se giró para presenciar la escena.

- ¡TU MALDITA SEAS! – gritó Domina Mortis, el rostro de la bruja era un completo lienzo de emociones, Jean vio la sorpresa cruzar sus ojos al verla interponerse, pero la Ira se apoderó de aquella mirada, ahora podía ver claramente su figura reflejara en aquellos espejos de oro.

- No es el momento para que él muera…

- ¡ENTONCES TÚ TOMARAS SU LUGAR ESTÚPIDA DE MIERDA! – gritó Domina mientras lanzaba un perfecto Sectumsempra, Malfoy se arrancó la máscara del rostro y vio el encantamiento casi invisible lanzado hacia Jean.

La castaña vio las peligrosas dagas encantada corriendo hacia ella con intensa sed de sangre, levantó la varita, intentando evadir el hechizo pero las manos le temblaban violentamente, a punto estuvo de morir si no fuera por algo que la empujó.

- A demás de idiota, suicida…- la voz de Riddle penetró sus oídos, Jean le miró anonadada.

- Riddle…- llamó la mujer mientras le veía ponerse de pie, dejando su cuerpo libre.

- Levántate y pelea…- ordenó el Mago oscuro mientras le enviaba una mirada de soslayo, Tom ya se había desecho de la máscara.

- ¡te mataré, los mataré a todos, a todos! – gritó la Domina Mortis mientras estudiaba con la mirada todo lo que había a su alrededor, ahí estaba el imbécil de Malfoy, sabía que era él pero ¡¿Pero cómo carajos no lo había adivinado antes?! Lo iba a matar, muy lenta y dolorosamente, pero en esos momentos, sus dorados ojos se posaron en Jean, sabía que si la atacaba directamente los dos hombres iban a intervenir, sonrío de medio lado, sabía cuál era la debilidad de la Hermana, casi de inmediato, la bruja tenebrosa levantó su varita… - ¡PETRIFICUS! – gritó la mujer…

Todo pasó tan rápido, su cuerpo se volvió de piedra, frío e inmóvil, y su corazón bombeaba sangre demasiado rápido, palpitando más allá de lo permitido, Jean abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras Malfoy se detenía a mitad de su camino, el hechizo golpeó su cuerpo, dejándolo petrificado por el hechizo.

- ¡DRACOOOO! – gritó Jean al ver una vez más a la Domina levantar su varita contra el hombre al que amaba, Tom Riddle salió corriendo con varita apuntando hacia la mujer.

- ¡Expeliarmus! – la intervención de Ginevra Weasley fue un improvisto que nadie tomó en cuanta, la pelirroja había estado al pendiente de la batalla de su señora y encontró la manera de dejar desarmado a su hermano, que por alguna razón no asesinó en el acto, pero lo haría, lo haría.

Jean sujetó la varita entre sus manos mientras apuntaba con ella a la Domina Mortis, pero la Bruja la había desarmado en un rápido movimiento de varita, estaba indefensa, se sentía desnuda ante el enemigo y mientras estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a Malfoy, este simplemente veía y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el hombre que alguna vez perteneció a un linaje puro y antiguo, estaba en el ángulo perfecto para apreciar lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo lejos se podía ver a Tom Riddle debatiéndose a duelo contra Ginevra Weasley, por otro lado, Jean y Domina Mortis se estudiaban con la mirada.

- Vamos Jean… tan astuta e inteligente como eres responde a una pregunta ¿Qué es más rápido, una Bruja… o un Sectumsempra? - el cuerpo de Jean Granger se estremeció de pies a cabeza, estaba desarmada, incapaz de salvar a Malfoy, imposibilitada por salvarse ella, su respiración se volvió agitada, y mientras sus ojos marrones se dirigían hacia Draco Malfoy, algo dentro del hombre comenzó a hacer presión.

- _"¡MIERDA JEAN, NO, NO LO HAGAS….NO LO HAGAS MALDITA SEA!"_ – los gritos mentales del rubio simplemente no eran capaces de llegar a ella, su grito mudo era simplemente incapaz de ser escuchado por ella; Malfoy pudo ver en aquellos ojos el amor que sentía por él, la angustia, el dolor, el cansancio de aquella lucha.

- Lo siento mi amor….- susurró Jean mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba un poco de aire, y en los labios de la Domina Mortis, poco a poco y muy lentamente comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, se ensanchó, abarcando gran parte de su rostro, hasta que permitió ver sus blancos dientes.

- ¿No lo sabes, Jean? ¡ENTONCES AVERIGUEMOSLO! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA! – gritó la bruja mientras sentía la magia emanar de su pecho y recorrer su abdomen, cruzar su brazo y llenar la varita, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, su vida cruzó por su mente y cada imagen desde el principio hasta el fin, provocó en ella un enorme estremecimiento.

René perseguía a un par de brujas seguida por Fred y George, cuando de repente, aquel reconocido dolor punzante en su pecho comenzó a arderle fuertemente, la joven bruja se dobló del dolor mientras los pelirrojos hermanos se detenían a su lado.

- ¿estás bien, René? – preguntó George mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de la castaña, esta, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiración se volvió irregular y su piel se perló de sudor.

- Mierda George… creo que ya he visto a René en este estado y fue cuando…- pero el pelirrojo de Fred fue abruptamente interrumpido por un grito.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – René lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se llevaba las manos a estas, se sacudió de un lado a otro mientras se lanzaba contra una pared y luego a la otra, los gritos no pararon mientras los gemelos simplemente quedaban perplejos, Fred intentó sujetarla, pero la joven estaba demasiado histérica, George fue incapaz de moverse, solo observaba las lágrimas de René car por sus mejillas.

Lord Voldemort sonrío al escuchar las explosiones y gritos provenientes de los pisos superiores, Hermione sabía lo que estaba aconteciendo a las afueras de esa celda….

- Así que todo esto… ¿por mí? – preguntó el Lord mientras daba un paso al frete, las cadenas rechinaron por el movimiento, pero aun así, ante la imponente presencia de un maltratado Lord Voldemort, Hermione no retrocedió, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

- Yo no puedo vencerla… y necesitamos a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarla mientras encontramos una manera de ganar la Guerra.- contestó la joven mientras intentaba mantenerse tranquila.

- ¿Y si me niego? – preguntó el Mago tenebroso, Hermione tragó saliva, ese hombre estaba colmando su paciencia, la cual estaba por agotarse.

- Puedes optar por venir conmigo…. Y quedarte aquí, en estas mazmorras, bajo el mandato de Domina Mortis… es tú elección Voldemort… te quedas aquí como la presa…o vienes conmigo como cazador…- las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Voldemort levantara la barbilla, un intenso y misterioso brillo cruzó los ojos del Mago mientras observaba a la Bruja, Hermione de repente, sintió un estremecimiento cruzar su cuerpo, algo había pasado….

- Sangre Sucia…- llamó el Lord tenebroso para llamar la atención de la bruja, Hermione se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

- Decídete…Mestizo…- respondió la castaña con fuerza, la mujer dio un paso hacia el frente y enfrentó a Riddle con la mirada, el Mago no pudo ocultar esta vez la sorpresa que lo embriagó de sobremanera, vio a la mujer plantarle cara a él, el Mago más temido de todos los tiempos, al menos antes de que apareciera la Domina Mortis.

- Tú…- señaló Voldemort pero Hermione había sido más rápida y le interrumpió.

- Yo… no te temo, tus insultos no van a atemorizar nunca más, me secuestraste, me torturaste, me humillaste de todas las maneras posibles… estoy casi segura, que tú eres el culpable de toda esta jodida mierda… no me provoques **_Tom_**… por qué bien debes de saber….que dentro de mí, también hay un monstruo mucho peor que tú…- Hermione relajó su postura mientras miraba el rostro del Mago, de aquel Riddle al que tanto odiaba...- Voy a preguntar una última vez… ¿Vas a ayudarnos… o no? – la pregunta quedó en suspenso por unos momentos antes de que la carcajada del hombre hiciera eco por la pequeña celda.

- ¡Maravilloso Granger! Pero para poder moverme…- empezó diciendo mientras levantaba las manos y las dirigía hacia la muchacha.- tienes que liberarme de estas cadenas…- continuó diciendo, Hermione vio los azules ojos del prisionero, sabía que ahí había burla, pero también existía el peligro constante.

- Recuerda que estas desarmado y yo no… que a partir del momento en que las cadenas caigan… seremos aliados, no enemigos…- las palabras de Hermione silenciaron la carcajada del Mago oscuro, quien sonrío de medio lado.

- Todo por la venganza ¿No Granger….? – Hermione soltó un suspiro cansino, segundos después con varita en mano, liberó a Lord Voldemort.

- Es un trato…. Yo te he liberado… y tú vas a ayudarme….- las palabras de la joven Bruja fueron acompañadas por un movimiento de mano, Tom Riddle vio la pequeña blanca mano de la Bruja, luego levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha y selló el trato con un apretón de manos.

**_La Alianza se había firmado._**

El cuerpo de Jean cayó sobre el frío suelo de mármol negro, sus castaños cabellos quedaron regados a su alrededor, mientras su blanca piel había sido cortada, la Domina anduvo con sus desnudos pies hacia la joven Bruja y le propinó una patada al costado, lo que ocasionó que esta se girara, los ojos de Jean le observaban acercarse…

- Ya veo lo rápida que eres… ese estúpido tiene que ser muy importante para ti para desafiar a la ley de la velocidad… pero mírate, no pudiste evitar salir herida, pequeña…- decía la Domina mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y presionaba el pecho herido de Jean, esta soltó un quejido agudo.

- Los débiles… jamás… jamás ganan…- comenzó a decir la Domina mientras observaba el charco de sangre que brotaba del pecho de la que supuestamente era su igual, la mujer sonrío arrogante.

Malfoy seguía petrificado, pero consiente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, quería gritar, quería despotricar contra todo y contra aquella bruja lo que había hecho con Jean, la muerte clamaba la vida de aquella siniestra bruja y mientras Jean Granger yacía sobre el suelo mientras su vida le era arrebatada lentamente, el hombre, él último Malfoy sobre la tierra, se estremeció al ver a la Domina Mortis levitando el cuerpo de Jean, sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cercanos…

_**Si él pudiera llorar y gritar, ya lo hubiera hecho.**_

El tormento Oh Merlín, era una de las cosas que la Domina Mortis disfrutaba lentamente, como chocolate derritiéndose en el paladar, sintiendo el placer mientras este resbala por la garganta…

Y mientras Hermione camina a la par de Lord Voldemort, Domina Mortis da por finalizado el encantamiento que mantenía a Malfoy sin movimiento, el rubio se lanzó hacia Jean sin pensarla dos veces, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondían.

- ¡JEAN! – gritó Malfoy mientras extendía sus manos hacia la joven, la castaña lo observaba a través de los rizos mechones de cabello…

Jean sabía que aquella noche era su final, y que no viviría para ver el alba, ni para festejar ninguna victoria, no estaría sonriendo a lado de sus amigos y sus hermanas, no respiraría al día siguiente y no volvería a besar los Labios de Draco y mientras Jean flotaba boca abajo, el rubio intentaba llegar a ella a como diera lugar, Ginevra y Tom seguían debatiéndose a duelo, Harry y Ronald se encontraban inconscientes en el balcón mientras Draco iba en busca de Hermione, el ejército blanco aún permanecían a las afueras esperando la señal…

Domina se carcajeaba al ver a la pareja frente a frente, acercó aún más a Jean al petulante de Malfoy, la bruja levantó las manos, ambos se sujetaron por los antebrazos… mientras las gotas de sangre caían cómo lluvia invernal.

- No te sueltes Jean…. No te sueltes… ¡JEAN! – pedía Malfoy una y otra vez hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la bruja siendo sacudido una y otra vez.

- ¡NO, NO! ¡Draco! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO MORIR! – gritó Jean mientras se aferraba a él con demasiada fuerza.

- ¡No te sueltes, no te sueltes! – gritaba Malfoy mientras buscaba su varita por todos lados, pero no la encontraba, en algún maldito y jodido lugar tenía que estar la maldita arma…

Jean soltó un nuevo grito, aferrándose más fuerte a los brazos de Malfoy, este la mantenía firmemente tomada mientras la magia de Domina Mortis intentaba separarla de él, la herida dolía, escociendo profundamente mientras las fuerzas comenzaba a abandonarle, cosa que notó Malfoy casi de inmediato.

- No… Jean… ¡Mírame maldición, mírame…no, no cierres los ojos…Jean! – fue en ese momento cuando La Domina Mortis le sintió más débil, sonrío de medio lado y ejerció aún más fuerza para apartar a Jean de Malfoy…

Jean, con sus últimas fuerzas que poseía, se aferró con uñas a la piel de Malfoy, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer una tras una hasta convertirse en un constante torrente de lágrimas, los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy se llenaron de lamento, intentando mantenerla a su lado, luchaba, peleando contra el poder de la Dama de la muerte… y vio en los marrones ojos, un destello de triste luz.

- Te Amo….- susurró Jean en son de despedida, los acerosos ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par mientras la Bruja de rizado cabello castaño le era arrebatada de sus brazos, dejando como marcas en su piel, el ímpetu con el que deseaba mantenerse junto a él…

- ¡JEAAAAAAAAAAN! – gritó Malfoy mientras le veía siendo lanzada hacia el aire, la carcajada de la Domina hizo eco, una tenebrosa sonada de muerte mientras la hermana era arrastrada hacia los aires.

- Despídete de tu enamorado…. Hermana mía…- susurró Domina Mortis mientras finalizaba el encantamiento Levicorpus.

Hermione se detuvo en medio del pasillo con los ojos abiertos de par en par; René cayó sobre sus rodillas, doblando el cuerpo hacia adelante mientras se abrazaba el vientre, los gritos provenían de su garganta mientras sentía cómo la muerte apagaba la luz de vida de Jean…

- Jean…- susurró Hermione mientras creía verse así misma a unos metros más adelante pero sabía que no era ella misma, sino una parte de sí misma, los marrones ojos del fantasma le observaron, haciéndole una señal con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione parpadeó, percatándose de que la imagen de Jean había desaparecido.

René levantó el rostro perlado en sudor, las lágrimas caían deliberadamente, sus ojos se estrecharon al ver el fantasma de Jean a unos pasos delante de ella, la ruda muchacha le nombró sin que su voz se escuchara, Jean le sonrío inclinando la cabeza al frente, lo que indicó a René que todo iba a estar bien…

Hermione tomó la mano de Lord Voldemort sin pensarla ni una sola vez, la muchacha salió corriendo en busca de los demás sin notar la sorpresa dibujada en la cara del Mago oscuro, y siguió corriendo y él sin saber el porqué, fue tras ella…

Malfoy le vio caer, todo parecía un mal rodaje en cámara lenta, el cuerpo de la castaña rebotó y un cruel sonido estremeció a los presentes, Ginevra y Riddle habían dado por finalizado su duelo, la pelirroja yacía inconsciente mientras que Riddle observaba el asesinato.

Domina se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Jean y se arrodillo sobre ella, apoyándose con las rodillas a los costados del cadáver mientras sus manos a palma abierta, se mantenían firme, Domina levantó la mirada hacia un desconcertado Malfoy y ella sonrío, le sonrío burlesca…

- Muerta…. Esta…muy muerta….- comentó la bruja mientras tomaba por la barbilla el cuerpo sin vida de Jean, sus rostros estaban justamente frente a frente, y la descarada bruja pronunció las tan temidas palabras, poco a poco el cuerpo de Mary Jean se iluminó, las partículas de Magia comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo y dirigirse hacia la boca abierta de aquel Monstruo con cuerpo de mujer, Malfoy no podía no hablar de la impresión, Riddle simplemente se mantenía al margen, sabía que era demasiado tarde.

- ¡EXPULSO! – el hechizo voló hasta el cuerpo de Domina Mortis, la bruja simplemente saltó hacia un lado al sentir la energía acercarse a ella.

- ¡VOLVEMORT! – gritó una recién despierta Ginevra, pero la bruja roja no fue la única en regresar a la conciencia.

Hermione estaba a un lado del autoproclamado Lord Voldemort, quien con su desaliñado cabello aún podía ver claramente a la Dama de la muerte entre los largos mechones, la mujer sonrío de medio lado mientras jugaba con su varita entre las manos.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? – se burló la mujer mientras pasaba su mirada del Mago a la Bruja. – el innombrable Lord Voldemort y la Domina Prima… ¿Tú de nuevo? ¡ ¿Qué vas hacer con él, luchar contra mí, ponerlo en mi contra ya que tú no puedes vencerme?! – el tono de voz de la Domina Mortis comenzó a elevarse cada vez más, Hermione sonrío ante la obvia desesperación de su lado oscuro.

- Así como yo no puedo hacerte daño, tú no me lo puedes hacer a mi… - contestó la castaña mientras daba un paso al frente y extendía sus manos hacia los lados.- Anda… inténtalo, puedo sentir que deseas verme tan muerta como yo a ti…- Tom Riddle desde la distancia podía verle y escucharla, luego sus ojos se posaron en la Domina Mortis, la enemiga, la mujer estaba que no cabía de furia.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – evidentemente, la dama que traía muerte no pudo contenerse ante el reto de Hermione Granger, la cual sonrío satisfecha al ver el rayo verdoso venir hacia ella.

Harry y Ronald se quedaron de una pieza al ver el inminente ataque dirigirse hacia su mejor amiga, Draco estaba con el corazón que le latía a mil por hora ¡¿Pero en que mierdas estaba pensando Granger?! Se preguntó mentalmente el rubio mientras veía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA! – con un ligero y ágil movimiento de varita y muñeca, Lord Voldemort desvió el hechizo imperdonable, el salón se quedó en completo silencio mientras Hermione siendo la única sonriendo, observaba con lujo de detalle cada gesto que desfiguraba el bello rostro de la Domina Mortis.

Harry Potter y su yo del futuro tragaron saliva en seco, aquello por más que sus ojos lo vieron no podían creerlo, sabían que la misión de esa noche era convencer a Lord Voldemort de ayudarles a vencer a la Domina Mortis, pero jamás pensaron que Hermione lo convencería tan fácilmente, Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver al imponente hombre interponerse entre la Domina y Hermione, esta última simplemente sonreía divertida.

Malfoy bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Jean, su rostro de medio lado aparentaba mirarle fijamente, pero él sabía que ella estaba muerta y que Domina le había arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía, su vida.

- Tú… ¡¿A esto has venido malnacida traidora?! – gritó la Domina mientras seguía apuntado a Voldemort, su respiración era agitada, estaba desesperada, se le notaba en la voz y en el cuerpo, Hermione se hizo a un lado para encarar a la bruja.

- Has hecho ya suficiente daño, asesinado a tanta gente inocente… ¡que esperabas que hiciera, que me quedara de brazos?

- ¡PERO TÚ…! – iba a añadir la Domina pero ella misma se interrumpió al ver a Ginevra Weasley a su lado, no, no iba a revelar su identidad frente a ella, ahora no le quedaba nada, su oscuro ejército había sido considerablemente reducido, no iba a darse el lujo de perder a su bruja más poderosa, claro, después de ella…

- Lo has liberado para ponerlo en mi contra…- continuó diciendo la bruja.

- …Ya que yo no puedo hacerlo y las Hermanas no tienen el suficiente poder para derrotarte….heme aquí haciendo alianza con el hombre al que más odias sobre la tierra…- las palabras de Hermione hicieron estremecer a más de uno, por otro lado Voldemort la observaba de soslayo.

- ¡YO SOY MAS PODEROSA QUE EL, LO VENCÍ HACE DOS AÑOS EN EL CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS Y VOLVERÉ HACERLO! – gritó la mujer mientras continuaba apuntando al hombre.

- Hazlo…- respondió Hermione nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Harry ya bastante asustado por la actitud de su amiga.

- ¡No te metas Harry! Esto es cosa mía y de esta mujer solamente… ¡ahora cierra la boca! – contestó la castaña mientras enviaba una fugaz y profunda mirada a Harry y a Ron, quien a punto estuvo de abrir la boca.

- Domina…- llamó Ginevra mientras se detenía a lado de la mujer.

- No te metas…. Esa estúpida cree que va a pasar sobre mí, no voy a permitirlo… ¡CRUCIO! – y una vez más, Hermione vio el ataque dirigirse hacia ella, pero bien sabía a quién intentaba atacar en esta ocasión, Voldemort no se movió ni un centímetro, él continuaba con su semblante sereno.

- Tú… no puedes dañarme…- afirmó Hermione mientras se interponía entre el Lord oscuro y el ataque, Ginevra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver cómo el rojizo ataque se desvió estrellándose contra la pared, desquebrajándola un poco.

- ¡NO, NO LO VOY A PERMUITIR, ANTES LO MATO! L gritó la mujer mientras se dejaba ir contra el Lord envuelta en una nube de humo oscuro.

- ¡Hermione, ten cuidado! – gritó Harry al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

**_Tom entrecerró la mirada._**

Hermione Granger se preparó para ser físicamente atacada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse envuelta entre una nube negra, un par de brazos le rodearon y fue levantada por los aires.

- ¡Joder! ¡que alguien la ayude! – gritó Draco al ver a la castaña siendo víctima de la Domina.

- ¡Maldito Riddle! – maldijo Ronald ante las miradas del castaño y el rubio.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ron…? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡¿Qué no lo viste Harry?! ¡Allá arriba, la Domina Mortis en esa cosa humeante…Riddle trae en brazos a Hermione! – contestó el muchacho mientras veía a ambas líneas atacarse, Harry estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de los nervios, ahí dentro se encontraba Hermione y Riddle, quien intentaba evadir los ataques de la Domina Mortis, Ginevra por otro lado, se mordió la lengua, a punto estuvo de seguir a su señora cuando un desmaius la dejó fuera de batalla.

- Tú no te metas…- masculló Voldemort mientras observaba la escena.

- ¡Expulso! – Gritó Draco en un intento por ayudar a Riddle y a Granger, el hechizo dio de lleno a la Domina, quien fue expulsada hacia la pared, la bruja soltó un grito de dolor, pero se puso de pie casi de inmediato.

- ¡Riddle baja a Granger de una jodida vez! – ordenó el rubio mientras corría hacia Malfoy, el hombre seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, con su mirada fija en los ojos sin brillo de Jean.

- ¡Levántate tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo! – aquello a Draco le resultaba demasiado, tener que gritarse así mismo era la cosa más bizarra que había hecho nunca, pero él hombre no parecía querer responder, fue en ese momento en que el rubio menor se percató de que las piernas de aquel Malfoy estaban hechizadas.

- Maldición… hizo que tú…. Mirabas cuando la mataba ¿no es así? Finite Incantatem – preguntó Draco mientras revertía el hechizo, Malfoy le volteó a mirarle, ambas miradas platinadas se observaban fijamente.

- Asegúrate… de que ella muera y pague por todo lo que ha hecho.- susurró Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Jean, Draco jamás había visto una expresión tan triste, empuñó sus manos y vio como los rubios cabellos de su yo del futuro se mecían de un lado a otro al levantar el cuerpo de la bruja.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – preguntó Draco al verlo avanzar hacia el balcón.

- Donde la han enviado a ella…- apenas y Draco había alcanzado a escuchar la respuesta cuando entendió sus palabras, Harry y Ron vieron a Draco salir corriendo hacia el rubio, quien llevaba en brazos a Jean.

**_ ¡El hombre pensaba suicidarse!_**

Draco levantó su varita para detenerle cuando se vio interrumpido por una fuerte sacudida que hizo temblar, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio, Malfoy también había ido a par al suelo, ambos hombres se giraron para percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba la batalla.

Lo que vieron los dejó helados.

Domina Mortis y Ginevra Weasley luchaban a muerte contra Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle, la bruja siendo escudada por ambos Magos tenebrosos.

- Granger…- nombraron ambos Malfoy, Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia Harry y Ron, en ese momento llegaron Potter y Weasley, el primero lanzó un hechizo hacia el cielo, el rayo rojizo saliendo de la punta de la varita atravesando el techo y cruzando el cielo.

- ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora! – gritó Potter con toda la fuerza que podía, la luz carmesí iluminó el salón mientras Hermione hechizaba a Ginevra y la enviaba al suelo con la respiración agitada, Hermione detuvo sus ataques, no tenía caso gastar energía en luchar contra la Domina Mortis, la castaña fue quedándose Atrás mientras Voldemort y Riddle luchaban hombro con hombro contra la Domina.

- ¡BASTA YA! – gritó la mujer mientras movía la varita de izquierda a derecha con un Sectumsempra que cruzó el suelo a los pies de los dos magos, los cuales retrocedieron ante el hechizo.

Hermione se estremeció al ver a la mujer llamar a su escoba, rápidamente la montó y salió disparada.

- ¡¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS, ESTO AÚN NO ACABA?! – gritó Riddle mientras lanzaba un cruciatus a la mujer, la cual evadió ágilmente sobre la escoba, la bruja soltó una larga carcajada que hizo eco por toda la sala, la enmascarada Domina tomó entre manos a Ginevra, quien sonreía siniestra.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ GINNY! – gritó Weasley mientras corría siguiendo a ambas Brujas, el pelirrojo intentó lanzar un desmaio pero canceló el hechizo.

- Solo queda que Blaise, Vincent y Goyle le persigan…- comentó Potter mientras la escoba golpeaba su mano, el que alguna vez fue llamado el niño que vivió fue tras la bruja, Hermione estaba cansada, su piel estaba perlada de sudor, en ese momento su cabello y sus ropas se mecieron ante el paso de Weasley a su lado montado en la escoba, el pelirrojo hombre iba tras su hermana.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Domina Prima! - la castaña se giró para encontrarse con los gemelos Weasley y René, quien se detuvo a unos metros lejos de ella, sus gemelas miradas se veían fijamente, sabían lo que la otra estaba pensando,.

- Domina Prima…- murmuró René con el maquillaje escurrido, esta se acercó a Hermione la cual envolvió a la muchacha en un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo lamento…- susurró Hermione Granger así misma. René finalmente se separó de ella y dirigió su mirada hacia un punto tras la castaña.

- Jean… Jean… ¡Jean! – gritó la hermana mientras se alejaba de Hermione, quien se giró para seguir con la mirada a la última Hermana adulta que quedaba.

Vio a Malfoy arrodillado sobre el suelo con la joven entre sus brazos, era demasiado evidente lo que pasaba, René se dejó caer a lado del hombre mientras ambos observaban el mismo cuerpo.

El resto del ejercito Blanco, tras una larga persecución, dio por pérdida de vista a la Domina Mortis y Ginevra Weasley, tras eso, todos regresaron a la prisión de Nurmengard, donde en medio de un silencioso y frío salón de baile, se encontraba Draco Malfoy con Mary Jean Granger muerta entre sus brazos, a su lado estaba René inconsolable y un circuló de personas comenzó a encerrarlos, Hermione Granger se encontraba en medio de Tom Riddle y un desinteresado Lord Voldemort, Harry y Ronald simplemente no sabían si decir algo o mejor quedarse callados.

Vincent y Goyle se miraron uno al otro, aún no podían creer que la Líder de la rebelión había caído, lo que más les preocupaba en aquellos momentos era la fuerza que la Domina Mortis le había arrebatado, René, con la mirada profunda y dura se puso de pie y se giró para mirarles a todos.

- ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empeorar! ¡Su muerte no va a quedar impune! – gritó mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Hermione intentó tranquilizarse pero no podía evitarlo, finalmente dejó que las lágrimas cayeran deliberadamente. - ¡Moriré si es necesario, pero Domina Mortis irá conmigo al infierno! – Hermione dio un paso al frente al escuchar el juramento de René.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera una molesta Hermione quien no creía en las promesas de muerte, pero incluso ella en esos momentos, había prometido en silencio hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos a todos, además estaba el hecho de que si no derrotaba a la Domina Mortis, ella ni los demás podrían regresar a su tiempo.

Mione observaba a través de la ventana, la oscuridad seguía reinando más allá del horizonte, cerró sus marrones ojos y suspiró, hace un momento había sentido aquel enorme vació crecer dentro de ella, Jean, su imagen había aparecido frente a ella y le había sonreído con ternura como siempre lo había hecho.

Las facciones infantiles de Mione comenzaban a desaparecer conforme la tristeza y la desesperación albergaban su alma, las lágrimas caían lentamente, goteando por su barbilla, una más, una más a la que no volvería a ver y llamar Hermana.

Primero fue Isabelle a la que encontraron tirada sobre las escaleras de Hogwarts, con sus ojos abiertos, después de tres días de buscarla por todos lados, finalmente la habían encontrado, había estado lloviendo tal y cómo esa noche.

Después, tres meses de ausencia, Hermione había llegado a casa sin vida, sus hermanas no le habían permitido ver el cuerpo, pero en su mente claramente pudo ver las imágenes de Hermione, había muerto a causa de una herida en el costado, un par de días Phoebe se había despedido para nunca volver, ni que decir de Alice que se había sacrificado, ahora Jean, la más fuerte, la que daba valor con solo sus palabras, muerta, todas ellas, empuñó sus pequeñas manitas y soltó un doloso grito.

Domina Mortis dejó caer a Ginny sobre las hojas secas, la pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente mientras su señora aterrizaba, hizo a un lado la escoba mientras miraba el cielo nublado, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro. La sonrisa apareció poco a poco, levantándose las comisuras de sus labios mientras esta se volvía burlesca, la Domina Mortis soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras elevaba los brazos hacia el cielo y comenzaba a dar vueltas, se sentía poderosa, triunfante, por fin había asesinado a Mary Jean de una vez por todas, ahora faltaba la provocativa de René y la inútil de Mione, muy pronto, más de lo que creían, ella se convertiría en la Domina Prima y sus oscuras emociones gobernarían aquel cuerpo.

Ginevra observaba con asombro la reacción de la Domina, quien seguía girando sobre sus pies mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus cuerpos, enfriando y empapando su piel y sus ropas.

Malfoy subió los escalones con cuidado mientras cargaba con el cuerpo de Jean, Mione observaba a la gran cantidad de gente que venía siguiéndolo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Mione escuchó el grito de Lavender y cerró los ojos, a partir de esa noche ya nada sería igual.

Habían pasado toda una semana después del entierro de jean, René aún permanecía de malhumor, nadie podía ni siquiera mirarle fijamente porque ya era un problema seguro con la bruja, Hermione había intentado varias veces hablar con ella, pero René era muy necia, permanecía solitaria, solo Mione podía hacerle entrar en razón y últimamente la infante se encontraba demasiado sumisa dentro de sus pensamientos, la ausencia de Jean había marcado a ese par, sobre todo a Malfoy que en los últimos días se había ausentado mucho.

Fue una tarde, después de que Malfoy regresó de su búsqueda, gran parte del ejército blanco se había ido tras él, todos ellos buscando venganza.

- ¿Ya es hora de recapacites, no crees Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione mientras entraba sin permiso a la habitación del rubio, este, sentado sobre la orilla de la enorme cama, apoyando sus antebrazos a sus rodillas le miró de soslayo, pero evadió la mirada casi al instante, ver a la Domina Prima era prácticamente ver a Jean y eso dolía, más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

- Lárgate Granger…- respondió ariscamente el rubio, Hermione casi sintió pena por el hombre, su rostro estaba oculto tras la cortina blanquecina de aquella larga cabellera.

- Malfoy…esto no era lo que ella querría…- comentó Hermione dando un paso al frente, pero la castaña se sobresaltó al verlo levantarse de un brinco.

- ¡¿Y QUE CARAJOS SABES TU DE LO QUE ELLA QUERRÍA O NO?! –gritó el hombre.

Tom y el Lord apartaron la vista de la lectura, Ron y Harry se miraron de soslayo al ver cuán unánimes podían ser aquel par de tenebrosos Magos.

- Eres tú el que no se da cuenta… que ella y yo somos la misma persona.- contestó Hermione tras darse la media vuelta y dar un paso hacia la puerta, pero la castaña fue detenida, ella se volvió para mirar la mano sujetando su antebrazo.

- Lo siento… pero me es difícil encontrar algo similar además de lo físico entre ustedes dos…

- Te equivocas Malfoy….- empezó a decir Hermione sin girarse para encararlo.- Yo también hubiera dado mi vida por el hombre al que amara…- y dicho aquello Hermione se zafó del agarre y salió de aquella habitación, dejando a un sorprendido Malfoy.

La castaña no se percató de la presencia de Draco en aquella habitación, el cual se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de baño, Malfoy levantó la mirada para ver al muchacho de corto cabello platinado, este simplemente observaba el lugar por donde se había ido Hermione.

Mione interceptó a la castaña a mitad de las escaleras, la niña no era la misma ni siquiera con Hermione y esta se percataba de todo.

- Creo que el Lord te está buscando…- informó la pequeña mientras continuaba subiendo los escalones, Hermione soltó un suspiro y siguió bajando estos, al parecer Voldemort no podía seguir esperando a que ella apareciera.

Tom le siguió cuando este se puso de pie, el hombre se había negado rotundamente a cortarse el cabello, Luna y Theodore le habían proporcionado ropas limpias y de acuerdo a él, también le habían dado acceso a una varita nueva y una habitación propia, demasiado pedir cuando los demás tenían que compartirla a excepción de Hermione, que por sus pesadillas, seguía durmiendo sola.

René se detuvo en medio del oscuro y solitario pasillo al encontrarse con ambos Riddle, la muchacha bajó la mirada y en silencio, continuó con su camino.

Hermione entró a la cocina, donde se encontraba Harry y Ron, ambos al parecer habían estado hablando de algo pero que al verla callaron momentáneamente.

- Hermione, que bueno que te vemos…Voldemort…

- Ya me lo ha dicho Mione, ¿Dónde se encuentra ese hombre? – preguntó la castaña mientras veía a sus amigos dudar si decirle o no.

- Abajo…en las celdas…- contestó Harry tras quejarse por el codazo de Ronald le había propinado.

- Gracias Harry…- y dicho aquello, la castaña salió de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho Harry? No me gusta que Herms…tenemos que ir y…- pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido.

- Lo que Hermione tenga que hablar con Voldemort Ron, es cosa de ellos, yo mejor que nadie sabe cuan peligroso es…pero no vamos a intervenir…

- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! – gritó el neurótico muchacho de cabellos rojos.

- ¡POR QUE NO SE ME PEGA EN GANA RON! Maldición, odio tener que explicar todo lo que digo.- y dicho aquello el niño que vivió salió de la cocina, dejando a un sorprendido y ahora solitario Ronald.

Hermione empujó la metálica puerta y entró al pasillo de celdas, el frío lugar le provocó un escalofrío, el cual recorrió su cuerpo libremente, la castaña se abrazó y continuó andando, buscando a Lord Voldemort por las celdas, se detuvo al verle al final del corredor, sentado sobre una vieja banca con libro en mano; La castaña se estremeció al notar la mirada azul por entre los largos mechones negros, el hombre sonrío burlescamente mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe, poniéndose de pie lentamente, tras dejar el tomo dos de hechizos negros y torturas imperdonables sobre el banco, el que alguna vez había sido llamado la mascota de la Domina, se peinó los cabellos con los dedos, enviándolos hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su rostro; Hermione se preguntó cuan cruel era la vida al crear tan apuesto y malévolas criaturas, un ejemplo, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Bienvenida Granger…- saludó el hombre mientras ocultaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, el saco oscuro se levantó un poco ante esto, Hermione entrecerró los ojos, odiaba ese aspecto sensual que tenía ese Mago.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Voldemort? – preguntó la castaña aún de pie sobre el lugar donde se había detenido, los azules ojos del tenebroso hombre recorrieron con la mirada el cuerpo de la bruja, a lo cual Hermione notó evidentemente.

- Creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo hablemos… Granger, del cómo venceremos a la Domina Mortis.- las palabras del Lord eran suaves, firmes y un tono demasiado sospechoso, al menos paras Hermione.

- Yo no podré luchar contra ella, nuestras varitas se reconocen y nos impiden usarlas una contra la otra…ñ- comentó la castaña mientras se sobresaltaba al verle acercarse a ella, cuando el Lord de los oscuro y tenebroso estuvo a escasos centímetros frente a ella, sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre su rostro.

- Yo sé… como hacer… que puedas enfrentarte a ella… Granger…- Hermione se estremeció al escuchar las palabras entrecortadas, el misterio tras aquel tono usado para decirlas le sacudió el cuerpo ligeramente, pero lo que Hermione no se esperaba, era la parte inferior de la mano de Voldemort acariciar su mejilla, el suave y gélido tacto la ponía demasiado nerviosa, sobre todo el acercamiento de sus rostros, las sobras los rodeaba majestuosamente, danzando a su alrededor, abrazándoles y manteniéndoles juntos entre luz y oscuridad.

- ¿Co…cómo harás eso…? – preguntó una nerviosa castaña, Tom no contestó inmediatamente por estar estudiando el rostro de Hermione, había algo en la bruja aquella que le atraía de sobremanera, que era algo más que físico, el hombre enmarcó el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos y se acercó aún más, la diferencia de estatura era considerable, pero aun así, el Lord no movió ni un ápice la cabeza, pero sus ojos se mantenían sobre ella.

- Bueno Granger… te sorprendería saber que no usaremos Magia en esto…- comenzó a explicar Voldemort mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia el blanco y delicado cuello de la joven, acariciando con sus pulgares la quijada de la Bruja, Hermione estaba prácticamente hipnotizada.

- Entonces… ¿Qué? – contestó la joven mientras observaba al Mago sonreír de medio lado.

- Tú… ¿recuerdas aquella no…? – si no hubiera sido por el metálico y fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta golpeando la pared, Lord Voldemort hubiera preguntado a Hermione sobre lo sucedido aquella noche lluviosa bajo las mazmorras donde la había tenido prisionera.

Hermione se giró sobresaltada para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo, más su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse a Tom Riddle con la mano en la puerta, observándoles fijamente, la castaña no se percató de aquello, pero Lord Voldemort estaba sonriendo ante la interrupción de su yo cinco años más joven.

- Tom… vaya sorpresa.- saludó el Lord con una divertida mirada y una sonrisa socarrona, el mencionado no respondió simplemente se acercó al Mago y a la Bruja lo suficiente como para apartar a la castaña de las sucias de…él mismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó secamente Tom a Hermione sin quitarle la vista al Lord.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! – exclamó Hermione saliendo de su perplejidad, fue en ese momento en que Tom dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña.

- Hice un maldito juramento inquebrantable contigo, si algo te pasa, moriré… te creía más inteligente Granger… y como se trata de mí con quien has estado aquí a solas, tengo que advertírtelo si no quiero perder la única vida que me queda… y tú, si quieres hablar con ella será mejor que lo hagas conmigo presente….hay un hechizo que nos matará si algo le haces… - Hermione se quedó helada ante las palabras de Riddle, la castaña se giró hacia el Lord, quien sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos y blanquecinos dientes.

- Entendido a la perfección.- contestó el Mago mientras dirigía su mirada a la Bruja.

- Ahora…- empezaba a decir Tom mientras seguía sujetando a Hermione por el brazo.- ¿quieres explicarme cómo vas a ayudar a Granger a vencer a la Domina Mortis? – preguntó Tom con cada músculo de su cuerpo bastante tenso, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el Lord Tenebroso, el cual continuaba con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

- Es lo que intentaba explicarle a la señorita Granger antes de que…usted interrumpiera.- señaló Voldemort mientras enviaba una penetrante mirada a Riddle, Hermione simplemente los observaba detenidamente, le parecía cosa extraordinaria que aquel par se estuvieran atacando tan sutilmente, uno con la mirada y el otro con el tono de voz, más cuando ambos resultaban ser la misma persona, pero lo que Hermione no sabía era que era por culpa suya aquella tensa situación, pues Tom Riddle claramente había visto una versión del futuro de sí mismo, acariciando a la Bruja y observándola como… cómo él solía hacerlo a escondidas.

- Entonces ¿Qué método no mágica vamos a usar para que yo pueda usar magia sobre la Domina Mortis? – preguntó Hermione, atrayendo la atención de aquellos dos sobre sí misma, Lord Voldemort encuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla, muy digno, soberbio y arrogante para luego sonreír abiertamente.

- Pues de la única que hay querida Granger, no hay otra forma más que transformándote en lo que más odias.- contestó el Lord mientras sonreía.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Susan-Black7 .-** Saludos y Disculpas por la falta Ja ja ja ja ja no se en que andaba pensando la Verdad :p Saludos y espero hayas disfrutado de la Lectura.

**MarriBravo.- **Hola ! Pues que bueno que te únes al Club de este Fic, espero la Historia te siga Gustando por que creo que todavia queda Capitulos por Leer, Saludos y Gracias por el comentario.**  
**

**Mar90.- **Aun no estoy segura si habrá más Lemmon, pero si te aseguro que se viene algo mejor entre ambos Tom Riddle, y sobre él por qué Hermione le teme más a uno que al otro, es simple, Lord Voldemort del futuro es una version de Tom Riddle mucho más oscuro y perverso y esta consiente de lo que pasa entre su YO del pasado y Hermione, cosa que lo usará a su favor cuan oportunidad tenga... espero te haya gustado el capitulo, Saludos y muchas Gracias por el Review.

**P.D. - Y respecto a la Trílogía de DANZANDO CON SERPIENTES: Trium Corazonae, dejenme decirles que si, habrá continuación pero no la iré subiendo hasta que finalice con DOMINA MORTE; les dejo el Link de Trium Corazonae por si no lo han leído, Saludos y nos leemos la proxima semana... **

s/9602919/1/Danza-con-Serpientes-Trium-Corazonae


	10. 10

**ACTUALIZACION !**

_Cómo amo esta palabra ¿Ustedes No? Bueno, como ya les había comentado antes estaba un poco desesperada por que había varias autoras que no se dignaban a actualizar sus Fic's y bueno, como esas Historias son en mi opinion "Muy buenas" y una de ellas ya subió Capitulo Nuevo así que bueno, Aquí me tienen subiendo Capitulo Nuevo, debo mensionar también que ya nos estamos hacercando peligrosamente al FINAL y agradesco de antemano a todos (as) que me han leído, sobre todo a las personas que me han dejado un comentario, Gracias a todos ustedes..._

**Y dejo de molestar y las dejo Leer, por cierto: **

**Susan-Black7 .- **_Cómo He Notado que te ha gustado el Tom degustando de los Celos, muy pronto lo verás rabiando, Ja ja ja ja ja ja que bueno que te haya gustado y Gracias por tu comentario, es un gusto leer tus Reviews, Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.  
_

**Mareliz Luna.-**

_Si, la verdad es que me pareció algo muy triste ¿Me creerías si te digo que me puse a llorar mientras escribía esa escena? pues ¡Si! lo hice, sobre todo por qué mi cabecita va imaginandose cada parte que escribo, cosa que me imagino que le pasan a todas las que escribimos, Muy pronto la pelirroja esa va a obtener lo que se merece, que no te quede duda, te dejo Saludos y gracias por el comentario :)_

**Love and Dead.- **

_Creo que somos demasiadas las amantes de los celos masculinos ¿No crees? Ja ja ja ja ja me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que la Historia siga estando entre tus gustos, Gracias :)_

**MarruBravo.- **_¿Sabes? es curuioso, así como tu dices que saltas y te alegras por las actualizaciones, así me pongo yo cuando veo que tengo Reviews nuevos, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja lo mismo cuando hay capitulo nuevo en alguno de mis Fic's favoritos, la emocion es simplemente facinante, espero el capitulo actual siga gustandote, Gracias.  
_

* * *

**¡ AVISO !**

**LEMON**

**N/A .- **_Este capitulo contiene escenas eroticas (_**No se si demasiado explicitas o no**_) si no entran en tu gusto por favor de abstenerce de Leer, si eres menor de edad Lees bajo tu propio riesgo... XD no me hago responsables de efectos secuandarios, Saludos y Gracias. __  
_

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**10**

**"…Hoy mi camino me a traído hasta aquí,  
aun no puedo llorar pues mi lucha empezará…"**

**(**_Fragmento de la canción Sonia de Nostra Morte_**)**

Harry tuvo que verse en el dilema en su lanzarle un maldito Avada Kedavra o simplemente conformarse con golpearle el rostro, pero inevitablemente su cuerpo estaba inmóvil por sus músculos rígidos, lo que Hermione y ese monstruo proponían era una locura ¡Solo una idea como aquella podía provenir de una mente tan demente y enfermiza como la de Lord Voldemort! Los verdosos ojos de Harry temblaban de impotencia ante la idea de exponer a Hermione contra aquello con lo que estaban luchando.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loca Hermione?! – chilló Ronald quien se atrevió a dar un paso hacia la castaña, Hermione simplemente le observó con cautela.

- ¿Qué carajos Granger? Estoy de acuerdo con la comadreja… te has vuelto loca definitivamente.- intervino Draco, la castaña no dijo nada, simplemente permanecía sentada sobre el enorme sofá justo en medio de Tom Riddle y el Lord, este último simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo, con sus brazos extendidos por el respaldo del sofá y su pierna cruzada en cuatro, sus azules ojos lo estudiaba todo, observando con detalle cada mínimo gesto de los demás, era curioso ver a dos Malfoy y un par de Potter's y Weasley, unos más jóvenes claro estaba, sin mencionar que incluso en ese salón se encontraba un hombre idéntico a él.

- Cuanto Drama…- comentó el Lord tenebroso mientras descruzaba la pierna, y la atención fue inmediatamente hacia él, los verdes ojos de Potter llenos de odio, algunos con la clara intención de matarle ahí mismo, pero Hermione no iba a permitir aquello, no, claro que no.

- Sé que suena demente y que creen que así…- empezó a decir Hermione, siendo interrumpida una vez más.

- ¡NO CREEMOS…LO AFIRMAMOS HERMS! ¡es que no puedes hacer esto, ese hombre solo busca la manera de hacerte daño! ¡¿es que estás ciega y no lo ves?! – Ron se acercó a su amiga lo suficiente y la miró, la muchacha tuvo que levantar la mirada. – te desconozco Hermione, te desconozco desde que…desde que volviste a casa ¿Y sabes por qué no eres la misma Hermione, sabes por qué dejaste de sonreír y de comportarte tan sabelotodo, tan insufrible y estricta…? ¡POR ESTA MIERDA! – señaló Ron aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba, Hermione envió una mirada de advertencia a Harry, pero al mirarle se percató que el chico estaba a un pelo de soltar el grito y hacerle coro a su amigo.

- Tranquilízate Ron…- empezó a decir la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE ME CALMO! ¡este lugar es un jodido infierno, te mandan llamar para que te conviertas en la maldita heroína, que salves este malparido mundo, donde da la casualidad que TU eres la que está causando tanto dolor….! ¡AY! - y la chillona voz del muchacho se vio silenciada por una fría mirada y el punzante dolor de una varita contra el blanco cuello de Ronald Weasley.

Y ahí estaba Tom Riddle de pie a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo, con su gélida mirada perforando el alma de Ronald, los presentes estaban sorprendidos mientras que Harry y Potter simplemente se preguntaban ¿en qué momento se había puesto de pie? No cabía duda que era demasiado sigiloso cosa que lo volvía aún más peligroso de lo que era; Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver a todos los demás reaccionar rápidamente, un adulto Harry apuntando firmemente a Tom, junto con Malfoy y Weasley quien simplemente seguían sin creer lo que estaba pasando, René incluso se había preparado para cualquier cosa.

- Modera tus palabras Weasley…- aquello no era ni una sumisa petición por más suave que se escuchara el tono de voz que Riddle había utilizado con Ronald, aquello era una amenaza en toda la extensión de la palabra, Hermione se puso de pie.

- Ronald por Merlín ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! ¡Bajen las varitas ahora mismo! – intervino Hermione más preocupada por su amigo que por Tom, la castaña los observó detenidamente, cada uno de ellos volvieron a guardar si varita, fue Riddle el último en ceder, cosa que a nadie le pareció extraño.

- Hermione…jamás pensé…nunca, ni siquiera en mis pesadillas, qué harías algo como esto… ¡Lo estás defendiendo! – gritó el pelirrojo.

- Yo no defiendo a nadie en estos momentos Ron, y quiero que me escuchen bien… sobre todo tú Ron… Ya he tomado una decisión, si el plan de Voldemort da resultado, habremos ganado y restaurado el orden del mundo mágico ¿no lo entiendes? ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil que las cosas te entren en la cabeza?!

- ¡Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que quieras sacrificarte de esta manera! – esta vez, quien intervino fue Draco quien dio un paso al frente, con el ceño fruncido y los platinados ojos fijos en la castaña intentaba por lo menos hacerla temblar, dudar de sus propias palabras.

- Malfoy…en esta vida todo es un sacrificio, hay que perder para ganar algo…- contestó la castaña mientras se volvía hacia él.

- Granger… ¿Cómo vas a luchar si tu propia cordura está en juego, no lo entiendes verdad? ¡Claro que no maldita sabelotodo, tú no estuviste ahí, no estuviste consiente del estado en el que estabas cuando te rescatamos! ¡Precisamente de olas garras de este maldito! – Luna se abrazó a Theo al escuchar los reclamos de Draco, era claro que el rubio estaba enfadado, incluso Malfoy se había sacudido por los gritos.

- Entiéndelo Malfoy, nadie mejor que yo comprenderá el infierno por el que pasé, pero no puedo luchar contra la Domina Mortis, ni tú puedes vencerla ¡Ni Harry, ni Ronald, ni Voldemort siquiera, nadie puede vencerla más que yo! – la sala se volvió en completo silencio cuando Hermione terminó aquella frase. – y si tengo que volverme Loca, Malfoy, lo haré, si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para compensar al mundo por mi crueldad… lo haré.- continuó diciendo la muchacha mientras se giraba hacia Voldemort, quien yacía sentado sobre el sofá aún con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo, sus azules ojos resplandecían de burla, satisfacción y algo que Hermione no supo descifrar.

- Muy bien Voldemort, levanta ese trasero y acompáñame a recordar viejos tiempos.- cada palabra dicha en aquella oración causó un escalofrío en los presentes, René empuñó ambas manos y bajó la mirada, no se tenía que ser adivino para saber que ella también recordaba lo sucedido cerca de seis años atrás.

- ¡Hermione, recapacita! – Harry hizo al menos un intento de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Granger, maldita sea, tiene que haber algo más! – apoyó Draco, la castaña se giró lentamente sobre sus pies para encarar a aquel par.

- Me encantaría decirles que hay otra manera, me encantaría que me dijeran cual es… pero no lo hay Malfoy, Harry… tú mejor que nadie sabe el significado que tiene la palabra sacrificio… por favor, tú ya tuviste tu tiempo para ayudar al mundo mágico, ahora todo depende de mí… dime una cosa Harry ¿Cuántas veces me hiciste caso cuando te pedía que me dejaras ayudarte?

- Muchas…- contestó el castaño.

- ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste hacerlo?

- Ninguna Hermione ¡Pero esa Guerra era entre él y yo! – exclamó el muchacho ya un tanto desesperado.

- ¡PUES LO MISMO TE DIGO YO, ESTA GUERRA ES MÍA! ¡Me dejarán hacer esto y punto! Es mi decisión, no soy una niña…sé que riesgos tiene todo esto, cosas que quiero olvidar tendré que recordarlas… lo hago por todos ustedes ¡Entiéndanlo!- y tras aquellas palabras, Hermione se encaminó hacia la salida, fue en ese momento cuando Voldemort se puso de pie lentamente, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado de un golpe, el hombre comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.

- Bravo… bravísimo Potter…- empezó a decir el hombre mientras sonreía, Tom tomó asiento y se deslizó un poco en este, su mirada estaba puesta en aquel en el que posiblemente se convertiría.- buen espectáculo me has dado…Potter.- añadió el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, nombrando a Harry de una manera despectiva, el muchacho simplemente no encontró palabras que expresaran el profundo odio que le tenía a aquel hombre.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – gritó René mientras lanzaba un jarrón hacia Voldemort, la puerta se cerró y el objeto de cristal se desquebrajó contra esta. La carcajada del hombre se escuchó provenir tras la puerta.

- Es un maldito…- masculló Ron empuñando sus manos, Draco estaba que temblaba de coraje, pero no podían hacer nada, ya todos conocían el lado necio de Hermione.

- Si me permiten ser sincero…tampoco me agrada.- las palabras provenientes del propio Tom tomaron por sorpresa a los demás, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y Ron simplemente no sabía si se había quedado dormido o le habían hechizado, por otro lado, Malfoy, Weasley y Potter simplemente eran espectadores.

Luna despidió a los chicos después de la cena, los adultos se quedaron en el salón de reuniones mientras llegaban Zabini y Parkinson, para ese entonces Vincent y Goyle ya estaban sentados sobre el sofá esperando la llegada de sus compañeros.

- Lamento la tardanza… ¡pero es que este idiota se arregla como si fuera una maldita quinceañera! – esa era Pansy Parkinson despotricando contra su compañero de viaje.

- ¡Eh! Que tengo 23…- comentaba un divertido moreno.

- ¡pues físicamente idiota, por qué mental eres un maldito mocoso hormonal! – contestó la muchacha mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón, sorpresivamente Goyle dio un respingo por el peso de la joven.

- ¿Qué pasa, porque tan serios? – preguntó Blaise mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco, Malfoy tenía cara de pocos amigos y no se tenía que ser adivino para saber por qué, pero Potter y Weasley eran otro asunto, ambos tipos se habían tomado mucho mejor la muerte de Jean de lo que Malfoy respecta, al moreno hombre le había impactado mucho cuando vio a la hermana muerta sobre los brazos de un desconsolado rubio, pero aún más le había sorprendido enterarse por la misma Pansy, de la relación que este tenía con Jean.

- Es sobre Granger…- intervino Malfoy mientras se sentaba a lado de Vincent y se inclinaba al frente, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, sintiendo como las cienes le palpitaban cada vez más.

- ¿Qué sucede con la Domina Prima? – preguntó un ya preocupado Blaise, René soltó un suspiro resignado y se volvió hacia el par de recién llegados.

- Voldemort le ha metido una idea bastante escalofriante, de la cual no podemos sacársela de la cabeza… él imbécil hijo de puta la convenció de que hay una manera de que venza A LA Domina Mortis…- la castaña guardó silencio, esperando a que Pansy y Blaise digirieran sus palabas.

- ¿Qué carajos es lo que ese malnacido tiene planeado? – preguntó Pansy, René dirigió una mirada a Harry, quien simplemente cerró los ojos y al abrirlos segundos después se enfrentó a Pansy.

- El plan es…convertir a Domina Prima en Mortis…- informó Potter ante un perplejo Blaise, Pansy soltó un chillido grave pero inmediatamente se cubrio

- Tienes que estar bromeando Potter… ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo imbécil?! – exclamó el muchacho de tez oscura, el castaño ni siquiera prestó atención a la ofensiva palabra.

- ¿Me vez cara de que bromeo, Zabini? ¡Lo peor de todo es que Hermione está decidida a creerle a ese bastardo! – gritó el ojiverde.

- ¡Dejen de gritar con un carajo! – intervino Malfoy poniéndose de pie, Goyle y Vincent se le vieron sorprendidos.- ¡Hay que entender una cosa Potter, nadie puede vencer a Domina Mortis, su poder es casi inalcanzable, su puta magia la vuelve más rápida, la estúpida es una sabelotodo, siempre ha estado a un paso delante de nosotros, hagamos lo que hagamos!… Isabelle, Hermione, Alice y Phoebe…ahora Jean, todas ellas han muerto por qué no hemos podido contra la Domina Mortis, ni siquiera un maldito aruñón Potter…ahora llega Voldemort ofreciendo una posible solución a toda esta mierda…y tú maldita cara rajada no haces más que ponerle peros…

- Malfoy… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? Sacrificar a Hermione no es la mejor opción.

- Pero si la única que tenemos…- intervino una ya calmada Pansy.

- No sabemos si lo que Voldemort dice es verdad… no tenemos la certeza de saber si La Domina Prima al transformarse no nos vaya a matar… No Parkinson, Malfoy…no voy a arriesgar a la Prima a que se transforme, con una sola Mortis ya tenemos suficiente ¡Imagínense con dos! – exclamó René.

- Entonces… en ese caso ¿Por qué no cuestionamos a Voldemort respecto a ello? ¿Qué es lo que hará para que la Domina Prima no se divida y se vuelva oscura…? – la ronca voz de Goyle sorprendió a todos, y mientras Vincent le veía con cara de sorpresa, los demás sonrieron.

- Vaya, vaya Goyle… sabía que dentro de esa cabezota tuya había algo más que pastelillos y cerveza de mantequilla…- dijo Blaise, después de eso un ataque de risa invadió a los presentes.

- Pero fuera de broma.- empezó a decir Weasley.- Goyle tiene razón, antes de permitir que Hermione cometa una estupidez, tenemos que cerciorarnos de que Voldemort no vaya a hacerle daño…- ante aquellas palabras del pelirrojo, todos asintieron.

- Pero ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar, recuerden que tenemos que trasladarnos pronto.- después de eso, el primero en pasar a retirarse había sido Malfoy, los demás se quedaron unos minutos más mientras lo observaban desaparecer tras la puerta.

El viento rodeó su cuerpo, refrescándolo y acariciándolo mientras observaba la estrellada noche, soltó un suspiro cansino, estaba agotada, las últimas semanas no había podido dormir bien, al menos no desde que había llegado a ese tiempo, donde ella misma estaba empeñada por destruirlo todo.

- _"¿Por qué, por qué lo haces, que motivos te ha dado el mundo para querer verlo cubierto en sangre y fuego?"_ – se preguntó la castaña mientras veía las grises nubes cubrir las estrellas, ahí a fuera se aproximaba una tormenta, una muy grande donde muchos morirían. – _"Domina Mortis ¿Qué es lo que te llevó a cometer semejantes crímenes contra la humanidad mágica, contra ti misma?"_ – Hermione no se explicaba que era lo que había convencido a la Mortis a desear más de lo que había obtenido desde el momento en que se separó para convertirse en algo más. Algo que estaba segura que tenía que ver con ella.

La castaña se sentó sobre la cama, dejando la ventana abierta, inexplicablemente hacía mucho calor; y decidió que era mejor cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño, a la mañana siguiente tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Harry arremetió contra la pared, seguían sin poder creer lo que Hermione estaba a punto de hacer ¡Era una maldita inconsciente, eso era lo que ella era!

Hermione se encontraba frente a la celda, mientras sentía unas cuantas miradas sobre su persona, al girarse se encontró primeramente con la azulada mirada de Riddle y Luna, esta última simplemente sonreía dulcemente.

Luego estaban ambos Harry y el par de pelirrojos, sin mencionar que ahí también se encontraban los Malfoy y René, Mione simplemente se mantenía a distancia, algo extraño, a Hermione le daba sensación de que esa chica estaba planeando algo.

- Sigo diciendo que esto es una estupidez Hermione.- el responsable de romper con aquel pacifico silencio había sido Ron, quien dio un paso al frente.- Por favor Herms, deja este tonto plan…solo te hará daño.- fueron sus palabras, Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida por la tranquilidad en que el pelirrojo le dedicaba aquellas palabras.

- Lo siento Ron…no hay de otra manera.- contestó Hermione mientras veía a un perplejo Ronald.

- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO?! – gritó histérico el muchacho, Harry dio un paso al frente, Hermione envió una mirada al otro pelirrojo, este simplemente había cerrado los ojos, la chica sabía perfectamente que estaba mordiéndose la lengua.

- Por qué no Ron…por qué no hay tiempo para buscar otra manera de derrotarme a mi misma… por qué el tiempo se acaba y estamos perdiendo el tiempo….- fue la lúgubre respuesta de la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- Entonces Hermione dime ¿Por qué no quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe? Bien Voldemort puede matarte ahí adentro y nosotros ni enterados…- intervino Harry quien la miraba preocupado, la castaña no dijo nada por el momento.

- Es por eso que Riddle va a acompañarme, nuestro juramento inquebrantable lo obliga a protegerme… y por qué no quiero Harry…Ron, de ninguna manera, que vean lo que sufrí, lo que viví y si Voldemort tiene que volver a recordármelo para volverme más fuerte, entonces lo haré…- y dicho aquello, la Bruja, aquella que se suponía era la más poderosa e inteligente, había tomado el camino más oscuro y tenebroso, él más largo; Tom Riddle fue tras la muchacha y antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de metal, observó a una sonriente Mione.

¿Estaba Feliz? ¿Aquella mocosa estaba feliz al saber que destino le esperaba a Granger? Tom vio la actitud de la mocosa como sospechosa, algo no andaba bien, pero sin más se dispuso a seguir a Granger quien ya estaba en medio de la celda, Lord Voldemort, con sus manos en la espalda, sonrío abiertamente, extendiendo sus brazos, dándoles la bienvenida.

- Al fin Granger, pensé que no vendrías.- habló el hombre mientras observaba tanto al Mago, que irónicamente resultaba ser él mismo y a aquella Bruja.

- No tenemos tiempo para socializar, será mejor que empecemos con esta mierda.- contestó Hermione mientras daba un paso al frente.

- No sin antes con un par de condiciones…- empezó a decir el Lord mientras observaba fija y detenidamente a la castaña.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Primero….esto no será nada fácil Granger, vas a llorar, a sudar y sangrar si es necesario…y tú.- señaló el hombre dirigiéndose a Tom.- no intervendrás por más que ella lo pida, esto no pondrá su vida en riesgo, así que los efectos del inquebrantable no te hará efecto.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás exactamente? – preguntó Tom mientras recargaba su espalda a la fría pared, Lord Voldemort sonrío de medio lado, luego señaló a Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza, que se dirigiera a la pared del otro extremo, la muchacha obedeció.

- Lo que haremos mi querida Granger…es recordar viejos tiempos…- contestó Lord Voldemort mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba con ella a la Bruja, quien lo veía un tanto nerviosa y sorprendida, Tom no apartó la mirada de Granger en ningún momento.

- ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA A SELLADO LA PUERTA Y INSONORIZADO LA CELDA! – el grito chillón de Ronald causó que más de uno se estremeciera.

- Ron, tranquilízate ¿quieres? – pidió Harry y aunque el chico de gafas redondas no lo demostrara, los nervios y la preocupación también estaban carcomiéndole el cerebro, pero al contrario que Ron, Harry se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo.

- ¡No, no puedo creer que haga esto Harry! ¡Todos saben que es una locura! ¡¿Imagínate lo que va a pasar si las cosas no resultan cómo ella cree que pasaran?1 no debimos confiar en esa cosa… ¡Es un monstruo! – acusaba Ron.

- ¡Ya basta comadreja, no soporto tus malditos chillidos! ¡es demasiado obvio que aquí nadie está de acuerdo con el macabro plan del innombrable, pero cállate de una puñetera vez! – ese era Draco ya exasperado, el joven rubio dio unos pasos al frente y tomó al pelirrojo por el cuello de la chaqueta. - ¡ella haz dicho que es lo único que puede funcionar! ¡y hasta que tú maldita comadreja chillona no puedas acabar don la domina mortis, entonces confía en Granger! – Harry quiso intervenir en el momento en que Malfoy comenzó a zarandear a su amigo, pero las miradas de Nott y del pelirrojo mayor, le indicaban que se mantuvieran alejado.

- Malfoy, creo que te estás pasando…Ron ya entendió.- intervino Potter mientras se acercaba a ambos muchachos.

- ¡No, sigo sin entender cómo es que permiten que ella haga esto, se ha vuelto loca, ha perdido los últimos tornillos que le quedaban, Harry, has algo o perderemos a Mione!

- ¡AL UNICO QUE PERDEREMOS ES A TI RON, YA CALLATE! ¡Hermione está haciendo todo lo posible para que salgamos de aquí! ¿o tengo que recordarte que hasta que no venza a la Domina Mortis no podremos volver a casa? – las palabras de Harry dejaron estupefacto a Ronald Weasley, quien simplemente fue lanzado por Malfoy al otro lado del corredor, el muchacho pelirrojo topó con pared y poco a poco, mientras se deslizaba por el frío muro, el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley quedó sentado sobre el suelo, mirando anonadado a su mejor amigo.

- Pero ella…ella no tiene por qué sufrir…- comentó el muchacho en un susurro, fue en ese momento cuando Weasley se acercó y se acuclilló frente a él, aquella imagen le parecía bastante extraña para Harry.

- A veces… los sacrificios son necesarios por el bien mayor, Herms ha decidido sacrificar su poco logrado paz interior… por nosotros. – le comentó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose con ambas manos para no caer de pecho sobre el suelo, su cuerpo estaba completamente perlado de sudor y no dejaba de inhalar aire lo más rápido que podía, estaba cansada, agotada y los recuerdos regresaban a ella como un bumerang puntiagudo que golpeaba su cuerpo y la dejaba herida; Tom por otro lado, observaba a la bruja, la castaña se puso de pie a como pudo mientras era observada por ambos hombres.

- Otra vez…- ordenó la muchacha mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el Lord, este sonrío burlón, pero Tom, el levantó la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo evaluando la situación, no cabía duda que Granger era una bruja de admirar, una hechicera de habilidades asombrosas, una Griffindor en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- Imperius…- susurró el hechizo imperdonable aquel que su nombre ya no continuaba siendo innombrable; el hechizo golpeó el cuerpo de Hermione y Tom fue testigo una quincuagésima vez del cómo Hermione Granger se resistía a ser controlada, fue cuando los recuerdos lo golpearon a él también…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Entró a la celda y atravesó el pequeño cuarto a grandes zancadas seguido por Bellatrix Lestrange, la escandalosa bruja reía de vez en vez, mientras los tacones de la mujer golpeteaban el suelo, la figura delgaducha y débil de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, se mantenía con los brazos sobre su cabeza atada a los grilletes y con las pesadas cadenas, la joven bruja en esos momentos no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había llegado a ser, Tom sonrío de medio lado al ver a la estúpida niña tensarse ante su presencia._

- _Al fin nos volvemos a ver….sangre sucia.- la voz de Riddle era suave y calmada, pero Hermione había notado el tono despectivo._

- _¡EL LORD SE HA DIRIGIDO HACIA TI ASQUEROSA INMUNDA! – gritó Bellatrix encolerizada por la falta de modales de la amiga de Potter.- ¡Crucio! – gritó la mujer mientras le apuntaba, el hechizo golpeó el cuerpo de la muchacha, iluminando por un corto periodo de tiempo aquella celda, los gritos de Hermione no se hicieron esperar, el imperdonable había causado que la bruja se doblara del dolor, y la leona pataleó, gritó y maldijo, la castaña sentí los espasmos recorrer por su cuerpo después de haber recibido semejante hechizo, Hermione aún temblaba cuando Lord Voldemort se encaminó hacia ella, la observó detenidamente, era como si estuviera buscando algo que ella tenía, los marrones ojos de la castaña se fijaron en el hombre, el cual ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella._

- _Divirtámonos un rato inmunda…ay algo que siempre eh querido hacer…- le decía mientras sonreía, Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que la sorpresa hizo aparición en su rostro…_

- _Imperius…- susurró el Mago tenebroso, la palabra, el hechizo y la magia penetraron su cuerpo de un golpe, Bellatrix soltó un grito de alegría mientras daba un par de brincos, girándose al ver el cuerpo de la sangre sucia retorcerse una vez más, Hermione arqueó el cuerpo mientras su cuello se estiraba más y más, el grito silencioso que moría en su garganta que no era ni escuchado por ella misma, sus ojos destellaron en una luz dorada mientras las lágrimas caían. _

- _Vas a jurarme lealtad sangre sucia, traerás ante mí las vidas de tus amigos, matarás por mí, conquistarás por mi… y para mi…- ordenó Tom mientras acercaba su rostro al de la muchacha y la obligaba a mirarle tras sujetarla por la barbilla, las venas se marcaron en la garganta y las cienes de Hermione, de verdad que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por evadir el encantamiento imperdonable, ahora sabía él por qué de su nombre, el dolor causado por el hechizo era indescriptible, lo más parecido era la migraña a pleno medio día, Hermione abrió la boca aún más, siguiendo luchando contra las órdenes del Mago quien convocaba el imperius conjurado para ella._

- _No…- susurró Hermione mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, ante un perplejo Lord tenebroso, Bellatrix levantó la varita casi de inmediato pero Riddle la detuvo con un movimiento de mano._

- _¿Qué has dicho…Inmunda? – preguntó un sorprendido Lord mientras la joven levantaba el rostro y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se acercaba al hombre._

- _Di…Di…Dije….q…ue… No… ¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡NOOOOOOO! – le gritó a la cara con toda la furia y fuerza posible. Y Tom fue capaz de ver la fuerza interior de aquella bruja, que a pesar de ser hija de sangres sucias, aquella muchacha era más Bruja que cualquiera, y vio sus marrones ojos arder con tanto ímpetu, que el dorado brillo del Imperius quedó completamente opacado por la intensidad del fuego dentro de aquellos ojos._

**_FIN FLASH BACK._**

Tom despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar el femenino grito, parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr despertar del todo.

- ¡NO, NO LO HARÉ! – gritó Hermione mientras se sacudía, Voldemort le vio recargarse a la pared la joven respiraba agitadamente mientras le miraba con todo el odio posible.

Incluso Tom se dio cuenta de la mirada.

- Suficiente por hoy….- interrumpió Tom al verse así mismo levantando la varita una vez más, el Lord se giró hacia él, el hombre parecía estarlo disfrutando, pues en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

- No seas aguafiestas…esto apenas está comenzando.- fue la simple respuesta del hombre mientras hechizaba las cadenas, las cuales en un movimiento rápido se dirigieron hacia Hermione, los grilletes se cerraron fuertemente sobre las muñecas de la joven, quien levantó los brazos, observando sorprendida, el miedo golpeó su rostro una vez más, Tom dio un paso al frente al ver a loa castaña siendo arrastrada por estas hasta golpearse contra la pared.

- Recuerda sangre sucia…- Voldemort guardó su varita bajo la manga del saco y se encaminó hacia Hermione, quien comenzó a sacudirse violentamente mientras gritaba.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡BASTA! –gritaba Hermione mientras se sacudía de pies a cabeza al ver al Mago oscuro sujetarla por el rostro.

- Ahora recuerdo…- empezó a decir el Lord mientras observaba a la aterrorizada muchacha, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.- recuerdo, lo asombrosa que me pareciste aquella noche…. Encadenada en la pared, con tu clara mirada iluminada por la furia, el odio…- sus palabras eran susurros de serpientes hipnotizándola, llamándola, seduciéndola a la oscuridad, la proclamada Reina de los leones se estremecía al toque de los ásperos dedos del Mago oscuro acariciando sus mejillas, deslizándose por su cuello, su respiración volvía a verse anormal, sintiéndose claustrofóbica de repente.

- Ya basta…. Déjala.- se escuchó la suave orden de Tom quien comenzaba a empuñar las manos, al ver a la horrorizada Hermione Granger bajo el toque de sus manos, si, suyas, por qué aquel hombre era de una forma u otra, una misma entidad junto con él, eran un mismo ser en un mismo lugar, una profanada alma oscura casualmente reunida en un mismo punto; pero el Lord no lo escuchó, seguía ensimismado en su tarea de convertir a la Domina Prima en Domina Mortis.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la cremallera de su chaqueta crujir mientras se abría poco a poco.

Tom abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

El Lord sonreía de medio lado mientras observaba los marrones ojos asustadizos de Hermione mientras liberaba el torso de la muchacha, el frío golpeó el pecho de la Bruja, se sacudió al sentir el violento jalón.

Y la destrozada chaqueta salió volando, pasando por un lado del hombro de Tom, quien continuaba con el rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa.

**FLASH BACK**

_Recordaba que aquella noche no podía dormir, le atormentaba el hecho de verla dan salvaje, tan indomable como la tormenta que yacía fuera de la mansión Riddle, se puso de pie de un saltó y vestido únicamente con los oscuros pantalones, el Lord de no tenebroso salió de sus aposentos y sin responder a las preguntas de sus mortífagos, bajó a las mazmorras donde solamente Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia por excelencia, era la única prisionera que no compartía celda, con varita en mano, el Mago oscuro abrió la puerta con un movimiento de muñeca, la Bruja se sobresaltó al escucharle llegar, su rostro perplejo por la sorpresa fue simplemente una imagen con la que había disfrutado durante mucho tiempo, la joven se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de la celda, temblando de frío, había pasado ya cerca de un mes desde que se había convertido en la huésped de honor de Lord Voldemort._

_Tom se detuvo a mitad del camino y vio los golpes marcados en la blanca piel de la Bruja, moretones causados por las cadenas y grilletes, tiras oscuras surcaban de lado a lado las mejillas de la sangre sucia, aquellas dolorosas marcas eran una clara firma de que Bellatrix había estado jugando con ella. _

_La pequeña habitación que mantenía cautiva a la amiga del niño que vivió se iluminó por escasos segundos tras un estruendoso rayo, el cual los había iluminado por un determinado y corto tiempo. _

_En ese momento, Granger no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera había gritado, pero su miedo era tan palpable, que podía olerse en el aire Tom sonrío satisfecho por el efecto causado en la muchacha._

- _No, no… por favor…- suplicaba en susurros la Bruja mientras sentía la presencia del Mago oscuro aún más cerca, la joven bruja se acuclilló en el rincón, mirando hacia arriba el rostro del tenebroso hombre._

- _De pie sangre sucia…- ordenó suavemente mientras sujetaba la barbilla de la impura con su varita, la joven obedeció sin decir nada y sin apartar el arma mágica de la pobre muchacha muerta de miedo._

- _¡NO…NO…! – gritaba Hermione mientras se sacudía en el aire mientras las cadenas la obligaban a mantenerse sobre la pared, con sus delgados brazos extendidos, la carcajada de Riddle hicieron eco por la celda._

- _Sangre sucia…- susurró el hombre mientras tomaba el rostro de la muchacha por la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarle, encarar rostro contra rostro, Hermione trataba de respirar lo más normal posible, pero ya no se sentía capaz de seguir soportándolo, incluso había llegado a desear que la muerte la abrazara por la eternidad y la apartara de aquel sufrimiento atroz que poco a poco iba dejando seco su espíritu. _

- _Soy una sangre sucia… ¡Soy la amiga de Harry Potter! – gritaba Hermione intentando librarse del toque de aquellos suaves dedos, Tom sonrío abiertamente, mostrando su blanquecina dentadura perfectamente alineada, Hermione ahogó un gritó al sentir su ya de por si zarrapastrosa ropa, la cual había sido injustamente desgajada con lujo de violencia._

- _Soy… una… sangre sucia… ¡UNA SANGRE…!_

- _¡CALLATE! – ordenó un ya exasperado Tom quien apretujó el rostro de la bruja entre sus manos, los labios de aquella exasperante e insufrible sangre sucia quedó exageradamente levantados por el apretón, Riddle movió el rostro de un lado a otro como un vil títere, sonrío al detener su mirada en los carnosos labios de la bruja._

_Si, era una sangre sucia a la que debería quitarle el derecho de respirar, si, era la amiga de Harry Potter, su acérrimo enemigo y precisamente por esa razón debería utilizarla como cebo, no como objeto de mero entretenimiento, pero fuera la razón que fuera para no asesinarla, Tom Riddle era un hombre y ella una Mujer, una Bruja que a pesar de los golpes propinados por Bellatrix y algunos de los otros mortíos, hermosa y mientras los azules ojos de Mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos (Al menos hasta en esos momentos) se posaban sobre los hinchados labios de la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Tom, Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir el rostro del hombre demasiado cerca, el cuerpo de la joven mujer se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir la fría piel sobre sus labios, al principio había sentido una suave caricia, una que lentamente comenzó a tomar fuerza, Hermione intentó patalear, ya le habían quitado su libertad, luego su orgullo, ahora lo único que le quedaba era la dignidad, no iba a permitirlo ¡No lo haría! Se juró mentalmente mientras el fuerte apretón en sus mejillas le obligaba a abrir los labios, sorprendentemente para Hermione, la húmeda lengua del Mago oscuro era tan suave como la piel de un bebé, su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente mientras luchaba por alejarse de él, finalmente la bruja abrió los ojos y le miró, su rostro estaba casi completamente perdido entre la oscuridad y para el asombro de Riddle, la sangre sucia Granger correspondía a aquel anormal beso y mientras que un sentimiento de inconformidad comenzaba a invadirlo por todos lados, sus manos se volvieron hiperactivas, como su hubieran cobrado vida propia, aquella parte de su anatomía comenzaba a palpar el cuerpo juvenil de la Bruja, tocando donde antes no había tocado, por otro lado, otra parte de su cuerpo sí que había despertado por completo y mientras apartaba una de las piernas de Granger y la enroscaba alrededor de su cadera, el juego erótico dio rienda suelta a sus instintos, había comenzado como un choque eléctrico que comenzó en sus cerebros, el cual había recorrido por su pecho, desparramándose hasta el último centímetro de piel, aquello le era desconocido, la sensación y aquel estremecimiento que había sido el ápice de todo lo que pudo haber disfrutado y no lo había hecho, apretó su varonil cuerpo contra el de la bruja e inmediatamente inició una danza de vaivén que ninguno ni el otro fue capaz de entender cuándo o quien había iniciado. _

- _¡Mi señor, mi señor! – los chillones gritos de Bella llegaron a sus delicados oídos, la bruja aún permanecía corriendo por el pasillo gritándole, llamándole con desesperación mientras los tacones de sus botas eran el colmo de lo escandaloso._

_Tom se separó bruscamente de la sangre sucia y por un momento se miraron fijamente, ambos perlados de sudor, se hacían miles de cientos de preguntas que tenían que ver con lo sucedido…_

- _¡Mi señor, nos atacan! ¡Esos malditos de la Orden del Fénix! – anunció Bellatrix mientras penetraba en la celda, el Mago se giró de un rápido movimiento y salió de aquel lugar sin mencionar nada, dejando a una aturdida Granger…_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Lo recordó tan vívidamente como si aquello hubiera pasado solamente un día antes, aún recordaba el sabor a lágrimas y sangre de Granger, de lo obsesionado que estuvo durante la batalla con aquel atroz beso que había causado estragos en su cuerpo en especial cierta parte, de lo enloquecido que estuvo cuando Malfoy hijo se llevó a Granger para no volver a verla hasta el día de su arresto.

Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que podía perderse entre los recuerdos tan lejanos.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver la rosada prenda sobre el húmedo y frío suelo, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia un, aparentemente divertido Lord Voldemort, el chillido de las cadenas alarmaron a Tom quien simplemente se estremeció al ver a su "OTRO YO" aproximando su rostro al de Hermione Granger.

- Ya basta, fue suficiente por hoy…- ordenó firmemente con voz concisa y en un tono adecuado, su voz había hecho eco por la celda, pero fue demasiado tarde, los labios del Lord y los de Hermione ya estaban unidos.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA! – gritó Tom Riddle mientras tomaba por el hombro a Voldemort y lo apartaba de un empujón hacia la pared de alado, el hombre golpeó con el muro fuertemente con la espalda, Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, sin ser consciente de lo que había pasado, el par de miradas gélidas y profundas se debatían en una guerra fija; Tom respiraba agitadamente mientras sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban con rapidez, el Lord se separó de la pared y sonrío apenas.

- Dije…que... ya basta.- volvió a repetir un agitado Tom Riddle, la castaña por otro lado, había sido liberada de las cadenas.

- Muy bien, creo que tengo bien merecido un descanso…- comentó el Lord mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, Tom por otro lado, se acercó a Hermione, quitándose en el proceso el saco oscuro que llevaba puesto, cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven con este.

- Ya fue suficiente por hoy Granger… - susurró el hombre mientras abrazaba el cuerpo a punto de la inconciencia de la Bruja y lo levantó en brazos, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su peculiar aliado.

Luna había sido la única en quedarse fuera de la celda a esperar, Ron había quedado demasiado alterado así que Harry y Draco tuvieron que arrastrarlo hacia su habitación, donde estaba seguro que el rubio gustosamente lo había dormido con un hechizo, la rubia se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver a Lord Voldemort salir de la mazmorra, el hombre le dirigió una mirada burlesca y tras sonreírle tétricamente, se alejó de la rubia joven, quien simplemente le vio desaparecer por el pasillo largo, la joven se volvió para estremecerse al ver a un Tom Riddle cargando con Hermione.

- ¿Qué…que le ha pasado? – preguntó un poco nerviosa la rubia de grandes ojos azules, Riddle apenas y le dirigió una mirada.

- Necesita descansar.- fue lo único que dijo aquel hombre tras continuar con su camino.

Tom la dejó sobre la cama con tanta suavidad que creyó que la castaña podría romperse, se había quedado dormida sobre sus brazos, para su sorpresa la bruja se acurrucó en forma fetal en el momento en que le dejó sobre el cómodo colchón.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y se giró, el hombre frunció el ceño y entrecerró la mirada al notar la presencia de Mione frente a él.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la pequeña Granger mientras le veía con sus grandes y marrones ojos, Tom no contestó y se marchó a su habitación.

Hermione abrió los ojos de un golpe en el preciso momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se sentó casi de inmediato, sus ojos estaban opacos, recordar aquellos momentos tan dolorosos le habían dejado casi muerta en vida, se abrazó así misma al recordar cada golpe dado en el momento en que Voldemort le hechizó, cada día vivido siendo su prisionera había sido hojeado dentro de su mente, mostrándose como un libro de duros recuerdos, luego estaba aquella última noche en que él acudió ante a ella y la había besado, recordó el escalofriante y aturdidora sensación eléctrica que la había atravesado, aquella era muy similar a la que había sentido nuevamente con Tom cuando estaban sobre los escalones…

Dobló las piernas sobre la cama y las abrazó, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, las ganas de llorar le sobraban, pero no quería por más que lo deseaba, no iba a llorar, Voldemort se lo había dicho en un susurro, tenía que soportarlo, acumular la oscuridad dentro hasta que en un momento u otro no pudiera contenerla y era así como Hermione Granger, la Domina Prima, iba a transformarse en lo que más odiaba, la Dama de la muerte, la Domina Mortis.

Hermione dejó que el agua fría golpeara su cuerpo, se estremeció al principio ante el contacto con el agua helada, pero más tarde se encontró relajada, más de una vez había escuchado que llamaban a la puerta, pero misteriosamente de repente el llamado cesaba, la castaña lo que no sabía, era que Mione los despachaba a todos con unas suaves y tranquilizantes palabras.

- Ella necesita descansar, yo la he visto bastante bien, no te preocupes, si pasa algo, yo gritaré tan alto que lo sabrás…- les decía mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Hermione elevó el rostro hacia el techo, en esos momentos encontró demasiado interesante el color además de la cantidad de azulejos azulados que parecían adornar la ducha, sonrío dolorosamente, ya se había tallado y enjabonado desde hace rato, pero no le apetecía salir y dejar el agua fresca en esos momentos, había mucho que tenía que pensar, llevándose la mano derecha a los labios, Hermione Granger recordó el beso del Lord, se estremeció al compararlo con los de Tom.

Hijo de puta.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo, tenía que soportarlo y saberlo guardar dentro del pecho, un día de esos sabría utilizar todas esas emociones acumuladas por el bien de otros. Lo que Hermione ignoraba, era que tanto iba a cambiar su vida en el momento en que se dejara abrazar por la oscuridad que comenzaba a crecer a pasos alarmantes dentro de su alma.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse una por una, los huéspedes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y mientras Ronald Weasley abría los ojos y pensaba en su mejor amiga y en lo injusto que había sido su sufrimiento, a su lado, acostado de medio lado, Harry Potter seguía negándose a seguir llamándose héroe, su amiga era fuerte, lo sabía mejor que nadie, y precisamente por qué era una Bruja asombrosa, habilidosa e inteligente, sabía que ella no necesitaba un héroe, era bastante gracioso, pero en esos momento lo que Hermione Granger estaba necesitando era a un Villano.

A unos escasos metros yacía Draco Malfoy usando sus brazos como almohadas, sus grises ojos fijamente sobre la ventana, podía ver claramente las grisáceas nubes que comenzaban a acumularse sobre ellos, la tormenta estaba avecinándose y eso era lo que el rubio temía, estaban provocando una tormenta, una que arrasaría con todos si no tenían cuidado.

Hermione abrió el viejo closet, estaba buscando algo con lo que dormir, pero absolutamente todo lo que había ahí le parecía demasiado caliente, la noche era fresca y no le apetecía dormir con demasiada ropa, la castaña se sorprendió encontrar una camisa entre el poco vestuario que Luna y Lavender le habían traído especialmente para ella, la castaña tomó la blanca camisa, acercándosela al rostro, olfateó el masculino aroma…

**_Tom_**. Pensó casi de inmediato la bruja; apretujó la prenda contra su pecho, no sabía él por qué, pero de repente, se sintió con la enorme necesidad de estar al lado de aquel oscuro Mago, esa misma tarde, mientras los labios del Lord buscaban los suyos, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y verle a través de los hombros de Voldemort, y ahí estaba Tom, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, luego de eso escuchó su voz, tras sentirse sacudida por el arrebató del hombre.

La blanca toalla cayó sobre el suelo pesadamente, deslizándose por la piel fresca y suave de Hermione, la castaña se puso la camisa sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, poco a poco abotonó la prenda hasta quedar vestida al menos dentro de lo que cabía, y así, la joven fue y tomó su lugar sobre la cama…

**_(Recomendación: _**_Escuchar** "**Lenguaje de mi Piel de Karaken**")**_

**Mentiras mi voz aún no ha muerto ****  
no, no, no, no**

****El frío se coló por una de las ventanas que descuidadamente habían dejado abiertas…

Tom cerró los ojos, más no se encontraba dormido, después de lo de esa tarde dudaba mucho que pudiera descansar; y él no era el único que era asaltado por el insomnio, sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de madera mientras se ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en tres pasos había llegado a la puerta y sin hacer demasiado ruido, la abrió y salió de la habitación, hacía demasiado calor, su pecho subía y bajaba por la anomalía de su respiración, se sentía ansiosa y extrañamente le gustaba, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, doblando hacia la derecha y siguiendo su camino, llevaba puesto el camisón blanco que Tom Riddle había dejado olvidado en su habitación la segunda vez que durmieron juntos, sonrío al recordar la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo y mientras continuaba a paso lento por el largo corredor, Hermione giró a la izquierda pasando por un lado del comedor, a unos metros más adelante se detuvo frente a la puerta donde se suponía estaría Riddle.

**Solo he tomado un nuevo aliento ****  
como la ausencia es silencio  
quien sabrá lo que yo siento. **

Tom abrió los ojos en el momento en que escuchó la perilla de la puerta girar con sumo cuidado, los azules ojos estaban fijamente pendiente de la persona que estaba por entrar, el hombre frunció el ceño pensando en que de nueva cuenta Mione iba a colarse en su habitación, esa mocosa insolente no aprendía, ya se encargaría él de darle su merecido uno de esos días.

La puerta de madera cedió, comenzando abrirse poco a poco mientras la sobra de una persona comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo, Tom levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al saber de quien se trataba.

La puerta se cerró con cuidado tras la castaña, quien se recargó en esta casi de inmediato.

**Cuanto di sin esperar, no, oh, no, oh ****  
ya no se ni que pensar… **

Hermione le vio sentarse sobre la cama, ya sabía ella claramente que no estaría dormido, pero ahora sentía su penetrante mirada observándole detalladamente.

- Riddle…- llamó la castaña en un susurro mientras se alejaba de la puerta, sé quedó quieta donde estaba, observando al hombre, podía mirarle con un poco de claridad, la luz se colaba escasamente por la ventana, golpeando el rostro del Mago, quien simplemente se dedicaba a mirarle.

Hermione recordó entonces aquella corriente que cruzaba su cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba, parpadeó varias veces al mirarle, al parecer Tom pensaba en lo mismo.

- Granger ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el hombre mientras sacaba las piernas de la cama, la castaña comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y por consecuencia se mordió el labio inferior.

- No lo sé…- dijo ella mientras daba un paso al frente.

**Lenguaje de mi piel camino fiel ****  
que lleva a mi verdad  
tiempo y voz noche de luna  
para danzar (dime) **

- No lo sé…- volvió a repetir mientras seguía avanzando, Tom simplemente le observaba, Granger se detuvo en el momento en que le vio lo suficientemente cerca, no sabía qué hacía ella ahí, y era claro que ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche, se miraron fijamente hasta que las masculinas manos de Tom Riddle se posaron en el costado de sus muslos, la castaña se estremeció al entrar en contacto con la piel fría del Mago.

- Tom…- llamo Hermione mientras sentía las manos del hombre deslizarse hacia arriba, arrastrando el doblez de la camisa, la joven bruja levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, su largo y rizado cabello cosquilleaba su espalda a través de la escaza ropa que llevaba puesta esa noche.

- Hm. – se escuchó el ronco gemido de Riddle mientras la atraía hacia él, percatándose antes de tiempo la falta de ropa interior de la muchacha; Hermione bajó la mirada y le observo.

**Lenguaje de mi piel  
ausencia que me duele soportar  
porque yo te siento aire al respirar**

Na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na. 

Hermione se montó sobre su regazo, recargando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, abrazó a su amante y ocultó por un momento su rostro en el cuello del hombre, escuchando su respiración pausada y tranquila, Tom cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves besos en su cuello, inmediatamente apretó un poco su agarre a las caderas de la mujer.

Hermione levantó el rostro, iba a decir algo pero urgentemente fue silenciada por los labios de Riddle, quien comenzó a incitarla meciendo las caderas de la Bruja, el ambiente se volvió tenso, el aire perdió su frescura y de repente les hacía falta el oxígeno y a pesar de eso, ni Tom ni Hermione se separaron del otro, el beso comenzó como algo suave, fue como si estuvieran tentando el terreno, pero luego, se tornó agresivo, desesperado, un frenesí lujurioso que carcomía sus cuerpos con una intensidad en la que no querían detenerse a pensar, Hermione empezó a moverse sobre el hombre quien ya se encontraba despierto en su "totalidad" las manos de la Bruja se aferraron a los negros mechones de cabello, acariciando y apretando entre sus dedos.

**Pocas palabras para tantos momentos  
que poco queda sobre el cuerpo del desierto  
mil preguntas sobreviven como esfinge  
bajo la lluvia me siento triste…**

Tom la obligó a separarse de él por un instante, Hermione respiraba e intentaba recuperarse mientras Tom luchaba contra los botones de la camisa, finalmente el Mago terminó por perder la paciencia y abrió la prenda de un jalón, enviando a volar cada pétreo botón por toda la recamara; los pechos de Hermione finalmente fueron puestos en libertad, inminentemente la castaña se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la camisa, volvió a abordar los labios del tenebroso hombre mientras este cubría con una de sus manos uno de los gentiles pechos de la bruja mientras que con la otra seguía alentando a la muchacha a seguir meciéndose contra de él.

- Tom…- llamó la bruja contra sus labios.

Tom cayó de espaldas sobre la cama mientras Hermione le arrancaba prácticamente los pantalones de encima…

- Te sientes dominante esta noche ¿No Gran….? – pero el hombre fue interrumpido, Hermione se había montado sobre él, de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica cubría sus cuerpos por completos, Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho del hombre mientras moldeaba su cuerpo al del Mago y cuando finalmente lo hizo su cuerpo abrazó el calor, dándole una vez más, una benévola bienvenida al éxtasis que sentía; la espalda de la castaña se arqueó mientras se llevaba las manos a su desordenada cabellera castaña mientras ahogaba un ronco gemido, rápidamente Riddle había tomado la varita de la mesita de noche, y mientras arropaba con su boca un pecho de Hermione, hechizaba a diestra y siniestra la habitación, inevitablemente la varita de Riddle cayó sobre el suelo, rondando y perdiéndose bajo la cama.

**Cuanto di sin esperar, no, oh, no, oh  
ya no se ni que pensar…**

- Granger…- gimió el nombre de su amante mientras escondía su rostro entre los pechos de la dama, la castaña continuaba moviéndose desesperadamente sobre el Mago, las manos del hombre subían y bajaban por su espalda, acariciando la tierna piel de la bruja, finalmente soportó el peso y se sentó con ella sobre él ante la cama, Hermione lo sujetó por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarle, una vez más sus labios se habían fusionado, la castaña se estremeció al sentir las manos frescas de Tom presionándose contra sus glúteos, acercándola a él a un más, el calor y el ardor se volvieron aún más intensos.

- Tom…- nombró la castaña mientras que él rodaba con ella en brazos, obligándola entonces a quedarse quieta bajo su cuerpo, las luces del exterior iluminaban sus rostros, Hermione levantó los brazos hacia él y rodeó su níveo cuello, volviendo a unir sus labios en un torrente besos que no tenía fin.

Hermione se retorció bajo el toque de Riddle, quien había estado acariciando el cuello de la bruja, deslizándose por sus pechos y trasladándose hacia su bajo vientre, los marrones ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par al sentir la invasión de los dedos de Riddle en su intimidad, Tom sonrío al verla abrir la boca, esforzándose en liberar un ronco gemido que no tardó en llegar.

- Abre más las piernas Granger…- ordenó Riddle, Hermione obedeció rápidamente.

- ¡Ba…Basta! – gritó Hermione mientras las paredes vaginales comenzaban a sacudirse, abrazando los dedos de Riddle, amenazando el orgasmo antes de tiempo, el sonrojado rostro de Hermione pareció enternecer el tenebroso corazón de Tom, la castaña abrió aún más las piernas al verle acomodarse entre ellas, la Bruja abrazó la cabeza del hombre mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor y lo atraía aún más hacia ella.

**Lenguaje de mi piel camino fiel ****  
que lleva a mi verdad  
tiempo y voz noche de luna  
para danzar (dime) **

El viento fresco sopló, acariciando la suave y pálida piel de aquella que se autoproclamaba Domina Mortis, la mujer observaba el cielo de pie a la orilla de un acantilado, su pelirroja co0mpañera se encontraba a metros tras ella, los dorados ojos de la mujer brillaban con intensidad y mientras apretujaba la varita entre sus dedos, Ginevra Weasley presentía que nada bueno podría venir, cuando la Domina se quedaba demasiado silenciosa era por qué se encontraba pensando, la mujer de melena rizada se llevó la mano a su cuello, lo sentía, sentía las sensaciones que recorrían por su cuerpo, enviando enormes dosis de placer por todo su ser, se mordió el labio inferior en sentir una vez más una fuerte descarga eléctrica, se maldijo mentalmente, deslizó su mano por su delicado cuello, deteniéndose en el hombro, jugando con la sensación de rozar suavemente su piel con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Esto tiene que acabar, Ginevra… convoca a las demás.- ordenó la mujer mientras se giraba, la bruja roja simplemente se estremeció, apenas y unas de sus camaradas habían sobrevivido al ataque de los rebeldes, no sabía cómo es que la Domina pretendía moverse contra el ejército blanco.

- Pero Domina…

- ¡NO ME CUESTIONES GINEVRA! – gritó la mujer interrumpiendo a la muchacha de rojizos cabellos.- ¡Atacaremos a media noche, eh dicho! – continuó gritando, la pelirroja simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, después de eso, la Domina Mortis se giró y observó el horizonte, allá en la lejanía, más allá de los enormes y ancestrales árboles se encontraba una vieja cabaña, sabía que ahí se escondía la Domina Prima y los demás gusanos, sonrío de medio lado, esta vez no dejaría vivo a ninguno, tal vez al innombrable y su yo del pasado, pero en esta ocasión se aseguraría de darle muerte a todos los demás.

**Lenguaje de mi piel ****  
ausencia que me duele soportar  
porque yo te siento aire al respirar**

Mione abrió los ojos perezosamente, y se giró sobre la cama que compartía con René, la Bruja no estaba a su lado, sino observando por la ventana, manteniendo apartada la cortina color manzano con su mano, la pequeña Granger se sentó y le miró.

- Algo malo va a pasar.- susurró la mujer adulta mientras se apartaba del lugar donde había estado las últimas dos horas, Mione se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Ella está ahí, verdad? – preguntó Mione un tanto nerviosa, René se detuvo a medio camino y observó a la niña.

- Mione, eh estado pensando en algo, ya que la Domina Prima está sufriendo para llegar a convertirse en Mortis… estaba pensando en que, nosotras deberíamos cooperar para que eso pase antes de lo planeado.- comentó la mujer mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

- Yo también René…- contestó la niña, más no con voz infantil, cosa que dejó perpleja a la joven adulta.

- Pero que… carajos…- murmuró la castaña mientras se ponía de pie, Mione se bajó de la cama y levantó el rostro para ver fijamente a los ojos de René.

- René, escúchame…no soy lo que aparento, fingí ser una niña por el bien de todas, pero en realidad simplemente soy mentalmente de tu edad…- y tras explicarle a la castaña físicamente mayor lo que realmente era ella, Mione esperó en silencio una respuesta.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? La Domina está enfurecida, lo que la vuelve inestable por eso podemos sentir su presencia demasiado cerca… Mione…

- Lo que haremos mi querida Hermana es simple, aquí la pregunta es si estás dispuesta a hacer lo que te pida.

- Mione…por un futuro sin esa mujer…yo daré mi vida y lo sabes…- contestó la mujer, Mione sonrío dulcemente.

- Bien René, por qué precisamente eso es lo que vamos a hacer, morir.- contestó Mione ante una perpleja René.

**Na, na, na, na, na ****  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Cuanto di sin esperar, no, oh, no, oh  
ya no se ni que pensar **

****Ginevra encabezaba al pequeño grupo de brujas mientras la Domina se encontraba en el mismo sitio en que la pelirroja la había dejado cuando se había ido, el viento se volvió aún más violento, por otro lado el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

- Somos un pequeño puñado de brujas.- empezó a decir la Domina mientras extendía sus manos al cielo, recibiendo con satisfacción a las primeras gotas de aquella torrencial lluvia, deseó poderse quitar ese jodido antifaz y dejar que su rostro disfrutara de semejante espectáculo.- pero conmigo somos más que suficientes para acabar con esas brujas y Magos que se interponen en nuestro camino.- terminó por decir antes de girarse hacia las damas, bajó los brazos y sonrío arrogante, finalmente la pelirroja y las demás terminaron por escuchar una estruendosa carcajada, al siguiente segundo las risas de un grupo menor de veinte brujas le coreaban a la Domina Mortis.

René se colocó la capucha, subiendo su melena rebelde, Mione había tenido toda la razón, lo único que quedaba en esos momentos, era tener fe y confianza en que el plan de Lord Voldemort diera resultado, el cual era un arma completamente de doble filo, una que tal vez Hermione Granger, la Domina Prima, no sería capaz de manejar, pero no había de otra, su sacrificio no sería en vano.

Y bajo la protección de las sombras de la noche, René salió de la vieja casa de madera, con varita en mano se encaminó hacia el bosque, donde sabía que ella se encontraría con el puñado de Brujas; Mione miraba a través de la ventana, la tormenta estaba demasiado cerca, muy pronto llovería sangre y en lugar de rayos y relámpagos, lo que sonaría en el cielo serían los gritos de muerte y dolor, la pequeña niña salió de la habitación y se detuvo en el pasillo, al otro lado de este se encontraba la recamara de Tom Riddle y sabía que ahí no solamente se encontraba el hombre.

**Lenguaje de mi piel camino fiel ****  
que lleva a mi verdad  
tiempo y voz noche de luna  
para danzar (dime) **

Clavó sus uñas en la blanca piel mientras se arqueaba contra la cama y el cuerpo del varón y las deslizaba hacia el sur de la espalda, abriendo sus labios y recibiendo el intenso placer provocado por el orgasmo, dentro de ella, justo en su pecho donde nadie se daba cuenta, se abría lentamente un profundo vacío, la cual solamente era comparada con el botón de una rosa abriendo sus pétalos por vez primera; René se detuvo frente al grupo de brujas con varita en mano, apuntando a la Domina, Hermione volvió a estremecerse de pies a cabeza ante las embestidas de Tom, René se quitó la capucha y dejó que esta cayera al suelo, sus marrones ojos reflejaban la figura de la muerte, Hermione abrazaba con fuerzas las caderas del hombre con ambas piernas mientras esté le llenaba de besos el blanco cuello, René dejó libre una rebelde lagrima que cayó sobre su mejilla fría y pálida mientras la Domina Mortis apuntaba hacia ella, Ginevra sonrío al ver el rayo verdoso salir disparado hacia la Bruja de enmarañado cabello, Hermione apretujó los cabellos negros de su amante mientras disfrutaba el placer carnal, René recibió con los brazos abiertos hechizo imperdonable, aquel mismo que le abriría las puertas a la muerte, el nombre de Tom brotó en un ronco grito de la garganta de Hermione, mientras que la tierra fresca y las hojas muertas daban el recibimiento el inerte cuerpo de René, Hermione abrió los ojos de un golpe mientras su cuerpo volvía a arquearse, enviando su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando su cuello, abriendo sus labios y soltando un grito silencioso, y mientras su cuerpo se tranquilizaba, sus dorados ojos brillaban con intensidad dentro de tantas sombras, mientras su amante descansaba sobre su pecho, ignorando el hecho de que la persona con la que había dormido, ya no era Hermione Granger en su totalidad.

**Lenguaje de mi piel ****  
ausencia que me duele soportar  
porque yo te siento aire al respirar… **

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno, este Capitulo me dio varias desveladas, como no había tenido tiempo pues aquí ando con unas ojeras ya a medio borrar XD en verdad espero les haya gustado, Muchisimas Gracias Por leer... pero...**

**¿Acaso no merce un Review?**


	11. 11

**¡ HOLA !**

Son las 10:19 de la Mañana, habría querido actualizar ayer pero por motivos de fuerza mayor me fue imposible, pero ya estoy aquí subiendo capitulo Nuevo, lamento decirles que ya casi llegamos al final, si lo se... es demasiado pronto pero ¿por que no lo tomamos de la mejor manera? Ya estoy escribiendo otros Fic's Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja uno es comedia y el otro es tragedia :) Pero en fin, espero les guste el Capitulo y recuerden

**¡EL BOTÓN DE REVIEW NO MATA, NI MUERDE Y NO ES INFECCIOSO! **

Saludos.

**BlackAthena.**

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**11**

**No hay Luz Sin Oscuridad.**

La vieja casa en el bosque permanecía en completa oscuridad, sus ocupantes simplemente observaban con sumo cuidado a través de las cortinas, sabían quienes estaban allá afuera, esperando como un ágil felino en caza.

- Hijas de puta, nos han encontrado…- masculló Weasley mientras veía de soslayo a Malfoy, quien parecía taladrar con sus ojos platinos la figura de la Domina Mortis, la cual estaba levitando sobre su escoba a unos cuantos cientos de metros.

- Lo que digas comadreja…- susurró el hombre mientras se apartaba de la ventana, tenía que buscar a los demás, sobre todo a Potter que últimamente tenía la manía de no despertar aunque le cayera encima una bombarda máxima.

Luna y Lavender se estremecieron de pies a cabeza al ver la habitación vacía, en ese momento Theodore Nott llegó tras ellas.

- No está, no está… ¡Theo, ella no está! – gritó la rubia platinada mientras se giraba hacia su marido y escondía su rostro en el pecho del hombre, este simplemente envió una mirada a Lavender, quien acariciaba su redondeado vientre.

- No la he visto, lo primero que hicimos al despertar fue venir aquí, René tampoco está en la casa.- comentó la mujer mientras seguía con la mirada en su abultada panza.

- Tenemos que avisar a los demás, Brown, cuida a Luna por favor…cuídense ambas…- pidió el hombre mientras plantaba un beso en los labios de su mujer y se marchaba.

- Oh Merlín… cuídalo por favor.- pidió la muchacha mientras le veía dar vuelta por el pasillo.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien…- consoló Lavender mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga.

Hermione se puso rápidamente el pantalón y cubrió su pecho con la blusa de manga larga, tomó la Gabardina oscura y salió de la habitación, pero se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con una larga sombra frente a ella, un par de ojos azules le causaron un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

- Granger.- la voz de Lord Voldemort retumbó dentro de su cabeza, la castaña dio un paso atrás, después de lo que había pasado horas antes, lo que menos quería era verle.

- ¿Qué…que haces aquí? ¡tenemos que ir con los demás, dentro de poco nos van a atacar y tu estrsgtryupoe…! - las palabras de la proclamada leona murieron dentro de su boca al ser silenciadas por los labios del Lord oscuro sobre los de ella, la castaña quiso reaccionar y alejarlo de ella, pero en el momento en que sus manos empujaron por el pecho del hombre, estas fueron aprendidas por las muñecas, Hermione soltó un quejido que murió rápidamente, El Mago oscuro envió los brazos de la bruja a su espalda, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo, la Castaña seguía luchando para alejarse de él, meciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero él era capaz de mantenerse ahí, con sus labios fijos sobre los de ella.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirle miedo _"a aquel Tom"_ y mientras era empujada hacia la cama, la castaña veía en cámara lenta cómo se acercaba a ella rápidamente y se le echaba en cima.

- ¡Suéltame! - demandó la muchacha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el peso masculino se lo impedía.

- ¿Sabes Granger? Es bastante irónico, la fuerza con la que me rechazas…con la que peleas contra mi…- empezó a decir el hombre mientras acercaba su rostro hacia la Bruja mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas, inmovilizándola con su propio peso, Hermione sintió la nariz de aquel Mago rozar la suya propia, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, casi podía decirse que la castaña podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos. – pude sentirlo Granger… era casi real…- susurraba ahora a su oído, el Lord cerró sus ojos y fue como si realmente él lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, cosa que resultaba bastante extraño por qué había sido él, al menos el del pasado, quien había tocado y besado a la indeseable deseable, había sido él quien había acariciado su piel, él quien había sentido la corriente eléctrica que le indicaba que era suya y era él para ella, por qué era eso, la Magia en sus cuerpos se reconocían, lo había sentido aquella vez bajo las mazmorras, cuando no pudo resistirse más a tocar a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, y ahora, durante la noche, abrió los ojos de golpe al ver aquellas visiones y lo supo, lo que había sospechado en el momento en que se vio a él mismo a lado de Granger, algo había entre ellos.

- ¡Que me sueltes he dicho! – ordenó la mujer mientras apretaba los labios en una línea y continuaba luchando. El Lord tenebroso sonrío mientras recargaba su frente en la de ella, sus mechones negros cosquilleaban el rostro de Hermione, quien empezaba a creer que realmente no iba a poder escapar de sus manos.

- ¿Sabes que significa esa sensación, Granger? – preguntó el hombre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha con la suya, Hermione se había estremecido de pies a cabeza, ese mismo gesto había demostrado Tom mientras yacían juntos, que tonta, había pensado la bruja, si ambos hombres eran uno mismo pero en diferentes tiempos.

- No… no sé qué significa eso… eso lo que sea que haya pasado.- contestó Hermione mientras veía el escaso espacio que la mantenía separada del Mago.

- Granger… pensé que eras la bruja más astuta e inteligente…- se burló el hombre mientras alejaba su rostro para verla mejor, los marrones ojos de ella brillaban con intensidad.

- ¡Pues no lo sé todo! ¡No soy una maldita adivina! – gritó la muchacha, maldiciendo el momento de haber escogido la habitación más alejada.

- Déjame explicártelo de una manera que tu mente Muggle lo comprenda más fácilmente… ¿Cree usted en el amor a primera vista? – la pregunta dejó anonadada a Hermione ¿Qué si creía en el amor a primera vista? ¡Claro que no! ¡Esas eran meras fanfarronerías de chicas cursis! Pero debía admitir que conocía a varias personas que habían pasado por ello, incluida su madre.

- Si… lo crees…- contestó Voldemort por ella en un tono juguetón mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro? – preguntó Hermione, quien desde unos momentos había dejado de luchar.

- Bueno… eso… nuestra Magia Granger, la tuya, la mía…

- ¡¿Qué está usted insinuando?! – gritó la pregunta con suficiente miedo cómo para atraer a un dementor, Tom sonrío.

- Significa Granger… que usted y yo….- empezó a decir roncamente mientras bajaba el rostro, con la mirada fija en los resecos labios que se exigía humectar con los suyos propios….- Nos pertenecemos…- terminó de decir el Mago ante una perpleja Hermione, quien sin darse cuenta había entreabierto sus labios, oportunidad que el Lord no desaprovechó, invadió los labios de la muchacha, la obligó incluso aceptar el beso penetrando la boca de la castaña con su lengua, Hermione movía las piernas en un intento por patearlo, pero nada fue suficiente; el hombre tenía hambre, lujuria por seguir sintiendo aquella anhelante chispa con la que había soñado, la que había sentido hace tanto tiempo cuando la tuvo bajo su poder, y envidió el hecho, aunque sonaba bastante extraño, de que su otro yo, había logrado lo que él no.

- Granger…- gimió mientras continuaba besándola, Hermione continuaba luchando, aquel no era el Tom al que ella _deseaba, _al que había tomado para sí y al que se le había ofrecido, no eran, por más la misma persona que los dos fueran, no era lo mismo, no se sentía igual, esos labios eran demasiados ásperos, fríos…

- ¡No…! – gritó Hermione en una oportunidad en que se vio separada de Voldemort en el momento en que se alejó para respirar, el Mago sonrío y regresó a sus labios.

**_Recuerdos_**. Los estúpidos recuerdos volvían como olas a la orilla del mar, golpeando, causando estragos y volviendo atrás, Hermione se odió por ser débil, débil ante esos recuerdos, ante aquellas imágenes que la herían, la trastornaban y la hacían temblar, su rostro comenzó a cosquillear a causa de los largos mechones negros de Lord Voldemort, podía apreciar sus azules ojos, claros, brillantes, pero a la vez profundos y siniestros, Hermione tragó saliva, mientras sus marrones ojos temblaban ante la penetrante mirada del Mago Oscuro.

Luna se dirigía hacia la habitación de Hermione, había algo que tenía que decirle a la muchacha respecto a la desaparición de René y Mione, de la cual todavía no tenían noticias, la rubia se detuvo en medio del pasillo oscuro, su varita apenas iluminaba su camino cuando se encontró con la silueta de Tom Riddle dirigiéndose a la solitaria habitación de Hermione, la rubia se preguntó que hacía ese hombre por esos rumbos.

Mione se detuvo en medio de una zona abierta en medio del bosque, rodeada de enormes y frondosos árboles, la pequeña niña se descubrió el rostro, el viento sopló sobre ella meciendo sus castaños rizos, sé quedó quieta mientras se percataba de un ligero movimiento de ramas al otro lado del claro, sabía que René había muerto, que había dado su vida para que Hermione pudiera lograr su cometido, ahora le tocaba su turno, sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando su vida se apagara como vela ante la tormenta.

- Aquí estas asquerosa mocosa…- la voz de Ginny hizo eco por el solitario lugar, solo eran ellas dos, la menor de las Hermanas y la Bruja Roja, Mione levantó la mirada y encaró a la hechicera de rojos cabellos, sonrío ligeramente.

- ¿Sabes? La Domina Mortis no me dio órdenes de llevarte con vida, así que espero no te moleste ser asesinada…- la burla, pensó Mione mientras veía a la pelirroja Weasley, entonces fue cuando recordó, aquella vez en que Ginny les rogó por ir con ellos a la prisión donde mantenían en aislamiento a Tom Riddle, las lágrimas que había derramado cuando Harry Potter le negó participar en aquello, cuando Hermione no le había apoyado para acompañarnos, recordó que Ginny se había molestado tanto que duró meses sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Me odias… por haberte apartado de Harry…- dijo así sin más la pequeña niña mientras veía con lastima a una perpleja Ginny.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierdas estás diciendo?! – gritó la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba contra Mione con varita en mano.

- Me odias porqué quise alejar el dolor de ti, me odias porqué Harry quiso protegerte y no te di prioridad….me odias por qué no te dejaba acercarte a mi cuando más me dolía el alma… me odias Ginny….por qué no te deje sufrir junto conmigo, por eso me odias… por esa razón nos traicionaste, por esa razón te traicionaste a ti misma…- las palabras de la pequeña Mione causó conmoción en la pelirroja, quien lentamente comenzó a levantar la varita y apuntó con ella a la joven Mione.

- Maldita… Maldita ¡MIL VECES MALDITA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Gritó la pelirroja mientras agitaba la varita hacia la pequeña.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó la pequeña Mione antes de que Ginny le lanzara un hechizo, inmediatamente la Bruja Roja quedó desarmada, Mione se había asegurado de que su arma quedara muy lejos de su dueña. – No voy a permitir, que seas tú la que acabe conmigo… pero antes que nada, déjame decirte una cosa, **_Ginny_**… la Domina Mortis, intenta quitarle la máscara a la…Domina…Mortis… - comenzó a decir la joven mientras poco a poco fue deteniéndose, una larga sombra comenzó a crecer sobre ella, extendiéndose hacia Ginevra, quien sonreía de medio lado.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es la pequeña gigante de Mione Granger… - la voz de Domina Mortis no sorprendió a Mione, cosa que confundió a Ginny, la pequeña se giró sobre sus pies y encaró a la bruja.

- Vaya, vaya… es la Bruja mala del cuento…- se burló la pequeña mientras sonreía abiertamente, la Domina levantó la mano y abofeteó a la pequeña, la cual no pudo mantener el equilibrio y fue a parar al suelo.

- Ginny….ve con las demás y ordena una emboscada, que destruyan todo y a todos… que no dejen nada vivo…pero tráeme a la Domina Prima viva- ordenó la mujer con suma paciencia ante una sorprendida Mione, quien sostenía su mejilla con su manos.

- Tú y yo…. Tenemos una charla pendiente maldita mocosa…- Mione tragó en seco mientras sus ojos observaban con suma cautela a la Bruja mayor.

Luna se cubrió los labios con ambas manos para no soltar el grito al ver a Tom Riddle entrar a la recamara de Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos, lo había visto detenerse en el umbral de aquella habitación, sabrá Merlín que habrá visto el hombre para que la furia se adueñara de su ser.

- Merlín…- susurró la rubia mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la habitación asignada a Hermione.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando una profunda sobra cruzó por el cuerpo del Lord y ella misma, de repente aquel par de azules ojos se encontraban a unos centímetros más atrás del cuerpo del Mago tenebroso, y todo pasó demasiado rápido, nadie supo cuándo o cómo…

- Creo haberte advertido…- se escuchó el susurro ronco proveniente de atrás, Hermione se estremeció y el Lord sonrío de medio lado, reconocía ese tono de voz, el hombre intentó girarse para encararse más Tom había sido más rápido, tomando al Lord del hombro lo separó del cuerpo de la castaña, Hermione se arrastró de espaldas hacia el cabecero de la cama y vio con lujo de detalles como Tom Riddle con toda su fuerza había levantado a Voldemort por las solapas, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada antes de que este golpeara la espalda contra la pared.

- Eres demasiado posesivo ¿No crees? – preguntó Voldemort mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios los cuales habían estado sangrando, Luna para esto ya estaba en la entrada de la recamara, viendo con lujo de detalle.

- Como dijiste… ella es mía…- y dicho aquello, Voldemort vio con un tanto de sorpresa como su mismo puño volvía hacia él, pero esta vez había sido rápido y evadió el golpe, enviando todo su cuerpo contra Tom, Hermione soltó un grito agudo al ver a Tom caer al suelo con el Lord sobre de él.

Dos Magos con la misma esencia luchando uno contra él otro sobre el suelo, Luna no podía creerlo, sus ojos azules estaban ahora puesto sobre la anonadada Hermione, quien se bajó de la cama casi corriendo.

- ¡Ya basta, ya basta ustedes dos! – gritó la muchacha mientras intentaba interponerse.

- ¡APÁRTATE GRANGER! – gritó Tom encontrando la manera de zafarse de Voldemort, propinando un golpe en la mejilla del hombre.

Luna no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con aquellos tres, pero una cosa si sabía, Tom Riddle se estaba enfrentando a Lord Voldemort a causa de Hermione, quien estaba de pie a unos centímetros lejos de ambos.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – exclamó la castaña, dejando inmóvil a ambos Magos, fue en ese momento cuando Luna entró a la recamara de su amiga.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó la rubia mientras observaba la extraña estatua humana, Hermione no respondió de inmediato, simplemente observó a aquel par congelados por el hechizo, había dejado a un Tom lanzando un puñetazo al rostro de el Lord y al otro con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

- Luna…. ¿puedo confesarte algo sin que le cuentes nada de lo que te diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Theo? – la pregunta provocó conmoción a Luna, pero finalmente esta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luna escuchaba con absoluta sorpresa lo que Hermione estaba narrándole con lujo de detalle, la rubia simplemente no podía creer lo que había estado pasando entre la castaña y el Mago oscuro, más no dijo nada, Hermione había contado todo lo que había pasado desde que habían llegado a ese tiempo y sin más, la joven de rizada melena, espero a que la joven dijera algo.

- No me odies Luna, por favor, no los soportaría…- comentó la muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia los Magos petrificados, Luna siguió el rumbo que habían tomado los ojos de Hermione.

- No te odio Hermione…nunca podré hacerlo, es más…creo que te entiendo un poco, por qué al principio Theodore y yo no nos llevábamos tan bien y míranos… aunque tú caso es mucho más difícil…

- Harry y Ron no lo van a entender… - fue lo único que dijo la joven tras levantar la varita y separar a ambos Magos con un Levicorpus. – Finite incantatem.

Luna soltó una risita al ver a ambos Tom Riddle bastante desorientados en el momento en que recuperaron la movilidad de sus cuerpos.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – gritó Hermione dos minutos más tarde al ver al Lord lanzándose contra Tom, este había sido golpeado en el abdomen por la oscura cabeza del tenebroso Lord, pero fue demasiado rápido y con un movimiento ágil tomó a su alterno yo del futuro y le rodeó el cuello con el.

Luna cerró la puerta, Hermione había lanzado un confundus al Lord, quien parecía bastante desorientado aún después de que lo dejaron dentro de su habitación, Luna regresaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Tom Riddle, quien se encontraba recargado a la pared, justo fuera de la recamara de Hermione.

- No puedo creerlo…- comenzó a decir la joven de perspicaz mirada, Tom levantó los ojos hacia ella.

- No fastidies….- ordenó el hombre mientras separaba la espalda de la pared, Luna sonrío amistosa mente para la sorpresa, que él no demostró tener en ese momento.

- No lo hago, solo digo lo que pienso… ¿sabes lo que pienso?

- No tengo ni una idea, tampoco es que me interese, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz… - Luna sonrío aún más al escuchar lo molesto que estaba el hombre mientras le veía.

- Creo Tom… que hay algo muy serio entre Hermione y tú…- contestó la joven mientras se acercaba.

- No creo que…

- Yo si lo creó, hay demasiados Grimmboths a tu alrededor, Hermione también tiene unos cuantos…- comentó la rubia un poco extraviada en su excéntricos pensamientos.

- Los Grimmboths son criaturas muy extrañas…

- Igual que tú.- interrumpió Tom.

- …que se acercan a las personas que experimentan con sentimientos que no habían sentido antes… bastantes raros…creo que los comprendo un poco… - Luna, ignorando por completo el comentario d Riddle simplemente continuó hablando.

- ¿No me digas? – contestó Tom con sarcasmo puro después de seguir escuchando las demencias de aquella extraña muchacha, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de escuchar escuchando a la Lunática esa, tenía algo mejor que hacer que estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo con aquella niña tan rara.

- ¡Sí! – dijo emocionada la joven.- además, cuando un hombre y una mujer se sienten atraídos por otros sus cuerpos liberan una sustancia llamada feromonas de las cuales los Grimmboths se alimentan y….- Luna parpadeó varias veces al verse completamente sola por el pasillo.

- Oh, vaya…. Creo que a Tom no le interesa saber que los Grimmboths también pueden aumentar la temperatura corporal entre la pareja…- susurró Luna mientras sonreía y regresaba por donde había venido.

Malfoy junto con Potter, Nott y Weasley se encontraban a las afueras del que hasta hace un par de horas, había sido su escondite, pero la maldita Domina Mortis los había encontrado.

- Zabini y Parkinson ya vienen junto con los chicos, Crabbe y Goyle no llegarán hasta un par de horas más…- informó Lavender mientras se acariciaba la barriga, Ron sonrío al ver a la muchacha acariciarse el vientre.

- Oye Lavender… ¿y quien es el afortunado papá? – preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando sorprendida a la rubia, quien inmediatamente envió una mirada hacia Weasley, quien sonrío abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes, el hombre se acercó a su yo del pasado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Bueno, aquí el de la puntería afinada es Weasley….- se burló Malfoy mientras sonreía de medio lado, Harry y Ron se miraron de soslayo ante el comentario que no lograron entender, Nott y Potter soltaron la carcajada.

- Bueno Won-Won…- empezó a decir una traviesa Lavender quien acercó su rostro al pelirrojo preguntón, Weasley también se acercó, acorralando al pelirrojo quien inmediatamente comenzó a sonrojarse.

- Lavender, creo que ya tenemos quien cuidara de nuestro pequeño retoño cuando tú y yo queramos…

- ¡YA ENTENDÍ, YA ENTENDÍ! – gritó Ronald mientras sacudía las manos como si quisiera espantarse algún bicho de la cabeza, Harry simplemente se reía de lo que estaba escuchando, en ese momento salió Draco de la casa, bajando los escalones y acercándose a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa con la comadreja, Potter? – preguntó Draco.

- Lo que pasa es que Lavender está embarazada de Ron de este tiempo Malfoy….creo que ya tienen niñero también….- contestó Harry mientras seguía riéndose de la imagen que presentaban ambos pelirrojos y la rubia.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Brown está embarazada de Weasley?

- Aparentemente.

- Oh, joder… ya no se por quién lamentarme más.- fue el comentario del rubio, el castaño soltó una nueva carcajada.

Luna se sentía agotada, Luna se sentía adormilada, Luna se sentía que todo iba a salir bien, pero de repente, mientras su cuerpo permanecía entre las sombras de la casa, su mente comenzó a sacudirse…

- Theo…. Theodore… - empezó a llamar una preocupada Luna mientras se tambaleaba por el solitario corredor, intentando sujetarse a la pared para no caer, pero nadie la escuchaba, nadie estaba cerca de ella para ayudarle…

_"…Y lo vio, las paredes de madera vieja desaparecieron, siendo sustituidas por el bosque, aquel mismo que segundos antes la había estado rodeando, Luna se giró para buscar a alguien quien pudiera ayudarle, pero bien sabía que estaba viviendo una visión, quizá la más real que había tenido hasta esos momentos._

_Las llamas se alzaban como vil reina en campo de batalla, danzando de un lado a otro mientras que el calor comenzaba a sofocarla, Luna recordó haber tenido ya una visión muy parecida a aquella, pero esta vez Tom Riddle no aparecía en esta, Luna dio un paso al frente pero lo retrocedió en el momento en que las llamas se alzaron con violencia ¿Qué significaba aquello, que querían los Dioses decirle a la pobre Luna? La joven se estremeció cuando el fuego comenzó a rodearla, Luna iba y venía de un lado a otro cómo felino encerrado, sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par en el momento que vislumbró una figura tras las llamas, una silueta femenina que se dirigía hacia ella, fue en ese momento cuando pensó que no podía estar más sorprendida, retractándose de ello casi de inmediato… las ardientes llamas se apartaron mientras el cuerpo de una mujer se abría camino por entre las llamas…_

_Luna ahogó un grito al cubrirse los labios con una de sus manos, aquella mujer, aquella Bruja no era otra más que la Domina Mortis, las llamas ardían incluso sobre su largo vestido, algunas otras simplemente brillaban abrazando los hombros desnudos de la malvada mujer…_

_Los marrones ojos de la Domina Mortis miraron fijamente a Luna, la rubia Bruja le veía temerosa, aquella sonrisa cruel y despiadada que le era dedicada a ella y lo vio, vio aquellos ojos reflejando su persona…_

_Y la Domina Mortis levantó los brazos, la mujer crucificada que provocó el levantamiento de las llamas, soltando una estruendosa carcajada enmudecida por el chasquido de la brazas al aire, Luna dio un paso atrás, aquella mujer, con sus labios ennegrecidos dio un paso al frente, andando cómo felino cauteloso hacia su presa._

- _Hermione…- nombró la muchacha, la Bruja se detuvo en seco mientras las lágrimas caían deliberadamente por sus pálidas mejillas, fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, los globos oculares de Hermione Granger comenzaron a oscurecerse rápidamente mientras que la pupila comenzaba a teñirse de un color sangriento, tan rápido como cuando una gota de tinta oscura, aquella mujer que se acercaba a pasos lentos y calculados se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, escudriñándola con la mirada oscura. Luna podía sentir la agitada respiración de aquella tenebrosa Hermione, ni siquiera Domina Mortis le causaba tanto miedo, fue en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando Luna lo vio, delgadas y pétreas venas comenzaban a palparse en las comisuras de los ojos de la castaña, deslizándose por los costados del rostro de la joven hasta detenerse a mitad de las mejillas, Luna abrió los labios para decir algo, su cuerpo temblaba y no tenía absoluto control sobre él, aquella mujer, no era la Domina Mortis, tampoco era Hermione Granger, era algo mucho peor…_

- _Luna…- susurró la mujer mientras sus labios se apretaban hasta formar una Línea, esta se curvó en una extraña sonrisa a la que Luna prefirió evitar mirar…- Luna…- volvió a escuchar la joven pero esta vez, la voz había sido más suave, dulce incluso, los azules ojos de Luna Nott se abrieron perezosamente, percatándose de la ausencia de aquella mujer frente a ella, ahora, en lugar de una tenebrosa Hermione, se encontraba la pequeña Niña, Mione._

- _Lo siento mucho…- susurró la pequeña mientras sonreía y con sus ojitos brillantes, Luna Lovegood le vio como las llamas comenzaban a envolver su pequeño cuerpo, Luna corrió hacia la pequeña Hermana, pero algo la había detenido por los hombros, sintiendo una presión en la cintura, la rubia gritó e intentó zafarse de aquel invisible agarre, pero ella siguió luchando, peleando por llegar hasta lo que ahora era solo una silueta envuelta en llamas._

- _¡NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Luna antes de que la obscuridad cubriera sus ojos…"_

Theodore sujetaba a su esposa por la cintura mientras que Harry y Ron intentaban mantenerla sujeta por los hombros, la joven gritaba e intentaba soltarse, Theodore sabía lo que le pasaba a su esposa… entendía que estaba en medio de una visión pero aquello ya era demasiado, la joven estaba histérica, gritando sabrá Merlín que cosas…

- ¡Luna, tranquilízate, es una visión, Luna! – gritaba el joven mientras apartaba a Harry a Ron y envolvía a la rubia entre sus brazos, Luna se lanzó hacia atrás, y junto con Theo fueron a dar a una pared, Nott se quejó al sentir la pared en su espalda pero aun así no liberó a Luna, la joven sacudía la cabeza y lanzaba patadas.

- ¡LUNA! – gritó aún más fuerte el hombre mientras tensaba su cuerpo aún más mientras le mantenía junto a él, inmediatamente Luna comenzó a respirar con normalidad y poco a poco fue regresando así, Harry y Ron seguían con expresiones de horror en sus rostros, no podían ni siquiera pensar en nada.

- Luna…Luna…- llamó Theo al sentir el cuerpo de Luna demasiado laxo, fue cuando se percató que su esposa estaba desmayada, Harry levantó a Luna por las piernas mientras Ron les seguía, tenían que llevar a Luna a un lugar seguro por qué tal vez, dentro de poco, Domina Mortis y sus desquiciadas brujas se decidieran finalmente, por atacar.

Después de acostar a la rubia sobre la cama, Harry envió una mirada a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros, Theodore cubrió el cuerpo de Luna con una manta para luego prestar atención a los dos muchachos que le acompañaban.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Harry bastante preocupado.

- Si… y supongo que no es la primera vez que sucede ¿no? – intervino Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Theo soltó un suspiro resignado mientras miraba de soslayo a Luna.

- No, no es la primera vez que sucede esto…. Luna en algunas ocasiones tiene visiones, pero jamás se había puesto de esta manera… - contestó el castaño mientras se volvía hacia Harry y Ron.

- ¿quieres decir que es la primera vez que se desmaya? – Harry ya sabía que había cierto tipo de Brujas y Magos que eran bastantes susceptibles con las visiones, pero jamás había presenciado algo como aquello.

- No, normalmente Luna siempre ve imágenes, pero esta vez interactuó con lo que sea que haya visto….me preocupa, la última vez simplemente vio algo que no supo que descifrar…

- Esta de miedo… ¿Qué fue lo que vio? – preguntó Ron.

- Supongo que es algo que va a pasar pronto, Luna me contó que ella y Riddle se encontraban en el bosque… que las llamas comenzaban a alzarse frente a ellos y que vieron unos ojos enrojecidos…

- Maldito Riddle…hasta en las pesadillas se ha colado ese imbécil ¡Como lo odio! – se expresó el pelirrojo mientras fruncía el ceño, en ese momento apareció Draco, el rubio levantó una oscura ceja al ver a los tres mirarle extrañamente.

- ¿Qué mierdas le pasó a Lovegood? – preguntó el joven.

- Nott… Luna Nott.- corrigió Theodore un tanto molesto.

- Si, lo que tú digas Theo… ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Ha tenido otra de sus visiones…- contestó Harry.

- Bueno… será mejor que salgan… las locas dementes están rodeando la casa y René y Mione han desaparecido, nadie sabe nada sobre ellas…

- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó Luna de repente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor frío.

- ¡Luna! – exclamó Theo mientras se acercaba a su lado, la joven volteó a verle, inmediatamente la muchacha se puso a llorar.

- ¿pero qué le pasa? – preguntó Draco dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ron, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡Ustedes nunca saben nada! – exclamó el rubio ya exasperado.

Potter y Malfoy se encontraban apuntando con sus varitas a Ginevra Weasley, quien se encontraba levitando con su escoba justo frente a ellos, la pelirroja de azules ojos veía fijamente a Harry, con aquella cínica sonrisa que tanto lo exasperaba, el castaña frunció el ceño, jamás podría perdonarle, a ella, esa criatura hermosa de cabellos como el fuego y de mirada tan calma como el agua, no iba a negarlo y menos a él mismo, seguía enamorado de Ginny a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, pero ese amor no era suficiente como para perdonarle cada acto de crueldad que había cometido, sobre todo cuando atentó contra la vida de Ron y la suya propia, pero mucho menos cuando asesinó a su propia familia sin una pisca de arrepentimiento, **_su familia_**.

- Me alegra tanto volver a verte, querido Harry…- finalmente había sido ella quien había roto el tan anhelado silencio, los verdosos ojos de Harry Potter le miraban con un profundo rencor que ni él mismo daba crédito sentir por la persona que a la vez amaba.

- Dudo mucho que estés feliz, Ginny… y lamento agregar que no puedo decir lo mismo…_querida_.- contestó Potter agregando a la última palabra un tono despectivo, la pelirroja levantó la barbilla, indignada por lo dicho, pero no importaban, las palabras de Harry era lo último que podían hacerle sentir un poco de remordimiento por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y sus hermanos. Malfoy sonreía de medio lado, ese cabrón presumido que nunca había dejado de mirarle con burla.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno…comadreja…. Yo que tú mejor me voy regresando por donde vine, la caballería ya no tarda en llegar y digamos que a Pansy no le hará mucha gracia ver tu grasoso trasero…- añadió el rubio mientras sonreía arrogante, la vena palpitó en el cuello de la bruja.

- Guárdate tus insultos colegiales Malfoy, por más que junten gentuza de quinta en su ejército no van a poder vencernos ¡Domina Mortis puede vencerlos a todos juntos ella sola! – exclamó la pelirroja. Harry soltó la carcajada.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?!

- Si… ¿de qué te ríes, idiota? – repitió Malfoy con una ceja levantada, Harry le envió una mirada de advertencia a su compañero de batalla.

- ¿De qué me río Ginny? Pues de ti, cariño… eres tan ingenua y la estupidez se te ha ido elevando que no te has dado cuenta para quien trabajas…- el comentario provocó a Malfoy una crisis de risa que le hizo doblarse a la mitad, Ginny frunció el ceño, aquel comentario, por alguna extraña razón le había hecho dudar….

- Ustedes….- comenzó a decir mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba con ella a sus enemigos, Malfoy dejó de reír de repente.

- ¡No eh venido aquí a que me hagan dudar de mi señora, simplemente vine a hacer un trato con ustedes si no quieren morir! – exclamó la muchacha mientras descendía de los aires, apartó la escoba y la plantó sobre el suelo a un costado suyo, Harry entrecerró la mirada.

- ¿Un trato comadreja? El único trato que te voy a dar maldita mierda roja ¡es la puta muerte que te voy a dar! – gritó el rubio mientras daba un paso al frente con varita en mano y apuntando a la bruja, el brazo de Potter en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

- ¿ahora qué clase de mierda demente estás pensando Ginny? – preguntó un tranquilo Harry Potter, tanto el castaño como el rubio sonrieron de medio lado al sentir cómo Blaise, Parkinson y los demás tocaban tierra, la morena de ojos verdes soltó un grito e hizo ademán de saltar sobre la pelirroja, pero Blaise la había detenido.

- ¡Déjame Blaise maldito, deja que le saque los ojos y le arranque esa cabellera asquerosa que tiene! ¡Maldita comadreja acércate para que pueda matarte! – gritaba la chica mientras Blaise la sujetaba por los brazos tranquilamente, el hombre sonreía.

- ¡Cierra la puta boca maldita loca! – exclamó la pelirroja.- ¡La domina tiene en sus manos a la pequeña Hermana, esta noche, a tres kilómetros al norte de esta casucha maloliente, díganle a Granger que tiene que ser puntual o sino la niñita inmunda va a morir! – Ginny al final de su discurso sonrío abiertamente al verle la cara de perplejidad de los presentes.

- Tú…- empezó a decir Harry Potter.

- Oh si, corazón… la estúpida Niña llegó a nosotros como abeja a su panal… debo mencionar también que René ya está muerta por supuesto…- y dicho, la pelirroja comenzó a montar su escoba sin apartar la mirada de Potter.- No lo olviden… está Noche, Domina y Granger a solas… a tres Kilómetros al norte…- y dicho, la bruja salió disparada hacia los cielos sobre su escoba, Harry apretó su mano libre hasta volverla un puño tenso, Malfoy soltó una maldición al ver a la bruja marcharse.

- ¡¿Por qué la dejaron ir?! ¡bien podía matarla! – gritó Pansy ya harta de todo aquello, Blaise finalmente la liberó.

- Por qué no sabíamos si sería una trampa Pansy…. ¡Tienen a la mocosa Granger! – finalmente gritó Malfoy mientras se pasaba ambas manos por su larga melena rubia.

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡¿Pero cómo ha sido eso posible, quien fue el imbécil que descuidó a la niña?!

- ¡Ya deja de gritar maldita sea! – el femenino grito proveniente de la entrada de la casa provocó un grupo de murmullos entre el grupo, todos se giraron para encontrarse con Hermione y Tom, la bruja de rizos castaños bajó los escalones y se dirigió a Harry.

- ¡¿Es cierto, Mione y René han desaparecido?! – preguntó alarmada la joven.

- No solo eso Hermione…- empezó a explicar el hombre de anteojos.- sino que también la Domina tiene en sus manos a Mione…. Y René…bueno ella…

- Sé que está muerta Harry… mi pregunta es ¿por qué han permitido que se escaparan?

Nadie supo responder a la Domina Prima, inmediatamente Harry le explicó a la castaña lo que había dicho Ginny, la joven simplemente se negaba a seguir ocultándose.

- ¡Pero que carajos Granger! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que es una maldita trampa! – gritó Malfoy acercándose a Hermione, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por la varita de Riddle presionando su pecho.

- Demasiada la cercanía…- susurró el hombre mientras enviaba una penetrante mirada al rubio.

- Pero que… ¡Riddle deja de apuntarme! – gritó Malfoy.

- ¡Ya basta! Tom, baja la varita ahora mismo…- ordenó la castaña.- y me temo Harry, que si queremos salvar a Mione, no tengo otra opción más que acudir a la cita con Domina Mortis…- añadió la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Te has vuelto chiflada! – gritó Pansy quien se acercaba a largos pasos, la castaña le miró fijamente.

- Mortis no puede hacerme daño…

- Y tú a ella tampoco…- interrumpió Parkinson.

- Tenemos que traer a Mione ¿no lo entiendes Parkinson? Si la Domina Mortis absorbe su energía mágica olvídense de vencerla…- las palabras de Hermione fueron como una bofetada para Pansy, quien bajó la mirada.

- Nadie mejor que nosotros sabemos esto Granger, no vengas con aires de grandeza con querer hacerte la heroína… ¡Todos aquí estamos luchando para recuperar nuestro mundo!

- ¡No me doy aires de nada, simplemente intento buscar una jodida solución a esto maldita sea! Se trata de mí, Parkinson… yo transformé a este mundo, fue culpa mía ¡Me siento responsable por esto! ¡¿Es que no terminas de comprenderlo maldita serpiente?! ¡Mientras tú estabas en tu maldita mansión de campo disfrutando de tu vida después de la guerra yo me hundía! ¡Y si no me dejan que me enfrente a la Domina Mortis esta noche, yo sola iré a buscarla… bien lo dijo Jean, solo yo puedo vencerla…! - Hermione se detuvo para apreciar los rostros desencajados de quienes le rodeaban a excepción de Riddle, quien parecía extrañamente feliz.- ¡ni tú Harry, ni tú Malfoy…Ni Parkinson, Ni Blaise…No Goyle, Ni Crabbe….ni Brown…! Merlín… llevan cinco años peleando con ella y ni siquiera le han tumbado el antifaz…- continuó diciendo la castaña mientras se giraba y entraba a la casa hecha una furia, Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Bien hecho… ahora va a gritarme a mí cuando me vea…- comentó Tom Riddle mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, se giró y fue tras Hermione, el silencio era aterrador y abrumante que Harry Potter terminó por exhalar ruidosamente.

- Pero que… maldita Granger…- masculló Pansy mientras se cruzaba de Brazos.

- Tal vez Domina Prima tenga razón… tal vez si la dejamos luchar contra la Mortis…tal vez recuperemos el mundo Mágico.- agregó un tranquilo Vincent, Goyle le apoyó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Estoy Loco o ustedes han hablado? – preguntó Blaise.

- Las dos cosas…- contestó Malfoy mientras miraba seriamente la entrada de la casa.

- Bueno…no quiero alarmar a nadie pero ¿Fui el único que notó que Granger tuteó a Riddle? – preguntó Goyle, Pansy ahogó un chillido indignante mientras que Harry y Malfoy se miraban uno al otro con asombro, el Silenció reinó entre ellos.

Theodore le veía anonadado, Harry y Ron simplemente se habían olvidado como era respirar, Draco por otro lado no sabía si creer en las locuras delirantes de Luna Nott, el rubio entrecerró la mirada mientras veía a Theodore acariciando la corta melena rubia de la muchacha y le abrazaba.

- Era ella y no era a la vez…- decía con dulzura Luna mientras veía a Harry, Ron y Draco.

- Era y no era… ¡¿Cómo está eso?! ¡Harry explícamelo por qué no lo entiendo! – gritaba Ron mientras buscaba respuestas en su mejor amigo, Draco negó con un movimiento de cabeza, aquel pelirrojo era un completo idiota.

- Ron… no tengo ni idea…- contestó pausadamente el muchacho.

- Lo vi Theo… la vi deseándome la muerte sin necesidad de decírmelo y sus ojos…en sus ojos estaba el infierno…- explicó Luna mientras se apartaba de Theo, gateando sobre la cama se acercó a Harry y a los otros dos, los enromes ojos observadores de Luna reflejan los rostros asombrados de esos tres. – No era Domina Prima…tampoco era Domina Mortis…- empezó a decir mientras una gorda gota salada salía de su lagrimal izquierdo, deslizándose por la pálida piel fría y suave, Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante la imagen, Ron dio un paso atrás y Draco, Draco simplemente observó cómo la chica continuaba perdiendo la cordura. – la miré y me miró…pude escuchar su respiración y escuchar su voz, había tanta oscuridad en ella Harry Potter…al principio no supe diferenciar entre la Domina Prima y Domina Mortis, pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron aclarando…yo la confundí… Harry, yo la confundí, creyendo que era Domina Prima y luego con Mortis, pero ella no era ninguna… **_era ambas_**…- Luna les miraba con aquellos azules ojos tan abiertos y redondeados como la Luna misma, su voz era un simple susurro ronco narrando un cuento de horror, Theodore tragó en seco, observando a Ronald correr, escapando de aquella habitación,

- ¡Se volvió loca! ¡LOCAAA! – gritó el pelirrojo desde la lejanía, Draco por otro lado, lanzó una mirada alarmante a Nott, Harry no hizo ni dijo nada, solamente evadió la profunda mirada de Luna.

- Ya fue suficiente Luna, los estás asustando…- intervino Theo mientras se acercaba a su esposa, fue en ese momento cuando Luna se bajó de la cama y levantó las manos, Draco y Harry se inclinaron hacia atrás en el momento en que Luna puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

_"…Cientos de imágenes, fuego, llanto, gritos, varitas rodando, varitas rotas, Magos y Brujas escapando y muriendo por todos lados, Mione en medio de un circulo de fuego, Mione ardiendo entre las llamas, Hermione cayendo sobre la hierba carbonizada, Hermione gritando mientras lágrimas negras a causa del rimen chorreaban sus blancas mejillas, La dominas Mortis atacando a Voldemort y Tom que luchaban lado a lado, Luna tropezando, Ron y Weasley peleando contra Ginny, Harry huyendo de la batalla, Potter extraviado entre el fuego, Blaise y Parkinson deshaciéndose de las Brujas restantes, Vincent y Goyle sobre el suelo, uno de ellos había dejado de respirar, el otro simplemente estaba muriendo lentamente…_

_Nuevamente la imagen de Hermione Granger apareció, pero esta vez negras venas saltaban bajo su piel, palpitándole fuertemente, causándole dolor mientras los globos oculares comenzaban a oscurecerse, como si una gota negra de su rímel chorreado hubiera caído sobre la blanca superficie, la siguiente imagen era de Domina Mortis apuntando a Hermione, una Hermione distinta… con sus oscurecidos ojos, los cuales comenzaban a brillar en un tono carmesí, como dos antorchar resguardadas en un pasillo… el cielo se había cubierto de grises nubes, el fuego se había apaciguado, dejando en su ausencia infértiles tierras… y ella levantó su mano, con su varita apuntando a la Domina Mortis…_

- **_Nunc_****_scio_****_quid sit mori_****_, _****_cara_**_(Hoy conocerás lo que es la muerte, querida)__ – se escuchó la tierna voz de Hermione haciendo eco por el lugar, hablando latín, idioma que extrañamente nadie entendía a pesar de que los hechizos se conjuraban en dicho lenguaje._

- **_Quam_****_qui_****_nunquam_****_oderunt_****_me_**_ (Nunca había odiado a nadie más, que a mí misma) – volvía a añadir Hermione mientras daba un paso al frente, la vida moría a cada paso que ella daba, la poca hierba verde que quedó tras el incendió se volvía negra hasta convertirse en ceniza, lo mismo pasaba con los árboles y unas cuantas aves cayendo de su ajetreado revoloteo en el cielo. La Domina estaba perpleja, su máscara había desaparecido, revelando finalmente quien era ella._

- **_Et_****_ ideo non uidetur idem ... nos vero quid differt unum ab alio ... quia ego sum _********_vere_****_ domina mortem_**_(Nos parecemos tanto, somos y no somos la misma persona... pero lo que más nos diferencia una de la otra... es que yo soy realmente la dama de la muerte) – las palabras acompañaron a un terrible silencio después de aquellas palabras, todo se volvió oscuro para Harry y para Draco y mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a inundar sus vistas, el gritó de la aparente Domina Mortis les estremeció por completo mientras el rostro de Hermione se giraba hacia su dirección, sonriéndoles dulcemente…"_

- ¡APARTA, APARTA! – gritó Harry mientras daba un manotón a la mano de Luna, esta se apartó inmediatamente, liberando a Draco quien estaba más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Maldita Loca, demente, desquiciada! – gritó el rubio mientras retrocedía hasta golpearse la espalda con la pared, Theodore ya estaba junto a Luna, abrazándola mientras la joven soltaba el llanto, subiéndose el rostro con ambas manos, Harry salió corriendo de esa habitación, mientras que Draco veía con ojos perplejos a la pareja.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme maldita Lunática! – gritó el rubio.

- ¡Lárgate de una puñetera vez Draco! – gritó un enfurecido Theo, el rubio ya se había ido para cuando los azules ojos de Nott pretendían mirarle.

Harry se recargó a la pared mientras sus verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Fueron las visiones que Luna había visto anteriormente? Se preguntaba el muchacho mientras pegaba el salto al escuchar a Malfoy aparecerse frente a él.

- ¿Qué mierdas fue eso Potter? – exigió saber el rubio mientras apretaba los puños, Harry desvió la mirada.

- Supongo que la visión de Luna…- contestó el muchacho mientras bajaba la mirada y se tallaba las lágrimas con la manga del saco.

- ¡¿Se supone que eso va a suceder?!

- Probablemente…- contestó secamente mientras llevaba su cabeza hasta la pared, mirando la techumbre de madera vieja.

- Potter…

- Esa era Hermione…- interrumpió el castaño al rubio.- no era Mortis, tampoco era Hermione…al menos eso dijo Luna y ahora lo sé, pude verla… era nuestra Hermione pero no lo era, lo comprendo ahora…

- Potter… ¿Qué carajos va a pasarle a Granger?

- Ni idea Malfoy… pero una cosa si te aseguro, no permitiré que Voldemort la convierta en esa cosa…- contestó el muchacho mientras iba en búsqueda de su amiga.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana, y posó la palma de su mano sobre esta, ya era muy tarde y Domina Mortis le había citado al caer la noche ¿Qué haría si no podía enfrentarse a ella? Por otro lado, Mione estaba en peligro, si esa parte de su personalidad moría, entonces la guerra en ese mundo iba a terminar… y no precisamente beneficiándolos a ellos, la castaña se estremeció al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los marrones ojos vislumbraron a Tom entrando por esta seguido por el indeseable Voldemort.

- Mi querido compañero me ha informado sobre el…pequeño incidente de hace unos momentos.- comentó el Lord mientras se dirigía hacia la muchacha, golpeando de paso el hombre de Tom, este entrecerró los ojos.

- Mione ha sido secuestrada…- añadió Hermione mientras volvía su vista hacia el frente.

- ¿Secuestrada? Lo dudo, esa niña es más de lo que cuenta ¿no es verdad señorita Granger? – las palabras de Voldemort era como corrientes eléctricas, cada vez que lo escuchaba se sacudía, el hombre giró el rostro para echarle una miradas a Tom.- Aunque de señorita ya no tienes nada, Granger… ¿a quién hay que felicitar? – continuó diciendo para la sorpresa de Tom, Hermione giró rápidamente su rostro hacia el hombre.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! – gritó la muchacha mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a Voldemort, Tom levantó ambas cejas.

- ¡Oh vamos, era un chiste! – dijo el hombre rápidamente mientras levantaba las manos y mostraba a la castaña las palmas, aquel hombre era un verdadero martirio, había pensado la joven mientras deslizaba su mirada más allá del Mago tenebroso, aunque a veces…- continuó pensando.

- **_Evigilate,_****_ aperi oculos tuos et fugit avis cadaver mortis_** (Despierta, abre los ojos y vuela, ave carroñera de la muerte) – Hermione se estremeció al escuchar aquello, la joven se giró hacia la ventana, había sentido frío mientras el susurro penetraba sus oídos, dejando el mensaje en su cerebro…

****- ¿Sucede algo, querida? – preguntó Lord bastante extrañado por la actitud de la Bruja.

****- Ella no es tu querida…- intervino la descontenta voz de Tom.

****- Bueno entonces…

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡se están volviendo dos mosquitos zumbándome al oído! ¿es que no lo han escuchado? – intervino Hermione, finalmente preguntando por aquella voz.

- Solo escuchándome a mí mismo…- contestó el Lord mientras la observaba, Tom se mantuvo en silencio.

- Fue latín, estoy segura que algo o alguien me habló en otro idioma…- comentó Hermione observando al atardecer en el horizonte.

- Posiblemente te estés volviendo loca…- dijo Voldemort con una mirada llena de burla y un tonito bastante burlesco, Tom gimió descontento.

- Probablemente… pero esto es a…. – pero Hermione se interrumpió al sentir las frías manos del Lord tenebroso sobre sus hombros, el hombre se inclinó hacia el frente y recargó su barbilla en la coronilla de la muchacha.

- La locura solamente es el motor del cambio Granger… búscala, utilízala y explótala….lo que has escuchado es la mera prueba de que pronto no sabrás ni de ti misma… - le susurró al oído mientras el calor de su respiración le cosquilleaba el cuerpo a la bruja, Tom gruñó mientras daba un paso al frente.

- ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! – gritó el Mago mientras se giraba y levantaba las manos – La bruja es toda tuya, puedes quedártela… de igual manera…- se interrumpió mientras miraba su misma imagen frente a él, el Lord dio un paso al frente, ambos separados por escasos centímetros de rostro a rostro.- igual…. Voy a disfrutarla…- continuó diciendo, con voz ronca, casi como un susurro que solo él mismo podría escuchar, los ojos de Tom se abrieron de par en par, Hermione ignoraba lo que estaba pasando, ella simplemente observaba por la ventana, hasta que un golpe seco la tomó por sorpresa, la bruja se giró para encontrarse a un Tom lanzándose contra el Lord, la chica soltó un grito mientras se lanzaba a la cama que estaba a un lado, dio unos cuantos rebotes y lo que vio a continuación la dejo perpleja, Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort saliendo volando atreves de la ventana rota a causa de sus propios cuerpos.

Potter y Malfoy, junto a Blaise y Pansy seguidos por Goyle y Vincent aún se encontraban a las afueras de la casa…

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – gritó Zabini mientras veía dos cuerpos cayendo del segundo piso, Potter y Malfoy siguieron la mirada del moreno, pero para esto, tanto Tom y Voldemort ya habían caído al suelo estrepitosamente, causando un extraño ruido.

- ¡JODER CON EL TENEBROSO! – gritó Vincent mientras Goyle soltaba la carcajada, Potter se estremeció al ver a Tom Riddle ponerse de pie, tambaleándose y asentando un patada al Lord en el vientre, Potter sintió la quijada por los suelos mientras Malfoy se ahogaba de la risa.

Tom cayó al suelo después de que su pierna fuera atrapada por las manos del Lord oscuro, Hermione se asomó por la ventana, lo que vio allá abajo la dejó helada.

- ¡USTEDES DOS BASTA! ¡HARRY CON UN DEMONIO HAZ ALGO! – gritó la muchacha desde el segundo puso.

- ¡¿Pero por qué yo?! – respondió el nombrado.

- ¡Déjalos Granger! ¡Tú y tu afán por arruinarles el momento a los demás! – intervino Malfoy mientras seguía mirando el espectáculo, por otro lado, Pansy Parkinson se le quedó mirando a Hermione, luego posó sus verdes ojos sobre ambos Magos oscuros, luego de nuevo a Hermione y finalmente volteó a mirar a Vincent y Goyle, aquello último que había dicho el corpulento muchacho le había dado mucho en que pensar…

- Maldita Granger…- maldijo la morena mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Hermione le asentó el trozo de carne en el rostro con bastante fuerza, Tom le envió una mirada indescifrable a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué mejor no nos dejamos de estupideces y usas magia, Granger…?

- Porque no tiene caso, algo debes aprender de todo este alboroto Tom…- contestó ella mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a sostener el trozo de res contra su cara.

- Tú y tu afán de dar lecciones de vida, Granger…- interrumpió Pansy quien acababa de entrar a la cocina.

- ¡Parkinson, no les estés festejando! – exclamó la muchacha.

- A todo esto ¿Por qué inició la pelea? O más bien… ¿por quién? – preguntó Parkinson con doble intensión, Hermione sé le quedó mirando.

- ¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?! – gritó Hermione, Tom se puso de pie, arrojó el trozo de carne y salió del lugar sin decir nada.

- Mujeres escandalosas…- fue lo único que lograron escuchar que decía.

- Bueno Granger, ¿Qué carajos te traes con esos dos, eh? ¡Por qué a mí no me engañas, tú tienes algo con el Mago tenebroso!

- Tú estás demente…. ¡y ya deja de acosarme!

- ¡Ah no Granger, tú de esta no te escapas hasta que me lo cuentes TODO! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que te estar tirando a Riddle, eh! – gritó la muchacha deteniendo a Hermione por el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué HERMIONE/GRANGER QUEEEEEE?! – se escuchó el grito de tres muchachos desde la entrada, la castaña y la pelinegra se giraron rápidamente, mirando perplejas a Draco, Harry y Ron con los rostros desencajados.

- ¡Yo no hago nada, es esta pervertida de Parkinson que ve cosas donde no lo hay! – mintió descaradamente Hermione mientras se zafaba de la muchacha.

- ¡Hermione, ven inmediatamente aquí! – gritó Ron quien siguió a la chica quien había salido por la puerta que estaba justo a su lado.

Y mientras el pelirrojo se perdió de aquella habitación, Draco le dedicó a Pansy una mirada bastante extraña.

- ¿y a ti que te pasa, Draquito? – preguntó la chica bastante coqueta. lo que Harry supo más adelante fue que el rubio se escondió sabe Merlín donde y que Pansy Parkinson se la pasó buscándolo.

Luna bajaba las escaleras poco a poco mientras observaba a Lavender curándole el rostro a Lord Voldemort, en ese momento apareció Tom y envió una mirada amenazante al otro hombre, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír abiertamente, parecía divertido, fue en ese momento cuando recordó la charla que, sin querer, había escuchado al otro lado de la puertas, lo siguiente que le contó Theo fue que Malfoy le había contado que ambos habían caído por la ventana rota y habían estado golpeándose en el suelo. Tom se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras cuando se encontró con Luna, quien lo observaba indescifrablemente, el hombre frunció el ceño e intentó pasar por su lado, pero la muchacha no se apartó ni medio centímetro.

- No puedo creerlo… no puedo creer que estés celoso de ti mismo.- comentó la rubia mientras levantaba la mirada a un lado, Tom simplemente le observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Tal vez…- fue su simple respuesta, dejando a Luna en medio de los escalones siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras que él continuaba con su camino.

**_Celos_**. Pensó Tom en la minúscula palabra mientras andaba por el oscuro pasillo, la imagen de Hermione siendo tocada por las frías manos de un Yo alterno, Hermione siendo observada con aquellos mismos ojos que él poseía, pero a pesar de ser la misma persona, ambos , tanto el Lord como él saben lo diferentes que son… Y siguió caminando, sin saber a dónde iba e inconscientemente su cuerpo lo llevaba hacia la remara de Granger, se sorprendió al verse frente a la puerta de dicha habitación.

- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz Ron, no me estés acosando! – escuchó gritar a la castaña, Tom frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ya dime Herms, yo sé que hay algo entre tú y ese monstruo! – aquella molesta y chillona voz tenía que pertenecerle al idiota amigo de Granger, si, ese pelirrojo escandaloso.

- ¡Cállate Ron! ¡Ahora lárgate que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar!

- ¡¿Así, como en qué?! ¡Ya se… en Riddle!

- ¡Ronald Weasley!

- ¡Hermione Granger!

- ¡AAAAAAAH YA DÉJAME EN PAZ RON, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESTAR AGUANTÁNDOTE! – le gritó aún más fuerte.

- ¡Pero sí para estar con el imbécil de Riddle! – contestó el pelirrojo.

- Ronald… por favor, déjame en paz…- suplicó Hermione ya en voz queda, Tom abrió la puerta de una patada, sorprendiendo a ambos que se habían sobresaltado por el ruido.

- ¡Tom! – gritó Hermione sorprendida.

- ¡Tú! – señaló Ron mientras apuntaba con el dedo.

- Expulso…- murmuró Riddle, Hermione vio cómo su mejor amigo salía volando de la habitación, golpeando su espalda contra la pared de enfrente, la castaña se giró hacia Tom para gritarle algún impropio, Ronald se sobó la cabeza y al levantar la mirada vio al Mago había tomado por la cintura a Hermione acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, Tom apuntó con su varita a la puerta mientras besaba a Hermione, Ronald Weasley quedó anonadado al ver a su mejor amiga besando su peor enemigo mientras la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. **CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**Y este es el Capitulo 11 ! ¡¿Que les pareció?! **

**Susan-Black7 .- **_Bueno, como me lo pediste, eh aquí la continuación, ojala te haya gustado... saludos y Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos la próxima semana._

**Madelinedarkgirl.- **_Ja ja ja ja ja que bueno que te gustó y sobre la palabra, ¡SI! sobre todos los efectos secundarios que deja ja ja ja ja... Saludos y ojalá este capitulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

**Guest.-** _:3 me encanta dejar los capítulos en el punto más interesante... Gracias por el comentario espero seguir leyendo tus review, saludos._

**Mareliz Luna.- **_Hola...! Pues si... :v lamentable la interrupción, y lo de la muerte de René es con un propósito despertar a la Mortis que Voldemort ha creado dentro de Hermione, la cual ya deberías sospechar, tarde o temprano hará de las suyas...ja ja ja ja y sobre las desveladas, si no lo hago yo escribiendo, lo hacen mis hermanos... XD saludos nos leeremos la próxima semana. Gracias._

**MariiBravo.- ** Ja ja ja ja ja Gracias, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, Gracias por leer._  
_


	12. 12

**Hola...!**

_Muy bien, yo solo quiero AGRADECER a todas (os) los que me han leído, pero aún más, los que se han tomado su tiempo en comentar el Fic que con tanto esfuerzo eh escrito para ustedes, realmente significa mucho todas sus palabras, correcciones, __halagos y sus criticas, realmente AMO ese tipo de detalles, espero seguir leyendo y también que les guste el siguiente Capitulo...sin nada más que añadir, les dejo Leer..._

**BlackAthena.**

* * *

**D**OMINA**M**ORTIS

**12**

**_"…El amor es transparente y como el viento, no se ve, pero sí que se siente…"_**

**(**_BlackAthena_**)**

Lord Voldemort sonreía de una manera bastante sospechosa, Harry simplemente lo mantenía en la mirada, pero de verdad que el niño que vivió no podía apartar la mirada y observar al otro hombre de aspecto casi idéntico de no ser por la larga melena negra del Lord Oscuro, Ron y Draco estaban casi en la misma situación, solo que el pelirrojo se encontraba mentalmente encontrando diferencias entre ambos Riddle, el pequeño grupo de varones estaban en la sala de la vieja casa, se escuchaban desde ahí los pasos apresurados del piso superior, todo el mundo iba y venía, de Hermione nada se sabía desde hace una media hora aproximadamente.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Pansy Parkinson entró a la habitación hecha un basilisco, se le notaba en los ojos claramente.

- ¡¿Dónde está Granger?! – preguntó la joven mientras se aproximaba a Tom, quien hojeó una vez más una vieja edición del profeta, el hombre no respondió. - ¡Te estoy hablando, respóndeme! – volvió a gritar la muchacha, fue en ese momento cuando él levantó la mirada, levantando una oscura ceja y esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

- No soy la niñera de Granger, creo que ella puede cuidarse sola….ya sabes, ya está bastante _crecidita_…- respondió poniéndole énfasis a cierta palabra, la joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza, Ronald se puso colorado hasta las orejas, Harry entrecerró la mirada y Draco sonreía mientras mecía la cabeza de un lado a otro, por otro lado, el Lord simplemente observaba y escuchaba, claro, con una burlesca sonrisa en sus labios, típico de él.

- Bastardo idiota…- masculló la muchacha, lo que pasó después fue que la ex Slytherin se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo delgado de Riddle, con la varita de este amenazando su suave cuello perfumado.

- Mide tus palabras niña….- decía mientras giraba el arma entre sus dedos, lastimando la piel de Pansy, quien soltó un quejido.

- ¡Riddle, suelta a Parkinson ahora mismo! – exclamó Harry Potter quien se acercaba con varita en alto, Draco y Ron le siguieron.

- Merlín bendito… ¡TE DEJO SOLO TRES SEGUNDOS Y MIRA LO QUE CAUSAS! – el grito de Hermione proveniente de la entrada estremeció a varios a excepción de Tom y Voldemort, el segundo sonreía satisfecho y el primero simplemente bajaba lentamente la varita y se dirigía hacia la muchacha.

- No voy a seguir tolerando semejante trato Granger… he hecho un trato contigo, no con _esos_…- le susurró al oído antes de salir de aquella habitación.

- Parkinson… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la castaña mientras veía a la joven acariciarse el cuello, ignorando completamente a Tom, quien simplemente ya había desaparecido.

- Muy bien Granger… maldito idiota…- contestó la muchacha mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Hermione.- por cierto, Potter y Weasley te están buscando, creo que temen que te escapes de la casa…

- No voy a ir, se los he prometido ¿no? – respondió la bruja mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación.- Nada más esto me faltaba, que quieran controlarme…

La media noche había llegado y Domina Mortis esperaba la llegada de la Domina Prima, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se completara por fin, ya nomás de estar absorbiendo magia de la naturaleza, bajó la mirada y se miró los pies desnudos, ese era el motivo por el cual siempre andaba descalza, esa era la razón por la cual se veía en la necesidad de absorber a sus hermanas, levantó la mirada y a través del antifaz plateado observó la Luna.

Hermione entró a la habitación con cuidado de que nadie más la viera, su prioridad en esos momentos era salir de la casa y buscar a la Domina Mortis, tomó la vieja escoba del almacén, y aunque volar le provocaba vértigo no era momentos para temerle a nada, la joven de cabellos rizados cerró con cuidado la puerta, lo que menos quería es que alguien se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

- En verdad eres una imprudente Granger…- la joven se sobresaltó de tal manera que había dejado caer la escoba.

- ¿Pero qué…que haces idiota? ¡No vuelvas hacerme eso! Casi me matas del susto. – exclamó la muchacha mientras levantaba el objeto, Tom sonreía de medio lado.

- Medio ejército te está buscando Granger y tú aquí haciendo los quehaceres… - comentó él mientras se acercaba.

- Alguien tiene que ir por Mione, no podemos dejarla a merced de esa loca…- respondió ella mientras desviaba la mirada, la sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó.

- ¿entonces ese es el plan, escabullirnos por la noche e ir a rescatar a la insufrible mocosa? – preguntó el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia la bruja, Hermione retrocedía tanto cómo él avanzaba, hasta que su espalda topó con pared, las miradas de ambos se fijaron uno en el otro.

- ¿Qué…que es lo que pretendes? – preguntó la bruja estremeciéndose por el toque del pecho de él contra el suyo.

- Ir contigo por supuesto ¿o quieres que te recuerde más bien el inquebrantable que juramos? – la aterciopelada voz de Riddle comenzó a estremecerle, sobre todo cuando su mirada clara se volvió aún más profunda.

- ¡Salida nocturna, maravilloso! ¿Y a donde es a donde nos dirigimos, querida _Hermione_? .- una tercera voz varonil resonó desde la entrada de la cocina, Riddle rodó los ojos y Hermione vio a la delgada y alta figura entrar a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para nadie fue exento la manera en que Lord Voldemort había nombrado a la castaña, Tom giró el rostro para observar al hombre.

- Contigo a ningún sitio…- respondió arisco, Hermione solo pasaba su mirada marrón a cada uno de ellos, hiendo y viniendo con frecuencia.

- Bueno…- intentó interferir Hermione.

- Claramente… escuché decirles algo sobre….la mocosa Granger.- comentó el Lord mientras seguía avanzando, fue en ese momento en que Tom se giró completamente, interponiéndose entre Hermione y el Lord, el hombre se detuvo, Hermione se inclinó para poder ver a Voldemort.

- Bueno es que…- volvió a decir la castaña, pero su voz no había sido escuchada.

- Es obvio que se te da perfectamente interrumpir…- Tom estaba molesto, muy molesto, tanto que era demasiado obvio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la única persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie, él mismo.

- Tampoco es que haya interrumpido algo interesante…- contestó aburridamente mientras dirigía su mirada, por escasos segundos hacia Hermione, ella lo notó.

- Ya basta…- intervino ella mientras daba un paso al frente y se detenía a lado de Tom.- no es momento de…

- ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a molestar a Potter? Eso sí que se te da mejor…- Hermione quedó con la boca abierta ante el comentario, mira que meter a Harry para ser el objetivo de entretenimiento de alguien no era bastante bueno.

- Potter ya me ha aburrido, ese niño mimado por Albus ya no tiene nada que ofrecerme, en cambio…- los azules ojos de Voldemort se fijaron en la castaña, pero esta estaba mirando a Tom con una expresión de enfado.- mis intereses han cambiado rotundamente…- terminó la frase, Tom gruñó ronco.

- Es una lástima que….tú estés fuera de sus intereses…- dijo Tom mientras se giraba para enfrentar la mirada de Hermione, el Lord entrecerró la mirada, evidentemente molesto.

- No…vuelvan hablar…de mí… ¡Como si no estuviera presente! – gritó la muchacha mientras se giraba para mirar al Lord.- y usted debería estar avergonzado por estar interrumpiendo charlas que no son de su incumbencia… - dijo la bruja para luego volverse hacia Tom.- y tú, será mejor que cierres la boca, a ti tampoco nadie te ha invitado…- finalizó mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

- Creo que no has entendido Granger…- empezó a decir Tom mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, acercando sus rostros.- si algo te pasa, moriré…- aquellas palabras fueron claras para Hermione, recordando el juramento inquebrantable que había hecho junto con él.

- Muy bien, me has convencido, ahora dime que vamos hacer con él…- señaló la castaña con el pulgar al Lord.

- Se queda…- contestó Tom sorprendentemente rápido.

- Bueno…. Me quedo.- dijo finalmente el Lord mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Tom entrecerró la mirada, se conocía tan perfectamente bien que estaba seguro de que a continuación su argumento o amenaza convencería a Hermione de llevarlo con él.- alguien tiene que vigilar a _Potter_ ¿No es así? – y como lo había pensado, aquel énfasis en el nombre del mocoso que vivió era una clara amenaza oculta, miró de soslayo a Granger, la bruja era muy astuta a la cual no tomó demasiado tiempo en entender el mensaje subliminal.

- No voy a lidiar con Harry ni con Ron por culpa tuya…. Está claro que quieres venir y que vas a arruinarnos el plan si no te llevamos… ¡Esto no es un paseo al parque quiero que entiendas! – agregó la joven dando un paso al frente.- no tengo ni idea de que estás planeando, pero te aseguro… que si tratas de hacer algo en contra de cualquiera aquí que no sean nuestros enemigos…- Hermione se sentía extrañamente acelerada, el pulso cardíaco comenzó a incrementar rápidamente, sintiendo algo muy extraño en el pecho, como si ardiera e intentara salir dentro de ella.

Tom abrió ligeramente los ojos en son de sorpresa al ver la dorada mirada de Granger, fue en ese momento cuando al ver a un serio Lord, se percató de lo que estaba pasando, aquella ya no era más Hermione Granger.

- Bienvenida al mundo… Domina Mortis.- saludó el Lord oscuro mientras se reverenciaba como todo un caballero el cual no era.

- **_Neque_****_defensum_****_esse_** (Ni de cercas de serlo)…- fue su respuesta mientras se tambaleaba, se había mareado y a punto estuvo de golpearse contra el suelo si no fuera por Tom, quien la había tomado en brazos mientras caía.

- Granger…- llamó Tom mientras veía a la joven llevar su mano a su rostro.- ¿Qué carajos le has hecho? – preguntó Tom enviando una envenenada mirada al Lord, quien se acercó a pasos acelerados.

- No he hecho nada más que despertar lo que estaba dormido.- fue su respuesta, Tom le miró confundido, Voldemort se acuclilló al lado de ambos y le observó, la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Granger… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tom mientras la sacudía ligeramente, la bruja abrió los ojos perezosamente, el Lord y Tom le miraron una vez más a los ojos, nuevamente marrones.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Riddle.

- Te mareaste…- contestó Voldemort pensativo.

- ¿quieres con un carajo decirme por qué hablas latín, Granger? – preguntó Tom mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Yo no sé hablar Latín Riddle… solo algunas palabras….los hechizos más bien.- contestó la muchacha.- pero formular oraciones y llevar una conversación, nunca…- continuó diciendo mientras levantaba la mirada, Tom miraba a Lord Voldemort, intentando taladrar su cabeza con los ojos.

- Que extraño… acabas de decirnos que no estabas cercas de ser la Domina Mortis.- comentó Voldemort bastante serio.

Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta de una patada, sorprendido por no haberla encontrado dentro de su recamara, el rubio rápidamente se asomó al baño, obteniendo el mismo resultado, el joven Mago se dirigió hacia la salida…

- ¡Granger no está en su habitación! – gritó mientras se sujetaba al marco de la entrada.

- ¡Tampoco con Luna! – gritó Harry.

- ¡TAMPOCO ESTÁ EN LA BIBLIOTECA! – gritó Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza, era extraño, bastante extraño.

- ¡ ¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTA RIDDLE Y VOLDEMORT?! –gritó Pansy Parkinson llegando al punto de encuentro, tenían media hora buscando a Hermione Granger.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio al percatarse de la ausencia de ambos Magos tenebrosos, Ronald se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y soltó varias palabras que le garantizaban varias palmadas en el trasero patrocinadas por su madre, Draco simplemente veía a un Harry bastante pensativo.

- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que Hermione tenía algo con ese hombre! – gritó el pelirrojo, Weasley volteó a mirarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú? – preguntó su yo adulto, el chico volteo a ver a Harry y a Draco. Ron se puso bastante serio con un toque de nerviosismo.

- Bueno…- empezó a decir Ron. Pansy Parkinson abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Luna y Lavender sonreían en el fondo, por otro lado Nott y los muchachos parecían bastantes serios con el asunto.

- ¡Y la besó, por Merlín que lo quería matar ahí mismo, pero el imbécil me cerró la puerta en las narices después de arrojarme como trapo viejo! – exclamó el pelirrojo después de contar lo que había pasado.

- Ron, tranquilízate…- intervino un nervioso Harry.

- ¡Me tranquilizo y una mierda! ¡Mira que ver a Hermione besándose con esa monstruosidad me ha dejado traumado de por vida! – contestó el enrojecido Ron.

- ¡Por el amor a Merlín y circe comadreja! ¡ni que no tuviera ojos, si ya sabía yo que Granger no estaba ciega…! ¡Si resultó tener buen gusto! – intervino Pansy para la sorpresa de Lavender y Luna, esta última soltó una risilla ahogada, Theo volteo a mirarle.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – gritó Ronald, Weasley soltó un suspiro resignado.

- ¿siempre fui así de molesto? – preguntó a Potter, este afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lamentablemente…- contestó.

- ¡¿Pansy, apoco a ti te parece…?! – iba a preguntar Theo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ni todos ustedes juntos se le comparan a ese hombre!... tengo que, definitivamente sacarle a Granger todo, TODO…- contestó la muchacha de ojos verdes, finalmente la chica había tomado un tono bastante sospechoso, solo le faltaba tallarse las manos una con otra y soltar una malévola carcajada.

- Tú estás demente ¡Es Lord Voldemort! – gritó Ron.

- Está claro que si tú fueras chica comadreja… tuvieras muy mal gusto si no admitieras que Tom Riddle está como para chuparse los dedos… - intervino Lavender, Luna le siguió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡LUNA! ¡LAVENDER! – gritaron Weasley y Theodore.

- Que estemos casadas, no nos hace ciegas cariño...- susurró Luna bastante apenada.

- ¡Nomas esto me faltaba, que las mujeres se hayan vuelto completamente locas de amor por ese monstruo asqueroso, asesino, genocida, mentiroso, hipócrita, manipulador, racista…! ¡¿Es que a todas se les ha olvidado lo que nos hizo?! ¡Lo que le hizo a Hermione!

- Está claro que sea lo que sea que le hizo a Granger durante su cautiverio a manos de Tom…. Le gustó bastante… sospecho que ya ha repetido varias veces…- interrumpió Pansy el largo discurso de Ron, todos se quedaron petrificados ante aquellas palabras.

- ¡Pansy, cállate! – gritó Malfoy quien recién había aparecido justo a tiempo solo para escuchar aquello, Blaise soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- ¡Esa Granger no es la sabelotodo sufrible mojigata que conocía, eh! – comentó el moreno.

- ¡Hermione no es una mojigata! – gritó Ron, todas las miradas fueron a dar a él.

- ¿y tú como mierdas sabes eso? – preguntó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

- Eh… bueno yo…- empezó a balbucear el joven.

- Dudo mucho que la comadreja sepa la definición de "_mojigata_"- comentó Draco casi, casi en la defensa del pelirrojo, Harry suspiró cansado.

- Ya dejen en paz a Ron… y amigo mío, será mejor que cierres esa boca tuya, cada vez te hundes más en el fango…- comentó divertido el chico de redondeados lentes.

- ¡Pero Harry, era Hermione besando a Riddle…! ¡RI-DDLE! – la expresión de espanto de Ron no tenía precio, más cuando el chico hacía mímica con las manos.

- ¡Ya cállate, ya quisiera yo estar en el lugar de Granger! Maldita suertuda…- se lamentó la muchacha.

- Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, es evidente que Granger se ha ido en busca de la Domina,…

- Y se ha largado con lo mejorcito de aquí…- interrumpió Parkinson, Theo puso los ojos en blanco, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada típica de él, Harry se le adelantó a Ron y lo tomó por los hombros antes de que se lanzara contra la muchacha, Draco por otro lado sonrío arrogante.

- Está claro que Riddle y Voldemort se han ido con ella… ¿pero por qué? – preguntó Blaise.

- Hermione y Tom han hecho un inquebrantable, jurando protegerse uno al otro… esa es la razón por la cual Tom posiblemente esté con ella… le teme tanto a la muerte que no le queda de otra más que luchar hombro con hombro con Hermione… las razones de Voldemort son un misterio, desconozco por qué se ha ido con ellos…aunque sospecho que tiene sus propios planes…

- Planes y un cuerno Lovegood….

- Nott…- interrumpió Theo a Pansy, esta le envió una mirada de odio.

- La mierda que sea Theo, Voldemort se ha ido con ella por las mismas razones que Riddle…- comentó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿y se puede saber qué razones son esas? – preguntó Malfoy con las cejas levantadas, Pansy sonrío de medio lado.

- Dudo mucho que Tom y Granger solo se hayan dado uno que otro beso frente a la comadreja, así que…

- ¡Eres una degenerada! – gritó Ronald nuevamente escandalizado.

- Ay comadreja por favor….- empezó a decir Pansy.- Si bien que a la primera que dejaste embarazada a Brown y nadie te dijo nada.- respondió la chica evidentemente divertida, Ron se puso colorado de pies a cabeza, Weasley se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva y Lavender reía feliz.

- ¡Yo no fui! – gritó el pelirrojo con voz chillona.

Hermione se detuvo a unos metros frente al claro de árboles, en medio del campo abierto se encontraba la domina rodeando el hombro de Mione con un brazo, los ojos brillosos de la niña visualizaron a la castaña, quien se acercó rápidamente.

- Al fin has llegado, pensaba a creer que no te importaba…- decía la mujer mientras clavaba las uñas en el hombro de Mione, esta soltó un quejido.- esta mocosa…- añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado, Tom y Voldemort observaban la escena escondidos entre los enormes árboles.

- Suelta a Mione, ahora….- aquella no era una petición, ni una orden, más bien era una exigencia.

Potter y Weasley detuvieron su carrera junto a Malfoy en el momento en que vislumbraron un resplandor verdoso destellar en alguna parte del bosque, Harry y Ron se miraron uno al otro alarmados.

- Estúpida Bruja suicida…- masculló Malfoy mientras salía corriendo con la varita fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos.

Hermione dio un paso al frente, no le importó sentir a Riddle tensar su cuerpo, ver a la pequeña Mione atada a un árbol le preocupó bastante, sobre todo porque la niña parecía estar inconsciente.

- ¿Qué…que le has hecho? – preguntó Hermione como si estuviera hablando con alguien amigable, mucho menos peligroso que aquella bruja, la Domina se carcajeó un corto periodo de tiempo.

- Por lo pronto, nada…pero tengo planes para ella, ya tu puedes imaginarte lo que va a pasarle… quieras o no.

- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – gritó Hermione mientras daba otro paso más, Tom levantó una espesa ceja negra al percatarse de ello, el joven miró de soslayo a su yo del futuro, quien le miraba de igual manera, ambos sonrieron de medio lado al saber que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

- _"Granger….sí que lo tienes todo planeado"_ – pensó Tom mientras escuchaba la discusión.

- _"Jodida Bruja Sabelotodo insufrible…vamos a ver hasta donde llegas sin que la Domina Mortis se percate de tus sigilosos movimientos…" _– Lord Voldemort tenía muy presente lo calculadora que Granger podría llegar a ser, la Bruja estaba consciente de que se estaba enfrentando a sí misma, por lo tanto, creyendo conocerse perfectamente, la Domina Mortis podría ser tan distraída como ella misma al enfrascarse en una conversación que le interesara.

- ¿Qué por qué lo hago? Simple Domina Prima… por qué estoy aburrida, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, las más brillantes y más astutos Magos y Brujas ya los eh asesinado, porque la muerte es lo único que me hace sentir plena…

- Mientes…- interrumpió de repente Hermione, Ginevra solo observaba con el ceño fruncido a aquella bruja de enmarañada melena castaña, como la odiaba.

- Mientes con cada uno de tus dientes…- continuó diciendo, dando un paso más, la Domina Mortis sonrío mientras se abrazaba.

- ¿así, y como lo sabes?

- Buscas venganza…quieres hacerlos sufrir a todos por lo que te…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó de repente la Domina Mortis, cosa que dejó sorprendida a la pelirroja, Tom y Voldemort no lo demostraron, pero les inquietó la manera en que la oscura bruja había respondido.

- ¡Es la verdad! ¡ ¿Y QUIEN MEJOR QUE YO PARA AFIRMAR TODO L OQUE INTENTAS HACER?! ¡eres una asesina, no buscas adueñarte del mundo mágico, no te interesa el poder! ¡No te interesa nada más que traer oscuridad al mundo mágico! Es obvio… y tú Ginny, no sé de qué te sorprendes… si tú supieras que ella es…

- ¡CRUCIO! - el rojizo rayo salió disparado hacia Hermione, Tom salió corriendo hacia la Bruja pero fue detenido por el mismo Lord, Hermione por otro lado, ni siquiera se inmutó, la castaña evadió el hechizo abofeteando el rayo con su varita, Ginny y la Domina quedaron sorprendidas.

- Cómo podrás ver… ya no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que me hechices… ¡EXPULSO! - gritó la joven mientras arrastraba el pie izquierdo hasta posicionarlo frente el otro.- ¡RIDDLE, VE POR MIONE, VOLDEMORT, DETEN A GINNY! – gritó Hermione mientras se giraba hacia donde había caído la bruja, para esto, Domina Mortis ya se había puesto de pie.

- Tú…- acusó la mujer mientras le apuntaba con su varita.- Cómo es posible… ¡ ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho daño?! – se había dado cuenta en el momento en que el encantamiento de Domina prima le había golpeado el pecho, algo había pasado, algo había cambiado en Granger para que ahora pudieran atacarse libremente.

- ¡Confundus!

- ¡Crucio!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

- ¡EXPULSO!

La Batalla había comenzado, ya no había marcha atrás, Hermione sabía que eran momentos decisivos, morir o acabar con Domina Mortis de una buena vez, pudo sentir la energía mágica deslizarse por su cuerpo, era diferente, era una corriente agresiva que nacía en medio de su pecho, deslizándose poderosamente por entre sus venas, explotando en las yemas de sus dedos y recorriendo la varita mágica, materializándose en luz y dirigiéndose hacia su oponente.

Ginny salió lanzada hacia uno de los árboles, golpeando su espalda contra el tronco, la pelirroja se levantó con dificultad después del expulso que se le había lanzado.

La Domina Mortis sonrío, mostrando la dentadura blanquecina, Hermione aún seguía apuntando con la varita mientras su mirada se mantenía firmemente sobre la Domina Mortis.

- No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que hiciste para lograr esto, Granger… ¡Pero qué mejor ahora que puedo matarte! – gritó la Bruja mientras desaparecía entre un remolino oscuro, Hermione, en medio de Tom y Riddle que más bien parecían sus guardianes más que sus aliados, junto a la muchacha se sobresaltaron ante la rápida desaparición de la bruja.

- Crucio…- se escuchó el susurro haciendo eco por todo la zona, Ginny sonreía arrogante mientras veía en cámara lenta cómo Granger caía de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de hierba y hojas secas, Tom se giró rápidamente apuntando con su varita a la recién aparecida Domina Mortis, Voldemort por otro lado apuntó a Ginny, el cruciatus llenó de dolor el pecho de la pelirroja, quien junto a los gritos de dolor de Hermione, le acompañó en un siniestro coro de sufrimiento.

Tom atacó a matar, lanzando el Avada Kedavra hacia Domina Mortis, pero esta evadió hábilmente el maleficio asesino.

Hermione seguía temblando con violencia, los espasmos comenzaron a volverse pasmadas poco a poco hasta que las sacudidas cesaron por completo. La castaña levantó la mirada hacia Tom, quien seguía a su lado cuidando su espalda, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha a pesar de saber del trato inquebrantable.

- Levántate Granger… se ha llevado a la moco…- pero Tom se vio interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, Ginny los había atacado con una bombarda Maxima. El polvo y las hojas muertas se levantaron del suelo como grandes olas, cubriendo todo a su paso, impidiendo una vista clara a Hermione y a los demás.

Hermione rodó por los suelos, apenas había logrado evitar que el hechizo explosivo golpeara su cuerpo, la joven se puso de pie rápidamente, buscando a Domina Mortis con la mirada, pudo alcanzar a visualizar a la bruja alejándose por entre los árboles, arrastrando a una pasmada Mione, y salió corriendo hacia la bruja oscura mientras Ginny se enfrentaba al Lord oscuro.

- ¡GRANGER! – gritó Tom mientras buscaba a Hermione, pero el polvo aún era denso y difícilmente podía ver cualquier cosa que estuviera frente a sus narices.

Tom daba pequeños pasos de a lado, Ginny lo i8mpitaba, ambos se habían enfrascado en una batalla de dos, la bruja roja deseando acabar con aquel al que una vez la Domina Mortis había protegido, pero la dama que traía muerte estaba ausente, habían utilizado a la niña para atraer a Hermione Granger, pero pronto la Domina iba a completarse finalmente… con la muerte de Mione.

- Está claro que los años te han vuelto una Bruja aún más poderosa, Weasley…- de repente, a Lord Voldemort le habían entrado ganas de hablar, Ginny permaneció atenta, aquel hombre le provocaba demasiada desconfianza, sabía que era brutalmente astuto, iba a intentar distraerla, no para matarla, sino para torturarla y ella no podía caer en las redes del mago oscuro, Tom y Ginevra pudieron ver de soslayo a Tom Riddle ir tras una ya alejada Hermione, quien se había perdido de vista por entre los frondosos árboles.

- Si piensas que vas a matarme fácilmente, estas equivocado… a lado de Domina Mortis me eh vuelto una digna contrincante…- fue la respuesta de una casi divertida Ginny.

- Yo no lo creo, querida….la única persona a la que eh encontrado digna de debatirme en duelo es con tu querida señora… que toca la casualidad que es la misma que…

- ¡Cállate, cerdo! – gritó Ginny tras lanzar un Expulso, intentando desarmar al Mago, pero este simplemente evadió el hechizo con una sacudida de mano, golpeando el hechizo con su varita, desviando el encantamiento que golpeó finalmente contra el suelo.

- Tus mediocres hechizos no van a vencerme, será mejor que te pongas sería o….tendré que dejarte encargada con tus… pelirrojos hermanos…- Ginny quedó sorprendida ante las palabras.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a seguir despreciándome? – murmuró la joven aquella pregunta mientras se lanzaba contra el Mago.

Malfoy lanzó un puñetazo contra una de las brujas después de confundirla con el encantamiento, Harry le miró horrorizado.

- ¿Qué pasa cara rajada? – preguntó después de ver a la bruja caer inconsciente.- ¿No me digas que nunca has golpeado a una mujer? – continuó preguntando.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó UN MUY PERPLEJO Harry, fue en ese momento en que llegó Ron y propinó una patada a la desmayada bruja.

- ¡Ron! ¡¿pero qué haces?!

- Se lo merecía Harry… ¡Además ellas no merecen ser llamadas Mujeres!

- La comadreja tiene razón eh de admitir, vamos cara rajada… deja tus modales en casa… no me vengas con que no debo golpear a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa… no cuando ya has asesinado a varias brujas…- Malfoy se acercó lo suficiente a Harry y se inclinó al frente mientras le decía aquello, los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron de son a son.

- Tú…

- ¡CUIDADO, UNA HORDA MÁS DE BRUJAS SE ACERCA! – gritó Blaise mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

El suelo tembló ante un par de bombardas, varios Magos y Brujas rodaron por el suelo, al levantarse muchos de ellos continuaron atacando, otros, simplemente no pudieron volver a ponerse de pie.

Aunque ellos eran en cantidad mayor que las Brujas seguidoras de Domina Mortis, simplemente la diferencia de poder era casi indescriptible, la Bruja tenebrosa se había tomado su tiempo en elegir específicamente que clase de Bruja quería tener a su lado.

Mione gritó al caer al suelo, casi de inmediato la Domina estaba sobre ella, la mujer no se tomó el tiempo en sujetar a la niña, sabiendo que la superaba en fuerza, otra ventaja a su favor era que poseía la varita en sus manos.

La mujer acercó su rostro al de la niña, quien la veía sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿tienes miedo, te doy miedo? – preguntó una burlesca mujer, Mione simplemente le veía, sintiendo los labios repentinamente secos.

- Me das lastima, es lo único que me haces sentir…- dijo con desprecio, la Domina Mortis quedó perpleja al escuchar la voz, tan distinta a lo que la pequeña Hermana aparentaba.

- Tú…

- Me has subestimado al ver mi apariencia Domina… Crucio…- soltó la niña ante una horrorizada Domina, quien soltó el grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, Mione se puso de pie lentamente. – Otra cosa, Domina… a diferencia de las demás, Yo no necesito usar una varita para hacer uso de la magia… Crucio…- añadió la pequeña Mione mientras continuaba torturando a la dama de la muerte.

Hermione seguía corriendo por el bosque con el nombre de Merlín en la boca, esperando poder llegar a tiempo para evitar que Mione muriera a manos de la Domina Mortis, desesperación, miedo, horror, odio… amor…- sentimientos que Hermione conocía a la perfección comenzaron a estremecerle el cuerpo, estaba incluso nerviosa, era como si algo le estuviera enviando señales a través de su cuerpo, algo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de suceder algo, cosa que le inquietaba demasiado.

Algo estaba a punto de pasar, estaba segura.

- **_"_****_ut confletur_****_est_****_de_****_tenebris_****_ad lucem_****_te_****_" _**(Prepárate, la oscuridad está a punto de alumbrarte) – Hermione Granger detuvo su paso acelerado al escuchar el susurro, la joven se giró sobre sus pies en busca de quien fuera que haya dicho aquellas palabras, o al menos esperaba que fuera un ser humano y no una bestia que se encontrara a su acecho, pero no había nada, no había nadie tras ella y llevándose una mano hacia el oído izquierdo donde había sentido el calor de aquellas palabras, Hermione cubrió su oreja por instinto, tragó saliva y un par de segundos después había retomado la carrera. Fuera lo que fuera que el tratamiento de tortura psicológica que Lord Voldemort le había dado había dejado claramente secuelas que ella misma ignoraba.

Y sin que Hermione Granger se percatara, tras un grueso y enorme árbol de vivas hojas verdes, se encontraba una profunda sombra, observándola fijamente con su ojo carmesí.

Mione dio un paso al frente, el viento sopló a su alrededor, ondeando su capucha, Domina respiraba agitadamente mientras continuaba sintiendo los espasmos, efectos secundarios del imperdonable maleficio torturador, los dorados ojos de Domina Mortis estaban a punto de echar chismas.

- No quiero matarte, te mentiría si te dijera que no te odio después de lo que nos has hecho…- murmuró la joven mientras observaba a la derrotada bruja.

- ¿es que esperas que te suplique, que me perdones y jure solemnemente que no lo volveré a hacer? ¡Pues puedes esperar sentada para que no te canses, estúpida niña! – fue la respuesta de una enfurecida Domina, Mione seguía con su rostro ajena a algún tipo de emoción, el bosque las rodeaba al igual que el silencio de otras especies, solo ellas causaban ruido en aquella zona del bosque, alejadas, en soledad solo en compañía de una a la otra.

- Yo….no voy a perdonarte, no quiero hacerlo, pero odiarte….yo no puedo hacerlo, no está en mi naturaleza…

- ¡Oh, vaya…pero si se me había olvidado que eres la mínima cantidad de amor que a _ella_ le quedaba! ¡No eres una niña entonces, eres una mujer con el cuerpo pequeño representando el carisma, el amor que a ella le quedaba! ¿me equivoco? – Domina sonreía encantada ante su descubrimiento ¿así que era eso por el cual Mione existía, por su tamaño diminuto Domina Mortis dedujo que se debía al poco amor que a Hermione Granger le quedaba cuando se dividieron, cuando nacieron ellas…

- Y es por eso que yo eh sido la más alta y la más poderosa… por qué después de todo, Hermione Granger ya estaba más del lado oscuro que de la luz…

- La Domina Prima….se convirtió en esto… por culpa del innombrable, pero ella está aquí, está viendo lo que su dolor va a provocar en un futuro…

- ¡No permitiré que vuelva!

- ¿y cómo lo vas a impedir, hermana? Si la asesinas…tú incluso morirás, recuerda que ella viene del pasado, es la primera, la última de nosotras…

- No necesito matarla…solo necesito vencerla y encerrarla en algún rincón, acabar con la última gota de alegría que le queda ¿crees que no me di cuenta al mirarle? ¡Está a un paso de convertirse en mí! – y sin más, antes de que Mione pudiera reaccionar, la niña había salido volando por los aires, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo, al intentar levantarse, la domina Mortis se lo había impedido con su desnudo pie sobre su pecho.

- Ya te lo dije…soy la más poderosa… no necesito el perdón de nadie…

- ¿Ni siquiera la de ella? ¿es por ella por lo que estás haciendo todo esto? Para vengarla, hacer pagar al mundo por su sufrimiento, su llanto… es por eso que no asesinaste a Lord Voldemort cuando te enfrentaste a él en sus propios terrenos, asesinando primeramente a cada uno de sus mortíos… le hiciste hacerle pasar por desesperación, lo torturaste, le quitaste el poder que había obtenido con tanto trabajo a pesar de las muertes que había provocado… es eso por lo que eres así… entonces dime Hermana… ¿Por qué has ido tras nosotras con tanto empeño, asesinándonos y arrebatándonos lo que nos pertenece por naturaleza? Te fue más fácil buscar venganza por ti misma que no te detuviste a pensar que tal vez…nosotras queríamos lo mismo…- pero Mione se interrumpió al sentir aún más la presión del pie de la Bruja contra su pequeño pecho.

- ¿quieres…vengar a Hermione Granger? – preguntó una muy seria Domina.

- No…- contestó Mione mientras veía ensancharse la sonrisa de la dama.

- Cómo lo pensaba… solo son palabras vacías las tuyas… de la única que creía capaz buscar venganza además de mí, era René… pero tú tenías que meterte en medio y apaciguar su ira… pues déjame decirte…que de la única que no absorberé la magia serás tú… no me hace falta tener mariposas revoloteando dentro de mi… no necesito amor… - acusó mientras levantaba la mano…- Accio varita Hermione…- e inmediatamente el arma mágica llegó a sus manos.

- Hermione Jean Granger…con que ese nombre fue el que elegiste al final…- Domina Mortis sonrío con frialdad al escuchar a Mione.

- Así es como me llamo ¿No? es el nombre que mi madre me dio al nacer…

- Tú no eres Domina Prima… no si no me absorbes…

- Cosa que no haré… pero como veo que Granger y yo ya estamos en condiciones de luchar una contra la otra…no veo la necesidad de mesclar mi magia con la tuya… ¿algo más que quieras añadir antes de morir?

Mione sonrío dulcemente después de escuchar aquellas palabras, sabía perfectamente que Hermione venía hacia ellas, acercándose peligrosamente, pero su plan no era ser salvada, al contrario, tenía que morir, para poder vivir.

- Si… de entre las ocho… eres la más fea.- añadió Mione mientras sonreía abiertamente, la Domina Mortis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y en cuestión de segundos, endureció la mirada, apretujó la quijada y soltó un grito lleno de furia y odio.

_Mione sonrío dulcemente mientras el viento arrastraba los pétalos de rosa roja, andaba por la despejada zona mientras continuaba andando, el cielo celeste era precioso junto a las enormes nubes blancas que parecían algodones de azúcar, la joven levantó la mirada y sonrío, alguien la llamaba, desviando la mirada, Mione descubrió a seis muchachas en la lejanía, todas ellas la saludaban con un movimiento de mano._

- _¡Date prisa! – gritó René mientras sacudía la mano, Mione se mordió el labio inferior, las lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos marrón, los cerró fuertemente para contenerlas, después de abrirlos, salió corriendo hacia sus hermanas, quienes la recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos…_

Hermione se detuvo poco a poco al ver la escena que tenía a unos metros frente a ella. Domina Mortis reía a carcajada enloquecida mientras se encontraba arrodillada sobre el cuerpo de Mione…

La sangre salpicaba el antifaz de la Bruja, su mano iba y venía mientras los gritos histéricos hacían eco por todo el lugar, Hermione abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero la impresión era muy fuerte…

La rosa sangrienta abrió sus pétalos, liberando el aroma a muerte, el cual impregnó cada centímetro de su piel; Hermione cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras las frías lágrimas caían deliberadamente por sus mejillas…

La varita clavándose una y otra vez en el pecho de la pequeña pero adulta Mione, la risa trastornada perforando los oídos de Hermione, quien presenciaba la escena sin podérselo creer…

- Mione…- nombró la castaña con voz apenas audible.- Mione…No, Mione… No ¡MIONEEEEEE! – gritó la bruja mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo, el rostro de Domina Mortis se giró con rapidez hacia Hermione, sonriendo enormemente al ver a la bruja fuera de sí.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! - declaró Hermione mientras tacleaba a Domina Mortis con su propio cuerpo, ambas mujeres rodaron sobre las hojas inerte, hasta que Hermione quedó sobre la malvada Bruja, le golpeó el rostro e intentó sujetarla por el cuello.

- ¡Te mataré, te mataré! ¡TE MATAREEEE! – gritaba Hermione sin parar de llorar, la risa de Mortis era como una bandeja de agua fría, le calaba hasta los huesos.

Tom no tardó demasiado en aparecer, se acercó poco a poco al lugar cuando vio a una enloquecida Granger atacando a Domina con sus manos, entrecerró la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía; no muy lejos de ambas mujeres se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña Hermione, Tom corrió hacia Granger para separarla de la Domina…

- **_¡VOS OCCIDEREEEEEEM!_** (¡Te mataré!) - Sorpresivamente Tom comprendió el significado de aquellas dos únicas palabras dichas por la bruja, quien seguía golpeando a la Domina, quien para eso y debido a la fuerza de los golpes, había metido sus manos en un intento por protegerse el rostro, pero fue precisamente cuando ella le gritó cuando Domina puso completa atención, sus dorados ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su propio rostro a escasos centímetros frente a ella.

- Granger….- murmuró Tom al dar un paso al frente, Hermione levantó ambas manos cerradas en un fuerte puño, nadie lo imaginó, pero al dejar caer los brazos con el firme propósito de seguir lastimando a Domina Mortis el viento comenzó a volverse tan violento que a Tom le costaba mantenerse en su sitio, el Mago se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y poco a poco se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Mione.

Domina encontró la manera de deshacerse de Hermione la cual había salido disparada por los aires a causa de una fuerte patada.

Lord Voldemort la veía desde el suelo, Ginevra Weasley se las había apañado para derribarle, tenía que admitir, la bruja era astuta, no la más poderosa o la más inteligente, pero podía arreglárselas para salir con vida de cualquier duelo.

- Al fin, podré matarte de una vez por todas…- sentenció la joven de rojizos cabellos.

- Es una pena en realidad… que vaya a morir sin haber visto antes la cara que pondrías al enterarte de la verdad…- no tenía varita, la desgraciada lo había desarmado vilmente y ahora su vida dependía del mal que estaba sembrando con sus palabras.

- ¿Verdad? ¡¿Cuál VERDAD?! – gritó la pelirroja apretujando aún más la varita. El Lord sonrío complacido.

- Sobre…la identidad… de la Domina Mortis…claro está…- respondió mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, los azules ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Identidad? ¡Maldito, estas intentando despistarme para evitar que te mate! – dijo ella mientras estiraba aún más el brazo hacia él.

- Si, bueno…como digas, ya mátame y olvida que te dije…que la Domina Mortis es…la octava hermana…- Voldemort cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos, dramatizando sorpresa.- Oh, lo siento… lo dije…- respondió lleno de sarcasmo, Ginny sé le quedó mirando seriamente.

- Mientes… mientes con cada uno de tus asquerosos dientes ¡AVADA KEDA…! – Pero el imperdonable asesino no llegó a pronunciarse por completo, el hechizo murió dentro de la garganta de Ginevra Wesley al escuchar un grito.

Tom desvió la mirada hacia la nada, entre los árboles en busca de algo o de alguien, pero ahí no había nadie, solo aquel grito que recorría el bosque, penetrando en los oídos de los ahí presentes.

Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar el alarido, Harry dio un paso atrás, mientras que Ron y Malfoy simplemente buscaban con la mirada del lugar de donde podría provenir aquel grito lleno de dolor, furia, desesperación e impotencia…

- Pero… ¿pero que es ese grito? – preguntó Ron bastante asustado.

- No tengo ni idea…- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien que más añadir.

- Es Granger…- interrumpió Draco dando un paso al frente, las miradas se posaron sobre él.

- ¿Hermione? Lo dudo… debe estar lo suficientemente alejada y no creo que lleguemos a escuchar sus gritos…

- Definitivamente Potter…es Granger….- interrumpió Malfoy mientras fruncía el ceño y apretujaba las manos hasta cerrarlas en un puño.

- Malfoy… entonces… si es Hermione ¡Tenemos que estar cercas! – intervino Luna bastante nerviosa.

- ¡Entonces tenemos que ir donde está Hermione, algo le ha pasado para que grite así! – exclamó Ronald.

- ¡Ahí, es Lord Voldemort y la puta comadreja! – gritó de repente Blaise.

Tom veía con asombro, Domina de pie frente a Hermione, una Hermione diferente, una Hermione con su mirada dorada…

- Vaya, vaya… así que esta es la razón por la que tú y yo…. Podemos enfrentarnos al fin… te has transformado… - comentó la mujer mientras sonreía abiertamente.- ahora somos iguales…

- Tú y yo no somos iguales… no somos iguales… no soy una asesina déspota que arrebata la vida a los demás fríamente… no… yo sigo siendo Hermione Granger… en cambio tú… tú solo eres un vago recuerdo de lo que fui…no eres ni la sombra…- fue su respuesta, Domina dejó de reír al instante.

- ¡YO NO SOY TU, SOY ALGO MEJOR! – gritó mientras levantaba su varita por sobre su cabeza y lanzaba un maleficio a Hermione, esta hizo lo mismo, ambos hechizos golpearon uno al otro, provocando un extraño encuentro entre ambas luces incandescentes.

Ginny sonrío al notar a un grupo de personas acercándose rápidamente, entre ellos pudo ver claramente un par de melenas rubias y un cuarteto de pelirrojos acercándose rápidamente, sonrío al ver a ambos Ronald Weasley uno a lado del otro; La batalla no se hizo esperar, el Bosque se convirtió en la que posiblemente sería la última batalla, los rayos rojizos y verdes iluminaban aquel escenario de muerte, mientras que el blanco ojo lunar lo observaba todo, siendo testigo de la infame Guerra que se había desatado desde hace ya cinco años atrás, cuando una Bruja, al no soportar el peso del dolor se convirtió en algo que había odiado por mucho tiempo.

La hierba era arrancada por los pasos apresurados de los Magos y Brujas, la tierra explotando en cientos de pedazos a causa de las explosiones, gritos de dolor, de ira, de frustración y de cansancio se habían convertido en la sonata de guerra, Pansy Parkinson cayó al suelo a causa de una herida en el hombro, la joven hizo hasta lo imposible por contraatacar, logrando asesinar a la bruja.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a sus tres hermanos restantes, sin contar claro, con la presencia de un Ronald Weasley del pasado, el cuarteto de comadrejas rodeaban a la bruja roja, todos ellos apuntando con sus varitas.

- ¿Qué van hacer, eh, van a matarme, hacerme pagar por lo que le hice a madre y padre, van a quitarme la vida por lo que hice a Bill y Percy? ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Acaba con la insufrible de tu hermana de una vez, venga a nuestros padres! – gritó la pelirroja mientras sacudía sus rojizos cabellos de un lado a otro, ni Fred, ni George y mucho menos Ron podían notar la batalla que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor, en esos momentos lo único que existía era ella, Ginny…

- ¿Por qué Ginny? ¿Por qué has terminado de esta manera? – preguntó Ron quien daba un paso al frente, Ginevra vio los azules ojos de su hermano mayor, la joven dejó de sonreír mientras desviaba la mirada, allá a lo lejos pudo ver a la Domina Mortis enfrentarse a una extraña Granger.

- Granger…- susurró la joven mientras se volvía hacia sus hermanos.- ella es la responsable de lo que he hecho, por culpa suya ¡POR CULPA SUYA LOS TRAICIONE!

- ¡No culpes a la Domina Prima por tus malas decisiones, Ginny! ¡Ella no incendió la madriguera, fuiste tú!

- ¡SIEMPRE ME DEJABAN DE LADO! ¡Si me hubieran dejado estar a sus lados en los días oscuros, entonces hubiera comprendido todo, en cambio cada uno al regresar se encontraba sumergido en su propio infierno! ¡ME SENTÍA IMPOTENTE! Luego… llegó el día en que Harry Potter venció al innombrable… las cosas se volvieron más difíciles para mi ¡No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ustedes, como actuar!

- ¡JODER GINNY, NOSOTROS SOLO QUERÍAMOS QUE FUERAS COMO TU ERAS! – gritó Weasley dando un paso al frente, los gemelos se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Yo… yo… ¡Yo la odié por apartarme de ustedes, de ti y de Harry! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, Ron retrocedió un paso.

- Hermione…- empezó a decir Fred…

- Lo único que hizo…- continuó George.

- ¡FUE PROTEGERTE! – gritaron ambos al unísono, Ginny quedó fría por el grito.

- Yo… no quería que me protegiera nadie ¡MENOS ESA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!

- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE GINNY! ¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO! Si, Hermione Harry y yo decidimos dejarte de lado por qué no queríamos que sufrieras… Ginny… todo lo que Hermione sufrió tuvo grandes consecuencias…

- Pregúntaselo a tu puta mejor amiga…- interrumpió Weasley.

- Dices que odias a Hermione…- añadió George con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras él y Fred se abrazaban.

- …Pero no sabes que…- añadió Fred bastante divertido.

- ¡ES CON ELLA CON LA QUE TE HAS ALIADO! – gritaron los gemelos junto con Weasley.

Domina Mortis rodó por el suelo unos cuantos metros lejos de Hermione, la castaña respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos continuaban siendo dorados y el odio dentro de ella seguía agigantándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Tom derribó a unas cuantas Brujas, no podía dejar de ver la batalla entre aquellas dos Brujas, Hermione se puso de pie lentamente y con el cuerpo perlado en sudor y manchado de tierra, con algunas hojas secas atrapadas en su cabello, la joven se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Mione, le observó, la pequeña Bruja con sus ojos y labios abiertos, su piel ya estaba grisácea; y se derrumbó, Hermione tomó el diminuto cuerpo entre sus brazos y lloró…

- Perdóname… perdóname por qué te he fallado… - le susurraba al oído mientras arrullaba el cuerpo.

El Lord bajó el arma, mirando detenidamente lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él, a lo lejos podía ver a Hermione Granger llorando sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña Mione, a una Domina poniéndose de pie lentamente, el antifaz se había roto en dos, dejando así al descubierto su identidad, Tom, el Lord tenebroso se miró así mismo a unos metros frente, observando fijamente a Hermione, había confusión en su mirada, algo que ni él mismo supo descifrar. Domina apretujó la quijada mientras se ponía de pie con varita en mano, todo a su alrededor se volvió irrelevante mientras daba un paso al frente, levantando la varita y apuntando a la Domina Prima quien le daba la espalda, iba a matarla, iba a acabar con su vida cobardemente, a asesinarle por la espalda como la cobarde que era…

- Mione…. Mione…- susurró la castaña mientras hundía su rostro en la alborotada melena rizada de la niña, sintiendo la sangre seca en los mechones de Mione.

Domina entrecerró los ojos, Voldemort se percató entonces lo que iba a pasar, el hombre rápidamente levantó la mano que sujetaba la varita, dispuesto a acabar con aquello de una buena vez, pero fue interrumpido… una Bombarda había golpeado el suelo a escasos centímetros frente a él, dejándole momentáneamente confundido y sin oportunidad de asesinar a la Domina Mortis, el Lord salió lanzado hacia un lado, golpeándose contra uno de los árboles, quedando completamente inconsciente, Tom salió corriendo hacia Hermione al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, segundos más tarde, el cielo se pintó de un verde esmeralda tan brillante, tan hermoso… tan escalofriante.

- Avada Kedavra…- susurró la muerte al viento. **CONTINUARA.**


End file.
